I Am Tao
by Fleeting Vapor
Summary: I am your protector. I am your defender. I am your deliverer. I am Tao. T rating for tough situations. COMPLETE. Noblesse. Recommended.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 1)<strong>

_I am your protector._

_I am your defender._

_I am your deliverer._

_I am Tao._

"You're thinking out loud again." Takeo sighed through the headset. "We have No. 3 with us this time. Try to stay focused."

"Ah, sorry, No. 2."

"What were you saying? Was it a poem?" Regis tugged at his mask but failed to alleviate the discomfort it caused. "And why are we wearing disguises?"

"It was his intro." Takeo explained, his own mask tied neatly under his hair. "He watches too many super hero cartoons."

"What is a super hero cartoon?"

"Oho! It's a form of human entertainment, No. 3!" Tao chirped happily as he tracked the target on his computer. A single dot slowly circled the perimeter of the building. "People with super powers fight for justice. That sort of thing. It's a TV show. I think you'd like it."

"So it's a story about enhanced humans? The Union allows this?"

"Ah, not quite." Tao laughed. "I'll let you watch my favorite series when we get home."

"Don't!" Takeo shouted and immediately lowered his voice to a permissible level. "If you get him started, there will be no end to it."

"Haha, you make me sound obsessed, No. 2."

"What about the disguises?" Regis slid his fingers under the edge of his mask to momentarily relieve the pressure. "These are uncomfortable."

"You have to keep your secret identity!"

"Target is in view." Takeo redirected the conversation back to the mission. "He is leaving the premises."

"No. 4, prepare to move."

"I'm ready."

Tao's fingers flew across the keyboard as screen after screen appeared. "I have deactivated the security system. No. 4, remember this is a stealth mission."

M-21 leapt to the rooftop and blended into his surroundings. "I'm in position."

"There's a door three meters south by southeast of you. The alarm is off, but you will have to pick the lock manually. Does it have a deadbolt?"

"No."

"Alright! That makes this easy for you, No. 4. Use the thin metal tool I gave you. Push it into the doorframe above the lock and slide it down until you hit the latch. Then angle it down-"

"Got it."

"That was fast! Have you done this before?" Tao cheered through the headset. "No. 4, are you a prowler?"

M-21 ducked through the doorway into a stairwell and flew down to the next floor. "All clear."

"Are you ready for the first obstacle?"

"Just roll the dice."

Tao rattled the dice in his hand and threw them to the ground. _Six_. He counted the spaces on the game board and drew a card. "Oho! You get a second turn! Proceed to the next floor."

M-21 dropped another flight of stairs. Three more flights until he reached ground level. "Clear."

Tao rolled again, moved the game piece three spaces this time, and read the new card. "Your path is blocked by a powerful enemy! Find the nearest to escape!"

He cracked open the door to the third floor and stepped into a hallway. "All clear."

"No. 3, your turn!"

Regis jumped to the ground. His portion of the practice mission began at the back entrance. "I am in position."

"Good, what type of lock does your door have?"

"I don't see one."

"Describe the door to me."

"It's metal with a narrow window at the top. There are buttons above the handle."

"That's it!" Tao checked the security system again. "No. 3, that lock is on an individual circuit. It's not accessible from an outside server. You'll have to follow my directions carefully."

"Couldn't I simply break through the door?"

"Penalty!"

"How did I earn a penalty?" Regis stepped away from the door to access his mistake.

"This is a stealth mission, No. 3. Breaking through a door recklessly could alert the enemy to our presence here." Tao selected a penalty card from the deck. "'You are attacked. Your comrade comes to your aide and is injured. Skip a turn.' No. 2, the injury goes to you since it's your turn next. I'll draw an injury card."

"No. 1, I found something." M-21 interrupted the game.

"Oh?" Tao returned to his computer screen. "The building should still be empty."

"It's still clear, but the walls are lined with cages."

"I did choose a building being used for illegal activities. You're bound to find strange things inside."

"I'm moving in." M-21 stepped toward the first cage. A bottle of water balanced on top of a neatly folded blanket. The next cage held the same items. "It looks like they're preparing to hold someone in here."

"No. 4, withdraw."

"Roger."

Tao grinned as he stood on a nearby rooftop and allowed the wind to whip through his hair. "RK-4, to the secret lair!"

"What is a secret lair?"

"No. 3?" Takeo shouldered his gun case effortlessly.

"Yes?"

"Just go home."

* * *

><p>AN: This is written as a gift for oOTinaOo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 2)<strong>

"I don't understand." Regis peeled off his mask and rubbed the back of his hand against his face. It must have left indentions in his skin. "Why is this the secret lair? It's Frankenstein's house."

"It's from one of Tao's shows."

"About the enhanced humans?"

"The super heroes." Takeo corrected as he removed his mask and stashed it in his weapon case. "Maybe it would help you to watch the show with Tao after all, but if you do, he will expect you to go along with all of his ridiculous ideas."

"Heh."

Takeo looked to M-21. Usually that laugh was saved to taunt Regis. "What is it?"

"You go along with him anyway."

"So do you." Takeo tapped his forehead with his fingertips. "Your mask is still on."

M-21 ripped it from his face. "We should have put a stop to this game."

"It's actually a good idea. Practicing under perfect circumstances isn't as challenging. We will develop more this way." Takeo took Regis' mask and turned it over in his hand. "No wonder this is uncomfortable. It's a child's size."

"He is a child." M-21 smirked as Takeo motioned for him to let it go. "He just has a big head."

"It would be disgraceful to be upset over something like that." Regis strained the words which only made it clear that the comment did bother him. "How inelegant."

"Yeah, and breaking down a door during a stealth mission is the proper thing to do?"

"I only said it would be simpler."

"Taking the easy way out? Your actions hurt Takeo."

That got him. Regis looked flustered.

"It's only a practice game. Mistakes now will prevent mistakes in real missions." Takeo shut their masks in his case as well. If he didn't store them properly, Tao would just toss them in later. It only took one time untangling a mask string jammed in the trigger to take the initiative on this. "Tao could explain it a little better, but it is helpful."

"If he could do it without the super hero references, we might actually understand it." M-21 stood next to Takeo's case and watched him lock it. "He never use to watch shows like that. Now, it's the only thing he talks about."

"I think he can relate to the heroes in those stories. The idea that he's different from normal humans, that he has special powers, but he still protects them. How other beings with powers fight against this. The importance of keeping his true identity secret from the human world. Regis first thought of enhanced humans, too. We really do live similar lives to those characters."

"That… makes sense." M-21 crossed the room back to Regis and leaned against a chair. "What's taking Tao so long? He should be back by now."

"He won't be back tonight."

"What do you mean? I'm going to find him."

"Just let him be. He gets like this sometimes." Takeo laid the case on the floor at the foot of his bed. It didn't fit anywhere else. "You wouldn't be able to find him if you tried. It is Tao, after all."

[-] [-] [-]

"Pencils down. Turn your tests over and pass them forward." Pedro waited at the first row as the students followed his orders. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel pinched the papers between his fingers gracefully and held his test out to the blushing girl in front of him. She stared at him without moving to take it and sighed longingly. Pedro cleared his throat to snap her out of the daydream. Next seating chart, a boy will sit there. Maybe Shinwoo. He was loud, but at least he wouldn't be love struck. "Once I have collected your test, you may go to lunch."

He locked the tests into his desk drawer and opened the memo from the chairman. Another announcement to be made to the students. These were never good. If it wasn't a murder, then it was a kidnapping or some other horrible crime. Buildings exploded with nothing more than a hasty cover story for an explanation. The government insisted it wasn't terrorism, but what else could it be? Skyscrapers disintegrated overnight. This never happened in the past, and the amount of disasters increased exponentially over the last year. The announcement reminded the children to be safe, but would this really protect them?

"Teacher?" Shinwoo's voice sounded concerned.

"What is it?" Pedro immediately plastered a hard expression on his face and shoved the memo into his desk. He shouldn't have read that while the students still loitered in the class room.

"Already asking about the make up exam?" Ikhan teased, grasping Shinwoo's shoulder and adjusting his glasses with his other hand. "The tests aren't even graded yet."

"Hahaha!" Shinwoo wiggled free. "You're right! Let's go to lunch! Hey, Rai, are you coming?"

Rai stood and, flanked by Regis and Seira, glided to the front of the classroom. A glance from the corner of his eye and then he was gone. Prodding each other with jeers, Shinwoo and Ikhan sauntered out of the room in pursuit of the three. Pedro watched them go. Sometimes those students seemed to understand much more than they should. He extracted the memo from his desk and read over the contents again. Already, chills enveloped his spine. Tomorrow's announcement promised to be difficult.

[-] [-] [-]

"Hear anything from Tao?" M-21 made his rounds as the students herded into the cafeteria. Usually Tao covered the area inside the building from his computer monitors. It felt strange covering his shift. "It isn't like him to skip work like this."

"No, but he'll be back soon. He just gets like this sometimes."

"You said that last night."

"You don't usually worry about what he does."

"I'm not worried."

Takeo ignored the lie and walked along the edge of the rooftop. Students wondered though the school grounds in search of an empty space to eat. "He's probably just doing some extensive research. It's not like he disappeared."

"I don't like it. He didn't tell us anything. You seem to know something about it, but you haven't said anything either." More aggravation than he intended flowed into his words. M-21 softened his tone. "It's not like him."

"He looses himself during research all the time. It's really not that surprising." Takeo rounded the corner and looked toward the location of their last mission. Even with his eyesight, it was invisible from here. "And I don't know any more about it than you. I've just known Tao a bit longer."

"Yeah? What was he thinking? He pulls us out of a mission so suddenly and then just doesn't come back?"

"You found something he didn't."

"What?"

"You know how much work he puts into the locations of our practice missions. They're always buildings that are used illegally."

"So that it won't be reported to the police if we cause damage."

"Exactly, but he researches everything that goes on there before hand. You found something he didn't know about. There was a gap in his research. Of course he's going to investigate it further. Knowing Tao, he's going to get carried away."

"Ah, alright. He still should have informed us."

"He will when he's finished."

His pocket vibrated once, M-21 pulled out his phone to read the message. "The boss wants to see me."

"Go on. I'll cover for you."


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong> I Am Tao (Part 3) <strong>

"Have a seat." Frankenstein skimmed through the pages on his desk and spoke without looking up. "This will take awhile."

"I prefer to stand."

His head dipped in a graceful nod without turning from his papers. "I have completed my review of your work for the last year and have arranged this meeting to discuss your future at the school. I apologize for the short notice. This has come at a bad time."

"I know you're busy." M-21 answered carefully. The boss still hadn't looked at him. Had he done something to jeopardize his position here? Nothing came to mind. Was it something he didn't do, then?

"I will read your results to you. Afterward, you are required to sign an acknowledgement, and you may file a formal complaint if you wish to challenge the outcome."

"I will accept your decision."

"You may decline to file a complaint if you wish." Frankenstein shuffled his notes into order and began the review. "Since you joined our Special Security Division, there has been a sharp decrease in disturbances among students. There was one major incident when an unapproved visitor tried to park a vehicle at the front gate, but you handled this quickly and efficiently. Your actions minimized injury and damages that could have occurred. Shortly after your employment, two new security guards were added to your division. You have shown teamwork by assisting them. Within the last year, you have always been on time and prepared for duty. You do not have very many absences, and you have made goal on all of your requirements. You are a diligent employee who has the respect of both the staff and the students. You will receive a 5% cost of living raise which will go into effect next month. Congratulations on completing your fist year at Ye Ran High School. I look forward to working with you in the future."

"That was it?"

"Not quite." Frankenstein lowered his paper and finally met M-21's eyes. "There is an additional matter I wish to discuss with you."

"Yes?" He steeled his nerves. This must be the true motive for the meeting.

"It has come to my attention that you have not used any of your PTO days. If you do not use them by the end of the semester, you will lose your time. Would you like to schedule any days off?"

"I have PTO?"

"Yes." Frankenstein removed his glasses and set them gently on the desk. "This was in the new hire packet I gave you when you first started. You didn't read it, did you?"

"No." M-21 admitted . He might have opened it, maybe, before throwing it away. "And I don't need anytime off. No one else requests it."

"Tao did this morning." Frankenstein opened his calendar and jotted down a note. "I am giving you your first year anniversary off. You should at least use one day."

"You saw Tao?"

"He came in this morning."

"Where did he go?"

"Hmm, I didn't ask." He tapped his pen against the calendar. "Perhaps I'll give you the whole week off."

"Do you know how long he'll be gone?"

"Three days." Setting the pen down, Frankenstein folded his hands under his chin. "You seem rather concerned."

"Never mind, I shouldn't have asked. I'll get back to work."

"M-21?"

He froze.

"You need to sign the acknowledgement."

M-21 scribbled his alias across the paper. "It that all?"

"Yes, that completes your yearly review. I am very satisfied with you as an employee. Keep up the good work."

[-] [-] [-]

"You should have asked Shinwoo. He knows much more about this than I do." Yuna pulled a book from the library shelf and placed it in his hands. "Although I understand why you wouldn't. He would never let you live this down."

Regis traced the cover with his fingertips. A brightly colored man in tight clothing punched the air as his foe careened backward. He had never seen something so strange. "Thank you for your help. I appreciate it."

"It's not any trouble. Besides, you always clean up after us. I can at least do this much in return." Yuna waited as he flipped through the pages and watched his eyes grow wide. "If you have any questions, let me know."

"Why is this filled with pictures?"

"Maybe you should read it before you ask questions." Yuna pressed her lips into a thin line. Perhaps she should have started with an easier comic book. Maybe the kind for elementary kids still learning to read? But they wouldn't have that kind of book in the high school library. This would have to do. "Read it tonight, and ask me about it during lunch tomorrow."

"Thank you again. I will be sure to do so." Regis closed the book. School had already ended. If they did not hurry, the others would come looking for them.

Yuna ran after him. "Um, Regis?"

"Yes?"

"You have to check that out." Yuna hid a smile as a puzzled expression crossed his face. It only appeared for a moment, but she knew what it meant. "I have to check out a book, too. We can do it together."

[-] [-] [-]

"Turn on the news."

Shinwoo glared at Ikhan. "Why would I do that?"

"There was a reporter standing outside the school this morning. Everyone's been talking about it."

"I didn't hear about that."

"You slept through class."

"I accidentally stayed up all night playing video games. I was tired. I'm still tired." Shinwoo rested his head on the coffee table then immediately straightened when he remembered the chairman. He raised his voice to make sure he was overheard. "I mean, I was up all night studying. I might be too tired to go to class in the morning. Too bad school isn't canceled. If only we had a principal that cared about his students enough to keep them well rested and healthy!"

"It's not going to work." Frankenstein answered flatly. "And the special report on the school won't air for awhile."

"You knew about it?" Ikhan leaned forward with interest.

"Of course. I was asked to give an interview."

"Oho!" Shinwoo spun around to face him. "You're going to be on TV? It's like you're famous!"

"Really?" Suyi frowned.

"Ack! I mean, you're on TV all the time, Suyi. The chairman never is."

"You're too loud." Regis complained as he gathered the trash in a waste basket.

M-21 stepped outside to get away from the racket. Rather, he used it to cover his escape. With both Regis and Frankenstein preoccupied, he couldn't hope for a better moment to disappear. Even if they did notice, they couldn't stop him while the children were still there.

He leapt from the balcony and landed softly on the grass below. A few block's walk and he would be able to jump from building to building as the night camouflaged his actions. For now, he must appear to have the speed of a regular human. The distance took awhile to cover this way, but even he couldn't excuse using his powers recklessly. Finally, M-21 perched on a rooftop over looking their last mission. What he had found there caught Tao's attention. This is where he would start his search.

"So you're here as well?" Takeo stood on the rooftop behind him and leaned against the wall with his weapon case positioned within easy reach. He wore his mask and held a second one in the air. "You'll want this."

"What are you doing here?" M-21 grabbed the mask and tied it over his eyes.

"The earpiece, too." Takeo tossed it to him. "I'm here for the same reason you are."

"Hmph, thought you said Tao can't be found."

"I'm not trying to find him. I'm making him find us." Takeo hooked his own headset over his ear and clicked it on. "No. 4, are you ready?"

M-21 jumped to the next rooftop. "I'm in position."

"I see three guards outside. Looks like security has increased. Be careful."

"Sure." M-21 grinned. "I'm always careful."

"I mean it. This is a real mission, and we're short handed."

"Alright." He dashed across the roof to the door he had entered previously. "This is different. I think it's the kind of lock Regis had during the practice mission. Do you know how to deactivate it?"

"No, we didn't get that far last time."

"Hate to agree with that kid, but it would be faster to break through the door."

"Penalty card." Tao hummed through the headset. "You lose a turn. Go back to start."

"Welcome back, No.1"

"Welcome back? I haven't even been gone for twenty-four hours."

"You did leave without telling anyone." Takeo scanned the surrounding buildings to catch a glimpse of the white streak in Tao's hair or the glow of his computer. Nothing.

"I left a note on the coffee table. Regis should have found it."

"He didn't tell us." M-21 pushed back his anger. Regis would answer for this later.

"Ah, No. 4, you need to return to start."

M-21 sprung to the next rooftop where Takeo waited for him. The door opened and several armed guards systematically filled the rooftop. One gestured a signal, and they all filed into the building once again. "What's happening?"

"You set off a sensor." Tao typed instructions into command prompt as he spoke. "I have been triggering false alarms all day so they shouldn't take it too seriously. You may have noticed that they have upgraded their security system."

"Whatever they're doing must be important."

"And well funded."


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong> I am Tao (Part 4)<strong>

"What did you find?"

"It's exactly as you said, No. 4. They have prepared this place to hold someone. No one's here yet, but there are more cages than I expected to see. They're divided evenly on each floor. It seems our practice mission interrupted their preparations. The security is much higher than before. They're either about to make their move, or they're onto our infiltration."

Takeo hurdled himself into the air and hung suspended for a moment before drifting back down to the rooftop. No signs suggested anyone was staking out the building. "Tao, where are you? I don't see you anywhere."

"Ah, haha, I'm stuck."

"Stuck where?"

"I'm inside." Tao shifted onto his back and balanced his laptop on his stomach. The tight fit didn't allow him to open it all the way. "I'm in a crawl space between floors. "

"I'm coming to get you." Takeo cracked his gun case open and removed the extra ammunition. He would leave his rifle behind. The tight quarters of the building would limit his movements far too much for it to be useful. "What is your exact location?"

"No. 2, stay there."

"If he doesn't go, then I will." M-21 rolled his weight to the balls of his feet and crouched slightly as his muscles tensed. A second's notice and he could spring into action.

"No. 2, listen to me. Keep No. 4 out of here. I'll explain it later."

"We're not leaving you behind!"

Takeo set his hand on M-21's shoulder. "Tao, are you able to escape on your own?"

"Escaping is the easy part." The battery light flashed on his laptop. Tao pulled the lid down. "I have to gather information first. It'll take a little time. You two go home, okay?"

"I said we're not leaving you." M-21 felt Takeo's grip tighten, but he didn't try to shake him off.

"Takeo, take him home. I mean it. Just take him home."

"I… _understand_." Takeo released M-21's shoulder and reinserted the ammunition clips into his weapon case. "No. 1, don't stay out too long."

"Alright, I won't. No. 1, out!" Tao cut the communication between them and sighed with relief. Takeo _understood_. He may not know the reason, but he understood. The important thing was not a rescue mission. It wasn't even the information. No, the first priority is to keep M-21 away from this place. He didn't need to know about what the cages would hold. At least, not until it was confirmed. Tao hugged his laptop close to his chest as the battery failed and with it, his control over the security system. "I'm sorry, my friends, for lying to you."

[-] [-] [-]

Ropes cut into her wrists as she twisted her hands behind her back and pulled against her binds. The restraints held, but her flesh gave way. Blood trickled down her fingertips from the gashes in her skin. Heat enveloped her, searing her arms, and she looked over her shoulder at the fire. She turned back with tears in her eyes.

"He won't come for you." The man met her gaze with a sneer before walking from the room. "I have seen to that."

Regis flipped to the next page. Blank. That was it? The comic book left off there? What happened? Did she escape? He snapped the book shut and tossed it on his nightstand. Could he wait until lunch to ask Yuna? No wonder Tao liked these stories.

"Hey, brat!" The door kicked open, and M-21 glared at him.

The book! Regis yanked open the drawer to the nightstand, knocked the book inside, and jammed the drawer shut again. He spun around to face his intruder. "Fine, I'm coming. If Tao wants to have a meeting, just say so. You don't have to break in like that."

"You don't know?"

"Of course I didn't know." Regis hopped out of bed and straightened his star pajamas. He should change first. Tao always seemed to plan RK-4 meetings when he needed to sleep. "I never know when we have these meetings."

"So you didn't see the note Tao left on the coffee table?"

"There wasn't a- oh." Regis looked away and fidgeted with the edge of his sleeve. Fabric swept through his fingers. He pulled it taunt then released it only to tug at it once more. "If he left something on the coffee table, I may have thrown it away."

"Never mind. There isn't a meeting." M-21 slammed the door shut.

Regis' bare feet slapped against the floor as he chased him down the hall and into Takeo's room. "Did something happen?"

"Come sit down, Regis." Takeo patted the empty space next to him, and M-21 took the only chair.

Regis climbed onto the bed and sat down. "What's going on?"

"You know how Tao wasn't here today?"

"Yes, Frankenstein told the children he took the day off."

"That's right. He's on a mission."

"By himself?"

Takeo nodded and glanced at M-21. "We can't help with this one. He needs to do his research."

"Ah, yes, I wouldn't be able to assist him in that." Regis crossed his legs and clasped his hands around his ankles. Takeo seemed too somber, and M-21 looked annoyed. "Is there more?"

"This doesn't feel right." M-21 clenched his fingers around the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white. "We should go back."

Takeo drew in a slow breath. Something to give him a little time to think. Tao would have made a comment about dog senses to lighten the mood, but a joke like that seemed inappropriate right now. "He gave us an order. I don't like it either, but disobeying could jeopardize his research. You know that. Tao's smart, and he's strong. He won't be in any danger against normal humans."

"Fine. I'll wait a little longer." M-21 left the room before they could stop them. Neither of them tried.

"Go on. You should get some sleep." Takeo nudged Regis' arm and offered him half a smile. "M-21 will probably be in a bad mood tomorrow. No need to be tired on top of it."

"Alright, if you think so." Regis clambered to the floor, but the uneasy feeling didn't change. "Takeo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Oh, goodnight."

He shut the door behind Regis and dropped to his knees in front of his gun case. Forcing it open, he rummaged through their supplies, but Tao left nothing unusual inside. No note, no explanation. Was there something in that building? Something M-21 shouldn't know? Takeo clipped on his headset. "No. 1, can you hear me?" Silence answered in a low buzz through the ear piece. Tao wasn't listening right now. "Be safe, No. 1." He pulled off the headset and tossed it into the case. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

**[-] [-] [-]**

"The first shipment should arrive shortly." He checked his clipboard and wrote down a few notes. "Have you fixed the security issues?"

"There have been no false alarms for two hours. The malfunction seems to have been corrected."

"Hmm, that's good. If it went on any longer, we would have needed to contact the boss." He stepped out of sight, but the sound of his pen etching into the paper remained clear. "Have all the containment units been fitted with supplies?"

"Yes, that is complete."

Footsteps then the edge of a uniform. "Sir, the shipment is here."

"I hope this selection was collected with a little more discretion than the previous one. Last time, most of it had to be discarded. Well, let's see what they sent us." Shuffling then silence.

Tao waited until he was certain the room was empty and pushed gently on the vent cover. It clabbered to the floor.

"I thought I heard something."

"Nothing looks amiss. Let the security team investigate it. The shipment is more important."

"Yes, sir."

What an amateur mistake! Tao released his breath in a calm, steady stream. If he had been any slower, he would have been discovered. Now, what first? Investigate the shipment? Find the security room? His computer? Tao took in his surroundings. White walls amplified the light in a sterile glow like a hospital. _Like a lab._ He should get out of there before the security team arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 5)<strong>

The scent of coffee hung in the air strong like a heavy fog. It smelled strong and delicious. Tao breathed it in as he poured the liquid into a mug that proudly boasted "Number 1 Dad!" Number 1. How cute was that? He glanced at the young man sprawled across the floor. Did it belong to him? Was he old enough to have a child?

Camera four looked good. So did cameras five through twenty. Only the first three cameras showed anything of interest. Number three in particular. A large trucked backed into the loading dock. The driver jumped from the cab and argued with a guard for awhile before producing a badge. He spit on the ground and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. The guard looked disgusted. Unloading the truck may take awhile.

Time to do some research. Tao clicked across the keyboard and easily hacked the server. A little too easily. Considering the improved security, the computer system offered little resistance. He sipped his coffee and waited for the information to load. "Number 1 Dad!" That really was cute. He covered the bottom half of the cup with his fingers and grinned. "Number 1." Now _that _was a great cup.

An alarm beeped. He looked up. No changes on camera three. Guards circled the building in cameras one and two. There, camera eighteen on the roof. Was that…

Tao fastened on his headset. "No. 4! What are you doing?"

M-21 didn't respond. He dashed across the roof and stopped at the door.

"No. 4, answer!"

"Tao?" Takeo grabbed his headset from the weapon case and pulled it on. "What's going on?"

"No. 4 is on the roof. He won't answer me." Tao narrowed his eyes. Of all times to disobey orders! "No. 4, abort your mission. Return to base."

"Tao, M-21 is here."

M-21 slid a thin metal tool into the door frame and jammed it behind the latch. The door effortlessly popped open.

"This is our practice mission?"

"What?"

"I turned off the security cameras. This footage shouldn't exist. Why is it playing now?" Tao searched the different TV screens. The driver in camera three unloaded containers from his truck as the guard watched. "I thought they were either about to make their move or were onto our infiltration."

"What do you mean?"

"It was both."

"I'm coming."

"No, if you come, M-21 will follow. Keep him out of here." Tao dumped his coffee into the computer system and dropped the cup beside the unconscious young man. "I can't explain right now, but make sur-"

"Tao?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll keep an eye on M-21 until you get home. See you soon."

"Thanks, No. 2."

[-] [-] [-]

"Sensor activated on level three. We have movement."

"Clear his path."

"Yes, sir." The man pressed down the button to his microphone. "Control room to unit one, desist your current assignment and allow all suspicious persons safe passage."

"This is unit one. We acknowledge your order."

"Sir?" He released the button and looked up to his superior for the next command.

"Deactivate the security system."

"Security system shutting down." He repeated while flipping a series of switches. "Shutdown complete."

"Retain minimal security until further notice. Place all units on standby."

"Yes, sir." He spoke the directions into the microphone without question.

"Launch the next phase of information and distribute the materials."

"Yes, sir."

[-] [-] [-]

Takeo peeked through the cracked door. M-21 lay on his bed with his head in his hand and an open book cradled on his pillow. He looked fascinated.

"No. 2, are you still there?"

"Yeah." Takeo whispered as he whisked down the hall and hurried inside an empty room. "No one should overhear us from here. What is going on?"

"Ah, I think I fell for a trap." Tao ran across the rooftop and threw himself over an alley to the next building. "I really need to do some more research. I should have stayed."

"There was something in that building, wasn't there?"

"It's a lab. I think it's union, but there's nothing in the union database about it. There's no information on it at all."

"There has to be something."

"No, I didn't even know it was a lab until I was inside. I investigated this location thoroughly, Takeo. It was suppose to be used to print counterfeit bills. When M-21 found the cages, I thought maybe we stumbled into an animal fighting ring. I didn't expect this."

"You don't mean human trafficking?"

"Takeo, there are one hundred cages exactly."

"Then, M-21?"

"I think so."

"I see why you didn't want him there." Takeo pulled back the curtain and searched the landscape for his friend. Nothing. "Where are you?"

"Somewhere downtown. No one followed me, but I want to make sure." He skidded to a stop behind an advertisement for comic books. "Takeo, I have to back."

"What? You just said it's a trap!"

"The footage of M-21. I have to destroy it."

"You're not going alone this time. We're a team, Tao."

"M-21 can't-"

"Regis can take care of him. I'll go with you."

"Alright, No. 2. Keep M-21 busy so I can come home unnoticed. I don't want to explain anything to him until I know more."

"Takeo, why are you in my office?" Frankenstein snapped on the light and leaned against the doorframe. "In the middle of the night?"

"Uh," Takeo dropped the curtain and spun around. "I'll talk to you when you get home, Tao."

"Well?"

"I was just… looking for something."

"A lie from you? This must be important." Frankenstein stepped pass him and sat behind the immaculate desk. "What is it?"

"I need to distract M-21."

"Send him in."


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 6)<strong>

"You wanted to see me?" M-21 closed the door softly and turned to face his boss. "Isn't it a little late?"

"You were still awake." Frankenstein slowly filled out the paper on his desk in an effort to buy time. He needed a reason to have called him. Something believable. "Your first year anniversary of joining my master and I is in a few days. As you know, I have been busy. I have not arranged anything to celebrate this. Is there something you would like, perhaps?"

"You don't have to go to that kind of trouble for me."

"If you do not do something, Tao and Takeo will not do anything either." He printed his address and checked a box to receive email correspondence. "Do it for them."

"Uh, maybe we could have dinner? At a restaurant?"

"Yes, that will do." Frankenstein finished the page and flipped it over. Was this a subscription to a children's book club? "I will schedule it for Monday evening. I have given you that week off, but the rest of us still have to go to school."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"No." Folding the paper, Frankenstein shoved it into the envelope. Tao and Takeo still required a little more time. He needed a new topic. "Have you read the memo I sent you?"

"What memo?"

_Perfect_. Frankenstein stamped the envelope and tossed it on his desk. "I have asked the faculty to pass on a message to the students tomorrow morning."

[-] [-] [-]

"First, explain what's going on." Takeo opened the window as Tao climbed inside. He pushed it shut again and turned to his comrade. "Start from the beginning."

"I'm not sure." Tao untied his mask and dropped it to the floor. "I have to do more research."

Takeo watched him cross the computer lab and plop into a chair. "If you don't tell me, M-21 and I can do our own investigation."

Tao glared in reply.

This must be important. Takeo resolved not to back down. "Now, tell me."

"I'm not trying to keep this a secret from you. I just don't know anything." He swiveled his chair to face the monitor. "I was there, playing around in that building all day, and I didn't notice they were toying with me. I thought I was in control the whole time. The only time I was vulnerable was when the battery to my laptop died. I think they were just waiting for me to use their equipment."

"Alright." Takeo waited as Tao searched through Union files. "Why do you think that? Is it because of the footage of M-21?"

"Yes, it shouldn't exist, but that's not the problem. I was in their control room, Takeo, and I see M-21 on the monitor. I wouldn't have even known about the footage if it wasn't for that. Now, why would footage from yesterday play on one screen while all the other cameras show current footage?"

"They wanted you to see it?"

"They even set off an alarm to catch my attention." Tao swept his hand through his hair and pushed away from his computer desk. His chair rolled to a stop a few feet away. "They want me to know what they're planning. They're giving me a reason to investigate them."

"But how would they know you were coming?"

"That's what I'm wondering."

[-] [-] [-]

Regis stared at his empty nightstand. No book.

"I'm leaving." Takeo tapped on the doorframe. "Are you ready?"

"I'm coming!" He grabbed his jacket and ran after him. "Where's everyone else?"

"Frankenstein and his master left early. M-21 went with them. Seira waited for you."

"What about Tao?"

"He's still gone." Takeo set his eyes on the door to avoid the boy's gaze. Seira stood at the entrance with the same placid expression she always wore. Somehow it seemed different today. He looked away from her and back to his comrade. Regis' face turned red, and it was clear at once that they both knew.

"Do you not trust me?"

"It's not that."

"But you lied to me." His eyes looked earnest, wounded, and they shifted downward timidly.

Takeo sighed. "It's important that M-21 doesn't find out about this."

"Then is it M-21 you don't trust?"

"No, this is for his own good." Takeo pointed down the hall. "Tao's in his computer lab. Go ask him about it. Seira and I will cover for you at school, right?"

She nodded.

"And, Regis, don't let Tao leave for any reason. Got it?"

"You don't trust Tao either?"

The edge of Takeo's lips curled into a smile. "Never trust Tao."

Regis raced down the hall to the computer lab and stopped at the door. Should he knock? Only Tao used this room. Barging in unannounced felt like intruding. He quickly rapped his knuckles against the wood and waited. No one answered. Regis tried again. Nothing. Pounding against the door seemed inelegant. Would it be better to just enter?

He twisted the doorknob and stepped inside. "I apologize for interrupt-"

"Hey, could you bring me some coffee?"

"Uh, Seira isn't here." A sideways glace from Tao declared that he didn't care. Regis stepped back in surprise. "But I will make some."

"Okay, hurry."

Regis stumbled through the kitchen as he collected supplies. Coffee beans, water, mug. Now what to do with them? Seira grinded the beans into a fine dust, he knew, but he couldn't find the machine she used for that. Scooping a fistful of beans into his hand, Regis crumpled them between his palms and dropped the rigid pieces into the empty cup. He held the mug under the faucet and filled it with water. Chunks of the crushed beans floated to the top. This he removed with a spoon. There. It at least looked like coffee… almost.

"Tao, I have the coffee." Careful not to spill a drop, Regis balanced the cup between his fingers as he walked.

"Ah, thanks."

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I still have the day off. Shouldn't you be in school?" Tao took a chug of his coffee and spit it back into the cup. "This is cold! Why is it gritty? Did you put the grinds in it? It's disgusting!"

"I… apologize."

"No, I'm sorry. It's fine." He pinched his nose to block the taste and downed the rest of the liquid, grinds and all. "I'm just a little tired. I haven't slept in three days."

"Why don't you sleep now?" Regis looked him over. Dark circles pooled beneath his eyes, and cobwebs laced his hair and clothes. Cobwebs? How did that happen? "Or maybe a shower?"

"I don't have time for that, and my body can withstand a lack of sleep better than a normal human."

"That does not excuse bathing."

Tao cracked a smile. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Takeo told me you would explain everything to me."

"Ah, I really don't have time for that." Tao knocked a dust from his clothing. It clouded in the air and drifted to the ground. Hiding in the crawlspace had not been kind to his wardrobe… He hadn't changed in three days. "I'll take a shower after I set this up. Why don't you put in a movie while waiting? I have a stack of films and TV shows on the bookcase."

"Agreed." Regis scanned the movies and stopped at one of a caped man flying with a girl in his arms. This reminded him of the comic book Yuna had checked out for him. He selected it immediately. "What are you working on?"

"I'm scanning for anything that contains our images. I just match up key points of our profiles, and let the computer do all the work. If it's on a computer, a cell phone, the internet, or anywhere that can be accessed, I will find it. Think of it like a virus scan for pictures."

The explanation was over his head, but Regis nodded anyway.

"Okay, I'll take a shower. Would you make another pot of coffee?"

"Are you sure? You made a horrible expression while drinking the cup I brought you."

"Ah, yes, but make it warm this time. And, Regis?"

"Yes?"

"Add sugar."


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 7)<strong>

Yuna hooked her backpack to her desk and let it hang in the air. Pedro did not look well today, and Shinwoo was unusually quiet. She tucked her hair behind her ear and moved over to his desk. "You're early today. Is it because Pedro isn't at the gate?"

"There was a free giveaway this morning." Shinwoo held up a comic book and forced his signature grin. "I had to wake up early to get in line."

"He woke me up for it, too." Ikhan folded his arms over his desk and laid his head on top of them. "I'm so tired!"

"This is a first edition of a new comic! Look at this quality! Isn't it good? Doesn't it look exciting?"

Yuna flipped through the pages. "It's scary. Just look at that evil scientist. And the other guy's eyes are glowing red."

"He looks cool!"

Maybe Regis would like to read this? He wanted to know about super heroes. It might be a good start for him, but something about the story made her uneasy. Yuna quickly gave it back. "I still think it's scary."

"I have a very unfortunate announcement this morning." Pedro allowed the words to sink in. At once, his class fell silent and scattered for their desks. "A few days ago, a boy from the freshman class disappeared. The police believe he simply ran away and have asked us not to embarrass his family by making a public statement. Yesterday, his parents asked us to read this message. 'Dear students, I last saw my son as he left for school Monday morning. He attended classes at Ye Ran as usual, but he never came home. This is out of character for him. I do not believe he ran away. I fear something may have happened to him. If you know anything, even just a rumor, please report it to the school immediately."

She cupped her hand over her ears as memories rushed to the forefront of her mind. She was alone, and that man grabbed her wrist. His grip was so tight. It hurt. She pulled away but couldn't break free from his grasp. His eyes glowed like lasers. Like the man in the comic. And Shinwoo! He saved her. It was on the first day that they met Rai. But this boy? What if that happened to him? He didn't have Shinwoo. No one came to save him. He must be so afraid!

"Yuna, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes at the sound of Pedro saying her name and lowered her hands. She felt sick. Nervous. "I'm…"

"Would you like to step outside until I finish?"

Yuna walked down the aisle with controlled motions. Shinwoo stood to follow her, but Pedro yelled at him to sit down. She pushed through the door and launched down the hall toward the Special Security Office. She needed to be somewhere that felt safe.

"Yuna?" Takeo stood at her arrival. "Why are you here?"

"I… May I please stay here for a little while?"

"Um, okay?" Takeo clipped on his headset and called to M-21. "Come take your break. Mine's over."

"I still have an hour."

"Just come here." Takeo turned to Yuna and offered her Tao's chair. "I'm sorry. I have to leave soon but if you wait-"

"Ajussi's coming?"

"Yeah, he'll be here soon."

[-] [-] [-]

Regis leaned in close to the screen. He touched nothing. Tao had tried to explain computers to him once, but he went so fast that it was difficult to understand. His explanations were even more confusing. Especially when he said things like "virus scans for people."

"Aha! It's done! Let's see what we have!" Tao flipped his hair back and let it drip down his neck. The shower and clean clothes felt refreshing. He poured a cup of coffee that tasted almost as horrible as Regis' first attempt, but it was a little sweeter and almost warm. "Hmm, it seems a lot of students have taken pictures of us with their cell phones. This might take awhile to go through."

"You are able to find all of that?"

"Yep, because I'm me." He deleted the cell phone category from the list. It would be fastest to skip that section entirely. What remained? CCTV footage, personal computers, websites. He stopped as one website caught his attention. "Why would the police have a picture of us?"

"The police?"

Tao pulled up the picture only to see his own masked face. "Ah, this is worse than I thought."

"Is that from our practice mission?"

"Yes, I was looking for footage of M-21, but I searched for all of us to be safe. I can't just leave the picture here, but it will be obvious if I delete it. Ugh! This shouldn't even exist!" He refilled his cup and chugged it quickly. He needed more energy for this. "I turned off the security system. I know it was off!"

"Was there a second one?"

"No, there's only… a second one? If it were on a closed circuit that records with no access the outside… It would have to be installed in secret, but it's possible. If that's true, the footage would be stored on site. I'll have to physically go there to destroy it."

"Takeo asked me not to let you leave."

"Of course he did." Tao laughed and returned to his computer screen. "I'm gone for one day, and he's in charge."

[-] [-] [-]

Was this a joke? Ikhan stared at the photo. It wasn't really Tao's style, but who else would have this picture? The police report associated with it was obviously fake. It wasn't even on the official form. He deleted the report and posted his own message.

[-] [-] [-]

"What's going on?" M-21 looked to Takeo for an explanation.

"I don't know. I have to get back to work."

M-21 awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He had been with the children many, many times but never alone like this. Her expression made him feel uncomfortable and angry. How should he bring this up? Should he be delicate? To the point? He scooted the empty chair over and sat down across from her. "If… If there's someone harassing or bullying you, you know you can tell me, right?"

She looked surprised at first as confusion crossed her face, but her lips then pulled back into a genuine smile. "You look so worried, Ajussi!"

"Then that's not it?"

"No."

"Good!" He sighed with relief and threw his head back. "Honestly, I'm not good at this kind of thing."

Yuna covered her mouth in her hand as she laughed. "It's just that the announcement about the missing boy reminded me of the time I was attacked in an alleyway. I overreacted. I should probably go back to class."

"That would be best." M-21 answered as he walked her to the door. She didn't mean the infected, did she? It has been a year. Did that still weigh on her mind?

"See you later, Ajussi. I'm sorry to have caused trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble." M-21 closed the door and leaned his head against the frame. A year had passed already. He should visit M-24's grave. It would be the rightful thing to do.

[-] [-] [-]

"Sir, the picture has been deleted from the police mainframe. It has been replaced by a confusing message."

His superior joined him at the computer and read the message. _Hyung, this is sloppy work for you! _"That is strange, but if he is able to hack into the police files so easily, he must be the man we're after. To think he would find us first."

"It has been difficult trying to keep up with him."

"It would have been better if we had more time to prepare before his arrival. I believe we have enough evidence to inform the boss. We need an official confirmation."


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 8)<strong>

"M-21's on his way home."

"Home?!" Tao bounded out of his chair as adrenaline and caffeine pounded against the exhaustion in his body. "Ah, can you stop him?"

"I might be able to delay him, but I don't think you should hide from him any longer. He is our comrade, Tao. We're going to have to tell him about the cages eventually."

"The cages!"

"Why do you sound surprised? You already knew about that."

"I didn't research them at all." Tao collapsed into his chair again. The momentary wave of energy faded into fatigue. "I spent the whole day searching for the footage of M-21."

"Find anything?"

"A picture of our practice mission was posted on the police website."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. To see if I'm watching? It was aimed directly at me. Ikhan found it and deleted it. He thought it was a joke, but it still bothers me that he saw it."

"We can always erase his memories if we need to."

"It's not him I'm worried about. It's the people that posted it. I don't want them to know about the kids. As long as they didn't see what Ikhan did before I covered his tracks, it should be okay." Tao played yet another poorly recorded video of one of them guarding the school. Takeo, this time. He knew the students constantly took pictures of them but saving videos like this on their personal computers was getting out of hand. "How's M-21 doing? Is he mad?"

"He hasn't asked about you at all today. He just made rounds or read a book in his free time. It's a little eerie. I can't tell what he's thinking."

"Ugh! I still have the cages to research, and now I have to dodge M-21's questions! I am never going to get any sleep!"

"Haha, I'll buy you a cup of coffee on the way home."

"Don't bother, Takeo. I have Regis making some nonstop."

"Regis doesn't know how to make it."

"It's not that bad. He's either gotten better at it, or I have gotten use to the taste." One last video. Tao clicked on it, but it was nothing new. He would have to go back to the facility after all.

"You did inform Regis, didn't you?"

"Another thing I need to do. See you soon." He snapped his phone closed and looked over his shoulder at Regis. The boy had done nothing but watch episode after episode of super hero cartoons all day. Tao sighed. If he wasn't so preoccupied, he'd tease the kid about it. He lifted his feet from the floor and pushed off his desk. The computer chair whizzed across the floor and slammed into Regis. "Hey, we need to talk."

Regis grabbed the remote and managed to pause the TV after a little effort. "About M-21?"

"Ah, yeah, something like that. He's on his way home so I'm going to make this fast. The cages we found on our practice mission might be the beginning stages of another experiment like the one Dr. Crombel preformed on M-21. It looked like a lab inside, but I haven't found any information about it in the Union database. It could be someone else experimenting secretly, but it looks Union to me. I don't have much information on the M-Series, but this facility has one hundred cages exactly. If M-21 found out, he'd lose control. Beside the two of us, only Takeo knows about this. I haven't even told the boss. I'll tell everyone after I know something for sure. We have to keep this a secret for now, got it?"

"I understand."

[-] [-] [-]

"I can't wait for the next book!" Shinwoo noticed M-21 turn his head towards them as he listened and quickly shoved the comic into his hand while pointing to the cover. "Have you seen this, Ajussi? It's amazing!"

_Horrific_. Nothing else could describe the scene. A man hovered over an operation table with a scalpel clenched between gloved fingers and his hand perched above the incision. Blood flowed along the blade and stained the hem of his lab coat as a calculating sneer spread across his face. Large cylinders, lit by a ghastly green light, bubbled in the background. Below him, another man struggled against the restraints. His chest arched away from the table, but the straps forced him back down. Black hair, soaked in sweat, clung to his scalp, and his mouth gaped open as if frozen in mid-scream. His eyes were piercing and gray and terrified. M-21 couldn't look away. Was he imagining it? Did that man have a scar carved through his lips?

"See how pale Ajussi looks? Told you it was good!"

Takeo ripped the comic from his grasp. One look at the cover and his eyes shot back to his comrade. He said nothing, but M-21 nodded slightly. Yes, he was okay.

"Here's an advertisement for a roll play website. It might have character profiles and back stories." Ikhan flipped through his own copy. "There's a character competition. The winner is drawn into the story line. Shinwoo, you should enter."

"Do you think so?"

"If it's a fighting competition, you'd win hands down."

"That is quite a bit of advertising for a new product." Suyi watched him search the book before finally stopping on the glowing eyes picture that scared Yuna. "Companies usually wouldn't make that kind of an investment without being sure that it will sell. They must be counting on it to be popular."

"It already is," Ikhan confirmed. "It's what everyone's talking about on the internet."

"Do you kids really like that kind of thing?" M-21 hesitated but forced himself to say the words. "You know, with the researchers-"

"He's an evil scientist," Shinwoo corrected with a smirk, "and he's giving that guy super powers. Who hasn't thought about that? I'd get super strength."

"You already have super strength." Yuna laughed. "I'd fly. What about you, Ajussi?"

"I… I haven't thought about it. Isn't it better to just stay human?"

"Don't be so serious!" Taking his book back from Takeo, Shinwoo stuffed it into his backpack. "It's not like this sort of thing happens in real life. Right, Ajussi?"

Another concerned glance from Takeo, and M-21 set his face into an unreadable, emotionless expression. Something he had learned to do as a low rank Union agent. "Of course not."

[-] [-] [-]

Tao locked the door. It was a suspicious thing to do, but he was counting on no one trying to open it. The computer lab belonged to him. No one trespassed in his domain. "Okay, Regis, I'm ready. Is M-21 here yet?"

"He's at the entrance." Regis ran in from the balcony.

"You remember the plan?" Tao sat down on the couch and planted his lap top on his knees. "I'll let him see me, and you find something to argue about as soon as possible."

"I haven't forgotten." Regis instinctively poured a cup of coffee and set it in front of Tao. This had become second nature to him now. He elegantly scribed "No. 1 Tao!" across a post it note and stuck it to the side of a mug.

"Haha, I shouldn't have told you about that 'Number One Dad!' cup!"

_Good._ Regis smiled._ That cheered him up a bit. _

"Hey, we're home." Takeo exchanged his shoes for slippers and joined Tao on the couch. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "If you're planning something, now is not the time."

Tao sipped his drink and answered under his breath. "What makes you think I have a plan?"

"You're you."

M-21 held out a comic book. "Regis, this is yours."

"This is the book Yuna gave me." Regis accepted it and turned to the last page. A woman in a fire as a man walked away. She looked hopeless as he told her that her rescuer would not come. "Did you take this? It was in my nightstand, and it disappeared."

"I saw you hide it from me so I read it." M-21 tucked his hands into his pockets and looked away. "Don't get caught up in that stuff. This book was okay, but the kids had a different one that… Like Takeo said, those stories really are like enhanced humans."

"O-okay?"

"Hey, Tao. Welcome back." M-21 waved half heartedly. "You look awful. Get some sleep."

"That's it?"

"What did you expect?"

"I was gone for how long, and you weren't worried at all?" Tao snapped his laptop shut and set it next to his cup on the coffee table. "Not even a little bit?"

"Not really." M-21 walked pass him and down the hall to his room.

Tao spun to face his accomplice with a bewildered countenance.

Takeo only shrugged. "I can't read him."

"It's eerie."

"I know."

[-] [-] [-]

"Yes, sir." The supervisor dropped the handset of the phone into the receiver and turned to his subordinate. "Jameson, the identity of that man has been confirmed. The boss has ordered that this information does not leave this room."

"I understand."

"What is the status for the experiments?"

"The first group has undergone the procedure. The second shipment is currently being evaluated and gathered."


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 9)<strong>

Should he dress up? Something fancy and formal? No, they were never like that in life. No reason to be like it in death. Something black for mourning? They had so few reasons to enjoy life. He couldn't come before his friend with an air of grieving now that he had found happiness. Maybe something more relaxed. Something nostalgic? M-21 pulled a suit from the closet and buttoned the vest from it over his work shirt. It felt homey. Wistful. Maybe he should rip off the sleeves for old times sake? A faint smile touched his lips. Should he be happy about this? It's been a year since M-24 died. Shouldn't he be solemn? He stepped in front of a mirror and stared into his reflection. Dressed like this, he looked exactly the same as he did back then.

Regis gently knocked on the door and stepped inside the room. "Takeo told me about the book that the children showed you."

_The book. _Thinking of it made his stomach churn. Did the children really enjoy that type of story? Hideous experiments and cruel researchers locked away in labs. Did the children really like that? No. M-21 attempted to clear his mind and bring the situation into focus. They thought it was a fictional story. They didn't understand the consequences_, the cost_, of receiving powers. _The fear. The loneliness. _How could the children understand? _The desperation._ Trapped in a solitary prison with nothing but eye contact to confirm your existence. Sharing the last moment of life, meeting eyes for a brief second, before yet another comrade disappears.

"Such stories are inelegant. I apologize on their behalf."

"I-It was nothing. Just a story."

"It's not just a story! Takeo told me! That man _looked _like you. He even had a scar!" Regis flushed and glanced down. Even facing M-21's back, he couldn't bring his eyes to look at him. "I'm sorry. My intent was not to be insensitive."

He didn't imagine it? The scar was really there? His hand traced the indention that crossed his lips. It was real. The comic was not. "I mean it. It's only a story."

"Still, I must apologize. I spoke carelessly."

"Don't worry about it."

"M-21, about Tao, is it really okay? He didn't come back after the practice mission. Takeo told me how worried you were, but you didn't care at all when you saw him."

"Takeo's rather talkative." His tone sounded too sharp. M-21 dropped his hand to his side. If he visited M-24's grave, he should be calm. Happy. He should show him what he had gained in this life. How he now lived as they had desired. "It's fine. I was relieved, actually, but I don't have time to talk about this. I have to go, kid. It's already getting dark."

"M-21, wait." Regis looked up and forced himself to meet his eyes. "May I go with you?"

"I'm just going for a walk." M-21 looked away as the memory of sharing the last seconds of life resurfaced again. "I want to be alone."

"Please, I was unable to help in Tao's situation. I wanted to help you if I could…"

"I couldn't do anything for him either." Lifting his gaze slowly, M-21 tested the feeling as Regis eyes came into view. No reaction. No sudden sense of loss. No shared life. He felt fine. "Alright, come but you have to wait outside."

"I thought it was just a walk."

M-21 clamped his mouth shut. Did he just say that? "I'll let you come inside if you swear not to tell anyone. Not even Tao or Takeo. No one. Promise."

"I give you my word."

"Okay, let's go." M-21 strolled into the living room as casually as he could and slipped into his regular shoes. Rai watched him silently, but the others were nowhere in sight. They might have asked questions or noticed his clothing choice. Perhaps Rai saw this as well, but he would not move to stop him. M-21 nodded gratefully and simply stated the same excuse he had given Regis. Rai would understand even if he didn't explain. "We're going for a walk."

"I don't think we'll be too long." Regis added, but it sounded like a question. He looked to M-21 for confirmation.

"Awhile, I guess." M-21 shrugged and walked outside.

Regis followed immediately. At first, they walked in silence. M-21 offered no explanations or details of their destination, and Regis thought it best not to ask. Then, after the distance they covered became greater and greater, Regis hesitantly broke the silence. "Is it much farther?"

"Heh." M-21 snorted. "Tired already?"

"Tao doesn't like us to go this far without telling him first."

"Are you going to break your promise?" M-21 glanced at him through the corner of his eye and added just enough of a sly grin to rile the boy. "How noble of you."

"I gave you my word!"

"You can turn back if you want."

"I am not abandoning my comrade!"

"Alright, alright." He smiled genuinely this time. Maybe bringing Regis along wasn't so bad. He wanted to show M-24 what he had gained, and Regis was one of those things. M-24 would have enjoyed bantering with the kid. He would have thought of him as a little brother and tried to make him call him hyung. It would have never worked, just as it never worked on M-21, but it would have been nice to watch.

"Why do you look so pleased?"

Then, perhaps it was better that the two never met in life. "Never mind. I'm going inside. You can do what you want."

"I said I'm coming." Regis followed him into the building, down a long hallway, and to an elevator.

M-21 carefully ducked under the caution tape and stood on the threshold for just a second before taking the first breathless step forward. He fell. The dim lights above him vanished as he dropped farther down the elevator shaft. Each floor passed with a hollow _whoosh_, and he counted the sounds to track his movement. One more. He bent his knees to absorb the impact as his feet collided with the floor and jumped out of the way before Regis came crashing down behind him.

"Where are we?" The sent of mold and stagnant air met him at the bottom. Regis covered his nose with his hand. "It's dark in here."

"We're at a grave."

"Oh!" Regis quickly dusted himself off. "I apologize for my disrespect. If I had known, I would not have insisted on accompanying you."

"Knock it off. I let you come." M-21 crossed the short distance to the massive rock pile. M-24's body had been removed by union members shortly after his death, but the debris still remained.

He wanted this to be happy. He wanted to show his friend how he had fulfilled their dreams, but as he stood in this place, he didn't know what to do. He should say something. Renew their promise? What did normal humans say at times like this? _Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. _The words caught in his throat. How could he say that to his friend? They had fought so hard to live! Just to stay alive! He covered the grimace on his face with his hand. The feeling of being watched washed over him, and he knew Regis' eyes must be boring into his back. M-21 glanced over his shoulder, but Regis stood with his hands clasped and his head bowed. A respectable stance for a funeral. No, M-21 faced forward. He didn't want this to be a last farewell. Nothing depressing. They already knew despair. But happiness? Suddenly, he knew what to do, and he didn't need any words.

[-] [-] [-]

A warning message flashed across the monitor. Unusual. Why would a sensor would go off at that location? It had only been installed after losing several agents there, but the building had remained vacant ever since. He clicked on the warning, and the surveillance video popped up on the screen.

"Yuri." He spoke into a microphone and waited as Yuri's image appeared on the computer. "Have you proceeded with my arrangements ahead of schedule?"

"No, everything is still on time."

"Have you seen the footage from the location where we lost agents Jake and M-24?"

"Yes, I have eliminated the white noise from the audio, but the picture is very poor quality. I am working on enhancing it now. I should have a clear image of the intruder soon."

"There is no need for that. I can recognize my own experiment."

"Do you mean experiment M-21? Should I capture him?"

"No, let him be for now. I still have a few more pieces to put into place before I need him. Acquiring my sample too soon will hinder my research. Send me the audio and watch where he goes."

"Of course."

The image of Yuri disappeared, and Dr. Crombel opened the audio file. "A..es...t..a..du..du..." He turned up the volume and played it again. "Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." The words sounded choked and whispered.

"Ashes to ashes. Interesting choice of words. All things must return to where they began, and you must return to me." Crombel watched as M-21 smiled broadly and set a coin on one of the rocks. He walked toward the elevator, and a boy met him at the door. "Oho! It seems you are more sentimental than I thought, M-21. You brought a child with you? Who is he, I wonder?"


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 10)<strong>

"So what now?" M-21 rolled his sleeve up to the elbow and started in on the other arm. "You're keeping quiet for me. I at least owe you an ice cream cone or something."

"I have no intention of being bribed." Regis folded his arms over his chest and lifted his chin proudly. "I gave you my word. That is enough."

"You brat!" His laugh echoed off the concrete walls of the buildings, and he gently pushed Regis' shoulder. "Maybe I want some ice cream. Ever think of that?"

"You're in a good mood." Regis rubbed his shoulder with the palm of his hand. It didn't hurt, but the gesture felt unnatural considering the situation. "When you visited the grave of your friend, all you did was smile. I think Takeo's right. You're behaving strangely today."

"Takeo said that? What else did he say?"

"He didn't mean anything by it."

Lampposts illuminated the street in glowing hues of yellow light, and M-21 waited for the darkness in between posts to speak. "Why did you ask to come with me?"

"I wanted to help you since I was unable to assist in Tao's mission. Takeo told me how you both went to support him although he refused your help, but I was unaware of the situation. I did nothing."

"That's not what I mean. What makes you think I needed help? I'm not on a mission. You didn't even know where I was going."

"I…" Regis faltered and looked at the ground. He couldn't say the truth, and he couldn't lie to his comrade.

M-21's eyes narrowed. "Did Takeo put you up to this?"

"He asked me to accompany you tonight. He was worried about you."

"Worried? What's there to be concerned about? What's going on? Is he planning something?"

"I can't say."

[-] [-] [-]

Pulling the mask over his eyes and tying it carefully under his hair, Takeo completed his preparation for the mission. He hoisted his gun case into the air and set it carefully behind the couch. Rai drank tea alone. The children must be busy tonight, but Seira and Frankenstein should be nearby. And Tao. Where was he? He arranged this mission. He should be here first. Takeo pushed the mask to the top of his head. No reason to wear it if Tao wasn't ready yet.

"Hey, Takeo!"

He followed Tao's voice to the computer lab. "What's taking you so long? Regis won't be able to distract M-21 for much longer. We need to leave now, or M-21 will find out about it."

"Forget the mission."

"Did you find the footage of M-21, then?"

"No, I can't find it. That's the problem." Tao gestured at the monitor, but the screen only showed an empty street. "I set up a program to alter CCTV footage of us within a certain circumference around the school and house. Leave the area and we become visible on camera."

"I know. What's the problem?"

"M-21 and Regis left my barrier."

"Is that all?" Takeo asked, unimpressed. "Changing the footage should be easy for you. It's different than the footage of our practice mission, isn't it?"

"That's not the problem. Someone else already altered it. Rather skillfully, too. Whoever changed the footage would have noticed my program. This is why you should tell me before you leave the area!"

"I'm going to find them."

"Don't bother. They're already here. We still have to delete the footage of the practice mission, but this is first priority. We need to know who is watching them." Tao pulled the mask off Takeo's head and tossed it on the floor of the computer lab as Regis and M-21 came inside the house. He motioned for Takeo to wait as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I can't say." Regis maneuvered around yet another one of M-21's questions without offering a proper answer. For once, he had the upper hand in their argument. "You should ask Takeo directly if it upsets you."

"I'm not upset!" M-21 followed him into the living room and flopped onto the couch. "I just want to know what's going on. Why's Takeo so worried about me? I didn't do anything. And you. Were you just keeping track of me the whole time?"

"We have to stop this before M-21 figures it out. Follow my lead." Tao said under his breath, forced a broad grin, and shouted loudly enough to interrupt the conversation. "I think we should have a movie night!"

Takeo nodded and raised his voice to be over heard as well. "No one wants to watch your shows."

"That's because you haven't seen them." Tao hooked his arm over Regis' shoulder and dragged him away from M-21. "Regis liked them, didn't you?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Regis jumped free and spun around to face Tao.

"Don't try to deny it." Tao winked and hoped Regis would catch on without being told about their cover story. "I caught you skipping school to watch them."

"I didn't skip school. Takeo told me to stay home and-"

"When I asked you to watch for Tao to come home, I didn't expect you to be swept away in his schemes." Takeo pressed his fingertips to his temple with a sigh. He needed to hide why he had been worried without contradicting whatever Regis may have told M-21. "It troubles me how popular these super hero shows are right now. The children even tried to get M-21 to read a comic earlier today. At least he has enough sense to not to become obsessed with it. I understand why you like them, but it worries me."

"You're still going to watch the movie with us, you know." Tao teased and glanced at his friend.

Takeo met his eyes and understood perfectly. It's time to flee. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on, Regis." Tao shoved him out of the room and turned back at the edge of the hallway. "M-21, you want to watch it with us?" He knew M-21 would deny the offer but inviting him would add credibility to their lies.

So, they were in this together. M-21 shook his head and let them leave. Whatever they were planning, he was the only one that didn't know.

"Suit yourself!" Tao called out before racing into his computer lab. He shut the door behind them. "Regis, where did you two go? Who saw you? Did you talk to anyone?"

"I promised not to tell where we went."

"Someone saw you."

"I gave M-21 my word that I wouldn't tell. I can't go back on it, but we didn't see anyone else."

"Regis, I'm serious." Tao crouched down to his eye level and clasped his hands firmly on his shoulders. "Someone saw you. Someone changed the CCTV footage where the two of you left my barrier. Someone who knew what they were doing."

"I'm sorry. I gave him my word." Regis held his gaze. "I wish I could help you, but I will take M-21's side from now on. I will not reveal what you have concealed thus far, but I do not think it is right to keep secrets from him in the future."

"He's right. I feel the same way." Takeo grasped Tao's wrists and removed his hands from Regis. "M-21 will be furious when he finds out, but it'll be worse if he thinks we were hiding this from him."

"You're both together on this?" Tao stepped away from them and collapsed into his computer chair. "I was just… trying to protect him."

"I know. So were we."

[-] [-] [-]

"Good evening! This is Detective Kim. I apologize for calling at such a late hour, but I thought you would like to know this right away!"

Frankenstein glanced at the clock on his desk and matched the detective's upbeat tone with his own professional rendition. "Not at all. It's a pleasure to hear from you."

"I have good news! The student you asked about has been found. Like we thought, he was a runaway. There's been an increase in those lately. His parents have been notified."

"Thank you. That is excellent news."

"There is one thing. He claims to have no memories of the last week, but we haven't been able to confirm that. I have checked him into a local hospital for observation, but he seems to be fit and in good health. The doctors should release him soon. Expect him to return to school by Monday."


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 11)<strong>

"Okay, we need a plan." Tao slid a movie into the machine and tossed the remote to Regis. If they were claiming this meeting to be a movie night, they might as well watch something. "First, damage control. There's no telling what M-21 will do when he finds out. We need to tell him in a controlled environment. I think all of us should be there. Regis, I know you switched sides, but if it's beneficial to M-21, will you be willing to assist me?"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just stay by his side for now. Can you do that?"

"Yes, of course."

"Takeo?" Tao motioned for him to come to near. "We lost the opportunity to go to the facility earlier today, but this may be an opportunity for us to do some research. Do you want to go right now? We could sneak out the window."

"Right now? While M-21's still here? Do you want him to catch us going behind his back?" Takeo stepped between him and the window. "We're not going anywhere until you get some sleep. I think it's clouding your judgment. This plan is horrible. Maybe it's a good thing our mission was canceled."

"It's not that bad. I'll have Regis make some coffee, and we're good to go."

"We'll go in the morning. I'll talk to Frankenstein about work. M-21 might be suspicious, but he won't be able to do anything if no one's there to cover his post. We'll tell him after work if the kids don't come home with him. That gives us a chance to gather a little more information. Right now, we only have the lab and the cages."

"And the footage of our practice mission. I still need to take care of that."

"We'll do that, too." Takeo stole the remote from Regis and turned off the TV. "Go to bed. You have school in the morning. Tao, same for you. I mean it. If I catch you staying up late and playing on your computer, I will cancel our mission tomorrow. Exhausting yourself only hinders your comrades."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Tao quickly shut down his computer applications and nodded when it was safe to answer.

Takeo twisted the handle and pulled open the door. "Boss?"

"I need to have a word with you three."

"Ah, yes, come in."

Frankenstein walked into the room and held out a slip of paper. "Tao, I need you to make me a copy of this student's health records."

"I can do that." Tao looked at the paper. He didn't recognize the name written on it.

"And, Takeo?"

"Yes, boss?"

"Why is your gun case in the living room?"

"I'll go take care of it!"

Frankenstein waited as Takeo ran from the room before glaring at Regis. "And why weren't you in school today?"

Regis glanced to his comrade for help, but Tao started in on his assignment before he could be dragged into this.

"Well?"

"I have no excuse. I accept full responsibility."

"Takeo called in for you so I can't give you a detention. However, I expect the entire house to be clean this weekend. And, Regis," Frankenstein unloaded an armful of books onto the computer desk. "Your teacher gave me your homework for today. Have it complete by Friday."

"That's tomorrow."

"Yes, I know."

"Uh, Boss, I have what you wanted." Tao printed the health records and scooped them into a neat pile. "Here, looks like he was released from the hospital a few hours ago."

Frankenstein studied the papers, but it didn't hold the information he wanted.

[-] [-] [-]

"Contest rules." Shinwoo slammed the paper down on Ikhan's desk. "Read this and tell me what it says."

"You read it."

"Awe, but you're good at this sort of thing!"

Ikhan looked up at him over the edge of his glasses with disinterest. "I'm not going to enter."

"I already signed you up." Sitting on the top of his desk, Shinwoo swung his feet into the chair and plopped a parental permission slip on top of the contest rules. "You can't make me go alone. You suggested the idea."

"Take Regis with you."

"I signed him up, too." Shinwoo lowered his voice to a whisper and curved his hand around the side of his mouth. "I left Rai out of it this time. You've seen how he plays. It's okay around us, but it'd just be cruel to make him compete in a contest."

"That would be for the best." Ikhan peeked at Rai as he stared out the window. "He'd be an easy target."

"Yeah, he'd probably get hurt."

"Did Regis really agree to this? He hasn't even read the comic."

"I'll let him borrow my copy." Shinwoo swung his bag into his lap and pulled out the comic book. "Hey, Regis, read this."

Regis marked the last answer on his worksheet and lowered his pencil. Yesterday's homework was finally complete. "What is it?"

"Just read it." Shinwoo hopped off of his desk and slid it in front of Regis. "I showed it to Ajussi yesterday. You should have seen his face!"

So this was the book that Takeo mentioned. Regis slid his fingers over the man on the cover. Except for the black hair, it truly did look like M-21. Perhaps he had black hair before the experiments? Somehow, this seemed like an invasion of privacy. M-21 had warned him about this story. "I don't believe I should read this. I must decline."

"It's not that scary. Just read it. You won't know how to play in the character contest if you don't."

"What contest?" Regis lifted the corner of the book with his thumb and allowed the pages to fall one by one. Just a glance wouldn't hurt, right? He never promised not to read it. A flash of red eyes caught his attention, and Regis flipped back a couple pages until he found a picture of a gauntly thin man with glowing eyes. It looked like a mutant… or an infected. "Where did you get this?"

"It was a promotional giveaway."

"I see. I will borrow this."

[-] [-] [-]

"You shouldn't have let me sleep in so late," Tao yelled. He pulled on his slippers and stumbled into the living room. "Just give me a few minutes, and I'll get ready."

The living room was empty. Tao ran down the hall and slid to a stop in front of Takeo's door. "Hey, wake up!"

Empty again.

"Takeo?"

No answer.

Tao unlocked the door to his computer lab and stepped inside. Takeo wasn't there, but a paper laid on the floor as if someone slid it under the door. He snatched it from the ground and unfolded the message.

_Tao,_

_The boss wouldn't let me off work since you're off today. We'll do the mission when I get home. I'll ask Regis to wait one more day before we tell M-21. A couple hours shouldn't matter, right? Rest until then._

_-Takeo_

_P.S._

_Don't even think about doing this mission without me. I'll be checking in on you today._

…_And don't wear your pajamas all day just because you're home alone._

Tao looked down at his pants. Little white cats grinned up at him from a black background. Their little feet waved in the air and beckoned good luck. Who wouldn't want to wear these all day? They're lucky. He needed all the luck he could get before telling M-21 the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 12)<strong>

There's nothing to do here. Tao pulled his usual black shirt over his head and let the collar hang off his shoulder. He couldn't investigate the lab without Takeo, but he could look into this student for Frankenstein. It would at least fill his time until school ended, and if nothing else, he could use whatever information he found to appease the boss. Frankenstein would not be pleased about the delay in informing him and M-21.

[-] [-] [-]

Finally, lunch. Regis slipped out of the classroom and left the others behind without an explanation. Right now, Takeo should be on the roof. Students weren't allowed up there, but he would have to break the rules just this once. He ran through the grass to a narrow alley between the fence and the building on the east side. It was vacant except for garbage containers that were neatly tucked away in the corner and the fire escape that attached to the emergency doors. Regis flew up the first flight of stairs, cut across the flat area in front of the door, and ascended to the next flight.

Takeo leaned over the safety wall that lined the rooftop and blocked Regis' path. "You know students aren't allowed up here. Not even you."

"It's important." Regis held up the comic book.

Takeo swung his body over the wall and landed on the top flight. He took a seat on the steps and clicked off his headset. "So, you think it looks like M-21, too?"

"I need your opinion." Regis sat down next to him and turned to the page with the glowing eyed man. "This picture fits the description of a mutant or an infected, but I can't confirm this. I've never actually seen one in person."

"I haven't either. There aren't very many enhanced humans left that are able to create infected beings."

"Yes, and creating mutants is strictly forbidden."

"M-21 has seen the infected. He should know. I never asked, but I'd bet that Frankenstein and his master know all about them, too. About mutants, at least. Tao's never mentioned it, but he use to investigate the union for fun. He might have come across something."

"Ah, yes, I wanted to avoid asking anyone else until we inform M-21. Tao said only the three of us knew."

"Why don't you just read it?" Takeo yanked the book from Regis' hands and skimmed the back cover. "It probably explains that character in the story."

"What are you doing? You can't just read it! It's private. M-21 is-"

"It's not really him, you know. It just looks like him."

"But, still, it seems invasive."

"I suppose it does, but unless you want to ask Frankenstein or M-21, reading it is the best way to find your answer."

[-] [-] [-]

_I am your protector._

_I am your defender._

_I am your deliverer._

_I am Tao._

It's just not the same without the others to tease him about saying it aloud. Tao leaned against the wall and propped his computer on his knees. Maybe he should write catch phrases for them as well. Something like _Howl, M-21! _for a special attack. Or a theme song! That thought made him laugh. They would never sing it, but trying to convince them to would be fun.

But right now, he needed to focus on this mission. The surrounding area was quiet except for sirens in the distance. No one appeared to be home. The curtains were slightly open, but without Takeo of a pair of binoculars, he couldn't see inside from here. A quick search brought up no recent cell phone usage, and nothing interesting appeared on their home computer. He was an average student with little activities outside of school life.

And then, there was the police report. Out of nowhere this kid just takes off. No motive. No explanation. Nothing. And his parents fought the police over their conclusion that he had run away. After a thorough investigation, the police found nothing that suggested he had been abducted. He even had a bag of clothing, a couple days worth of food, and a stash of comic books on him when the police found him under a bridge last night.

Sure, runaways didn't happen every day, but they weren't that uncommon. Why was Frankenstein interested in this kid? Why did he want the health records? If he was concerned about the boy's welfare, he could have just called his parents. There was no need to illegally hack into the hospital's computer system over something like this. What was he looking for?

Still no movement inside. Tao tucked his laptop under his arm and moved in closer. Just a casual walk by the open window. Nothing anyone would find suspicious. The curtains fluttered with a gust of wind. Perfect! Tao glanced though the window from the corner of his eye. A man slumped over in his chair with his face smashed into the tablecloth, and a knocked over glass of water dripped off the edge of the table. The feet of a woman peeked from behind the counter. One shoe missing and the other hanging awkwardly from her toe.

Tao had seen worse, much worse, but it had never surprised him before. He had always expected it. Always known it was coming. And, caused it to some degree. But this? Shoot! He stopped walking! Tao quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and pretended to send a text. He glanced down the street with only his eyes. No one. Keep moving. Don't look suspicious.

"Memmmemmm."

Were they alive? No, don't get involved. Just call the police and leave.

"Mmmmeeemem."

The sound didn't come from either body. Was there someone else? He swept his hand through his hair and used the gesture to hide another look inside the room. There, in the far corner. The boy rocked rhythmically back and forth and hugged his knees to his chest. His head hung down as unintelligible murmurs and groans escaped from his lips.

It's too late to pretend he saw nothing. He couldn't leave one of his students like that. "Hey, are you okay?"

The rocking exploded into violent shaking. He clutched his head and drew it close to his knees.

"Stay there! I'm coming to get you! You're going to be okay!" Tao shot around the corner to the front door. No sign of forced entry. Could the intruder still be inside? He dashed into the house, through the living room, and into the kitchen. His knees slammed against the floor next to the boy, and he gently placed a hand on his back. He soothed his voice into reassuring tones. "Hey, it's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. Are you hurt anywhere? Can you move?"

Blood smeared across the boy's arms and face, and he gnawed on one hand as he rocked. Sweat soaked through his shirt and beaded on his skin. He looked sick and pale but didn't appear to have any injuries. The blood didn't belong to him. Was he in shock, then? No time to think about it. If the intruder's still inside…

"Okay, I'm going to help you to stand." Tao looked around. No one was in sight. Get the kid to safety. Call the police. Find the intruder. No, let the police find the intruder. He wasn't suppose to be there. Call the police then disappear. If the kid was in shock, maybe he wouldn't notice who rescued him? Just like a super hero. Save the day and leave the credit for someone else. "We should hur-"

Power shifted through his hand. Tao ripped it from the student's back and leapt away. The boy aggressively licked the blood from his arms. The distant sirens now roared loudly, and his head shot up at the sound. Light caught in his eyes and reflected a hazy red.

"What… happened to you?"

[-] [-] [-]

"Principal Lee, this is Detective Kim." His voice sounded much too serious for a casual call.

Franken closed the door to his office and sat behind his desk. "Yes, what is it?"

"We have just received a disturbing report concerning the runaway student. His mother called claiming he was showing erratic behavior and then the line went dead. I have sent officers to the scene, but I won't know anymore until they arrive. If the student tries to show up at school, do not allow him to enter. Call me immediately if he appears."

"Yes, I will be sure to do so."

"And, Principal Lee, I'm only telling you this because it's you." The detective hesitated then cleared his throat. "When the line went dead, it sounded like there was a struggle. There has been three similar incidents with in the last hour. All of them have involved runaway students. I really don't know anything at the moment. I'll inform you once I learn more."


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 13)<strong>

"Attention please." Principal Lee's smooth voice echoed through the sound system and interrupted class. "We will be enacting a surprise shelter in place drill. Teachers, place your classrooms on lockdown and review safety procedures for this drill. Any students or staff that are not currently in a classroom, please report to the teaching offices immediately. That is all."

"Shinwoo, lock the door." Pedro glanced at his calendar. The drill was scheduled for next month. Why have a surprise one now? "Rai, lower the blinds."

Rai didn't move, and Ikhan jumped into action. "I'll get it!"

Pedro nodded and pulled the shelter in place protocol from his desk. "Everyone line up against the wall and sit on the floor. Stay away from the windows and door. There will be no speaking. I will take roll call now. Lift your hand when I call your name."

[-] [-] [-]

"What are you doing?" M-21 glared up at them from the bottom of the stairs. "Why is your headset off? The boss wants us."

"Alright, I'm coming." Takeo slid in front of Regis and hid him from M-21's view.

Regis used the opportunity to stuff the comic book under his school jacket. "I should leave."

Grasping a rail in each hand, M-21 blocked Regis' path. "You're making a habit of cutting class."

"I have done no such thing."

"Lunch ended half an hour ago."

"Oh!" Regis stooped under his arm. "Excuse me!"

"Where do you think you're going?" M-21 caught the collar of his jacket and seized the comic book. One look at the cover and he smacked it into Regis' stomach. "Get to class."

There was no mistaking the coldness in his voice. Regis nervously rolled the comic between his hands. "I know tha-"

"Leave."

Regis released his hold. The book slowly uncoiled between his fingers. "Please, remember I am on your side."

"Just go."

"I understand." Regis retreated immediately.

"Are you hiding something, too?"

"What does the boss want?" Takeo evaded the question without an explanation.

"The school's on high alert over that missing student."

"What student?"

"I know I don't read the memos, but you always did." Sarcasm dripped from his voice. "You been preoccupied with something?"

"Not really." Takeo shrugged it off. "Does the boss want us to find this kid?"

"No, he's taking care of it himself. Right now, he just wants to yell at us because of you."

"Ah, sorry." Takeo switched on his headset. "The kids gave Regis that comic book. He was worried since you didn't like it. That's why I turned this off so don't be too rough on him. He's a good kid. You know that."

"Yeah, I know." M-21 lead him to the principal's office and pushed open the door.

"You two." Frankenstein set down the microphone to the speaker system and motioned for them to enter. "You were unavailable during an emergency drill."

"I am responsible." Takeo stood at attention. "I turned off my headset. M-21 didn't know."

"He knew, and he made excuses for you." Frankenstein shut the window and closed the blinds. "I have received a call from the police that one of our students my be involved in a dangerous situation. If he tries to come to school, do not allow him in until I have seen him."

_Knock. Knock._

"Enter."

"Excuse me." Regis slipped into the room. "The teacher would not permit me to return to class. He sent me to your office."

"He meant the teaching offices." Frankenstein pressed his fingers to his temple. Perhaps he should schedule this drill more often. This was not going well. "It's fine. Stay. You two, go secure the school. And, Takeo, if you turn off your headset again, there will be consequences."

**[-] [-] [-]**

"Answer! Answer! Answer!"

Tao swerved left as power crackled beside his ear.

"Answer!" The call cut straight to voicemail.

_You have reached the voicemail of Princip- _

"You choose now to not answer your phone?!"

"Mmemmeem!"

"Not now!" Tao pounded Takeo's number into his phone this time. "Pick up! Come on! Pick up!"

"Memmemm!"

"Be quiet! I'm on the phone!"

Power circulated through the boy's body and infiltrated the air around him. He pulled back his fist to strike.

Tao rolled out of the way and popped up in front of the window. Takeo didn't answer. M-21 was not an option. Who was left? Rai. Could he call him? He never had before. Maybe he should try Frankenstein again?

"Mmmemmee!"

"Okay! Calm down!" Tao dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. A click followed by silence. Did he answer? Hang up?

"Hey, Rai's got a phone call! Who are you talking to?" Shinwoo's voice chirped in the background and several other voices shouted at him to be quiet.

Good! Rai answered! Now what? Tao froze. "Um, hello?"

Silence. Was he listening?

"I, uh, was trying to call the boss, but he didn't answer his phone. I have a questi-"

"MEEEEMMMMMMMM!" The screech broke through the air as the boy collapsed against the wall and slid to the ground. Welts bubbled on his bare arms where sunlight had touched his skin. He rocked back and forth in pain. "MEMEM-MME-MEM-MEM. Memem-mem-mem-mem-mem."

"I-I need to know if there is a way to reverse an infected back into a human? I thought maybe since it's similar to a mutant... Maybe… I-I don't know what to do." Tao took a deep breath. His voice felt unstable as if it would crack at any moment. "Please, I have to… He's just a kid. I have to save him."

"He will call you."

_Click._

"Thank you." Tao whispered and clutched his phone tightly. Frankenstein would be able to fix this. He'd know what to do. Tao approached the boy cautiously. "Hey, there, don't be scared. Believe me, I know how scary this must be for you, but it's going to be okay. I'm going to fix this."

Hollow eyes looked up at him. Did he understand? Was he just turning toward the sound? The boy pulled his body deeper into the shadows and hugged his arm to his chest.

"Ah, that looks like it stings. Don't worry. It'll heal soon. Would you let me put a wet washcloth on it? It'll make you feel better. And something to block out the sun. It's too bright in here, isn't it?" Tao searched the room with his eyes. He shouldn't disturb the crime scene any more than he already had, but they needed to leave before the police arrived. From the sound of the sirens, they must be near. Maybe a block or two? "Stay here, okay? Don't move."

Tao bolted from the room, through the hall and into a bedroom. It belonged to someone much younger than this boy. Someone who liked pink unicorns and frilly dresses. Hopefully, that child was in school. The next room looked like a super hero haven. Stacks of unopened, mint condition action figures spilled out of the closet. Bookshelves lined the walls and overflowed with the comics. When space had run out, piles began to accumulate on the floor.

Don't get distracted. Tao jerked the blanket from the bed and raced back to the boy. "Okay, we have to leave now. I'm going to cover you with this. Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. We'll take this nice and slow."

A car door slammed. He couldn't hear the sirens anymore.

"New plan!" Tao flung the blanket over the boy and heaved him over his shoulder.

"MEMEEEME!"

"Shh! It's okay. It's okay."

"There's someone inside! Police! Come out with your hands up!"

They're close! Tao snatched the glass from the table and hurled it at the living room wall. It shattered and rained down in a shower of shards. That'll distract the police. He dived through the kitchen window and landed in the street. No time to think. Run!


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 14)<strong>

"Jameson, what is the current status?"

He grabbed a paper from his desk and quickly scanned the information. One of the researchers should be giving this report. Someone that could comprehend what the status meant. Even so, his superior wouldn't understand it either. Neither of them belonged in this level of authority, and the researchers realized this. Their reports were always written simply as if for children, but even then, he found it difficult to explain. "Several experiments are showing independent variables. Ah, that is, _changes _in the specimens because the controlled variables were not held constant do to releasing the specimens."

He nodded slowly, listening to each detail with patience. "Even if released, shouldn't the experiments remain dormant?"

"Yes, sir, but these are awakening nonetheless." Jameson inserted the report into the paper shredder and allowed the only copy of this information to disappear. The researchers' personal notes still remained, but those were highly guarded. "The researchers request to have the specimens captured and returned to the lab. They were against releasing the experiments from the start. Sir, I agree with this. Allowing unstable experiments this much freedom is hazardous."

"That command came directly from the boss."

"Sir?"

"I will put in a request to recapture the experiments. Continue to track them."

"Yes, sir."

"Jameson, have the next twenty of the series been selected yet?"

"No, sir. They are currently being prescreened for compatibility. The new subjects will arrive shortly after the process has been completed."

[-] [-] [-]

Such a piercing expression. Lips parted and pulled back as a fierce scream tore from his lungs. His chest curved away from the table, and his tendons and muscles stretched taunt as he strained against the restraints. And then, _his eyes._ They brimmed with such unimaginable fear. Regis couldn't look away. Even as he felt the book lift from his hand, the eyes held him locked in their gaze as strongly as the binds that held the man down. Was that level of fear possible? Even when facing death, he had never seen such desperation in M-21's eyes. Takeo was right. It wasn't him. M-21 was stronger than that. More defiant. He could never make that expression, could he? The picture disappeared and broke him from his thoughts. When had Frankenstein taken the comic away from him?

"My book!" The shout echoed through the office, and Regis snapped his mouth shut at Frankenstein's glare. "I mean, may I please have that back?"

"Are you aware what this is?"

"O course." Regis blushed. Was his ignorance of super heroes that obvious? "It's a comic book."

"Yes, I suppose you could merely call it as that. From what I have heard, it is quite an extensive game, but I am not well informed on such activities." Frankenstein slipped the bookmark from the comic and kept the page with his finger. "I see you are interested in the character competition. I suppose I will allow you to attend, but I hope you understand that you cannot participate."

"Ah, yes, the children gave me the parental consent form this morning."

Frankenstein signed it and placed it between the pages once again. "Has M-21 seen the cover?"

"Yes."

"Don't let him catch you reading it."

"Do you…" Regis hesitated as the question hung on the tip of his tongue. Should he ask about the infected? Maybe a different question. "Have you read it?"

"No, I haven't, but I have run across it while doing some research recent-" He suddenly dropped the book on the table as his master's voice hummed through his mind and grabbed his phone from his desk without an explanation to Regis. A voice mail from Tao? Frankenstein played it immediately.

"You choose now to not answer your phone?!"

"Mmemmeem!"

"Not now!"

_Click._

What happened? Who was with him? Why had Master ordered him to call Tao?

[-] [-] [-]

"Memme-memeee-meee-mee." The child moaned softly as he shuttered inside the blanket.

"Hold on a little longer." Tao patted the blanket comfortingly as he ran. The boy had been quieter than he expected. Did the motion soothe him like rocking would calm a baby? He rolled the boy off his shoulder and into his arms. Carrying the bundle like this looked less suspicious, and he could watch the child more closely this way.

Looking behind him, he checked for any signs that he was being followed, but there was nothing. He forced himself to walk. If the police didn't pursue him, they must have been fooled by his simple trick. Now that the boy was safe from them, he needed shelter. A building. The sewer. Anything. "Don't worry. I'll find somewhere nice and dark for you. I'm going to protect you. So don't worry."

"Memem-mommem-mom-mem."

_Mom? _Was that an accident? Was it just a sound? If the boy was an infected, he shouldn't be able to respond with words. Was it a sign that the infection had not finalized? Could it be stopped? Was there hope? Tao swung in a circle happily. The boy memmed in a higher pitch. He didn't sound frightened or in pain. Did he like that? Tao spun again and again.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Tao snapped his phone to his ear. "Boss!"

"Yes, now, what is so important that Master would tell me to contact you?"

Frankenstein's voice sounded irritable already. Tao stopped the game and immediately looked for shelter. It was a residential area, and he couldn't risk breaking into a home. If someone was inside, it would have grave consequences. The sewer would be the best option. Frankenstein might not let them into the house afterward. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"I'm waiting."

"Ah, boss!" He glanced around. Nowhere looked promising. The boy lived in a nice neighborhood. There would be no abandoned buildings or foreboding corridors to hide in. Wait! A for sale sign! Perhaps there was an abandoned building after all. "I think I might have found an infected being. I don't know what to do with him."

"Kill him, of course."

"Kill him?" His heart sank, and Tao protectively held the boy close. "I can't do that."

The kid panicked and struggled against the blanket.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You're alright." Tao swung in a circle again, but the game no longer had an effect.

The boy's hand shot through the fabric, and it sizzled in the sunlight as his flesh burned. He jerked it back with a screech.

"Don't do that!" Tao covered the hole with his hand, but light still seeped through his fingers and penetrated the boy's skin. He trapped the boy against his chest, using his own body to shield the hole, but the boy wouldn't understand. He'd feel afraid. Threatened. Power rumbled within the blanket and centered at his ribs. Tao frantically clung to him. He could easily absorb the shock, but it would destroy the blanket. The boy wouldn't last long without cover.

There was no choice. Tao sprinted toward the house that was for sale and kicked in the door. It flung against the wall and ricocheted back at him. He caught it with his hand. Stacks of boxes piled at the entrance as if waiting for someone to return, but the coating of dust lead him too believe no one ever would. This looked safe. Should he take him to the basement? That would be dark.

"Boss?" Tao lifted his phone to his ear again as he ran down the stairs. The basement was empty and dark except where steaks of light peered through slits in the curtains. It would have to work until nightfall if they could wait that long. He lowered the boy to the floor and backed away. The kid must be terrified. It'd be best to let him come out on his own. "I want to take him home."

"No."

"He's not dangerous. He's just scared right now. Give him a little while to calm down. If you saw him, I think-"

"If what you have is really an infected being, he will likely cause harm to humans if he hasn't done so already. You should know this. He isn't some animal you can drag home and keep as a pet. Why are you reluctant?"

"I thought that maybe you could do something. Make him human again."

"An infected being cannot return to being human any more than you can. What is this about, Tao?"

"He's just a kid. One of our students." Tao pressed his lips into a thin line as his confidence wavered. He had hoped the boss would understand. "It's the student you wanted the health records for. I know you didn't ask, but I was doing a little research on him for you. I found him like this. I thought, if it was you, then maybe… Maybe you could do something?"

There's nothing that can be done. Frankenstein sighed. "I'll try."


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 15)<strong>

"Tao, listen carefully."

"Yes?" Tao knelt beside the kid and prepared to do anything that Frankenstein might ask. Should he peel back the blanket? No. The boy was calm right now. Let him be at peace as long as possible. He has a tough life ahead of him from now on.

"The police are aware that the student was involved in a hazardous situation and have warned me to guard the school. I am unable to come to you. You are going to have to do this on your own. It is important that you do exactly as I tell you."

"Alright."

"Now, what is his physical state? Has he shown signs of cellular decomposition? Ah, maybe something a little easier for you to assess. Is he injured? Aggressive? Has his state when you found him differed compared to the state he is in now?"

"He was balled up in the corner when I found him. The room was pretty light so he already had some burns. He was… I think he was crying. It was this horrible moaning sound." Biting his lip, Tao debated whether to tell him more about what the boy did but lying about it now might be more dangerous for the kid than confessing his crimes. "His parents were both dead when I got there. He was covered in blood. He was aggressive and tried to attack me. I only dodged him, but his moves were better than I expected. Nothing I couldn't handle. He could concentrate his power."

"Yes, I suspected that." Frankenstein lifted a slat of the blinds slightly and peered into the schoolyard. Takeo and M-21 were walking toward the building. They must have finished securing the school. They would be in to give their report soon. That left him little time to assist Tao. "His parents were dead. Does that mean he has already eaten?"

"Maybe a little. They didn't look drained of blood."

"First, he's going to need to eat soon. The longer you wait, the more difficult it will be to treat him. If his cells break down, that's the end of it. Don't go to the blood bank. A live human is out of the question. Raw meat would be a last resort until I can secure proper nutrition."

"Could I give him a little of my blood?"

"Absolutely not. You're enhanced." Those two are out of sight now. Frankenstein dropped the blinds and turned to face Regis. He was listening attentively from the seating area. "Next, his burns are much more serious than human burns. Consider it as a severe allergic reaction. I will be able to treat it simply enough, but do try to prevent them. His senses should be rather dull, but the reaction to sunlight irritates the nervous system. It will be extremely painful and cause his health to deteriorate rapidly. If it stops being painful, that is also a bad sign. It means the burn has penetrated the entire dermis layer of skin. Lastly, he may have a tracking device inserted under his skin. Remove it and change locations immediately."

"Why would an infected being have a tracker? Do you know something about what happened to him?"

"Yes, a little." Frankenstein covered the phone with his hand. "Regis, ask those two to wait a moment before coming in."

"Yes, of course." Regis stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Takeo and M-21 weren't in sight. He flipped though the comic book while waiting and stared at the picture of the man with glowing eyes. What did it mean? The story so far was just fight scene after fight scene. It explained nothing. The plot was basic and uninteresting. If this was as extended as Frankenstein said, what made it popular? Why did the children like this? And, then, there was Tao. He found an infected being. Of all times, he finds one now?

"What are you doing out here?"

Regis shut the book but didn't try to hide it. M-21 already knew he had it. Concealing it now would only insult him. "He asked me to intercept you."

"The boss did? Why?"

"He's on the phone."

"Heh," M-21 circled around him to the door, "he just wanted to get you out of the way."

"You shouldn't go in there." Regis looked pass him at Takeo.

Takeo nodded slightly. "We can wait a little while."

"Fine, I'll wait." M-21 glared at both of them. "If that's what you want, Takeo."

"Attention, please." Frankenstein's voice reverberated through the sound system with a melodic hum. "The safety drill is now complete. Thank you for your adherence to the guidelines. You may now resume classes. That is all."

"He announced that before we gave our report?" M-21 rapped on the door and entered at Frankenstein's beckon. "Did you find that missing kid?"

"Yes, he has been found." Frankenstein pulled his glasses from his face and folded them gently between his fingers. "M-21, take Regis back to class. Takeo, a word."

"Sure." M-21 caught Regis' sleeve at the command and strode down the empty hallway. He released him as soon as they left the room.

"Please, wait." Regis hurried to keep up. "I want to talk to you."

"I've got nothing to say to you." M-21 abruptly cut him off. "Look, you're not fooling anyone. I know the three of you are up to something. Tao doesn't come back after our practice mission. Doesn't explain anything once he does. Takeo's suddenly worried about me when nothing has happened. He'll tell you about it but hasn't said a word to me? I _can _put things together, you know."

Regis stopped in the middle of the hallway. His class was just a few doors away, but he did not want to end the conversation this way. It was different than their usual bickering. This was real. "I am not against you."

"You think I don't notice when you exchange glances behind my back?"

"I promise." Regis met his eyes with determination. "I am for you."

"Yeah? Well, your promise isn't worth much right now."

[-] [-] [-]

He set the knife on the floor behind him and lifted the edge of the blanket slowly. No reaction came form the boy. He had been unusually quiet during the phone call. Was he asleep? He wasn't… Tao tore the blanket away. Red eyes looked up at him, but he couldn't read their expression. The boy's skin started to take on a bluish-gray hue, but the burn on his hand was red and leathery with black charred splotches. It looked bad.

"I wish you'd make that mem sound. It'd make me feel better about this."

The boy watched him in silence.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't want to talk to me right now either." Sliding his fingers along the inside of the boy's forearm, Tao felt for a small, hard lump that could be a tracker. The first arm was clean. That left his injured arm. "Ah, maybe I'll find you something to eat? You'll probably want a distraction while I do this. Mmm, maybe not. That would take to long. I should just do this."

Avoiding the burns, Tao gingerly stroked his fingers along the boy's other arm until he hit a bump. It felt hard and oblong just beneath the surface of the skin. That had to be it. He slowly exhaled in relief. It wasn't even under a burned portion of the skin. "Okay, this might hurt a bit, but it's for your own good. You'll have to trust me on that."

The boy stared at him. Did he understand?

Tao carefully grabbed the knife and held it over the tracker. Should he warn him? Count to three? Maybe cutting it out quickly would be best. He was calm right now, but that may not last long. Once he realizes what the knife is for, he'll be difficult to control. Maybe something to distract him? If he was listening, even if he didn't understand the words, maybe a story would ease his mind?

"I saw your room. It's full of super heroes. I like super heroes, too. They save people, and I like that a lot. Monsters don't save people. You and me, we're going to be heroes, okay? I even have a catch phrase. Want to hear it?" He glanced at him, but the boy's eyes focused on the knife. "'I am your protector. I am your defender. I am your deliverer. I am-"

"Uhgg." A low guttural noise gurgled from the boy's throat. Power rippled through his body.

Tao jabbed the knife through the first layer of skin and twisted the tracker free before the boy could react. Now, what to do with it? Breaking it would only alert whoever implanted it into the kid. They needed to distance themselves from the little device.

"Uhhg-um-mem-gg." The boy shuddered and clenched his arm to his chest.

If what little was left of the boy's speech was degrading, there wasn't much time. School should be out soon. Better take him home before then. Tao stood and peered through the gap in the curtain. The window was just above ground level and provided little view of what awaited them outside.

"I'm going to find a better cover for you." Tao grabbed the blanket and swooped it around him. The hole fell squarely on the boy's back. "It's bright upstairs. You stay here. I won't be long."

He tossed a couple sensors to the ground and clipped the headset to his ear. That took care of any escape attempt. Now to find a covering. The boxes in the entrance promised to hold something useful, or he could always steal a curtain from the window. That might work best, actually. Curtains were designed to block light. It may be suspicious, but they wouldn't need it for long. Once they made it into the sewer system, they could safely travel in darkness. Even if using the sewer might upset Frankenstein, it was not worth risking further injury over. The boy had suffered enough.


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 16)<strong>

Nothing seemed out of place. An ambulance backed into the emergency dock and unloaded an old man with a broken leg as he waved his fists at his saviors. Looks like not everyone appreciates being helped.

Takeo tossed his news paper aside and grabbed his coffee from the table. Even from this distance, he could clearly see through the hospital doors. Patients milled about the lobby in different states of discomfort while a receptionist took down their health information. It was all very typical. Exactly what you would expect from a hospital.

No signs of an infected being lurking around the blood bank, and nothing suggested that the victims would turn into infected beings as well. This was an easy assignment. Takeo stood and wedged a tip under his coffee cup. Time to report back to Frankenstein.

He folded the paper under his arm and slowly walked home. It had surprised him when Frankenstein suddenly called him into his office and sent M-21 and Regis away. After hearing about Tao's situation, he understood perfectly. His comrade needed help right now, and even if this was only clean up duty, there was no need to let Tao worry about the others just yet. Let him save his boy first.

[-] [-] [-]

"Jameson."

"Yes, sir?"

"Our request to recapture the experiments has been denied."

"Yes, sir." Jameson held back a sigh. This only added more work to the researchers, and they would complain to him.

"What are their conditions?"

"A total of five experiments have awaken. If we are not permitted to retrieve the failed experiments, the researchers will not be able to determine what caused them to malfunction. They were designed to remain dormant until manually awaken. The researchers are insistent that their science is correct, and the remaining fifteen of the first batch are still in stable condition. I have been keeping watch, and it seems that four of the five have remained stationary while the fifth is showing unusual behavior."

"What is it doing?"

"It has moved to a different location."

"Is that so unusual?"

"Yes, sir, it's still light outside."

"I see. I will report it to the boss and appeal the denial of our request. At least, we should be able to postpone the second batch until the researchers figure out what has caused the five experiments to awaken. Jameson, report this incident to the media."

"What?!" Jameson quickly regained his composure. By his superior's expression, this was out of their hands.

"The order came from the boss."

Just what were they thinking? The order came from the top. Questioning it would be suicidal, but agreeing to it was just as dangerous. Did the boss want them to be discovered? He quickly nodded in agreement before his superior caught onto his disapproval. "Yes, sir. I will make the arrangements."

"Work with the researchers to make a believable cover story. We have two hours until the event begins, and the boss wants this on the news tonight."

[-] [-] [-]

"Uhm-g-mem-gg." The sensor scrapped across the floor, and the sound echoed through the earpiece.

Was the kid playing with it? Tao ventured half a smile as he slid the fabric from the curtain rod in the living room. The windows stretched from floor to ceiling. There was more than enough cloth for what he needed. Should he grab an extra panel to make a cape? Would the kid like that?

Foot steps swept pass the sensors and circled around the room. The boy wasn't running toward the stairs. What was he doing? Tao ripped the last curtain panel from the wall and raced toward the basement. "Hey, what are y-"

Glass shattered as the boy burst through the window. His body crashed to the ground outside and withered into a ball as a scream emitted from his lips. It was high and daunting like a human scream. _Human. _The sound resonated through his headset as it caught in the sensors. The boy was still human. Even if just a little, he was human. He was-he was _burning!_

"No-no-no-no-no!" The cloth fell from his hands. Tao seized the boy's ankle and hulled him back through the window frame. They both fell to the basement floor. "C'mon, kid! Look at me!"

Burns spread across the boy's entire body as blisters bubbled up on his skin.

"I-It's okay. I can fix this." Tao kneeled beside him. Nowhere looked safe to touch. "Water! We need water!"

Tao scooped the boy into his arms and launched himself to the first floor. There was a bathroom just off the entrance. He should have used that from the start. It was small with no windows. He dumped the boy into the bathtub and cranked the cold water knob. Nothing happened. He turned it again. Nothing. They turned the water off? No one lives here. Of course, they would. "Stay here. You're okay. It's okay."

He flew down to the basement and snatched the curtains from the floor. They needed Frankenstein right now. He'd know what to do. He could fix this. Tao flung the curtains over the boy and wrapped him carefully. "You're going to be okay. I'm going to protect you, remember? The boss can fix this."

The boy didn't make a sound.

Would it help if he ate something? A little blood might slow down the injury. Shouldn't he be healing? Even just a little? Tao looked at his own wrist. Just a little blood… No, Frankenstein forbade it. There must be a reason. "Hang in there. I'm going to call the boss. I know it hurts, but…"

His eyes looked vacant.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Tao collapsed to his knees as his phone slid from his hand. "It's already too late."

Pressing his hands to his eyes, he rolled his head back, face toward Heaven, and fell backward. His back and shoulders struck the ground. Was this how Takeo felt when he failed to save civilians and child soldiers? How M-21 felt about his fellow experiments? This felt…

"Super heroes?" A single pathetic laugh emerged from his throat. "I'm one of the monsters, kid."

[-] [-] [-]

"Tao's late." Frankenstein fastened his watch around his wrist and pulled the cuff of his lab coat down to cover it. He had expected him to have the student in the lab before school released. Was he waiting for nightfall?

"I still can't get a hold of him." Takeo snapped his phone shut. "He hasn't answered any of my calls today."

"Should we try to find him?" Regis sat down next to M-21 and, seeing his expression, scooted to the far end of the couch.

"We won't be able to find him if he doesn't want to be found." Taking the seat between them, Takeo turned on the TV. "If he had to draw electricity from the surrounding area, the power outage should make the news. Tao could easily handle any battle less than that."

"Do you really think he got in a fight? We would have felt it."

"I don-"

The door creaked open, and Tao slowly shut it behind him.

"You're alone?" Frankenstein slid off his lab coat. He didn't need any further explanation.

"Yeah." Tao kicked off his shoes and replaced them with a pair of slippers. "I… took care of everything. You don't have to worry about it."

"I understand."

"I'm… I think I'm going to get some sleep."

Takeo jumped to his feet and followed Tao down the hall to his room. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?"

"I killed a kid." Tao pulled back the blankets, and on second thought, he threw them from the bed. The last thing he wanted was to be covered.

"The infected student? Frankenstein told me about it."

"It was my mistake. I left him alone." He sat on the bed and pulled his pillow into his lap.

"You shouldn't sleep in those clothes." Takeo grabbed his cat pajama bottoms from the floor and tossed it on the edge of the bed. "It'll only make you feel worse."

"I don't think that's possible."

"It is. Besides, it's only five. You're going to lay there awake anyway. Might as well be comfortable." Takeo folded the blankets into a thick square and sat beside him. "Trust me, I've been through this before. M-21, too. We get it, and Regis supports you, as well."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure. We don't have to talk."

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"That lab. Let's destroy it."


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 17)<strong>

"I suppose you are wondering what happened?"

M-21 dipped his head slightly in affirmation. Of course the question was directed at him. Regis seemed to understand the situation without an explanation, and that brat being in on even something like this irritated him. "You could say that."

"Tao misunderstood my objective and researched a student from our school."

"So that was it? Tao was researching a kid?" M-21 glanced back at Regis. The boy flinched and looked away. The reaction confirmed his suspicion.

"Yes," Frankenstein folded his lab coat over his arm. If there was no one to heal, he no longer needed it. "The student became ill, and it seems that he has died."

"What?" M-21 turned away from Regis and back toward Frankenstein with a look of surprise. "A student died, and you're okay with this?"

"Of course not. I just didn't know about it in time."

"What happened to the kid?"

"I'll tell you later. You should check on Tao right now. I believe he is rather shaken up about it."

"Yeah, you're right." M-21 walked across the room without question. He paused at the edge of the hallway and faltered a moment before looking over his shoulder. "Hey, Regis?"

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name, and he steeled himself for another argument. "Yes?"

"About earlier," M-21 dubiously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Regis held his breath and searched for words. Anything to convince M-21 that they were not enemies. _I am for you. _The thought bounded though his mind, but he had already spoken those words, and they meant nothing if not received.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have said those things. I thought you were hiding something from me. I never imagined you were protecting Tao all this time."

An offer of peace? It was everything he wanted but not like this. Not if it wasn't true. Gathering his courage, Regis stepped forward and prepared for that one step to bring the peace crashing down. "Please, don't apologize. I think you have misunder-"

"Yeah, I guess I did misunderstand. You should have just told me it was about Tao. There was no need to hide it."

"It's not-"

"It's alright. I get it. Of course a classy kid like you wouldn't spread stuff like that around. Bet he made you promise, right?" The corners of his mouth curved up into a smile. He turned away with a soft laugh and continued toward Tao's room. "Come on, you should come, too."

Regis nodded in bewilderment as M-21 walked away, and he looked to Frankenstein for help. "That's not what happened."

"Yes, I imagine he'll be quite upset when he learns the truth."

"I wasn't trying to deceive to him. He wouldn't listen." Regis tugged at the edge of his sleeve and twisted the fabric between his fingers. "Why… Why did you lie to him?"

"Hmm, I never lied, did I? It's true that I didn't know a child from my school was among the infected. Although, now that I do know, I will not be able to overlook it any further." Frankenstein picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned up the volume as a picture of the student flashed across the screen.

"So far, the causes of death have not been identified. Theories range from an epidemic to biological warfare. A student from the famous Ye Ran High School has just been named as the seventeenth fatality in this outbreak. We will air a segment on Ye Ran at six o'clock and will reach out to Principal Lee for an interview. As you may know, Principal Lee is highly desired in many fields of-"

Frankenstein turned off the TV. So, the infected students were being covered by a false report? He had expected it from the police, but who supplied this information? The police shouldn't have known about the student from his school. Suspected it, yes, but no one should have known for sure. They would have found his parents, but the boy would be considered missing, not a fatality. "Regis, bring Tao to me."

"He's not here." M-21 answered gruffly from the edge of the room. "Took off again."

"I suppose it will have to wait." Frankenstein drew his phone from his pocket and turned it off before some reporter managed to haggle his private number from one of his employees. On second thought, he should call Detective Kim. "Regis, you may want to join the children earlier than planned."

"Where are you going?" M-21 tucked his hands into his pockets and tried to sound casual. Even after the apology, Regis didn't seem relieved at all. Was he even more frustrated by the apology than the argument?

"The children signed me up for an event." Regis held M-21's gaze and hoped the look conveyed his support. "I'm not going to attend."

"Perhaps I was not clear," Frankenstein reiterated. "Regis, stay with the children."

"Ah, yes."

"M-21, you should go as well."

Regis shot him a silent plea, but Frankenstein matched him with an unyielding expression.

Another look? He had expected those to stop when he found out about Tao. Was there more to this? Was even Frankenstein involved? M-21 glanced from one to the other. "So what's this event?"

"It's a promotion for a comic book." Regis' eyes swept down as he answered. "It's the one you don't like."

"That's why you had it?" M-21 watched him carefully, but Regis' face was impossible to read. Did he hurt the kid's feeling that badly over the book or was it something else?

"Yes."

"Ahem." Frankenstein cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright, we're going." M-21 motioned for him to lead the way, and Regis reluctantly obeyed.

That took care of everyone that might interrupt his research. Frankenstein left his master in Seira's care and quickly descended into his lab. Before anything else, a call to Detective Kim. As principal of the famous Ye Ran High School, of course he would want to know just what happened to his student, but the detective called him first.

[-] [-] [-]

"I know I agreed to go along with this," Takeo leapt to the next rooftop, "but there's a lot of people in the area. I'll follow your decision, but maybe we should wait a few hours. If someone sees us… at least until nightfall. Two masked men jumping from building to building? We look like characters from your super hero cartoons."

Tao skidded to a stop and glared viciously at his comrade.

"I'm not saying to postpone it indefinitely." Misreading the look, Takeo calmly landed beside him. "We just should wait until dark."

"Don't call us super heroes."

"Okay, you're not in the mood for joking." Takeo swept his hair over his shoulder with one hand and allowed it to cascade down his back. "If you're serious about this, what's the plan? Don't tell me you're just going to rush in there and start breaking things."

"I packed a few things."

"Is that why this is heavier than usual?" Takeo dropped his gun case. It thundered against the ground and left cracks in the floor. "What exactly is in it?"

"Magnets."

"What's that going to do?"

"You'll see." Tao hopped to the next building before the sound drew unwanted visitors. "I need to get one more thing. Wait here until I get back."

"I'm not going to let you go alone. Don't even try to outrun me. I'm faster than you."

[-] [-] [-]

"Biological warfare? That seems a little extreme. The death tolls are still in the twenties. Most of those deaths have been limited to five families and the police officers and paramedics that arrived at the scenes. Can you support your theory?"

"Yes, of course." The doctor leaned in close to the microphone as he spoke. "At least one of the fatalities from each location displayed very unusual symptoms. This is unlike anything we have ever seen. It cannot be compared to modern day illnesses. It's very interesting. The hospital is treating it with the utmost caution. The corpses have been sealed, and any survivors are automatically placed in the hospital's special containment unit for contagious diseases. There is nothing for the public to fear."

"Another theory states that this is the beginning of an epidemic. What are your thoughts?"

"In order for this to be an epidemic, the disease would have to be widespread. As you can see, it is limited to five very specific locations. As far as I have been told, no one from any of these locations, excluding the police, have interacted in any way. There was no plausible opportunity for them to catch the disease from one another."

"Surely there must have been a way. Even just sharing the same public transportation-"

"If it had been spread through such means, we would see much higher numbers. I suppose the most shocking thing about this phenomenon is the amount of casualties. Nearly all the men and women that have come into contact with it have died. Like I said, it's a very unusual disease. Very interesting."

"I see. That's all the time we have for now. Doctor, thank you for sharing your expertise."

"My pleasure."

"This is Chun Hei reporting from the hospital. Back to you." She faked one more smile for the camera and the red light blinked off. "Alright, we're off air. Doctor, thank you again. Usually, it's hard to find medical staff that is willing to disclose any information."

"It is difficult to sidestep patient confidentiality laws."

"Doctor, do you really believe this is biological warfare?"

"I have been told to believe it, yes. So far, that is the stance the hospital has chosen to take."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 18)<strong>

"Detective Kim, good of you to call." Frankenstein soothed his voice into the usual charming yet authoritative tone he used with the detective.

"Have you seen the news?"

"Just a fraction of it."

"Are you aware that the news stations are including one of your students among the fatalities in this epidemic?" The detective cautiously skirted around the details. "You know, that runaway."

"I have heard that."

"We cannot confirm or deny it."

"I see. And what do you need from me?"

The detective sighed long and loud. "Look, I don't want to offend you, but I hope that we have a good enough rapport with each other to ask. Did you say anything to the news stations? You're the only one outside of my staff that I told about that kid. No one should know about him."

"No, I haven't said anything. However, I have a question for you. When you called me earlier today, you said there were similar situations to the one my student experienced."

"You mean with the other runaways involved in the epidemic?" The detective shut his mouth and pounded his hand against his forehead. He always said too much when talking to this man. Too late to take the words back now. "Yes, we're investigating any connection that may exist between them. So far, there's nothing. You know, we find these kids. We take them to the hospital, get them checked out, and take them home. They're safe and sound. Perfect health. Happy endings for everyone, right? And then something like this happens."

"Yes, I understand. It must be rather taxing."

"Yeah, well, most of these runways returned home without getting picked up by one of my men. We're checking on them now, but they seem to be okay. Anyway, I appreciate you keeping quiet about this. I don't know how the media got a hold of it, but they're getting carried away. I better get back to tracking down whoever leaked this information. Sorry for having to ask you about it."

"It's fine. Thank you for keeping me informed." Frankenstein hung up and put away his phone. So there was a connection after all. Leave it to the police not to see something so obvious. Worse yet, to be the cause of it.

[-] [-] [-]

"So, this competition. What is it exactly?"

"I'm not sure." Regis stiffly held out the comic book. "The children gave me this to read in preparation for it, but I don't like the story at all. I understand if you don't want to come. We could talk to Frankenstein. I'm sure-"

"Stop worrying about me." M-21 frowned at the cover but took it out of Regis' hand just to prove it didn't bother him. "It's just a story. I know it's not real."

"About that…" Regis hesitated. Would it be beneficial or harmful to ask about the infected? M-21 was attempting to be civil right now. Would he be upset about it? Likely. But it'd be worse if he found out about it at the competition. Then, there was the real infected that Tao encountered. "There's-"

"Ajussi!" Shinwoo rocketed across the street and jumped up on the sidewalk. "You came, too?"

"The headmaster asked me to."

"Eh? Principal Lee knew about the contest?"

"Of course." Ikhan joined them after taking the crosswalk. "Someone had to sign Regis' permission slip. He's not like you. He wouldn't forge the signature."

"Hey, my dad's on a business trip! I didn't have a choice." Shinwoo put on his most innocent face, but his lips quickly twisted into a sly smile. "Ajussi, are you ready to see the scary evil scientists?" He pretended to pull a rubber glove onto each hand and snap it at his wrists.

"What?" M-21 blanched at the gesture.

"Haha! Don't worry! I'll protect you, Ajussi!"

"Who will protect who?" Regis quipped.

"You don't have to defend me." M-21 shot back as the color returned to his face and softened his voice before the children noticed the edge in it. "Let's just go to this thing."

"Sure, Ajussi," Shinwoo grinned, "but we need to pick up Yuna first."

"What about Suyi?"

"She's working."

[-] [-] [-]

"Our second request has been denied. Proceed with selecting the next unit of specimens."

"Yes, sir." Jameson didn't resist, didn't voice the scientist's complaints, and didn't acknowledge his own superior's reluctance. This was out of their hands now. The boss had not conceded to any of their requests. He pressed the button to the intercom and waited for the faint hum to awaken the speakers. "Attention all staff. The event will begin as scheduled. Please prepare for the guests. That is all."

The superior waited for him to release the button. Once they weren't at risk of being over heard, he addressed his real concern. "Have any more experiments awaken?"

"No, sir, fifteen have remained dormant. Only five have awakened. Four of those have been executed after attacking the police. The fifth, experiment S-17, is still unaccounted for. After moving locations, his tracker has remained stationary, but the specimen cannot be found. The tracking system isn't perfect. It may be malfunctioning, but it is also possible that the specimen has removed the device. Although, the researchers insist that this is unlikely."

"Call back the investigative team for now. If he moves again, we will track him then."

Jameson radioed the new orders to the investigative team and looked to his superior for the next assignment.

"How did the news report go?"

"I have given several news stations the false report on the awakened experiments, but they have altered it."

"Altered it?"

"Yes, sir, they have escalated it from a simple illness to an epidemic to biological warfare."

A look of revelation crossed his face. "What else?"

"They also have the names of the awakened experiments. I did not provide this." Jameson smiled as his superior finally realized what he already knew. "What are your orders, sir?"

"We will continue to follow the boss. That is all we can do."

[-] [-] [-]

"This isn't the kind of thing you would expect in such a nice neighborhood." Takeo carried his weapon case as they walked. It scrapped against the side of his leg with each step, and he switched it to the other hand. "Why are we here?"

"I just want to see something." Tao maneuvered through the small crowd and stood at the edge of the caution tape that encircled the boy's house. Even as a crime scene, it looked exactly the same. The kitchen window was still agape. The curtain fluttered with each breath of wind and he stared though it openly now. The boy's parents were no longer inside. He had personally disposed of the boy's body, but what about the girl? The child that belonged to the room with pink unicorns and fancy dresses. "Hey, what happened here?"

"There was an incident. That's all I can tell you." The officer answered without looking up from his notes. Obviously, he had been asked this several times before. "Just watch the news like everyone else."

"Did the little girl live?"

"She was at school when it happened. Staying with a relative tonight."

"I'm glad." Tao left the scene before the officer thought to ask him why he knew that the others had died.

Takeo lingered at the outskirts of the crowd, and he didn't say a word as he followed Tao's lead.

"The boy," Tao offered. It was the least he could do. His friend was trying so hard to be patient with him. "We need to go a few blocks farther. I hid the boy's tracer. I'm going to use it against the people that did this to him. Once I have the tracer, they'll know our location. Are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in."

I Am Tao (Part 18)

"Detective Kim, good of you to call." Frankenstein soothed his voice into the usual charming yet authoritative tone he used with the detective.

"Have you seen the news?"

"Just a fraction of it."

"Are you aware that the news stations are including one of your students among the fatalities in this epidemic?" The detective cautiously skirted around the details. "You know, that runaway."

"I have heard that."

"We cannot confirm or deny it."

"I see. And what do you need from me?"

The detective sighed long and loud. "Look, I don't want to offend you, but I hope that we have a good enough rapport with each other to ask. Did you say anything to the news stations? You're the only one outside of my staff that I told about that kid. No one should know about him."

"No, I haven't said anything. However, I have a question for you. When you called me earlier today, you said there were similar situations to the one my student experienced."

"You mean with the other runaways involved in the epidemic?" The detective shut his mouth and pounded his hand against his forehead. He always said too much when talking to this man. Too late to take the words back now. "Yes, we're investigating any connection that may exist between them. So far, there's nothing. You know, we find these kids. We take them to the hospital, get them checked out, and take them home. They're safe and sound. Perfect health. Happy endings for everyone, right? And then something like this happens."

"Yes, I understand. It must be rather taxing."

"Yeah, well, most of these runways returned home without getting picked up by one of my men. We're checking on them now, but they seem to be okay. Anyway, I appreciate you keeping quiet about this. I don't know how the media got a hold of it, but they're getting carried away. I better get back to tracking down whoever leaked this information. Sorry for having to ask you about it."

"It's fine. Thank you for keeping me informed." Frankenstein hung up and put away his phone. So there was a connection after all. Leave it to the police not to see something so obvious. Worse yet, to be the cause of it.

[-] [-] [-]

"So, this competition. What is it exactly?"

"I'm not sure." Regis stiffly held out the comic book. "The children gave me this to read in preparation for it, but I don't like the story at all. I understand if you don't want to come. We could talk to Frankenstein. I'm sure-"

"Stop worrying about me." M-21 frowned at the cover but took it out of Regis' hand just to prove it didn't bother him. "It's just a story. I know it's not real."

"About that…" Regis hesitated. Would it be beneficial or harmful to ask about the infected? M-21 was attempting to be civil right now. Would he be upset about it? Likely. But it'd be worse if he found out about it at the competition. Then, there was the real infected that Tao encountered. "There's-"

"Ajussi!" Shinwoo rocketed across the street and jumped up on the sidewalk. "You came, too?"

"The headmaster asked me to."

"Eh? Principal Lee knew about the contest?"

"Of course." Ikhan joined them after taking the crosswalk. "Someone had to sign Regis' permission slip. He's not like you. He wouldn't forge the signature."

"Hey, my dad's on a business trip! I didn't have a choice." Shinwoo put on his most innocent face, but his lips quickly twisted into a sly smile. "Ajussi, are you ready to see the scary evil scientists?" He pretended to pull a rubber glove onto each hand and snap it at his wrists.

"What?" M-21 blanched at the gesture.

"Haha! Don't worry! I'll protect you, Ajussi!"

"Who will protect who?" Regis quipped.

"You don't have to defend me." M-21 shot back as the color returned to his face and softened his voice before the children noticed the edge in it. "Let's just go to this thing."

"Sure, Ajussi," Shinwoo grinned, "but we need to pick up Yuna first."

"What about Suyi?"

"She's working."

[-] [-] [-]

"Our second request has been denied. Proceed with selecting the next unit of specimens."

"Yes, sir." Jameson didn't resist, didn't voice the scientist's complaints, and didn't acknowledge his own superior's reluctance. This was out of their hands now. The boss had not conceded to any of their requests. He pressed the button to the intercom and waited for the faint hum to awaken the speakers. "Attention all staff. The event will begin as scheduled. Please prepare for the guests. That is all."

The superior waited for him to release the button. Once they weren't at risk of being over heard, he addressed his real concern. "Have any more experiments awaken?"

"No, sir, fifteen have remained dormant. Only five have awakened. Four of those have been executed after attacking the police. The fifth, experiment S-17, is still unaccounted for. After moving locations, his tracker has remained stationary, but the specimen cannot be found. The tracking system isn't perfect. It may be malfunctioning, but it is also possible that the specimen has removed the device. Although, the researchers insist that this is unlikely."

"Call back the investigative team for now. If he moves again, we will track him then."

Jameson radioed the new orders to the investigative team and looked to his superior for the next assignment.

"How did the news report go?"

"I have given several news stations the false report on the awakened experiments, but they have altered it."

"Altered it?"

"Yes, sir, they have escalated it from a simple illness to an epidemic to biological warfare."

A look of revelation crossed his face. "What else?"

"They also have the names of the awakened experiments. I did not provide this." Jameson smiled as his superior finally realized what he already knew. "What are your orders, sir?"

"We will continue to follow the boss. That is all we can do."

[-] [-] [-]

"This isn't the kind of thing you would expect in such a nice neighborhood." Takeo carried his weapon case as they walked. It scrapped against the side of his leg with each step, and he switched it to the other hand. "Why are we here?"

"I just want to see something." Tao maneuvered through the small crowd and stood at the edge of the caution tape that encircled the boy's house. Even as a crime scene, it looked exactly the same. The kitchen window was still agape. The curtain fluttered with each breath of wind and he stared though it openly now. The boy's parents were no longer inside. He had personally disposed of the boy's body, but what about the girl? The child that belonged to the room with pink unicorns and fancy dresses. "Hey, what happened here?"

"There was an incident. That's all I can tell you." The officer answered without looking up from his notes. Obviously, he had been asked this several times before. "Just watch the news like everyone else."

"Did the little girl live?"

"She was at school when it happened. Staying with a relative tonight."

"I'm glad." Tao left the scene before the officer thought to ask him why he knew that the others had died.

Takeo lingered at the outskirts of the crowd, and he didn't say a word as he followed Tao's lead.

"The boy," Tao offered. It was the least he could do. His friend was trying so hard to be patient with him. "We need to go a few blocks farther. I hid the boy's tracer. I'm going to use it against the people that did this to him. Once I have the tracer, they'll know our location. Are you in?"

"Yeah, I'm in." 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 19)<strong>

_Regis doesn't know. _M-21 stole a look at the noble and hoped to catch his eye. The unspoken warning went unnoticed by the boy, but Yuna saw it. She taped Regis' shoulder gently before stepping forward to distract the boys. M-21 fell back, allowing the distance between them to grow, and when he was finally confident that he wouldn't be overheard, he spoke in hushed tones. "We're heading toward the location of our practice mission."

Regis eyed the surrounding area. Nothing looked familiar, but they had been bouncing along rooftops before. The view from street level was very different, and he found human cities difficult to navigate. Everything was made out of steel and concrete. It all looked the same. "Are you certain? Perhaps it's merely nearby?"

M-21 slid the parental permission form from the comic book and pointed to the top of the page. "The address is right here. It's exactly the same."

Regis took it from him. He didn't recognize the address, but as the building came into view, he knew it instantly. "We have to go back. You can't go there. If they spot you-"

"I know it's the same location, but Tao took care of the security system. Even if we did find a few cages, they wouldn't be able to link that mission to us. It is a good opportunity to look inside, but I don't like the kids being there if the building is being used for illegal purposes."

"No, I mean you can't go in there. They have footage of you. Tao couldn't erase it."

"What!" M-21 shouted and glanced to see if the children had heard his outburst. They were nowhere in sight. The area teemed with children. Some wore costumes. Others wore their school uniforms, and he could see several students from Ye Ran among the crowd. None of them matched the three he wished to find. "They're already inside."

"Please." The word came out as a whisper. Catching his arm, Regis held M-21 in place with just enough strength to convey his intent. "Please, believe that I am for you. Trust me with this."

M-21 shook him off, and Regis allowed his hand to fall to his side. There would be no trust. He had broken that.

"Wait, you can't go. I'll find them and send them out to you." Regis ran into the building before M-21 could protest. If he couldn't convince him to stay outside, perhaps leaving him with an assignment would restrain him. He wouldn't be able to leave the children without a safe haven to run to.

Inside, the crowds thickened and separated into two lines. Where are the children? He searched the faces, but his height hindered his sight. Regis closed his eyes. He didn't want to use his powers on humans, but it may be necessary to find them in this place. No, he shouldn't. How could he call himself a noble if he couldn't find three children among this crowd?

"Permission form." A man waited patiently at a table in front of him. He took the paper from Regis and filed it into a folder. "Alright, looks like you're preregistered. Here is your nametag. Wear it at all times. You must show it to get into events. Special events cost an additional fee, and they are labeled on the schedule with an asterisk. See the help desk for any questions. Enjoy the event."

Regis accepted the nametag. A picture of the infected frozen in a fight pose covered the surface, and his own name sprawled across the top. What should he do with this? The other children wore it around their necks. Regis pulled the lanyard over his head and let the card fall to his stomach. What an undignified thing to wear. According to the schedule, the character competition cost extra. It didn't start for awhile. Where would the children be in the meantime?

He glanced back at the entrance, but he couldn't see M-21 outside. Was he waiting at a distance? Regis folded the schedule and inserted it into the pocket of his jacket. He should have just asked M-21 to call the children, but he didn't want to risk that now. Their trust was broken, and Regis was certain M-21 no longer thought of them as a team.

[-] [-] [-]

"Jung Hansu, Yim Suyi, I would like to thank you for attending." Jameson smiled sweetly as he greeted the special guests. "I appreci-"

"My agent booked this against my wishes." Hansu collapsed onto the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "These gigs never have comfortable dressing rooms, and the service here is horrible. I asked for a drink half an hour ago."

"I'll send one-"

"Are you new at this? Bring it to me yourself." He pulled his shades low under his eyes. "The most important thing is to keep your stars happy. We are endorsing your product, after all."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Comic books? How lame."

Suyi frowned at him. She would have to apologize on Hansu's behalf later. "Thank you for requesting us. My friends love your comic books. They're here tonight."

"This must be very exciting for them."

"I'm excited to be here as well. If there is time, I hope to see them participate in the character competition."

"Write down their names. I'll see to it."

"Really?"

"He'll do anything that you ask," Stretching his arms across the back of the couch, Hansu left Suyi nowhere safe to sit where he could not curve his arm around her shoulder. "He has to."

Suyi stood near the far wall. "Mr. Jameson, you don't have to go to the trouble."

"It's not any trouble," Jameson reassured her, "and Jung Hansu is right about the dressing room. It must be very uncomfortable for the two of you to share. Please follow me. I'll arrange a more appropriate place for you."

Hansu leapt to his feet. "What about-"

"As a gentleman, surely you wouldn't protest special treatment of a lady." Jameson glared back at him and forced a smile. "I'll be sure to send your drink as soon as possible. Your appearance is in thirty minutes."

"Mr. Jameson." Suyi followed him into the hallway. "I have to apologize. I would like to say that he is very nice once you get to know him, but he is always like that. Please, don't let it bother you."

"I suppose I lost my temper as well." Jameson held open the door for her. "This is my personal office. I'm sorry, it's not much."

"No, this is much better."

"If you give me the names of your friends, I will do my best to schedule your time around them. Other than that, make yourself at home. Your first appearance is at the opening ceremonies. Either myself or my superior, Mr. Ruze, will escort you there. I'll stay out of your way until then."

Suyi bowed low. "Thank you, Mr. Jameson."

"It's nothing." He closed to door behind him. She was a nice girl. That was good. Celebrities were protected from the experiment selection. If someone famous disappeared, it would draw too much attention. Then again, the boss wanted to draw attention to them. Why else would he ask them to alert the media? And, just as concerning, the media exploited that information.

He walked into the surveillance room where his superior already awaited his arrival. "Sir."

"There has been movement."

_Experiment S-17 is moving? _Jameson enlarged the screen and focused in on the tracker. It followed the sewer system at a slow pace. Was it hiding underground, then? "Transitioning to a topographical map."

"Where is it going?"

Strange, it's above ground. How can that be? It's still light. "It's approaching the facility. Your orders, sir?"

"I will contact the boss. Continue with the event for now."

"Yes, sir." Jameson answered without voicing his concerns. Even if neither he nor his superior belonged to this level of authority, he could still recognize the signs of sabotage, and like a good yes-man, he kept his opinion to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 20)<strong>

"I didn't know people would wear costumes." Yuna wrapped her arms around her stomach as another glowing-eyed masked boy squeezed by them. "And the staff dressed as evil scientists."

"It's awesome!" Shinwoo swiveled to face her. "They never break character! Look, they're taking notes and evaluating us just like real scientists!"

"And their lab's impressive, too," Ikhan agreed. "I think it's fully functional."

"Don't you think this is a little frightening? I know it's a promotional ploy, but even popular comics don't have events this elaborate. It's too realistic."

"Don't worry, Yuna! Between the four of us men, the evil scientists and scary experiments won't be able to touch you!" Shinwoo puffed his chest out and struck a pose. "Hey, where did Ajussi and Regis go?"

"Did they get lost?" Ikhan scanned the crowds but didn't see them. "Try calling Ajussi."

"I don't have his number."

"Me either." Yuna ducked behind Shinwoo when one of the scientists pointed at her. "Regis still doesn't have a phone, right?"

"I'll ask Tao for it." Ikhan dialed the number quickly and hung up after a few seconds. "He's not answering."

"Should I try Rai?" Shinwoo asked then cringed at the thought of explaining how to look up a phone number to him. "Maybe Principal Lee."

Ikhan shook his head. "Voice mail."

"I don't have Takeo's number."

"Maybe we should go look for them?" She shivered. A scientist was still staring at her.

"Yuna, do you want to go outside?" Shinwoo whispered softly. "I'll wait with you."

"No, you wanted to come most of all, and I promised Suyi I would visit her at work."

"Badges, please." The evil scientist pulled a pen from his lab coat and scribbled a note on his clipboard. "You are missing one from your group. Where is he?"

"We're missing two, actually." Ikhan adjusted his glasses and attempted to catch a glimpse of the scientist's notes. "We were separated."

"Sir, I have found three of the children you have requested." The scientist pushed a button on his headset then nodded as he listened to the reply. "Yes, sir."

"Oho! Did Ajussi and Regis ask the staff to look for us?" Shinwoo grinned at Ikhan. "They didn't even try to find us."

"Follow me to the evaluation room."

"The opening ceremony is about to start." Yuna looked down at her hands. "I promised I would see Suyi work."

"Oh, you should have time for that!" The scientist smiled and tucked his clipboard under his arm with such a casual manner that he didn't seem frightening at all. "Yim Suyi requested to see you compete in the character contest. I simply need to rearrange your schedule to coincide with hers. It'll only take a moment."

[-] [-] [-]

She glanced around the room. Documents clad in simple, black picture frames lined the wall in what would have been an impressive display of achievements if they had not been faked, but his real accomplishments should not be a source of pride. They caught her eye for only a second before she crossed the room and peeped out the window. Finally, she turned to the massive desk that dominated the office. Here, he watched her carefully, but the supervision was needless. Suyi walked around the desk and sat in one of the visitor chairs while playing a game on her phone. Jameson nodded in approval. She didn't even take his seat behind the desk. Strange girl. She didn't have to show him that kind of respect.

He switched to a different camera. The other dressing room was a disaster. How had Hansu caused so much damage in such a short time? If celebrities weren't protected, that boy deserved to become an experiment. Jameson checked a different camera. Next, the lobby. The registration tables were crowded with eager fans. Good, that made for lots of specimens. Many of them carried the comic book with them. Even better. The scientists would be pleased, and if they were successful, perhaps the boss would be pleased as well. He had given them many orders, but he never inquired about the progress of the experiments. It made the scientists uneasy, and Jameson had to wonder if the boss was interested in the experiments at all.

The exhibition hall was beginning to fill as the opening ceremonies drew near. He would need to escort the special guests there soon. The young celebrities likely pulled in as many customers as the comic did. Hiring them was a good move. It had to be. The order came from the boss, and he was a genius at such maneuvers. The move was also very public. It drew even more attention to them, and did the convention have to be held at the facility? The boss had spared no funds until it came to this, and he suddenly demands them to host the convention on location?

Jameson returned to the tracker. S-17. How could he move above ground in daylight? Had he not awakened after all? He glanced at his superior, but the man was focused on his phone call with the boss. Usually, such conversations were held in private. Far away from subordinates like him. His superior must be nervous about the experiment's return, and from the tone of his voice, his request must have been denied once again. By now, they both realized it would never be granted. The boss wanted the experiments loose, but while Jameson had stopped trusting in the boss, his superior had clung to him. There was nothing else that he could do. They were obligated to obey.

"Sir, it's time for the ceremony to start."

His superior motioned for him to leave while never averting his attention from the phone.

Jameson walked the short distance to his private office and knocked on the door but opened it before she could answer. The room belonged to him. He shouldn't need an introduction to enter. "It's time."

[-] [-] [-]

"No one is coming out. How close are you going to get to the lab?" Takeo followed his movements from a distance as Tao boldly walked down the center of the street with the tracker. He didn't answer, and Takeo understood at once that he intended to go all the way. "There are a lot of people ahead. What's your plan?"

"I'm going in." Tao answered gruffly. "You're going to monitor the computer."

Takeo watched for him to crack a smile, listened for a soft laugh, but it wasn't a joke. Did he want revenge so badly that he had to do this personally? Had to take down the lab with his own hands? "Ah, Tao, shouldn't you be doing that? I don't know much about computers, but I can destroy the lab. Let me do it."

"They don't have footage of you yet. I don't want to risk it. You don't have to do much. I already set up everything for you. You just have to push a couple buttons."

Takeo jumped from the rooftop and landed in the alley between two buildings. From here, he didn't need to use his headset to communicate. "Still, it's not what I'm trained to do."

"I've been inside before." Tao stopped, but he didn't look at his comrade. "And I need information. I have to know what they did to that kid. Why they infected him. He had a tracker in him, Takeo. They were watching him for a reason."

"Let me go with you. All this time, you have been protecting others. Let someone protect you."

"I need you out here." Tao stepped forward. He shouldn't remain stationary for too long.

"Alright." Takeo returned to the rooftops. "There are a lot of people ahead of us. Be careful."

[-] [-] [-]

It has only been a few minutes. M-21 twisted his watch around his wrist in aggravation. It felt tight against his skin and only aggravated him further. The kids were inside. They were in danger. But in danger of what? His own teammates had hidden that from him. He threw the comic book to the ground, and it fell open in a flutter of pages. Regis lied to him. Tao and Takeo, too. They were in this together. But why? The footage of him wasn't enough to go behind his back. What was there that only he couldn't know?

The open book caught his eye. A man with glowing eyes looked up at him with bared teeth and gaunt skin. Was that an infected? He snatched it from the ground and flipped through page after page. Fight scene after fight scene. This was the book that the kids were reading? This was the reason for the convention? The experiment on the cover. The cages inside. Fight scene after fight scene. The character contest. This book. It's a training manual. They're training children how to be experiments. How to be infected. They're training them to be monsters.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 21)<strong>

"Hwa!" Shinwoo stepped forward with the punch and used the motion to increase the impact. The punching bag swayed to the side, and he moved with it, cutting around the bag and jabbing his elbow into the back of it as it passed.

"That's quite impressive." The scientist watched from a safe distance as Shinwoo delivered another punch. "Even grown men have difficulty moving the punching bag like that. You must have trained for quite some time."

"Ah, I'm just good at this sort of thing."

"You certainly are." The scientist registered his badge for the competition. Ineligible for selection? It was the same for the other two. A waste, really, but Jameson was the second in command. There would be no disputing the arrangement. Even so, there were plenty of children to choose from. They wouldn't lack for qualified specimens. "Your time has been changed to seven o'clock. Sign in fifteen minutes early if you would like time to prepare. Do you understand the rules?"

"Just show your best fighting moves, right?" Shinwoo looked to Ikhan for help. He still hadn't read the contest regulations.

"Well, more or less. This is a _character_ competition. Try to use the same moves that a character would." The scientist returned their badges to them. If they weren't eligible, there was no reason to give further instructions. "I am finished. You may go to the opening ceremony if you wish."

[-] [-] [-]

"Sorry to make you wait." Suyi checked her appearance by the reflection in the window. It was a poor method to use, but there weren't any mirrors in the office. "I hope Hansu didn't cause you too much trouble. There were plenty of drinks in the dressing room. He shouldn't act like that."

"He must be difficult to work with." Jameson waited by the door with his eyes trained carefully on the ground. Somehow, this seemed invasive. It was his office, he reminded himself. He didn't need permission to be here.

"He is!" Suyi ran her fingers through her hair and flipped it over her shoulder. "He's actually better now. His body guard lost a fight with an ajussi at my school, Ye Ran, and Hansu has been a little more polite ever since."

Jameson looked up at her in amazement. The behavior he had seen from that boy was an improved version? "If he bothers you while you're here, let me know. I'll take care of it."

"That's kind of you." She gave her hair one last pat. Finally, she was ready.

"As head of security, it's my job." He straightened his own tie and buttoned the jacket to his suit in an effort to look slightly more presentable. He would be on stage, too, even if it was just to protect the stars from the background. "You, uh, you look nice, kid."

"Thank you, Mr. Jameson."

She looked pleased, but the compliment felt unnatural to him. When was the last time he had flattered someone and meant it? The last time he had a normal conversation? Could he try something lighthearted? A joke? "Alright, let's go pick up that childish costar of yours."

A faint smile eased across her lips. "Don't let him hear you say that."

"Or else he'll throw a tantrum?"

"Mr. Jameson!" She shouted, still smiling because she knew it was true.

He let the banter die down as they entered the hallway. It would not bode well if his superior saw him this relaxed. Not for him and not for her. He had already bent the rules a little for her. Celebrities were protected. But her friends? The scientist already knew he removed their names from the selection list. He would have to answer for that later, but for now, those children were safe for her sake.

Once he reached the original dressing room, he carefully set a blank expression on his face. He would not give that boy the satisfaction of reacting to the damage he caused. He was so different from Suyi. She was respectful. He was resentful. He didn't deserve any of the courtesy he showed her.

Jameson walked through the door unannounced. "It's time."

"Oh, I'm ready." Hansu arrogantly folded his arms across his chest with a smirk. He had left nothing untouched. The couch lay on its back with the cushions thrown to the floor, and the TV hung upside down from its cord. Somehow, it had managed to stay plugged in and was now playing the news.

Jameson didn't take his eyes from Hansu. He had already seen the destruction from the security cameras, but this was new to Suyi. She glanced at the room and followed his unspoken lead with an equally unimpressed face. Even if he couldn't vocally praise her for it, he was proud. "Come with me."

"That brings the death toll to fifty-three." A nervous reporter announced from a corridor outside the special containment unit for contagious diseases. Obviously. She did not want to be so close, but the room made a good backdrop for such a serious report.

Jameson stopped. The news stations, he knew, were exaggerating the cause of the deaths, but the number of deaths should remain constant. Surely, they wouldn't lie about that. Were they trying to cause a panic? The true death toll was in the twenties, and with all of the awakened experiments dead, that number should not change. Then, there was S-17. He was moving, but he stayed away from other people as far as he could tell.

Hansu mistook the distraction as shock and clamped his hand on Jameson's shoulder. He moved in close to whisper snidely into his ear, "I warned you to keep your stars happy."

"Shut up." Jameson caught Hansu's arm and twisted it behind his back.

The reporter tensely clenched her microphone between her hands, but the perfect smile never left her face. Even afraid, she was a professional. "The hospital has offered a free clinic for anyone that may have come into contact with the disease. There will be a simple evaluation, and if you test positive, you will be given a series of shots. As I said, the treatment is free of cost. The hospital wishes to curb the number of casu-"

"Mr. Jameson?" Suyi's voice was like a whisper, soft and full of hesitation.

He released his hold on Hansu, and the boy tripped forward, already howling threats and lawsuits. No doubt, there would be reprimands for that move, but after what he had just seen, that would be the least of his fears. He had been suspicious of the media but something like this? He didn't need to understand the science of it to see that there were strings attached, and those strings were about to be cut. To have the foresight to make these connections? The boss, he truly was a genius.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were wide with concern.

"I'm…" He put that expression on her face, and she was worried about him? This girl. She wasted that kind of emotion on someone like him? Was she kind or naive? It was already too late for him. "I'm sorry you has to see that. Please, follow me to the opening ceremonies. It's time to start."

[-] [-] [-]

The door was metal with a small window at the top, and a keypad rested above the door handle. He expected to hack the code sequence, but the door was already propped open with a cinder block. From the temperature inside, the building was not designed to host so many people at once. It was large enough, Union labs always had plenty of room, but the ventilation system couldn't handle the numbers. Doubtlessly, some union member, overcome by the heat, wanted to allow the breeze to travel through the hallways and cool the crowds.

To think, they prepared the way for him. Tao grinned mischievously. "I'm inside."

"Okay." Takeo whispered into the headset as he watched the tiny dot that represented Tao move through the building. Hundreds of other dots congregated in tight quarters and made it difficult to track the dot he needed to focus on. He specialized in tracking targets from a distance, but this was very different. He felt confined, blinded, by having his sight limited to the screen in front of him. He had no training in this, and his first experience would be a live mission involving children? If ever Tao should be at the controls, it would be now. "What do you want me to do?"

"I have a program for you on the desk top. Open it and follow the instructions. I'll tell you when to start." Tao gripped the magnets tightly in each hand as he darted from hiding place to hiding place. One sweep over anything electronic, and it would fry out the circuitry. First, information. "I need a clear path to the lab."

Takeo opened the folder on the desktop that bore his name and quickly scanned the contents. A combination of keys would activate certain applications. That seemed simple enough. He could easily do that much. "The lab is full of people. Tao, what's going on in there? I can only see children outside the facility."

_Children_. The thought seeped through his mind bitterly as the memory of his student bubbled to the surface. There was only one reason children would be in a place like this. The scientists weren't content with infecting just one boy. They weren't satisfied stealing his humanity. No, they needed more subjects to traumatize. More monsters for their cages. Tao rolled the tracker through his fingers. He would give them a monster. "Takeo, I want the kids out of here right now. Set off an alarm."

[-] [-] [-]

Someone rubbed against his shoulder, and Regis quickly sidestepped the boy to avoid a full on collision. "Excuse me."

The kid fell into a laughing heap on the floor. He sat up and pulled the mask from his head. "Hey, you're going to rip my costume!"

Regis turned away from the scene without looking to see who the boy was talking to. The children here seemed so cheerful. Didn't they know that they were dressing as experiments? Couldn't they see that the lives they wanted to imitate only breathed of despair? And for what? Strength? Power? Humans. It is only after they gain these things that they learn to appreciate their weakness. By then, it is too late to return to their former lives. Such a distasteful thing and to celebrate it?

No wonder M-21 hated that comic book. No wonder Tao and Takeo worked so hard to keep this a secret from him, but was it a mistake? M-21 would never trade ignorance for the chance to protect the children. Was it right, even for his sake, to make that decision for him?

The flow of children wove around the corner and threaded through a door. Regis moved with them, passing through the entrance, and emerging in massive sea of chairs. Someone brushed by him again, and he quickly walked forward. The children must be here somewhere.

"Welcome to the comic convention! Who's excited to be here?" A man shouted into the microphone as he worked the crowd from the stage. The room exploded into a series of applause and cheers. "In a moment, our special guests will say a few words."

Regis slipped into a chair at the end of the aisle. Hundreds of children surrounded him. Perhaps thousands. They sifted into the seats as the announcer continued with his speech. _Where are they? _Regis turned around in his seat and stared into the faces behind him. No sign of the three children he wanted. Maybe he should use his powers after all. If M-21 grew impatient, there is no telling what chaos would ensue.

"I'm pleased to be here."

_That voice! _He spun toward the stage. Suyi charismatically swayed across the stage, and the audience already hung on every word. She smiled, and they were spellbound. Those on stage with her, equally as mesmerized, watched from the sidelines. One young man glared with jealousy as the older man next to him beamed with pride, and even the announcer missed his cue to take the microphone back. The sudden cry of a siren woke him from his trance.

"Remain calm!" The announcer shouted as he ripped the microphone from Suyi's hands, and the fear in his own voice triggered the crowd to panic. Children leapt from their seats and ran for the exits in a massive herd as they pushed and shoved each other out of the way.

There was no longer time to be subtle. Regis reached out with his powers, twisting and gliding through the humans until he finally touched a familiar presence. _They're close!_

[-] [-] [-]

"Jameson!" The intercom crackled above the noise, and the voice of his superior mixed in with the blare of the siren. "Report to the security office!"

The command could not be ignored. Using the intercom was an act of desperation, and the scientists would be aware of this. If even the head of the facility was stricken by fear, how could anyone else remain calm? This on top of the alarm? Was it S-17? Was he here?

"Hansu! Take Suyi out of here!" Jameson yelled, grabbing the boy's shoulders and meeting his eyes. This was more important than the tension between them. Hansu was still a man. He would protect Suyi in his place. "The back hallway leads to the loading docks! Exit from there! I'm entrusting her to you!"

Hansu nodded, forgetting his arrogance.

"Good boy." Jameson patted his shoulders and released him. "Take care of her."

"Mr. Jameson!" Suyi screeched, too frightened to move as some children climbed the stage in an attempt to escape the crowds.

"Suyi!" Jameson swept his arm around her and dragged her toward the back hallway. "Go with Hansu! He'll get you out of here!"

"Where is he?" She looked around, but Hansu was gone.

"That boy!" Jameson growled. "Never mind. I'll take you. You'll be safe with me."

[-] [-] [-]

The shrill of the alarm was deafening. It pealed through the air with a mind-numbing screech. He had heard this before. It was the high level alarm of an intruder. M-21 chased the sound toward the building, darting through the throngs of escaping children and using all his restraint not to call upon his powers.

The familiar swirl of Regis' powers curled around him, graceful and elegant in even this situation. It didn't feel threatening. It didn't feel like a battle. It was reaching, searching. Was it looking for him? The children? An escape? M-21 ran toward the source. It generated from the deepest part of the crowd, but the power was already dissipating. What happened? Why did he stop? Was the alarm related to Regis using his powers?

"You're that school guard!" The shout came from a clearing to his right. Hansu doubled over with his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. "I'm hiring you to be my bodyguard starting right now!"

"Where are my kids?" M-21 screamed over the siren. Children parted around him as they fled.

Hansu shook his head. What kids? Did he mean Ye Ran students? "Suyi's inside with some jerk security guard."

"What guard? Where is she?"

His voice sounded ferocious. She must have been the one he was looking for. Hansu took a deep breath, using the brief moment to calculate his revenge. "His name's Jameson. He's out of control. He attacked me in the dressing room. I barely made it out of there! He still has Suyi! They were heading toward the loading docks!"

[-] [-] [-]

"Takeo, what did you do?" Tao raced toward the lab and darted behind doors whenever someone came into sight.

"I set off the alarm like you asked." Takeo reread the instructions Tao left for him. Input specific keys into the program, and the computer would do the rest. He had followed the directions perfectly. "Alt-A-1 for the first alarm."

"I meant the fire alarm!" The hallway was clear for now. He had a straight shot to the lab. "This is their highest level of alert! If it weren't for the children, this place would be on lockdown!"

"I'm sorry. This is the first time I have done this." Takeo hesitantly placed his fingers on the keyboard. "What should I do?"

"Just don't touch anything!"

[-] [-] [-]

"Boss, the tracker shows that S-17 is inside the laboratory. May we have permission to terminate or capture the experiment?"

"Denied."

"Sir," he cleared his throat to rid the dither from his voice. Where was Jameson? He needed his subordinate at a time like this. "What do you want us to do with the experiment?"

"It has served its purpose. Let it be, and send the new list of eligible specimens to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, Mr. Ruze, unless you have something to report, I am a very busy man."

"Yes, sir, I understand."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 22)<strong>

He didn't waste a second. He didn't look like he believed it, but he left anyway. Seems that the security guard really did care about the students. It's always the ones who care that are the most astonished when they fall. After the way that man treated him at the school, he had a score to settle with him as well. Hansu grinned to himself as he searched through the business cards in his wallet. Being famous, he had been given hundreds of these. Numbers to call if he ever wanted to give an interview. Reporters, talk shows, news papers and stations. They would love the chaos that happened tonight, and if they find a high school security guard facing off this facility's head of security? Over Yim Suyi, no less. Well, this is what they call killing two birds with one stone.

[-] [-] [-]

_Was that Regis? _Takeo abandoned the computer. If he was forbidden to touch it, there was no reason to remain focused on it now. He crept to the edge of the building and spied on the crowds below. Frantic children spilled out of doorways and lingered on the grounds. Regis wasn't among them. Why would he even be here?

"Tao?"

"I almost have it." His fingers flew across the keyboard as he resurrected file after file. "There isn't much information here. Looks like they deleted all of their data, but that isn't a problem for me!"

Tao sounded a little more like himself. Hacking the computer system must have taken his mind off the infected boy, but that would only be a momentary reprieve until he read the files. Once he knew exactly what happened to that child, his suspicions would become truths, and that knowledge would replay endlessly in his imagination. The boy's suffering would drudge up memories of his own sufferings so that even in death, the bond between them would grow into a kindred spirit between like fates.

Takeo sighed. He had known those feelings all too well. How many people had been killed on his account? Everyone he ever saved while in DA-5. Civilians. Child soldiers. Everyone. No, don't think about that. He needed a clear mind right now. He had to be strong. Tao would need someone to rely on.

"Hey, Takeo, did you feel Regis just now? Is he in there with you?"

"I was about to ask you about that." Takeo opened his weapon case and searched for the two extra earpieces. Both were still inside. Looks like Regis wasn't here just to tag along on the mission. Won't be able to contact him, either. "I'm going to look for him."

"I don't want you inside," Tao warned. "They have footage of me and M-21, but you're safe. I don't know about Regis. He only stood outside during our practice mission. He might be okay."

"So, with monitoring the computer, you were just keeping me out of the way?"

"Yeah." He admitted sheepishly. "But I really do need you. Once I activate these magnets, I won't have much time. You'll have to give me a clear way out."

"I'm on it." Takeo sat in front of the computer and watched the number of dots decrease as children ran through the exits. One of these dots had to be Regis. Which one?

"Alright, I'm ready." Tao turned on the amplifier to the magnets, and they hummed as power circulated through them, increasing their power. "Watch my back, No. 2."

"On it, No. 1."

[-] [-] [-]

"Regis!" Shinwoo ran ahead of the others and jumped over a trashcan that lay overturned in the hallway. "I found you!"

"Where have you been?" Yuna quickly ran around the obstacle as Ikhan failed to hurtle it. "Where's Ajussi?"

"He's still outside." Regis looked for the nearest exit. Humans always marked such things well, and the large, glowing sign signaled the escape route. Funny, with all the children fighting to use the main entrance, none of them looked for the doors designed for these situations. "We should leave as well."

[-] [-] [-]

Where did the conspiracy start and the coincidence end? Even from the beginning, the boss showed no interest in the experiments. Why would he order them? Why would he release them? How did five of them awaken? And the news stations. Who gave them the names of the experiments? Why would they lie about the number of casualties? How could the hospital offer a free clinic to something it shouldn't understand? Then, there was S-17. He shouldn't be able to move in daylight. Did he enter the building? Was that the reason for the alarm? The comic book, the advertising, the convention, the character contest. All of it was to select the second round of specimens. Why go to such lengths just to release them in a dormant state?

"Mr. Jameson?" Suyi grabbed his hand with both of hers as he guided her through the back hallway.

After Hansu abandoned her, was she afraid of being separated from him as well? He could feel her tremble through his fingertips. She was afraid, and she trusted him to protect her. She put her trust in someone like him? Strange girl. Foolish. Simpleminded. Naive. And kind. To someone like him. Jameson curled his fingers so that they touched the back of her hand. She was just like a child fearfully clinging to an adult. He wouldn't let this girl down. Not her. He could save just one. "It's going to be okay. The alarm means there's an intruder in the building. Once we're outside-"

"Jameson, report to the security office!" A second summon rumbled through the sound system. Judging from the anger in his superior's voice, the situation was not going well.

He didn't have much time. "Listen to me. This is important. When we get to the loading docks, I'm going to have to leave you. Don't stay here. Don't wait around outside. Leave. Don't come back. There is nothing good about this place."

"But Mr. Jameson, what about you?"

"Nothing has changed for me, kid." He smiled halfheartedly. How ironic. He had obeyed the boss and followed the rules all this time. Tonight, he had finally veered from perfect obedience, and his fate remained the same. It was sealed from the start. "I have to take care of this. It's is my job."

[-] [-] [-]

_If he touches her, he's dead! _His feet pounded against the pavement, carrying him around the back of the building. Hansu couldn't be right. It felt like he was lying, but he had bruises on his arm. It was faint, but it looked like shape of a hand. It couldn't be right. It couldn't. So why was he running so fast? Why was his heart racing?

The loading docks were empty of vehicles, but the doors were left open. M-21 threw himself at the first door, springing several feet into the air to match the height of a trailer bed and catching the floor with his hands to launch himself inside. He tucked his head and rolled to his feet, landing crouched on the tips of his toes with one hand grazing the ground.

"It's you!" Jameson shouted and shoved Suyi behind him with his left hand while reaching under his suit jacket with his right. Cold metal met his hand, and he wrapped his fingers around the handle of his handgun. Just one. He could save just one. "Suyi, stay behind me!"

M-21 froze. The bullet wouldn't hurt him, but if Suyi saw him get shot… Her eyes were already wide, and tears brimmed at their edges. She looked terrified.

"You're the man from the footage." Jameson backed away a few steps, moving Suyi backward with him. Her hand still stayed wrapped around his own. Good. Stay close. "What do you want with us?"

That stance. It wasn't the stance of someone taking a hostage. He was blocking her, guarding her. It was a stance of protection. Why would he protect her? Why didn't he just shoot? M-21 didn't move. He should attack, but the situation didn't make sense. This was the location of the practice mission. It was full of cages. These people lured children here with superheroes. The comic book trained them to be experiments. The contest selected the most qualified. He had no reason to protect her.

He should answer the question. The gun was aimed at him, but it would only take a second to turn it against her. She was still a hostage, protected or not. "I just want the girl-"

"Mr. Jameson, he's just a security guard from my school." Suyi cut him off as she released his hand. She sounded surprisingly calm as if there was no longer any danger. She must be faking it, forcing herself. Her face still looked afraid. "He's the ajussi that won against Hansu's bodyguard."

An ally against Hansu? Jameson cracked a smile. "You trust him?"

"Yes."

"Alright, if you trust him, I'll trust you." He reluctantly lowered his gun and sheathed it in the holster under his jacket. "Listen, kid, I got to go take care of this alarm-"

"What makes you think I'm going to let you leave?" M-21 rose slowly, still taking in the situation. As long as she was near that man, she wasn't safe. "You think I trust you?"

"I could have shot you." Jameson answered without taking his eyes from Suyi. He should hurry to assist his superior, but he would never have this chance again. "Look, kid, you're going to hear a lot of things. Don't trust the news stations. The hospital, either. I can't explain it to you, but don't trust them. And, kid-"

"What does that have to do wi-"

"Could you shut up?" Jameson glared at him this time before returning his gaze to her. "I'm trying to say goodbye, here."

M-21 scowled at them speechlessly.

"Well, anyway, live a happy life, kid. I'm counting in it." He motioned for her to join M-21, and she quickly crossed the space between them.

"Mr. Jameson!" Suyi called as he walked away. "Be safe!"

"Sure, kid." He smiled. It was so easy to smile genuinely for her. There would be consequences for this. For letting him go, for ignoring the alarm. One more warning couldn't bring anything worse than what was already in store for him. "And, you," He met M-21's eyes. This was important. That man wasn't like Hansu. He already positioned his body to shield Suyi. He'd protect her. "The boss showed interest in you. Only you. Call it a life for a life. Watch your back."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 23)<strong>

What did that mean? A life for a life? Was it for allowing him to live? It couldn't be in return for saving her, could it? M-21 looked down at Suyi, but she was still staring in the direction that Jameson had left. "Who was that?"

"Mr. Jameson. He's the head of security at this convention." She finally turned away and hugged her arms around her stomach. "Do you think he's okay? He sounded like he thought something bad would happen, didn't he?"

"I'm sure he's fine. If he's the head of security, he's trained for this sort of thing." M-21 answered softly to comfort her. He had noticed it, too, but that man was still the enemy. He didn't deserve any level of consideration. Why, then, would that same man offer him a warning? "We should leave. It's not safe here."

She nodded timidly. M-21 whisked her to the edge of the loading docks and lowered her to the ground before jumping down after her. Regis should have found the kids by now. They would be waiting for them outside.

"What footage was he talking about?" The question came suddenly, and Suyi didn't meet his eyes. She knew she had asked something she shouldn't have. "Mr. Jameson said he recognized you from the footage, but it didn't seem like you knew each other."

"I think he mistook me for someone else."

"Ajussi!"

"Suyi!"

"Regis, slow down!"

M-21 turned toward the sound of their voices as the children maneuvered through the crowd. Regis must have been worried if he was running so fast that even Shinwoo had trouble keeping up. He would have to explain that later, but the kids were safe. He smiled in relief, but it quickly turned into a frown. Safe from what, exactly?

Regis forced himself to walk the rest of the way and used the time to judge M-21's temperament. Even from a distance, he looked angry. Regis tried to catch his eyes to offer him a look of apology, to gage the level of anger, but his expression was unreadable. "Were you… inside?"

"We'll talk about this later." M-21 answered abruptly.

"Okay," Regis whispered, "I understand."

"Were you two inside?" Shinwoo caught up. "You okay?"

"We're fine." Suyi answered for the both of them. "But we should leave. Mr. Jameson said we shouldn't stay here."

"Wha-at?!" Shinwoo yelled, drawing attention from bystanders. "But they'll reopen the convention once they turn off that alarm! I still have to win the character contest. I'll be drawn into the next comic as the prize. Come on, can't you see me battling bad guys with my super strength?"

"Suyi's right." Regis glanced up at M-21. The conversation must bother him. Even if he didn't appreciate the defense, he would protect his comrade. M-21 would have done it for well. "We should leave."

"Yeah, you're the only one that cared about that, Shinwoo." Ikhan laughed. "And what makes you think you would have won?"

"I'd make a great experiment! I already got the moves."

"That contest." M-21 hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "None of you competed in it? What about all the other children?"

"Nah, it didn't even start yet. The alarm went off during the opening ceremonies."

That's good. M-21 allowed relief to wash over him. The children were safe. All of them. First, he would see them home. Then, RK-4 would unite for a proper investigation. And an explanation. His comrades owed him that.

[-] [-] [-]

The boss brushed him off.

He didn't even care that an experiment had entered the facility. He almost seemed amused as if it was something both unexpected and desired. As if he only wanted to watch this unfold. As if it wasn't worth preserving. Or had he designed it to fall apart? He only asked for the list of names from the character competition. Nothing more. No salvation would come from him.

And where was Jameson? He should be here by now. Mr. Ruze scanned the security cameras for his subordinate. The alarm still sounded in a sharp, unnerving shrill. Most of the children were outside, and the remaining children converged around the doors, waiting to escape. The scientists blended in with the children's costumes as they moved through the crowds. Were they taking advantage of the opportunity to disappear? And Jameson? Did he leave, too? This was his job. He always handled these situations. Where was he?

The video feed to the laboratory camera sparked and faded to black. What happened? Was it S-17? The tracker showed him to be inside. If Jameson wasn't here to do his job, he would have to take his subordinate's duties upon himself. He couldn't capture the experiment. The boss forbid it, and his orders could not be disobeyed. They were absolute. But he did not have to allow the experiment to rampage through the facility. Whatever the outcome, Jameson would shoulder the responsibility. This was his job after all.

[-] [-] [-]

The computer crackled as he waved the waved the magnetic devise over it, and in one sweep, the circuitry inside it failed, burning out with the scent of hot copper. That was the last one. Whatever footage they may have stored in there should be erased. Being on an individual circuit made it inaccessible from the outside, but it made it all the more vulnerable from the inside. They wouldn't be able to transfer duplicate copies to another location as easily, and judging from the files he had found, the facility did their best not to create files at all. Now, he only needed to destroy the lab. Tao unrolled his electric whip and snapped it in the air. How fitting. Electricity. It was sun that burned the boy when these people infected him, and it will be his whip that burns this place for that child's sake.

"No. 2, am I clear?"

"There are no longer any children in the building, but we have a different problem." Takeo peeked over the side of the building yet again. "They're not leaving the grounds. Looks like they want to see what's going on."

"Don't worry," he grinned, "I'll be quiet."

"Tao, I don't know about this. I mean, of course we have to destroy the lab, but do we have to do it with so many people around?"

"It has to be now." Tao lowered his weapon. He could feel the energy ripple through it as if in eager anticipation of the first strike. Power. Strength. He increased the output to match a powerful opponent and wrapped the edge of the whip around his hand, carefully avoiding any portion that was alive with electricity. Protector. Defender. Deliver. He would be all of these for the children, and they would never know the horrors that he had saved them from. "I will not give this place a chance to endanger anyone else."

"Um, Tao?"

"Don't try to talk me out of it."

"No, It's not that." Takeo pulled the computer into his lap and leaned against the wall. A little yellow dot blinked across the screen. "Someone's heading your way."

"That's a problem. Where is he?"

"Close."

"So, you're the invader?" The voice came from the lab entrance. A man stood with his feet apart and a handgun firmly held between outstretched hands.

Tao stared at the man. He had seen Takeo form that stance a thousand times as he practiced at one of the Union's shooting ranges. "I suppose I am."

"You're not S-17."

"S-17?" Had it gotten as far as S? The experiment series took years to create. Had they overlapped? S-17. The tracker was still in his pocket. That was the name of his boy. No, not name. That child had a real name. That was the number assigned to him.

"S-17?" Takeo repeated into the headset. "Tao, what's going on?"

"Hang on, No. 2. I have a few questions for this man."

"Need back up?"

"No, stay there. I got this."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 24)<strong>

He paused outside the office door just long enough to straighten his clothing and catch his breath. "I apologize for my tardiness, sir."

Silence met him. His superior summoned him to the security office. He should be here.

"Sir?" Jameson slid his hand under his jacket to retrieve the handgun from its holster and held it out as he scanned the room. No intruder. No supervisor. No cameras. Cameras? All of the monitors displayed blank screens. The entire system was down. This was not the work of S-17.

He understood little about the experiments, but an awakened specimen would not have the presence of mind to take out the security system. That much he knew for sure. The researchers had complained to him about the simplicity of the experiments often enough. The result of awakening a specimen had been studied before. There was no value to it. Instinctively, the specimens could duplicate aggressive behavior but nothing like this. Nothing complicated that required intellect.

So what was it, then? The location of the tracker suggested S-17 was on the premises. Was the specimen accompanied by someone capable of this? No, what interest would someone of this level of expertise have in such a simple experiment? Could it be an imposter? An imposter. The gray haired man? No, that man would protect Suyi. There was determination in his eyes. He would not return here until she was safe. Yes, he would save her life before coming back to take his. Jameson returned the gun to the holster. He could only save one. Just one. And it was her, not him.

But what of that man's accomplice? There had been two men in the video footage before. The one that had set off the alarms then just like the alarm now. He was able to manipulate the security system. Surely, he would be capable of this.

Then Mr. Ruze? Was he pursuing that man?

Jameson clipped on his headset and pulled the microphone close to his mouth. "Unit 1, secure the perimeter. Push the civilians back and block all access to the facility."

No familiar crackle of static crossed the line in acknowledgement of the command.

"Unit one, come in."

Nothing.

"Unit two?"

…

"Unit two, report."

…

"All available units, report!"

…

Jameson ripped the headset off and pitched it at the wall. It snapped against the surface before plummeting to the ground. His men. His security team. Where were they? Did they take advantage of the situation and leave? No, there was no leaving this life. Were they called back? Summoned by the boss?

He needed to locate his superior. That man was foolish and helpless. He would make the wrong decisions if left alone. He would hold onto the boss even though his orders were suspicious. With the publicity of the current situation, the amount of potential witnesses, they should act first and inform the boss later. Their actions could be excused that way. The situation called for it. Contacting the boss first limited them. Once an order was given, they were obligated to obey.

[-] [-] [-]

"Tell me about the S-Series."

"The S-Series?" Mr. Ruze squared his shoulders and kept his weapon trained on the intruder. "You're not in the position to ask questions, here."

"What did you do to these kids?" Tao allowed his whip to surge with energy. The electric current buzzed through his weapon with much more power than necessary, but it intimidated his opponent.

"You're here over a couple of kids?" Mr. Ruze loaded a bullet into the chamber. "There'll be consequences if you don't leave now."

"You haven't attacked yet, and you're going to let me go? That tells me you don't have the ability to carry out any consequences."

"Cocky, aren't you?" Mr. Ruze sneered and took a step backward. Nothing behind him but a fire alarm and a wall next to a cart of the scientist's supplies. He could use that to escape. "Even if you could get pass me, the boss won't let this go."

"Who's the boss?"

"Like I'd tell you."

Takeo listened with his eyes closed and tried to imagine the scene unfold. A normal human against Tao? That wouldn't be too dangerous. Their greatest enemy would be time. "Don't get greedy, No. 1. Destroying the lab is more important than information, and you need to get out of there soon. I can hear police sirens."

Tao ignored the warning. "Did the boss order you to infect these kids?"

"Infect? What are you talking about?" Confusion crossed his face, and it was clear he didn't understand the question.

"You don't even know your own experiment?"

"Why, you!" He pulled the trigger. The bullet flattened against Tao's chest and fell to the ground without causing injury. "W-what are you?"

_Gunfire!_ Takeo's eyes flashed open. "Tao, you okay?"

"I'm fine, No. 2." Tao slithered his whip across the floor while avoiding any surface that conducted electricity. No need to kill his opponent accidentally. He wanted information first. "Someone must have heard that sound. Anyone coming?"

"Just one." Takeo studied the dots on the laptop. "There are only three of you inside, and the children are backing away from the building. They must have heard the gunshot. You don't have much time."

"Seems you have a friend coming for you." Tao smirked at the man. "It won't make any difference."

"That's what you think." Mr. Ruze took another step toward the wall. A little farther to the left, and he would have his escape within reach. "Jameson's my strongest man. He won't have any trouble dealing with you."

"Looks like he's here." Tao glanced at the entrance as the subordinate charged in with his weapon drawn.

"Sir!" Jameson scanned the room and immediately took in the situation. Hopeless. That's what it was. Hopeless from the start. "Sir, I heard a shot fired. Are you injured?"

"No." Another step back. "Jameson, I command you to handle this."

"Yes, sir." Jameson never took his eyes off Tao as he stood in the doorway to block one of the escape routes. If his superior wasn't injured, he must have been the one that fired. He may not be a capable leader, but he was a good shot. Did that mean the other man's able to withstand bullet fire? Fast enough to dodge it? "I recognize you. You're the one that uses electricity. Your accomplice has already left the facility. If your intent is the same as that man, then I will tell you that the kid's safe."

"Jameson, what are you saying?" Mr. Ruze's face burned red with anger. "I command you-"

"Trust me, sir." Jameson lowered his weapon as a sign of peace but kept it ready to fire at a moment's notice. "Like I said, your friend has the girl. She's safe. If that's all you wanted, leave."

"You're a reasonable man." Tao shifted to see both of them at once. Was this a distraction? It sounded like something his comrades would want, but Takeo was outside. If he meant Regis, he wouldn't have said man. Was M-21 here? "Why are you telling me this?"

Jameson shrugged. "Just call me a nice guy. Now get lost."

He has a motive. Tao was sure of it, but he may also have more information than the few records he had found. "I want to know about the experiments. About the infected."

"Yeah, well, can't help ya with that. I don't know anything about what an infected is. The scientists might. You'll have track down one of them for that. We're just making dormant experiments here. S-17 was awakened. That's why you're asking, right? I'm guessing you stole his tracker."

"Awakened? That's what you're calling it?" Tao glared at them both. Were they lying? No, they both had the same reaction to the infected. They were that poorly informed. "Seems like you have some incorrect information."

"I wouldn't put it pass the boss to lie to us."

"Jameson." The tone was sharp and severe. A warning. Release any more information and a reprimand would be in order. Mr. Ruze took one last step backward, and his back struck the wall. A little to the left, and his escape would be within reach. The box was only a few feet away. It would save him. He just needed a distraction.

"Trust me, sir." Jameson reassured him with a nod. If his superior didn't interfere, he might just get them both out alive. He looked back at Tao. The man was waiting patiently. Respectfully. If he had to leave Suyi in anyone's care, he was glad it was this type of person. "You got something else to ask?"

"Why was he awakened?" Tao watched Mr. Ruze carefully creep farther away. He snapped his whip to still him. Electricity flashed from the tip in a spark of blue light.

"We weren't the ones that did that."

"Who did?"

"Don't know. I'd be suspicious of the hospital. …and of the boss."

"Jameson!"

A second warning. There wouldn't be a third. The anger in his superior's voice confirmed that beyond all doubt. Jameson raised his pistol again. He had gone too far. Orders could not be disobeyed. So much for getting out of this. "Yes, sir."

Was it over, then? Tao glanced at Mr. Ruze and back to Jameson. "Last question. Who is the boss?"

Jameson shook his head. "I can't-"

"Jameson, I've had enough of your insubordination!" Mr. Ruze swung his gun toward him and pulled the trigger.

The force of impact threw him back into the hallway. Jameson hit the wall, knocking the air from his lungs, and collapsed to the floor. He couldn't breathe! He sucked in air with chocked breaths and coughed as his lungs began to fill. Jameson struggled to his hands and knees. It didn't hurt. It didn't hurt? He patted his chest, searching for the wound, and held his hand out in front of him. No blood? What happened? His superior had turned his gun against him, then the room blurred and- No, not the room. Just the one man. Was his speed too fast to see? Such power… Then was it that man that hit him? That pushed him out of the way? Why would he intervene? Why?

"I'm okay, No. 2." Tao answered before Takeo could ask about his condition. He uncurled his fist and allowed the bullet to roll off his palm. It clattered against the floor. He snapped his whip in the air again, and a spray of sparks fell to the ground.

Mr. Ruze dove left toward his escape. He clasped his fingers around the lever to the fire alarm and yanked it down. The sprinklers flooded the room in a spray of water.

_The whip!_ Electricity flashed through the water, jumping the dead safety area to his hand, and traveled up his arm. Tao froze as the electricity held him in place. Unable to move. Unable to scream.

[-] [-] [-]

The lights flickered.

"No. 1, don't get carried away. You're using too much power. It's affecting the area."

The headset went dead.

Takeo jumped to his feet. "Tao, come in!"

No reply.

What happened? He couldn't stay outside any longer. Takeo leapt from the rooftop and burst into the building. Where were they?

"Sir! I'll shut off the power!"

Strait ahead! Takeo followed the scream. He could see them! Electricity flickered over Tao's entire body. There was no time to shut off the power. He had to save Tao now! Takeo increased his speed and lunged through the air at his comrade, knocking the whip from his hand and crashing them both through the wall.

Takeo rolled to a stop and crawled to Tao's side. "You okay?"

He slowly opened his eyes. Takeo kneeled next to him. Strands of red hair rippled over his shoulder and piled on the ground between them. His hand raised and extended in uncertainty. He looked so worried. Panicked. Was this how he looked to the boy? Tao tried to show a tired smile to comfort his teammate. "Penalty card. You didn't follow orders."

"Injury card. You hurt a friend."

"I'm… I'm sorry, No. 2." Tao pushed himself into a sitting posistion. The burns were already healing. "Ugh, that hurts more than I thought."

"You do use it against enemies more powerful than you are."

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on." Takeo pulled Tao's arm over his shoulder and lifted him from the floor. "Let's get out of here. The police are coming."

"My whip."

"Alright, I'll get it."

[-] [-] [-]

In the end, this changed nothing. Jameson stood in the middle of the room. Changed nothing and changed everything. There would be no going back on this now. His superior. He didn't think this through. He never did, and he finally fell to the consequences. The sprinklers. Yes, it used the enemy's weapon against him, but the water reached everywhere, drawing the electricity with it. His superior was not able to escape from this.

Mr. Ruze tried to kill him. Should he be so devastated at his superior's death? No, not at his death. At his own promotion. He was unqualified for his current position. How could he lead the facility? And what had he inherited? An empty lab? This place was desolate.

"Looks like the electricity's off."

Jameson looked to his right. His enemy and another man ducked through the hole in the wall. Where did the second one come from? He reached for his gun, and on second thought, allowed his hand to fall to his side. It wasn't in his holster anyway.

Tao grabbed his whip from the floor and rolled it into a coil. "I'm ready."

Takeo nodded. "Let's go home."

"You asked about the boss." The sound of his own voice surprised him. Jameson hesitated. It was over now. There was no need to say this. "I don't know who he is. My superior was the only one that contacted him."

They both stared at him.

"I'll have to report that you were here. I can't disobey the boss."

One of them waved his hand in thanks, and they both disappeared in a blur.

Jameson smiled weakly. They were strong enough no to fear the boss. They could protect Suyi for him.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 25)<strong>

"Somehow, this doesn't seem like a victory."

"We didn't exactly lose."

"We didn't win, did we?"

"I'm not sure."

"I guess we should tell the boss. He'll find out soon if he doesn't know already." Tao pushed open the window and broke into to his computer lab. "I'm tired of sneaking around, anyway."

"Me, too." Takeo set his weapon case on the windowsill and waited for Tao to pull it the rest of the way inside before he climbed in after it. "What about M-21?"

"I have some information now. I can't push that off any longer."

"Alright, I'll call a meeting as soon as Regis gets home." Takeo closed the window and looked to his friend. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now."

"Perfectly fine?"

"Yeah, I'm-"

Takeo shoved him with the palm of his hand. "Don't do something that reckless again! What were you thinking?"

"I know." Tao rubbed his arm absent mindedly. "My own weapon was used against me by a normal human."

"No, Tao, I mean how poorly you've been leading our team. I will follow you in whatever you do, but these kinds of decisions are not like you."

"I was just trying to protect everyone."

"I know, but you're just making it worse."

[-] [-] [-]

What now? Jameson sat behind his superior's desk as the distant sirens grew louder. He didn't have much time. Should he leave like the other employees? No, that order was never given to him, and running away was not something a man would do. His pride kept him here. But why? If ever he wanted to leave the union, now would be the time. This opportunity would never come again. But to live under the fear of being hunted down? No. That life was not for him, and if he left now, his actions tonight would be carefully investigated. It would be simple to find the children that he pulled from the specimen selection. No need to drag those kids down with him. To think his loyalties would change this much over the course of one night.

He should call the boss.

He had seen his superior speak to him only once, but he knew, he had been warned, that this phone should not be used. Holding it now was against orders. Was this how his leader felt? Helpless as he held onto a man he knew would betray him? But what else could he do? Even suspicious of the orders, he could not disobey them any further. Jameson lifted the phone to his ear and listened as he searched the desk for a telephone number. No dial tone. Had the phone lines been cut as well?

"You may speak."

"Uh, yes, sir." Jameson tripped over his words. He had not expected a voice to be waiting for him. "I, um, I have information to report."

"You are not Mr. Ruze."

"No, I am Agent Jameson. My superior, Agent Ruze has died. I am-"

"Your information?"

"Yes, sir." Was the boss not even interested in his superior's death? Jameson straightened in his chair. The sound of the boss' voice demanded formality. "The selection of the second set of specimens has ended in failure and-"

"I am aware."

"Ah, yes, sir. I believe the police are on their way to the facility. What are your orders for handling this?"

"I am sure you are a capable man. Handle it as you see fit. Now, if there is nothing else..."

Capable? The boss knew better than anyone how under qualified he and his superior were. "Yes, sir. There is one more thing. I have a sighting of the third man we are looking for."

"Send me the footage for confirmation."

"I apologize, sir. I have no footage. The electricity wielder destroyed it beyond repair. I saw the third man with my own eyes. He fits the description. He came to the aid of the-"

"And the last man?"

Jameson nodded. Exactly as he had suspected, the boss only cared about one of the three. "Yes, sir, the gray-haired man was there as well. He was separate from the other two and did not come to the electricity wielder's aid."

"They weren't working together?"

"I thought they were at first, but it seems that they had separate objectives." The boss seemed to be waiting for more, and Jameson reluctantly continued. "The gray-haired man came to… He heard the alarm and came to escort children out of the facility. The energy wielder wanted information on the experiments, and the last one assisted him. They did not seem interested in the gray-haired man's objective, just their own."

"I see."

"What are your orders regarding these three men, sir? I no longer have the footage used to distract them." Jameson gulped at the boss' silence. He had said too much. The boss never explained the purpose of his orders, but showing the energy wielder footage of his team, what else could it be? He wanted that man's focus here.

Then, the experiments? Was that just for attention, too? Were they released and awakened just to cause an uproar? The boss had ordered the facility to alert the media, but the news had more information than he had supplied to them. They had the names of the experiments, and they exaggerated information about the death totals. Was it to escalate the situation? Were they under orders as well? Even the convention! It was such an elaborate means to gain new specimens. Holding it on laboratory grounds was an unbelievable, completely unnecessary location! The comic book, the advertisement, marketing! All of it was calling out to someone, drawing someone. Each step becoming more obvious as the previous step went unnoticed. And what would be next? What could be more blatant than what had already happened? How far was the boss willing to go to attain the attention of these men?

And what was he distracting them from?

"You certainly are a capable man."

Jameson shuttered at the tone. The words were far from a compliment. "Thank you, sir."

"That is all for now. If you gain any new information, report it immediately."

"Yes, sir."

[-] [-] [-]

Dr. Crombel hung up the phone and pressed a button on his desk. "Yuriy, I no longer have use of the facility. Disconnect all communication from them."

"I will do so immediately. Shall I destroy all records as well?"

"There is no need. Let the information there be found." Crombel smirked as he crossed the room and sat in his computer chair. The floor to ceiling screen flashed to life. "Inform the media that the laboratory was secretly testing biological warfare on children and sending them out into society. Jameson lead the project. Make sure anything incriminating is placed on that man. As for anyone that attended the convention , they should report to the hospital for testing immediately."

"Sir, the media is already on location at the facility."

"Oho, is it? Patch the footage through."

"Yes, sir."

Hansu appeared on the screen with a suave smile as he crooned the tone of his voice for the star struck reporter. "Oh, yes, it was very dangerous. Jameson is the head of security, after all. He's highly trained, and you can imagine how shocked I was when the man assigned to guard me turned into my assailant."

"It must have been horrible!" She gushed, barely remembering to speak into her microphone.

"Oh, but I am trained as well. I was able to free myself." Hansu looked directly into the camera. "I told a security guard from Ye Ran High School of the incident, and he went in after Jameson. A few moments ago, I heard gunshots."

"No!"

"I can't say anything for sure, but I suspect we will hear from the police very soon." He carefully stripped the smile from his face. "These things are always so tragic."

The reporter solemnly nodded her agreement. "I believe I can speak for all of your fans when I say I am glad that you are safe. The entertainment industry would not be the same without you."

"You are too kind." He gently took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

She forgot to breathe, and the shot switched back to the studio without her awareness.

"Thank you for the breaking news," the anchorman carefully ended the report for her. "We will continue to gather information about the emergency at the comic convention and interrupt the program as necessary. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience. For now, we will continue with the segment on Ye Ran High School." He folded his hands on the desk and looked off screen as the program began to play.

"Principal Lee, you are exceptionally talented in a wide range of fields. Any of which would be delighted to gain your expertise. Why then, have you chosen to lead a school?"

"For the children, of course." Frankenstein swept his hair over his shoulder and gazed into her eyes with a depth of sincerity that seemed unquestionable. "What better use of my talents than to invest them into the upcoming generation? These children are the future, after all. There is a statue at the entrance with the words 'I am the captain of my fate. I am the master of my soul.' It is dedicated to keep this concept ever present before their eyes. If I can instill this into their minds, the children will become the leaders and world changers of tomorrow."

"Yuriy."

"I see it as well, sir."

"Eliminate all children from the selection list that are not students at Ye Ran High School, and send me the remaining children's information immediately." Dr. Crombel stared into the screen as the camera panned across the courtyard. Students kicked a soccer in the lowered field as others cheered from the sidelines. "Interesting. Is that uniform the same as the child with M-21?"

"I will look into it, sir."

Crombel leaned back in his chair, pleased by his good luck. All the pieces were now in place. All preparations had been made. All interferences had been accounted for. Only one thing remained. "Yuriy, capture my specimen."

* * *

><p>*'I am the captain of my fate. I am the master of my soul.' Invictus by William Earnest Henley<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 26)<strong>

"You don't have to drop me off tonight." Suyi twisted her fingers together and stared at her hands, at the cracks in the sidewalk, at anything other than the one she was speaking to. "I can make it home alone."

"We always walk you home." Picking up on her behavior, M-21 watched her movements carefully. She had waited until they were alone to say this. The boys were already home, and Regis was escorting Yuna to her door. Suyi was the only one left. She intended this to be a private conversation. "Why are you suddenly talking like this?"

"I was thinking about what Mr. Jameson had said. He warned me not to trust the news or the hospital, and he told you to watch your back. I don't know what's going on, and I promise I won't try to find out. But," she finally lifted her eyes to meet his, "I don't want you to put yourself in danger because of me. Please, just go home. I'll be fine."

"I told you that he mistook me for someone else."

"I know, and I believe you. But…" She grasped the sleeve of her jacket at the elbow as her gaze fell again. "Ajussi, if one person made that mistake, another one could make it as well. What if the man he warned you about-"

"Suyi, it really was just a mistake!" He laughed, softening his voice into the most reassuring, lighthearted tone he could muster. "And this Mr. Jameson was pretty distracted when he said that, wasn't he? Do you know how much stress he must be under? He had to get you to safety, and if he was the head of security, he had to deal with that alarm and all those panicking kids. He's probably still handing out refunds!"

"Do you think so?" Suyi smiled.

"Yeah, that's it exactly." He matched her smile, but something felt wrong. They shouldn't waste any more time here. "Now, what do you say? Let us walk you home?"

"Of course."

"Hey, Regis!" M-21 yelled from the sidewalk. "Hurry up! We still have one to go!"

Regis warily approached them. One more child, and he would be alone with M-21. What then? He followed the two without a word. Like him, both of them seemed to be lost in thought. Even after they dropped off Suyi, M-21 remained silent as he surveyed the area. Was he too angry to speak? Was he waiting for an explanation? An apology?

"M-21, I didn't mean to lie to you about the footage and about what Tao found after the practice mission. We intended to tell you very soon, but we were unsure how to do it. Tao needed more information first. I hope you can understand. We never meant to exclude you." Regis pressed his lips as desperation coated his voice and hoped the vulnerability he felt didn't show on his face. M-21 didn't even look at him. Was he angry enough to ignore him like this? "Please, say something."

He watched the skyline for any unusual shapes, any shifting shadows, anything at all that could explain this feeling. Somebody was watching them. He was certain of it, but Regis seemed oblivious to the sensation. M-21 took a deep breath and tried to calm this apprehension. If Regis didn't notice it, it probably wasn't there. He was just nervous about what happened at the convention. Paranoid. They should get off the streets.

"Come on." M-21 sped up his pace.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Regis ran a couple steps to keep up. The streetlights glowed above him as they cut through the park.

"We're almost home. We'll talk about it inside."

"Ah, yes, I suppose that would be better."

"It's gone." M-21 stopped. His eyes swept through the trees. Nothing. No feeling of being watched.

"What is?"

Paranoid. He was just being paranoid. "It's nothing."

"You're behaving strangely." Regis smiled as he walked the rest of the way to the house. _But at least he's talking._

[-] [-] [-]

_Excellent. Dr. Crombel will be pleased with the results. _

Yuriy marked down the differentiation between M-21's previous abilities and his current abilities. In the past, he would have never been able to sense that small of an amount of energy being focused on him. His skills certainly have improved.

And that boy was with him again. Perhaps he should evaluate that child as well.

[-] [-] [-]

"Boss?" Takeo tentatively peeked through the office door. "We need to talk to you."

"I am rather busy right now." Frankenstein scanned the health record, but the information revealed nothing new. The vitals were normal for a human. Regular heart rate. The body condition as a whole was typical for someone his age. The student was in good health before he was infected. Well, as far as the report could be trusted.

"It's important." Tao pushed Takeo aside with one hand and ducking into the room uninvited.

Frankenstein set the papers on the desk and pulled off his glasses, dangling them casually from his fingers. "I'm listening."

"I caused some trouble." Tao gracelessly fell into one of the chairs and rested his hands on his knees. "It's my fault."

"I'm responsible, too." Takeo followed him inside, opting to stand at attention beside his friend rather than take the remaining seat. "I knew about it from the start."

"If you insist, I will hold you both accountable. It must be serious if this is how you start the conversation." Frankenstein waited as they exchanged an uncertain glance. "Now, what have you done?"

"I attacked the Union lab." Tao flinched at Frankenstein's expression. He already looked displeased, and it was only the beginning of the confession. The worst was yet to come. "It didn't go well. I was reckless. I got angry, took the tracker from the kid, and stormed in while there were civilians nearby."

"I assume you attacked it for a reason. Was it for the infected child or for M-21? Both, I suppose. Otherwise, you wouldn't have done something so rash."

"You knew about it?"

"Of course."

"For how long?"

"Do you mean a year ago when this first began or a few days ago when you first realized it?" Frankenstein rapped his fingers against the desktop. "Perhaps if you had asked me, I could have saved you quite a bit of time. You have certainly caused more trouble than you are aware. Now, tell me what you found, or did you attack the lab only to come back empty handed?"

"I have some of the scientists notes about the experiment." Tao offered him a printed copy of the information. "I don't understand the experiment. If infected beings are the result of being bitten by an experiment that is able to infect-"

"Not necessarily." Frankenstein slid his glasses over his eyes once again and quickly scanned the papers. This was the information he had been looking for. "And, in your case, none of these children were bitten at any point. They were injected with a solution that would cause the infection. It's a very simple procedure compared to the typical Union experiments I have seen. Medically, there's no reason to do this since-" He stopped and read the paper more carefully. "Perhaps there is a reason after all. Are you aware of the purpose of a time bomb?"

"Of course we are." Takeo answered for both of them. They had seen Hammer create countless explosives in their DA-5 days. The aftermath was always disastrous. "I don't like where this is going."

"The infected solution is attached to antibodies, which prevents the infection from occurring even though one has been injected. If left alone, the antibodies will eventually breakdown and allow the infection to spread regardless, but the timing is somewhat indefinite. Think of the infection as a time bomb ticking inside the person until it finally explodes."

"Like a dormant experiment?" Tao asked, using the terms that Jameson had used before. "They were making dormant experiments, and S-17 was awakened."

"S-17?" Frankenstein glanced up from his papers.

"The infected student." Tao muttered under his breath. "That's what they called him."

"I see." He set the papers on the table and took on a more considerate undertone. "To say 'dormant' or 'awakened' is a very effective description. As I said, the dormancy of the experiment can last until the antibodies in the solution naturally break down and release the infection, or the experiment can be purposely awakened by forcibly causing the antibodies to breakdown. There are many ways to do this. Drugs that specifically target the antibodies would be the most likely."

"Like detonating a bomb instead of waiting for the explosion?" Takeo spoke to Frankenstein, but his eyes were on Tao. This must be difficult for him to hear.

"Exactly. What you discovered is who created the bomb. Now, you have three questions. Who is detonating it, who is ordering it, and why?"

"Jameson said he didn't know who had awakened the experiments, but it may be the hospital or his boss…" Tao allowed his words to trail off.

"Jameson?"

"Union worker."

"If that information was concealed from him, it is surprising he figured it out." Frankenstein scooped the student's health record from his desk and compared it to the information Tao had provided. "The student was in perfect health when the police took him to the hospital. When you found him the next morning, the infection had already set in. Partially, at least. Considering the other 'awakened' experiments also had the same schedule and the experiments that had remained 'dormant' had varying schedules, your options become quite limited. Yes, the hospital is the source."

There were more infected children? Of course there would be more. This experiment was a series. Tao attempted to suppress the memories of his infected child, but they raced through his mind in spite of his resistance. Finding the boy in the house. Moving locations. Calling Frankenstein. The tracker. The burns. The window. "How-" Tao cleared his throat. "How did you know about the tracker? You told me to stay away from the blood bank."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hey, Frankenstein, I need to ask you something." M-21 walked into the office and paused when he saw his comrades. They looked tense, apprehensive, as if his presence alone made them uncomfortable. "What's going on?"

"Ah, good timing. You should hear this." Frankenstein waved him into the meeting and continued as if he had never been interrupted. "As for the tracker, I guessed. I didn't know for sure that the infected was related to my research, but the plausibility-"

"What infected?" M-21 approached the desk and stood at attention beside Takeo and Tao. Regis lingered in the doorway, uncertain whether he should enter but unwilling to leave. All three of them were nervous. Was this also something they were trying to hide?

"Tao found an infected being earlier today."

"What's the problem? It shouldn't be hard to kill."

"You can't just kill him!" Tao shouted, leaping from his chair and slamming his palms down on Frankenstein's desk. Takeo placed his hand on his arm as a reminder to calm down. M-21 doesn't know. He didn't mean it.

"Aren't you overreacting?" M-21 stepped back in annoyance and disbelief. "That's the only thing you can do with an infected. They're not human anymore."

"He was still human! The infection hadn't fully set in yet! The boss could have done something!" Tao lowered his voice as the hand tightened around his arm. Calm down. "He could have stopped it somehow."

"The best method would be to prevent the infection altogether." Frankenstein carefully sidestepped the comment. There was nothing that could be done aside from experimenting on a subject without their consent. His master would not easily approve of that.

"But there are other children that have gone through this experiment! We can't just prevent something that has already happened!" The hand dug into his skin, and Tao knocked it away. He didn't want to calm down. He _should _be angry about this.

"Children?" M-21's eyes flashed at the words. Then, what happened at the convention didn't stave off anything? And his comrades knew about this? The comic. The infected. The character contest. They knew and- "You're the ones that set off that alarm! You were hiding this the whole time! Since our practice mission! Why would you go behind my back?"

"Because you'd lose your temper and-"

"Do exactly what you have done." Takeo interjected more harshly than he had intended but didn't try to take back the words. He meant them.

"Takeo…" Tao said in astonishment. He had rarely heard Takeo say something so sarcastic. Had this been bothering him the whole time?

"He deserves to know about the S-Series."

"I knew." M-21 stared at the ground with his hands clenched tightly at his sides, and the room fell silent. "We always knew. We were not the first, and we wouldn't be the last. M-24 and I, we knew. So what if it's to the S-Series now? We had always known, and we never had the ability to stop it! Now that I'm finally strong enough to do something about it, you steal that away from me?! A year ago, all I had was my life, a quest for one hundred names, and M-24! I lost my comrade, but I thought I had gained new comrades! Now, I don't even know if I have that!"

Regis heart sank. He couldn't bear to see his friend suffer so much pain. "M-21, you don't mean that. I know that the experiments were difficult-"

"You don't know what you're talking about." M-21 spat out sharply.

"I can… I can _understand _that hearing about the experiments must be difficult for you, but you don't _mean_ that." Regis whispered, stepping forward to comfort his friend, but a glare stopped him in his tracks.

"No, you don't understand! It has never happened to you! You don't understand anything!"

"I-I know I…" Regis stumbled over his words. He could feel his face burning with shame. M-21 looked furious. Livid. He turned to Tao and Takeo for support, but even they refused to meet his eyes. "I… I'm sorry. I… I just… I-I didn't know… this was how you… you saw me… I… I'm sorry. Excuse me." Regis turned on his heels, managing to take two composed steps before running from the room.

"M-21, go after him!" A tinge of anger filled Takeo's voice. "Everything he did was for your sake."

"None of this was for my sake! If any of you had done this for me, you would have told me. The only thing you did was ease your own consciences."

"M-21," Frankenstein touched the tips of his fingers together, making a triangle with his hands, "the only one truly hiding something from you was me."

"What?"

"After the infected being you and M-24 created caused the massacre at the hospital, the staff was replaced largely by Union scientists. I have known this for a year, and I have been watching them until now. They have finally made their move."

"Then, the experiments… This is my fault?"

"M-21..."

"I don't want to talk about this right now." M-21 ran in the direction Regis had fled. "I'm leaving."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 27)<strong>

_I am your protector._

_I am your defender._

_I am your deliverer._

_I am… none of these._

The team was falling apart. Because of him. His decisions. Tao tried to catch Takeo's eye. Would his friend still follow him? Even after this disaster? "Takeo, will-"

"Leaving as in not coming back?" Takeo asked, too focused on M-21's absence to notice Tao's behavior. "I'm going to stop him."

"I'm coming, too!" Tao pushed the chair out of his way. It careened backward and landed on its side.

"Wait a moment, you two." Frankenstein interrupted. They both froze mid-step and slowly turned to face him. "You asked me to hold you accountable. Do you expect to leave without knowing the consequences?"

Tao righted the chair and sat down without protest. "Everything really was my fault. Takeo was just following my orders. I'll take full responsibility."

"That's not true. I made my own decisions."

"But you _were _just following orders." Tao insisted with his eyes trained on the ground. "You always go along with everything I say. I know I was out of line this time. I understand if you don't want to follow me anymore."

"Tao, you idiot." Takeo laughed and playfully smacked his arm with the back of his hand. "Do you really think I 'just go along' with all your crazy schemes? You're our leader, No. 1! Of course I'm going to follow you, but don't forget that I am No. 2. It's my responsibility to rein you in. I will only let you go as far as I can pull you back."

"Then, when you said-"

"I was just bringing you back. I draw the line when your decisions endanger our team."

"Enough, you two." Frankenstein smiled behind folded hands. If even just one of the four remained rational, they all would be fine. This would mend. "I am not speaking of punishment. I mean the consequences of your actions. This is a very delicate situation, and your actions have jeopardized my preparations. As I said, you have caused more trouble than you are aware."

Takeo nodded, settling down into the empty chair next to Tao. "What were you hiding from M-21? What do you know about this?"

"If he had asked, I would have told him just as I am telling you now. I knew the hospital had the means to create experiments, but I was unaware that any had been created. When Tao discovered the infected student, I suspected this would be related to my research. I suppose I can't blame you. The experiments were made before you became aware of this, but your behavior is very problematic."

"Boss, if you knew this would happen, why didn't you stop it?"

"I have been stopping it little by little. I have been altering hospital policies, rutting out the scientists, calling upon connections and favors. I have been doing everything that I am able to do from the sidelines. I have remained hidden. You have revealed us."

"But the Union already knows we're in the area."

"The Union knows that certain enhanced humans have died here. Actively attacking the Union is quite different. Even if losing a single lab is insignificant, it still draws attention to us. Whoever assigned the scientists to the region now knows that we are watching. Have you stopped to consider why the Union would create a valueless experiment? Why it would want 'time bombs,' and what this would mean to us? I cannot be certain that this is directed at us specifically, but it effects us nonetheless. I know that none of us wish to leave the lives we have here, but the option to leave has been taken away."

[-] [-] [-]

"Hey!" M-21 twisted the doorknob to Regis room, but it was locked from the inside. "Open the door!"

Regis didn't reply. Didn't undo the lock. Was he that hurt? Hurt enough to shut him out? Of course he was. The expression on Regis' face just before he left, it was the same look that must have been on his own face when M-24 had died. To feel so alone. So abandoned.

"Regis?" M-21 lowered his voice to a whisper as regret filled his words. Forsaking a comrade was the same as losing a comrade. "I'm sorry about what I said. You were right. I didn't mean it." He pressed his forehead against the door. Gray locks fell in his face, and he spoke into the wood. "Please, open the door."

He waited, allowing Regis time to collect himself, time to consider the apology, but as the minutes slowly rolled by, no answer came. "Regis?"

No sound at all.

"Are you even in there?"

Nothing.

"Answer me!" M-21 slammed his hand against the wood, breaking the lock and twisting the door off its hinges. He would suffer for that later, but this was worth any degree of punishment. The room was empty. M-21 ran across the floor and stuck his head out the open window. No one was on the street below.

Was he hurt bad enough to run away? No, Regis would never run away from anything. Where was he? Seira. She would know. M-21 raced into the living room. "Where's Regis?"

"He isn't here."

"But where did he go?"

"I don't know." She set her cup of tea down on the saucer, already rising to help him in the search. "He asked me to respect his privacy and broke our connection."

"He broke it?"

"He was very upset."

Did those words have a layer of accusation beneath them? It was said so simply that he couldn't be sure. "I'll find him. This is my fault."

"He will be somewhere important to you." Rai sipped his tea, making no offer to help, and Seira, following his lead, returned to her seat. "That is all I could sense."

[-] [-] [-]

_Movement._

Yuriy trailed him from a distance and suppressed his presence to remain undetected, a simple task for him. His target seemed frantic. No doubt searching for the child that had run from the house. But that situation did not interest him. He only needed preliminary information before collecting the sample.

[-] [-] [-]

Regis gasped as the tightness in his chest blocked all air from his lungs. Breathe. Just breathe. That's enough for now. He took another step, barely lifting his foot from the ground, and stumbled as his weight shifted forward. Tears blurred his vision, burning his eyes. He touched his fingertips to his cheeks and pulled them away wet. M-21 didn't mean it. He didn't. He couldn't. They were comrades. Weren't they? Regis slid his sleeve over his hand and wiped his eyes. He never cried, not even when injured. Not even when facing death. Why now? Was this worse than death? Was it?

M-21 wasn't the only one that valued his comrades! He had desired them, too! Other than Seira, M-21 was his first comrade. Even with the bickering, they shared a deep connection, a friendship that went beyond what he had with the others. Was that severed? So easily? Wasn't it unbreakable? He had thought that they would be willing to give their lives for each other. Was that just a lie?

He stopped at the edge of the rock pile. Chunks of concrete spread across the ground, heaped to the side where M-24's body had been pulled out of the makeshift grave. How did he get here? It was beyond Tao's barriers. Why would he come to this place? Was it to understand? What had M-21's comrades meant to him? To suffer the experiments together. To struggle to survive. To fight. To die. To be the last one. Such experiences by far outweighed the few battles he had shared with M-21. Compared to that, their friendship must seem shallow in M-21's eyes.

Regis kneeled on the ground, no longer having the energy to stand. Water and grit soaked through to his knees. What was it M-21 had said? Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. They started as enemies, and they will end as enemies.

[-] [-] [-]

Another warning message?

What unfortunate timing. Crombel opened the file on his computer. He did not have time to deal with this. He needed to focus on his upcoming experiment. He had made all the necessary arrangements to conduct it in peace. An interruption at this point only hindered his research.

Now, what could it be? Had M-21 returned to the facility a second time? For what purpose? A boy sat alone, leaning against a pile of rocks. The same child M-21 had brought before. And M-21? Where was he? The lower levels of that building should be inaccessible to humans. How would that child be able to get there alone? Surely he didn't jump down the elevator shaft without M-21's help. Or was he able to make that leap without assistance?

"Yuriy?" Crombel spoke into the speaker system as he watched the boy. "Have you acquired my specimen?"

"No," Yuriy jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he avoided the CCTV cameras. "The specimen is showing unusual behavior. I have discovered his pattern, but it is difficult to gain accurate information on his current abilities while he is in this state."

"What is the pattern?"

"The CCTV footage where he is invisible is centered around specific locations in a radius of five miles. He is systematically visiting these."

"Has he been to Ye Ran High School?"

"Yes, that was his first location."

"I see. Postpone your assignment for now. I have a new task for you."


	28. Chapter 28

****Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 28)<strong>

Crombel replayed the scene again. M-21 jumped out of the elevator shaft, and the boy appeared a moment later, standing with hands clasped and head bowed. They didn't jump down together. Whoever the boy was, he must know about enhanced humans. Was he one himself?

He switched to the new footage. The boy walked across the screen as his feet dragged along the floor. Why would he come here alone? Even with the poor quality of the image, it was clear that he was distraught. Alone and upset. Not very interesting. He had seen many similar scenarios before. Every experiment displayed those emotions. But, what did this child mean? His uniform belonged to Ye Ran. The principal of Ye Ran was the blonde that M-21 had joined. M-21's powers had improved, and this boy had powers of his own. Now that was fascinating. How did this child connect to them?

Ever since he realized that M-24 had greater power than the Union was aware of, he had suspected the same was true of M-21. From that moment, he set the plan into motion. At first, it was small and simple. He placed scientists in the hospital to wait on standby for the opportunity to evaluate M-21 and send him the information. But as increasingly powerful enhanced humans died in the region, he had to change his intentions. They were becoming too strong. Their numbers too large. The likelihood that he would be able to study the changes in M-21 with out their interruption vanished.

The only way to draw the team out was to give them an enemy to fight, but Crombel needed to give them more than just an enemy. Drawing out and capturing just one of them would be difficult. The team was too united. Judging from the traces of power they left behind after the fights, they all worked together. If he took M-21, they all would come to his rescue, but when Tao joined the group, everything changed. That man had a penchant for investigating. It was his strength, his weakness. He made them accessible. He provided the vulnerability that would separate them, and wasn't it the simplest of battle strategies to divide and conquer?

Give Tao something to chase. Keep his eyes upon a false situation. Once he is looking, elevate it. Expand it. Make it something that would be impossible to ignore. Something that would cause fragile emotions to spike. It wasn't difficult to plan. Crombel had all the information on them before they left the Union. Manipulating their personalities was child's play. And that is exactly what he gave them. Use children to affect Takeo. He went out of his way to save civilians and child soldiers while in the DA-5. Infect the children for M-21. It would be a reminder of the death of M-24 and the infected that he created on their last mission together. The blonde was a wildcard. It would have been difficult to distract him until now. The principal of a school? How surprising. Students would be his weakness. Even his own reputation. Oh, yes, he would give that man a show. It may not have worked perfectly, but it had worked well enough. If the expression of this boy reflected the harmony of the group, the plan had been more successful than he had hoped for.

Crombel smirked and replayed the footage once again. The boy wiped his eyes and fell to his knees before the grave. There wouldn't be a better opportunity. Time to release the final distraction and collect his specimen. His plans had come to an end. Now, the evaluation of M-21 would begin. But this child? He was unexpected. Crombel played the footage yet again. Should he really risk his plans on a whim?

[-] [-] [-]

Where was he? M-21 sat down on the park bench, his arms stretched across the seat, and let his head hang back as he watched the wind wisp though the treetops. He must look pathetic like this. Desperate and hopeless. How did he ever let it get this far? He couldn't even apologize. Regis wasn't at any of their usual places, and visiting them now only brought up memories of when they first met. The moment in the schoolyard when he told Regis and Seira the truth about the infected. The last glance in the park before leaving them behind as he surrendered to Krantz. He couldn't imagine these places with Regis. They were empty with out him. Meaningless.

And where was he? These places were important to him. Where else would he go? M-21 pulled his phone from his pocket. Should he call Tao? He could find Regis within seconds. No, he didn't want to do that. He should be able to find Regis on his own. He should know him well enough to know where he would go.

But everything had changed. M-21 had lost his temper before but never like this. He would have never said anything like that no matter how angry he was. Why did this have to happen now? He was already upset about the others going behind his back. His comrades hid something so important from him! Children were being used as experiments, and he couldn't protect them. They were just like him. A series just like him. They were infected.

Did this have to happen so close to the anniversary of M-24's death? Did it have to be something so close to his heart? M-21 gritted his teeth as a lump rose up in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut. _M-24, what would you do?! Is this all I amount to without you? Who will hold me back? M-24, I wish you were here. You would know where to look. You would-_

M-24. What was more important to him than his comrades? Regis would be with M-24.

[-] [-] [-]

"I should go." Regis spoke to no one in particular. No one was around. No one would hear him.

He had never imagined that after all this time, he would end up alone. No, not alone, but there was a division between them now. Perhaps it had always been there, but he had never seen it before. Facing it now was more difficult than the battles they had shared. How could M-21 say that? Even if he was hurt himself, it wasn't like him. Did he regret it? He would once he calmed down.

Regis stood, knees stained from kneeling before the grave. It wasn't elegant to behave like this. The others would be worried. M-21 would be remorseful. It wouldn't be the same, but it wouldn't be completely shattered, either. They could start over from here. Maybe they could share something similar again someday, but that seemed like a hopeless thought.

A pop echoed through the chamber as a distant light flashed to life. Regis watched it with wide eyes. The grave blocked his escape, and to move forward would only reveal his presence. Who was here? This building should be abandoned.

_Pop. Pop. Pop. _

The lights rhythmically drew near, switching on one at a time.

_Tink. Tink. Hissss._

What was that? It was close.

_Tink. Tink. Hissss._

Was it smoke? Regis coughed and covered his mouth with his sleeve.

_Tink. Tink. Hissss._

_Tink. Tink. Hissss._

_Tink. Tink. Hissss._

A figure boldly moved closer. Light passed through his yellow hair and reflected off his glasses. Anger burned in his eyes as he lifted his hand and threw yet another silver sphere.

_Tink. Tink. Hisss._

[-] [-] [-]

"Is it true that you were experimenting on children? Biological warfare." The officer walked around the edge of the table, stopping behind him with one hand on the back of his chair and the other on the table beside him. A move of intimidation. He had seen it before. He had used it before. The officer leaned in close, his mouth inches from his ear. "We have received a tip about your involvement. You headed everything. We know the truth."

The truth? Whatever they had been told was far from the truth. Jameson stared forward, keeping a blank expression on his face. It didn't matter what they said. They were being manipulated just as he had been.

[-] [-] [-]

Suyi hugged her pillow, hiding her face in it as she listened to the news report. She couldn't bear to watch the scene of Mr. Jameson being lead away in handcuffs. He had warned her about this, about the news, but she never imagined it would go this far. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. It wasn't. He helped her escape during the convention. He would never experiment on children. It was too unbelievable.

The phone rang, but she didn't move. The answering machine clicked on, playing the message as the caller spoke.

"Hello, this message is for Im Suyi. According to our information, you recently attended a comic convention. Do not be concerned, but the convention was involved in questionable practices that may endanger the attendees' health. Everyone in attendance must report to the hospital for a free clinic evaluation before being cleared to return to school. Your school will be notified of this situation. Please return this call to schedule an appointment. Walk-ins are also accepted. Thank you."

Don't trust the hospital. Mr. Jameson had warned her. He had known this was coming.

Then, Ajussi? Was Mr. Jameson right about him, after all?

[-] [-] [-]

"Principal Lee." Detective Kim stood shamefaced in the doorway as officers flanked to his left and right. "I need you to come to the station for questioning."

[-] [-] [-]

Smoke? M-21 dropped down the elevator shaft and covered his nose with his sleeve. Regis was somewhere in here. He could feel his presence.

_Tink. Tink. Hissss._

What was that?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**I Am Tao (Part 29)**

_Tink. Tink. Hissss._

_Tink. Tink. Hissss._

_Tink. Tink. Hissss._

Smoke filled the room like a heavy fog and made it difficult to breathe. M-21 ripped the sleeves from his shirt and tied one over his nose and mouth to filter out the smoke as much as possible. The other he saved for Regis. That kid wouldn't intentionally rip his clothes to save his life. And where was Regis? He couldn't feel him anymore. He couldn't feel anyone at all. There had to be someone else. Someone causing this.

"Nine cartridges. That was unexpected."

Who was that? M-21 darted to the side. The voice came from nearby, but he couldn't sense anyone. Even if the smoke made it difficult to see, he should be able to feel someone so close.

"But you should only require one."

_Tink. Tink. Hissss._

The metal sphere rolled to a stop next to his foot and began to spew out smoke. M-21 kicked the ball aside. Regis was in here somewhere. He didn't have time to mess with these toys.

_Tick! Tick! Tick! Poof!_

The ball burst into a thick haze. He didn't have much time. His head already swirled with the scent. It made him sick to his stomach, but he couldn't leave yet. Where was Regis? We couldn't feel him. He couldn't… feel…

[-] [-] [-]

"Could you repeat that?"

Detective Kim nervously scratched his hand through his hair. The principal was not amused. He had never heard him use such a flat tone before. It felt as if the very atmosphere changed. "I'm very sorry, Principal Lee, but I need you to answer a few questions down at the station. I know this is an inconvenience. I apologize. Please, understand that I wouldn't ask you if there wasn't a reason."

"Uh, Boss?"

Frankenstein glanced back at Tao. He looked more anxious than the detective. "It seems that I have an appointment. Take care while I'm gone, won't you?" He turned back to the detective with a smile brimming across his face. "This is a rather unexpected visit, but it is good to see you again. I hope we can clear up this misunderstanding quickly."

"Uh, yeah-yes." Detective Kim, obviously relieved, nodded his agreement and waved for the other officers to retreat. "Go back to headquarters. We'll take my car."

The officers didn't move.

"That's an order!" The detective sharpened his tone, and the officers reluctantly obeyed, leaving one at a time.

Frankenstein followed the detective to his car. "This is your personal vehicle?"

"Yeah, get in." He unlocked the door and slid into the driver's seat. "I know this is a bit uncustomary, but you're a valuable connection to me. I think we've had a very cooperative relationship. Do you agree?"

"I suppose I would."

"Good." He pulled onto the street as the other officers scrambled into their cars. "I need a favor."

"This is hardly the situation to ask for one."

"Those officers, they're not for you. They came to watch me. I had to _beg _for the opportunity to bring you in. This is going to bring heat down on me for telling you this. They already suspect me as it is. I don't know. Maybe I am a leak, but I never told anyone but you. You didn't tell anyone, right?"

"Detective, what are you trying to say?"

"Ah, I'm in some trouble." He twisted his hands around the steering wheel and stared forward. "I've been researching a leak in the department. Somebody's been telling the news stations about these kids. I called you about it earlier. Well, they've pinned it on me because I told you about that runaway from your school. Now, we're both in trouble. Me, mostly. I'm probably going to lose my job. I put in a request with Police Chief Woo to clear your name, but after all the those kids from your school just disappeared, he wouldn't listen to me. His nephew's one of your students, you know. Some computer genius. Ah, what I'm trying to say is, I know your connections run higher than mine. I've heard my superiors drop your name to the higher ups and suddenly things change. Never knew why you bothered with me. I know I shouldn't ask this kind of thing from you, but when you get out of this, could you clear me, too?"

"What do you mean that my students disappeared?"

"I don't know how many, exactly. I've been barred from the case. Reports are coming in for missing children. There are quite a few. That's all I know. Ye Ran students, all of them. That's why you're here. Someone called in a tip that you were involved in this convention-epidemic scandal, and suddenly kids from your school start disappearing? You're being framed, if you ask me, but not everyone thinks that. They think you're destroying evidence. Killing the kids you experimented on. Crazy, I know. There's a lot of pressure coming down on us from the top. And the media, too. They've blow the whole thing out of proportion, and they accuse us of watering down the situation? Everybody's demanding answers! Now there's talk that a higher agency will step in if we don't handle this quickly enough. Everybody's already doing everything they can, and the other guy's not talking. Ugh, it always worse when it involves kids!"

"Detective Kim," Frankenstein quietly interrupted him, "calm down and start from the beginning."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm under a lot of stress. I got carried away. Forget I asked you for anything. That's not important right now. You're worried about the kids in your school, right?"

"Yes, what has happened to my students?"

"Okay, the beginning. You already know that the news stations included that runaway from your school in the epidemic. You might as well know that his parents are dead, and we haven't found that kid yet. We don't know what happened to him. Somebody leaked his name to the media. I've been trying to track down who did it. I think it's the same person that called in the tip about you. There's no proof, of course. It's just a hunch. After that, we get a call about a disturbance at some comic convention. When we get there, the place is in chaos. Children are loitering outside. There's a possible homicide in the building, and we take in a suspect into custody. We got a tip about him, too. Call in the forensics team to investigate the scene, and they start telling us that the building is a laboratory. Didn't take long to put two and two together. A suspicious lab hosting a children's event while kids are showing up in this 'biological warfare' nonsense. So, we arrest this guy. Right after that, we get calls about kids from you're school disappearing. They're being grabbed off the streets. Funny thing is, it's only your school."

[-] [-] [-]

"Shinwoo?" Suyi tried to sound cheerful, but there was no hiding the concern in her voice. "Did you get a weird call from a hospital?"

"Yeah." He answered absentmindedly. No doubt preoccupied by a video game. "I didn't call back. Sounds like a good excuse to skip school to me."

"Let me talk to her." Ikhan snatched the phone out of his hand with little resistance. "They called me as well, but they wouldn't answer any of my questions. They just insisted that I go to the clinic that they're offering. I'm not doing anything until I talk to the chairman. It seems suspicious to me."

"Don't go there no matter what." She squeezed her pillow tighter and drew her knees up to her stomach. The news was over now, but important reports were still interrupting the regular program. "I already told Yuna. There's something going on."

"I'm going to call the principal, and I'll call you right back."

"He's not answering his phone."

"That's unusual for him."

"Just promise to stay home tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise. You, too."

"Okay. I will." Suyi hung up the phone and tossed the pillow onto her bed. Her friends were safe, but she couldn't keep her word to them. Not tonight.

[-] [-] [-]

He felt weightless. Nothing reached him here. Nothing held him down. His feet didn't touch the ground, and his body floated as if suspended in air. No, it was too thick for air, too heavy, and the pressure from it encompassed him from all sides. He stretched out his hand until his palm encountered a hard, smooth surface. Vibrations swept through his fingertips and pulsated through his surroundings with a dull cadence. It sounded both muffled and thunderous like voices erupting underwater.

More overbearing than the noise was the light. It set the room ablaze, and even with his eyes closed, he could tell the area was flooded by it. It penetrated through his eyelids with a strange illusion of darkness aglow with red. This confused him. Was he dead? Was he drifting through that white abyss? Only this time, no one awaited him with the command to open his eyes. M-21 struggled to obey the order. Even if unspoken, he must obey it. _Your eyes. Open your eyes._ Lashes fluttered up as light broke through the opening and blinded him. Slowly, the intense whiteness faded into a calmer green luminance.

His own reflection stared back at him with a curved and distorted image. Gray locks of hair rose above him in fluid tufts that swayed and curled with each movement. A mask concealed his nose and mouth, and his hand traced along the edge of it, rising and falling with the curves in the plastic. His eyes looked beyond his reflection, through it, to see the other containers like his.

Stretching from floor to ceiling, two rows of glass cylinders cast their own green radiance. Light refracted off the liquid and cast emerald glimmers into the space between them. It lit the aisle more than the fluorescent lights above them. He looked into each container carefully. Was he alone? Was he the last?

Air bubbled through the solution and broke the surface of the water in the container across from him. Ripples of light fell to the ground below in a medley of circles. A hand pressed against the glass in the mirrored image of his own hand. A blue sleeve clung to the wrist and puffed out along the forearm. The rest remained hidden behind a glare. Who was it? M-21 leaned in closer as he stared through the glass. A second hand appeared followed by blue shoulders, a yellow scarf, white hair that swam and swirled in the liquid, red eyes. _Regis._

M-21 scraped his nails against the glass. _Regis!_ The cry cut through his mask and rushed to the surface in a series of bubbles. The glass didn't break. He looked down at his hands. There were no claws, no layer of fur covering his arms. His powers didn't manifest at all. He pulled his strength again. He focused his powers to his fingertips, but there was no sudden surge of energy. He was no different from a human, and never had he hated anything more.

Regis' eyes were only slits. His hands slid from the glass as his body relaxed. He was barely conscious. His eyes widened slightly as if it were all he could do to make eye contact, and M-21 shuddered under his gaze. He had seen that look before. The last seconds. It was sharing the end of life.

_NO!_ The scream sent a shockwave of bubbles through his tank. M-21 pounded against the glass, but the liquid restricted the force of the impact. The sound shot through the solution like a heartbeat. He slammed his back against the wall behind him and drove his heels into the glass with kick after kick. Beats permeated around him in loud and rampant surges mixed with a gentle tapping.

He froze. The tapping did not come from his struggle. It resonated from outside the container. A ballpoint pen rapped against the glass as a quiet warning to settle down. He knew the gesture at once. Dr. Crombel peered into the tube. The man didn't smile. No, not even a shred of sadistic intent. There would be no gloating, no superiority, no elitism. He didn't acknowledge him at all. It was the same as before. He was a scientist, and his experiments were so inferior that he did not need to assert himself over them any more than a human needed to dominate an insect. M-21 shut his eyes as Crombel met his gaze. No. He would never share his life with that man.

A/N: I have made a fanart for this chapter. It will be under my Deviant Art account. (Fleeting Vapor there as well.) I'll post a link on my profile page once the picture is uploaded.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**I Am Tao (Part 30)**

"Nine canisters?" Crombel repeated, forgetting to check the status of his specimen for a moment before swiftly returning to his charts. "Nine canisters to bring down one child. Very, very interesting. And M-21?"

"Three."

"Three!" He tucked his clipboard under his arm, no longer caring about the status. That could easily wait a moment longer. This was much more fascinating. "I specially designed that formula to his specific DNA. One should have been more than enough. It seems he has become more powerful than I had speculated. Was he difficult for you?"

"I did not have to resort to using my powers against him."

"I can see that." Crombel circled around M-21's tank. The man refused to look at him. Was it out of fear or defiance? Either way, it didn't mater. Either emotion would break down into a pliable hopelessness before long. All experiments were the same in that aspect. It wouldn't be until after they gained a taste of power that the insolence would return. "The chemicals in the gas would have blocked the receptors from releasing his powers. He should have been easy to acquire after that. Three canisters? Hmm, did he display any new powers before the drug set in?"

"Yes, he has improved speed. He ran from me at a faster rate than I had calculated."

"He ran away? Did the battle become visible to the outside?"

Yuriy shook his head. "No, he ran deeper into the smoke. I believe he was looking for that boy."

"He had the chance to escape and chose not to take it? This boy must be valuable to him." Crombel picked up the chart next to Regis' tank. "I wonder what I will do with this one. Should I recreate the experiment I preformed on M-24 and study the changes in power as they develop? That would be much more beneficial than tracking what traces remained intact after the decomposition of M-24's cells, but it almost seems like a waste. I've never had a living Noble before. It would be a shame to part him out for other experiments."

"Are you going to perform an experiment on the boy, then?"

"I may." Crombel stared at Regis through the glass. The boy struggled to remain conscious. Nine canisters, and he still put up a fight? Even if the canisters used against him were not perfectly compatible to his DNA as M-21's had been, his ability to resist was still astounding. M-21 as well. He was already awake after inhaling three canisters of chemicals. "Yuriy?"

"Yes, Dr. Crombel?"

"Why is this specimen not properly prepared?"

"I apologize. I was unable to make him fully unconscious without using my powers. I did not wish to go against your orders. I had to submerse him into the solution at once to keep him sedated. If I had taken the time to prep him, he would have regained consciousness."

"That explains why he is fully clothed. I assume you were not able to obtain samples, either."

"No."

"I see." Regis' eyes glowed a faint red, and Crombel smiled at the poor attempt to summon mind control. "Increase the titration of chemicals to the level needed for comatose."

"Sir, he has already passed that level. The ratio is dangerously high."

"Yes, according to the standard of an enhanced human." Crombel clicked his pen against the glass as a warning. No powers. "This child is a Noble. Let him set the standard for his race. Increase the drugs."

"Yes, sir." Yuriy stepped forward and adjusted the setting.

"Once he is comatose, secure samples. I will need more information before I perform an experiment on him." Crombel tapped his pen against the clipboard in thought. This child being a Noble had been unforeseen. There was much to be learned from this boy. A live Noble? How interesting. Crombel scratched out the experiment title on the chart and replaced it with a new name. Noble A-1. "Yuriy, I want M-21 awake but immobile. I may have questions for him later on."

[-] [-] [-]

Where first? Suyi stopped at the intersection and tried to catch her breath. Running like this only drew the attention of passersby. Some pointed and whispered to each other, no doubt recognizing her as an idol. The last thing she wanted was to be asked for an autograph. Who needed her first? Ajussi or Jameson? Both could be in trouble.

Why wasn't the chairman answering his phone? She called him again, but it cut straight to voicemail. Who else could she call? Regis and Seira still didn't have phones. She should have asked Ikhan for Tao's number. Then, there was Rai. It was a stretch, but it might work.

Suyi nervously listened as the phone clicked but no one spoke. Did he answer? "Hello? Rai?"

[-] [-] [-]

"Ah, the boss is in trouble!" Tao enlarge the police report and scooted to the side so that Takeo could see the monitor. "They haven't actually arrested him yet, but I think they're planning to. Someone has linked him to what happened at the convention. There are anonymous tips and everything, but he wasn't even there! The closest proof anyone has to it is that Hansu talked about Jameson and M-21 in one news report! If the police came for M-21, I could understand that, but this is a joke!"

"Do you think this is what Frankenstein meant by 'the consequences of our actions?'"

"I don't know. It might be something like that, but even if it is, who would go after him? Sure, he has a lot of connections, but he's still just a principal at a school. If they wanted to ruin him, they could have done it without going to extremes. And it keeps getting bigger! If this isn't taken care of soon, the KSA or the Union may step in." Tao slicked his hands through his hair, pulling it away from his face, and leaned back in his chair. "Have Regis make me some coffee. This is going to be a long night."

"Seira's here."

"I like Regis' coffee. It's strong."

"I think he's still gone."

"M-21 hasn't found him yet?" Tao opened a new window on his computer screen and searched through CCTV footage. "Call M-21. I'll find Regis in a few seconds, and they can patch things up at home."

"Sure." Takeo dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear. "M-21's not answering. Do you think he's ignoring us?"

"Use the emergency signal."

Takeo pushed the button on his phone and waited for a response. "He won't ignore that even if he's mad. It is M-21, after all. He wouldn't leave his comrades in trouble."

"Unless he was in trouble." Tao watched as M-21 passed through his barrier and vanished. "Regis disappeared after this point as well. Someone altered the footage. The same thing happened last time they left my barrier, but I got so focused on those cages that I never researched it!"

"Then, who did we just signal to?"

"Turn that off!" Tao snatched the phone from Takeo's hand and ripped the battery out of the back. "I'll just… I'll figure something out."

"Calm down. They're strong. Not just anybody could take them down." Takeo bit his lip at those words. Not just anybody could take them down. If they were in danger, it would have to be a powerful opponent. Someone that could defeat them discretely. "I'll go make you some coffee. Take it easy." He turned around to see Rai standing in the doorway, watching them with his phone held out delicately in his palm. "Would you like me to answer that for you?"

"Someone call?" Tao tried to sound cheerful. Confident. As if he trusted in his own decisions.

Rai moved his head slightly.

"Hello?" Takeo took the phone and waited for a reply. None came. "No one's here. If you don't talk when you answer the phone, they're going to hang up." He scanned through the recent call history and handed the phone back to Rai. "It was just Suyi. It's probably not anything important."

[-] [-] [-]

"Head of security?" The officer stood across from him with a stack of papers and spread them on the table as he spoke. "You have quite the list of achievements, but all of these are fake, aren't they?"

Jameson didn't look at the papers. They were the same documents that covered his office walls. He didn't need to be told that these weren't real. He already knew that.

"We're already onto you. We have your accomplice, and he's talking."

Accomplice? Who could that be? His staff had fled before the police had arrived. His superior was dead. The officer was trying to ensnare him, deceive him into revealing information, but such an outrageous lie would be too unbelievable. He wouldn't just make that up. Who was the accomplice? Did the boss' plans reach beyond the facility? Maybe someone from the hospital?

"It's only a matter of time before he tells us everything." The officer twisted the chair around and sat in it backward.

A show comfort. He was going to offer an exchange. Trade information, a confession, for a lesser sentence. It didn't matter what the offer was. A plea bargain wouldn't help him at all. Whether he accepted it or not, the Union could come for him whenever it desired. Jameson listened with an expression of stone. He needed information out of this interrogation as well, and if he revealed what he knew, the officer would stop unwittingly revealing what he wished to know. An accomplice? Who was it? The officer would disclose the answer soon enough.

"I'm going to make a deal with you. Tell us what you have done with the children, and we will reduce your charges."

What did he mean? None of the children from the convention had been captured, and even the children used for the first stage of the S-Series had been released. The boss had ordered that. What children were missing now? Was the series being continued at a different location?

[-] [-] [-]

_No! Not him! Anyone but him! Why did it have to be Regis?_

M-21 attempted to calm down. His racing heart beeped across a monitor at an erratic pace. It would only draw Crombel's attention to him if left unchecked, but the thought that Regis might suffer the same things that he did only caused his body to tremble in addition to his heartbeat.

_Calm down! This will just bring Crombel! It'll just make him focus on you. Calm down. Breathe slowly. Slowly. Calmly._

M-21 opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light. This was just like before. Take in the situation. Regis was still in the tank across from him. He was asleep. Good. Let him sleep through this experience. Let him build up strength. He'll need it.

Who else was here? Crombel was by the far wall, swishing a sample of blood in a test tube. Was it his blood or Regis' blood? It had to be his. Regis was still in his school uniform. Did that mean that Crombel hadn't planned for him? Then, maybe it would be possible to keep him from making plans for Regis. Maybe, drawing Crombel's attention to him was just what he needed. Give Crombel a distraction, and Regis would be safe.

M-21 let his heart beat faster. That was what Crombel wanted, wasn't it? To see just what a werewolf's heart could do.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine

**I Am Tao (Part 31)**

The suit was normal although the jacket was missing, and the shirt sleeves had been ripped off in a poor attempt to create a mask. Mere fabric was not enough to filter the chemicals from the air. It would not have protected him. In the end, such an act only served to ruin the clothing, nothing more. There was no vest as had been typical of M-21 in the past. He must have changed his style. Was it a sign of a new beginning? Did he really believe he was free?

Yuriy folded the clothing and sealed it in a plastic bag. He had all the samples of M-21's DNA that he needed, but the clothing may hold DNA from other team members as well. If all went well, he could create profiles for them, and Dr. Crombel could invent precautionary devises for each of them just as he had formatted the canisters specifically to M-21. However, the likelihood that perfect DNA samples, if any at all, could be could on them was low, which also made Noble A-1 an even more grievous error. Right now, that sample was soaked in the solution. He would have to deal with the repercussions of that decision soon, but there had been no other choice. Dr. Crombel did not want him to leave any traces of power behind. Nothing that would link them to what was happening in the media. It would be difficult to explain if the other elders discovered that they had caused a ruckus in the region.

He labeled the clothing sample and set it with the others. That left M-21's wallet and cell phone. The wallet contained little. A false identification card, a debit card, and a small amount of money. Yuriy entered the alias into his computer and allowed it to search as he moved onto the cell phone. The calling list was not beneficial. The names were saved as the letters 'RK' combined with a number, but the phone numbers were not viewable. Tao must have altered this. He slid off the back cover and removed the battery. There didn't appear to be any additional tracking devices hidden within it, and with the power source cut off, it should be untraceable. He dropped it into a plastic bag. That completed the study of M-21's belongings. Noble A-1 would have to wait until he was removed from the tank.

Time to check on the experiments. Yuriy peeled off his latex gloves and joined Crombel in the lab. M-21's heart monitor flashed irregularly across the screen. It didn't appear to be reactionary. It wasn't the drugs. They hadn't given him anything that he hadn't had before. What was it? "Dr. Crombel, have you seen this? M-21 is showing unusual vitals."

"I have seen it." Crombel compared the changes in M-21's current analysis to the information on record. He was more stable than he should have been. Was the one that stabilized him also responsible for his increase in strength? These changes felt familiar. He had seen this work before. "Check the charts on Noble A-1, and you will see the explanation of M-21's status."

"Yes, sir."

Yuriy obediently read the chart. There was nothing here that explained M-21's status at all. It was unlike the doctor to mix information on his experiments. Everything was always charted perfectly. Why would he change that now?

The monitor behind him beeped fervently. M-21 glared at them through the glass, and Yuriy easily matched his gaze. A change in behavior? He had refused to look at them before. Why would he do so now? "Is he trying to communicate?"

"Adjust the settings on Nobel A-1."

"Yes, sir." Yuriy slightly increased the chemical components in the solution. How much could the young Noble take before he overdosed? He was already beyond the limits of regular enhanced humans. There were a few that could survive this but not many. Only the highest. Nobles were incredibly strong, yes, but this was a child. What did that say of an adult? A clan leader? There was much to be discovered from this boy. A thud sounded from behind him as M-21 began to thrash around in his tank. "He is trying to protect the other experiment."

"Yes." Crombel tapped the glass, but the warning went unacknowledged. "Allow him to believe that he has succeeded. I can use this to my advantage."

[-] [-] [-]

"Hmm, coffee." He savored the scent as he carried the coffee pot into the interrogation room. "Must be someone important if you're bending rules like this."

"I'm already in trouble. A little special treatment isn't going to make anything worse."

The intern filled his own cup and left the pot on the table between the other two men. "It's not going to make anything better for you, either."

"It won't be long until I'm suspended, anyway. I can't even look into what's going on with the children. The other officers won't tell me how many are missing."

He lifted the cups to his lips with two fingers and lowered it with three. "I can't tell you that, either. Heard you had to beg Police Chief Woo to let you take in Principal Lee, here," he nodded to Frankenstein, "and then you ditched the officers assigned to you."

_Twenty-three?_ Detective Kim mouthed behind his cup and quickly covered the words with a swig. "I'll have to answer for that, I imagine."

"Shouldn't be long until you do." The intern flashed five fingers as he swept his hand through his hair. "Rumor has it that the chief is on his way. Well, I better get going. The officer in charge of interrogating the other suspect heard that you got coffee and started demanding a pot of his own. You know, it won't be the same around here without you. We should get drinks after you get canned."

"Sure, if you can get some time off from watching that kid of yours."

He raised his cup in salute and tapped his fingers against the side. _Number 1 Dad! _"See you around. Good luck with getting out of trouble."

"I'll need it." Detective Kim poured a second cup of coffee as the man left and placed it on the table in front of Frankenstein. "That kid's an intern under me. Mark Yong. He's a good guy. Would make a good detective if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I can see that." Frankenstein stirred his coffee slowly. Twenty-three missing children. Five minutes until the chief arrived. They must have done this many times before to have the signals worked out so fluidly.

[-] [-] [-]

"It's you turn." Shinwoo shoved the controller across the coffee table until it hit the back of the laptop.

Ikhan looked up with irritation. "Just play for me."

Shinwoo grabbed the controller again and forced Ikhan's player to run, defenseless, into a gang of thugs. "You died."

"Okay."

"What ya doin'?" Shinwoo's eyes floated above the laptop as the lower half of his face remained hidden behind the screen.

"I'm doing a little research."

"On a Friday?" Shinwoo flopped into the seat beside him and made a show of yawning. "Want to get something to eat? We could get the girls to go with us."

"You just ate, and I'm busy."

"Hey, Ikhan?"

"What is it?" He glanced to the side slightly.

"Did Suyi sound strange to you?"

"So you noticed it, after all." Ikhan turned his laptop to show Shinwoo the hospital's website. "There's something wrong with this clinic. There's no way the hospital would be able to come up with a treatment so quickly. The convention was only a couple hours ago."

"I was wondering why Suyi called about that message they left. Do you think she knew something about it?" Shinwoo wove his player through a maze of buildings as he spoke. "We're going to have to go to the clinic anyway. Missing one or two days of school is fine, but it's boring to be home for much longer than that. Besides, what if there really was something hazardous at that convention? Shouldn't we be tested for it before we get sick?"

"I still think we should talk to the chairman first."

"Try calling him again. I'll call Suyi."

[-] [-] [-]

"Tao, answer your phone." Takeo searched the news websites for anything related to Frankenstein being taken into police custody, but the most recent thing he could find was the expose on Ye Ran that aired that afternoon. Nothing from the current situation had reached the media. Was that a sign of Frankenstein's power? His connections? It probably wouldn't last for long. Once word began to spread that the famous Ye Ran principal was being held by police, there would be no stopping it.

"It's just Ikhan. I'll call him back later." Tao shoved the phone across his computer desk. "I need to focus on this right now."

"I'll get it." Takeo grabbed the phone. "Hey, Tao can't talk right now. Did you need anything?"

"I was trying to call Principal Lee, but he won't answer."

"Yeah, he's busy right now, too."

"Oh… I was going to ask him about a message I received from the hospital." Ikhan tromped out of the apartment and down the stairs to the street.. "Shinwoo, he said the principal's too busy."

"Suyi wants to know about Ajussi." Shinwoo whispered, mediating between Suyi on his cell phone and Ikhan in person.

"Can I talk to Ajussi?" Ikhan spoke into the phone. "Is he home?"

"Uh, no, he's not here."

"Can I get his phone number? I need to talk to him."

"His number…" He glanced at Tao for backup, but his comrade was staring at a message on his computer screen. Takeo immediately covered the speaker with his hand. "Tao?"

"It disappeared." Tao reentered the information. _Signal not found. _"How could it not be found? M-21 would never completely disconnect from us."

"What's wrong?"

"I was tracking M-21's phone, but it's gone."

"Gone? Why would it be gone?"

"Hey, go ask Seira if she is able to force a connection with Regis."

"Yeah, okay." Takeo moved his hand. "His phone's not working properly right now. I'll tell him to call you when he gets back. Is everything alright, Ikhan?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Tell hyung that I'll see him later. Bye."

"Okay, bye." Takeo hung up the phone. "That was a weird conversation."

**hcfowqA**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**I Am Tao (Part 32)**

"Did they know where he went?" Suyi clenched her phone desperately. Her heart felt like it would explode. It was beating so fast. "I really need to talk to him. It's important."

"They didn't say. They seemed really busy. We were going to head over to talk to Principal Lee about the hospital's message, but I don't think he'd have time to talk to us even if we did show up."

"You left Ikhan's apartment? You promised that you would stay home!"

"So did you." Shinwoo slowed down, allowing Ikhan to catch up. "Where are you? We've been looking everywhere."

"I'm…"

"I know you're not home. I can hear traffic around you."

"Shinwoo, I…" Suyi took a deep breath. She was never this nervous, not even on stage. "Let me talk to Ikhan."

"Yeah, alright." Doubt filled his voice, but Shinwoo passed the phone to his friend and leaned in close to eavesdrop.

Ikhan held the phone so that they both could hear. "Suyi?"

"I need your help. Can you meet me at the police station?"

"What? Why are you there?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. I have to go." Suyi hung up before he could argue with her. Before he could talk her out of this. Her confidence was fragile enough right now, and she would need every ounce of it to pull this off. Pushing open the door, she walked into the room as if she belonged there. She needed the false sense of security to move her forward. Every step carefully masked her trembling as she approached the front desk. She cleared her throat and ignored the stares and whispers that surrounded her. "Excuse me, I wish to post bail for a prisoner."

The woman at the desk nodded with her mouth opened in surprise and absentmindedly dropped the phone into the receiver without ending the call. Obviously, she recognized her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly opened the payment program on her computer. "For who?"

"Jameson."

Everything stopped.

The woman's expression changed from surprise to horror. The whispers fell silent, but the stares remained. Suyi could feel their eyes burning into her skin.

A young man leaning against the desk next to her whistled slowly in disbelief and took a drink of coffee before speaking. "Jameson certainly can pick them. I never expected _the _Im Suyi to post his bail."

"There is no bail set for Eric Jameson." The woman regained her composure enough to squeak out an answer. "Once it is set, it'll likely be very expensive. He may be denied bail, considering his charges."

Suyi pressed her lips, trying to force the blush from her cheeks. "I want to see him."

"You can't-"

"I'll take her." The man offered, whisking around the desk and motioning for Suyi to follow.

"Mark, you can't-"

"I'll clear it with the boss first." He winked with a grin. "Besides, you can't leave _the_ Im Suyi in the lobby with a bunch of bruits. Can you imagine what the media would do if they caught wind of this?"

Suyi ran after him as he bypassed security and left the woman dumfounded at her desk. "Thank you for helping me. I expected this to be much more difficult."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I have to see Jameson anyway, but I'm very curious about you." He stopped outside of Detective Kim's office. That man would be in the interrogation room with Principal Lee until the police chief arrived. It was the perfect place to stash her for now. "Ladies first."

"I just wish to speak with him." Suyi glided into the room and descended into a chair. "It's important."

"Important?" Mark closed the door and leaned against it, sipping his coffee as he spoke. "Do you know why Jameson has been arrested?"

"I have seen the news-"

"Ah, yes, the possible homicide, and the child experiments. Biological warfare is what they're calling it, isn't that right? Those are some very significant crimes. I don't know what your relationship to him may be, but you could be staking your career on this. What if the public thinks you sided with him? It wouldn't take much to say that your involvement with the convention was just a means to draw in more children. No one would have thought anything of it if you had left it at that, but running to his aide like this casts suspicion on you as well."

"It's just that," Suyi looked down at her hands. It was too difficult to meet his eyes, and she knew her defense was weak. "It's just that… He's innocent. I know he is."

Mark smiled over his coffee, covering the words on his cup with his hand as he drank. Number 1 Dad? To think he would be watching over such a childish girl. Perhaps that made him a dad, in a way, after all. "I can guarantee you that he is not innocent. Would you still defend him after hearing that?"

"He is innocent! I know he is! He told me-" Suyi snapped her mouth shut as Mark's eyes flashed, and the grin left his face.

"He told you? Just what _is_ your relationship to him? He's not young enough to be your lover. Not sociable enough to be a companion. Not caring enough to be a father figure. Certainly not prestigious enough to be of value to _the_ Im Suyi. You've only just met the man, and you're trying to defend him like this? To protect him? What is he to you?"

"You're wrong about him." Suyi met his eyes with determination, with fearlessness. "Mr. Jameson is a good man. I may have not known him for very long, but I think I've seen a side of him that he rarely shows to others. I think he'd make a good father and a good friend if he had the chance. He'd probably be just as good of a father as you are."

"As good of a father as I am?" Mark twisted the words to face him and traced over the letters with his thumb. _Number 1 Dad!_ "Yes, I think he would be just as good of a father as I am."

Something in his voice made her shiver. Suyi tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat. They sounded vulnerable and almost inaudible on her breath. "He's a good man. I know. He protected me."

Mark rolled his cup between his hands and waited a long moment before giving his answer. "Perhaps I should have asked, 'What are you to him?'"

"I don't know."

"'I don't know,' she says," Mark lifted the cup, hiding his mouth as he tagged on one last question, "but does he know that… _kid_?"

Her skin crawled at that word on his lips. That was what Mr. Jameson called her. Hearing it in his voice felt… Suyi rubbed her hands over her arms. She felt sick to her stomach. "You… Who are you?"

"Just an intern." Mark raised his cup to her and dipped his head slightly as a motion for peace. "I'll see about letting you talk to Jameson. Although, when you do, I do not think that he will be the man you believe he is."

"Mr. Jameson is innocent. I know he is."

"Such blind faith. I think I know what you must mean to him." He rolled off the door and crossed the distance between them, hovering over her with one hand on the back of her chair. "For your sake, I wish that was true."

"You…" Suyi shrank back into her chair. "You're… too close."

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to make _the _Im Suyi uncomfortable." Mark stepped back and swirled the last of the coffee in the bottom of his cup. He needed a refill, and he still had some work to accomplish. Enough time had been wasted here. "Don't go anywhere. I'll take you to Jameson soon."

"Thank you."

He closed the door behind him and whistled one low note as he walked down the hallway. After everything he had said, she thanked him. No wonder Jameson protected a girl like her. She was much too kind and naïve to get caught up in this game.

"Where are the children?" The officer's voice was thick with anger as he demanded the answer. "We know that you are involved!"

Mark stopped outside the interrogation room and listened through the door as the man shouted out question after question, threat after threat, but received no replies. Perfect silence. Somehow, that suited Jameson. He was probably sitting there with a blank expression on his face, staring at some fixed point, and waiting for an order from the boss that would never come. Ah, but that wouldn't help him, would it? A blank expression? No, that would only show him to be a cold blooded man. What he needed was the proper emotion in a situation like this. A display of comfort, of ease, mixed in with a little concern. What he needed was to be likeable. A likeable man could transcend a would of misgivings.

However, Mark didn't have time to waste on this. He had too much to accomplish tonight, and Suyi only added to his already tight schedule. He passed three more rooms and knocked gently on the chief's door. That girl had made him miss his chance to catch the chief at the entrance. Now he would have to make do with an excuse, and what better excuse would an intern have than grunt work? "Coffee run, sir."

"I'll take one." The chief didn't look up from the dismissal paper. It only needed his signature, and one of his best employees would be suspended until further review. "Is Detective Kim in his office?"

"He's in the second interrogation room, chatting it up with that principal from Ye Ran. Just brought them a pot of coffee a few minutes ago."

"He's still with Principal Lee?"

"Yes, sir." He glanced down the hallway. No one was close enough to overhear. It would have been better if there had been someone there. Mark glared into his empty cup. He should have gotten the refill first. "Those two are pretty close from what I've heard. Seems like the detective always has that man on the phone, but I really don't know much about it. I'm just an intern, you know."

"Even interns can hear things." The chief stared at the paper with his pen posed as if to write, but his hand did not move. "What do you know about Detective Kim?"

"What do you mean?" Mark slipped one hand into his pocket and looked up from his cup.

"There's a rumor about someone leaking classified information."

"You don't mean that was Detective Kim!" Mark stripped the grin from his face and lowered his voice. "Chief, it's not him! I know he was in charge of this case, but it can't be him! He's good friends with Principal Lee. He would know if something was happening to those students. I know that we're looking into the principal's involvement because all of the currently missing students were from his school, but for them to conspire something like this! Chief, you don't think they would get rid of all those kids just because the news stations exposed what happened tonight? I mean, the idea of biological warfare is hard enough to swallow. Someone's doing experiments on kids, and you think the detective was wrapped up in this? I know he's friends with the principal, and Principal Lee is more than qualified to head something like this but-"

"That's enough." The chief signed the paper and dropped the pen on his desk. "Not a word of this leaves my office. Do you understand that?"

"Of course, sir." Mark clicked his nails against the side of his cup. He had implanted enough doubts into the chief's mind. Time to move on. "I'll just get that coffee for you."

"Send Detective Kim in to me."

"Yes, sir." He slipped out of the room before the chief had enough time to think the conversation through and backtracked to the second interrogation room. "Detective Kim, the chief wants you in his office."

The detective resignedly glanced at Frankenstein then back to his intern. "What are my chances?"

"Not good." Mark whispered tenderly and moved out of the doorway so that he could pass. "The chief questioned me about you. I told him that I knew you were acquaintances with the principal, here, but you would never do anything like what happened tonight."

"Thank you." Detective Kim shook his hand. "I appreciate your defense. It has been an honor to work with you."

"Detective, I never thought that this would actually happen. I can't believe the chief is going through with this. I don't know what to say."

"Wish me luck."

"You'll need it." Mark closed the door behind him and walked over to the half empty pot of coffee. Finally, a refill. The scent rose heavy and thick in the air. That was the best thing about being just an intern, unlimited access to free coffee. "Would you like another cup, Principal?"

"No, thank you." Frankenstein stirred his spoon through the cooling liquid. "I still have a full glass."

"I hear you turned down your right to a lawyer. Why is that?"

"I don't believe it will be necessary. This misunderstanding will be cleared up soon enough." Frankenstein dropped the spoon, and the coffee swirled around it. "Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"Not at all, Principal Lee." Mark laughed, grabbing the coffee pot and heading toward the door. "I know when I am outmatched."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**I Am Tao (Part 33)**

"Well, aren't both of you dressed up scary!" The nurse laughed as she led the teenagers through the hospital corridors. "Ooo, and you're extra scary. What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm an experiment." The boy answered proudly as he displayed his costume. "I made it myself. I even have red contacts. They look like they glow in the light."

"That's quite impressive." She stopped at the nurses' station outside of the clinic and grabbed a clipboard for each of them. "I just need you to fill this out. I don't see your parents anywhere. Didn't they come with you?"

"Uh, no. We came as soon as we heard the message." A girl dressed as a scientist pulled off her lab coat. She looked too much like a doctor to wear it in the hospital. "We thought it would be safer this way. I don't know what they were doing there, but if it's contagious… The message said we couldn't go to school until we were cleared. Honestly, I'm a little scared."

"Is that even legal?" The red-eyed experiment began to fill out the information. "Threatening to kick us out of school like this?"

"Oh, honey, it's not a threat. Everyone's just worried because of what happened this afternoon. We have your best interest at heart." The nurse patted his shoulder sympathetically. "What school do you go to? I'll call them once you finish the clinic."

"We're from Ye Ran." The scientist girl folded her lab coat over her arm. "What was Principal Lee's reaction to all of this? I don't think he would like his students being kept from class. I mean, I don't know him personally, but-"

"What she means is that he always supports student freedom." The boy glanced to his friend for confirmation. "I don't think he'd like this, either."

"Actually, he was very enthusiastic about it from what I have heard." The nurse took the clipboards and marked both students as positive. "I'll take you to see the doctor now."

[-] [-] [-]

"Hey!" Mark popped his head into the room and waved the pot of coffee enticingly. "You'll never believe who I just met in the lobby."

"Again?" The officer twisted her hair into a bun and shoved a pencil through it to hold it in place. "Who is it this time?"

"_The_ Im Suyi."

"Really?" She jumped from her chair and bounded across the room to meet him. "She's here? What did she do? Was it really bad?"

"She didn't get arrested!" Mark laughed and swung the coffee pot out of the way before she bumped into it. "She's just here to see someone."

"Who?"

"Go ask her yourself. I got to talk to her earlier. She's just as nice as she looks."

"You always meet the celebrities. I'm so jealous."

"She's still here somewhere, but you should hurry."

She glanced back through the two way mirrors. On one side of the room, Principal Lee sat alone with his back to the glass. On the other side, Jameson stared at his own reflection in the mirror as the officer with him spouted questions. "I should stay and monitor the interrogations."

"Doesn't look like anything is happening." Mark set down the coffee pot and curved one hand around his cup. "I heard that the guy in the first interrogation room's refusing to speak, and no one's even questioning the guy in the second room. Don't think you'll miss much."

"I really shouldn't." She bit her bottom lip as longing flowed through her eyes. Clearly, she had already made up her mind. She just needed a gentle push.

"It's _the_ Im Suyi. Go on. I won't tell anybody."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She grabbed his arm and bounced in a circle around him. "I owe you, Mark! I owe you!"

"Okay! Okay!" He swung his cup with her motion to keep it from spilling. "Just go before she leaves."

"I owe you!" She chirped one last time as she ran from the room.

"She almost spilled my coffee." Mark sipped a little from the top to lower the level. Now, to get rid of the officer with Jameson. He pressed down the intercom button. "I need you to switch from interrogation room one to interrogation room two. Detective Kim is in a meeting with the chief."

"Regarding his suspension?" The officer grinned, unconcerned who gave the command as long as it benefited him.

"I believe so. You can hear him shouting through the vents in the break room."

"Ha! I'd like to hear that!"

"Grab a cup of coffee before you switch rooms! I can watch the suspects from here."

"Maybe I will!" The officer's laughter echoed through the intercom, and Mark quickly switched it off. That left both suspects at his disposal. It wouldn't take long for the other officers to return from their quests. That left little time for the last stage of his plans, and the new player shortened that timeframe. Mark grabbed his cup and headed for the door. He couldn't leave _the_ Im Suyi waiting, after all.

[-] [-] [-]

"I am unable to make a connection." Seira answered softly yet firmly. "I am going to look for Regis."

"Wait a moment, please." Takeo stopped her with a wave of his hand. "Tao will find him soon. It'd be faster to wait here than to search blindly. We're going to need your help, and I don't want you to go into battle alone. I know you're strong, but we don't know anything about this opponent. It's just like M-21 and Regis disappeared. That's all we know."

[-] [-] [-]

"He's acting up again." Yuriy glared though the glass at M-21 as he adjusted the chemicals Regis' tank. Then, as commanded, he investigated M-21's behavior as if it was more interesting than Noble A-1. A failed experiment more interesting than a living Noble? How bothersome. "Dr. Crombel, I believe Noble A-1 is now in a state where we could remove him from the solution without risk of him regaining consciousness. Would you like me to proceed with attaining the samples?"

"Not yet." Crombel read over his DNA analysis. "I have an experiment planned for him. You can take samples at that time."

"Yes, sir." Yuriy frowned as he flipped through the charts. Nothing had changed since the last time he had checked them.

"M-21, on the other hand, may be more valuable than I expected."

"Doctor?"

"Someone has been tending to him in my absence. I recognize these techniques. They are very similar to my own. Does that mean someone else has copied my process or could it be that I have discovered the originator of the process?" Crombel crossed the room to tap his pen against the glass on M-21's tank. Don't struggle. Calm down. "Move M-21 to the containment unit. I have a few questions for him."

[-] [-] [-]

The solution swirled into a weak tornado and pulled him downward as it drained through the floor. He lifted his hand above his head. It broke the surface, and the cool, stale air chilled his skin. _Why?_ Why was it draining? Was it time for an experiment? His heart pounded against his ribcage and refused to be silenced. Another experiment. And Regis? No! This can't happen to Regis! M-21 beat against the glass. The sound rung higher pitched in the hollow space above him. Regis' container remained completely filled. He was okay for now. He was okay.

M-21 pressed his fingertips against the glass and fell to his knees as the last of the liquid left him huddled at the bottom of the empty tank. He felt so weak. Too weak to resist. No, he couldn't fight back. It had worked. They chose him over Regis. They chose him.

What was it that Tao always said? That stupid catchphrase of his. I am…

_I am your protector._

_I am your defender._

_I am your deliverer._

_I am… _

_Your sacrifice._


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**I Am Tao (Part 34)**

_I am your…_

_I am your…_

_I am your…_

_I am Tao._

"I am Tao." He breathed deeply, slowly, stretching his fingers and resting them lightly in the keyboard. His fingers began to move, searching through all possible avenues and unlocking file after file. M-21 and Regis couldn't have just disappeared. There had to be trace left behind. His opponent was talented, able to alter the CCTV footage flawlessly. Nearly flawless. There was a hole in his defenses somewhere. He just had to find it. "I can do this."

"Talking to yourself again?" Takeo poked his head through the door. "Find something?"

"Not yet."

That sounded different. Almost determined. Hopeful. Takeo slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. "But you will?"

"Yeah." The faintest of smiles touched Tao's lips. "I have to."

"You're going to. I have no doubt about that. You are you, after all."

His fingers stopped. "Hey, Takeo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

[-] [-] [-]

"Is _the_ Im Suyi ready to see her Mr. Jameson?"

"Yes, I am." Suyi flinched at the sound of his voice but quickly rose from her seat in Detective Kim's office. He had done it. Mark had somehow gotten permission for a high school student to see a man accused of experimenting on children. "When you said that Mr. Jameson was guilty, how did you know? Was he forced to confess? I know he's innocent. He would never-"

"That's the sort of thing that only happens in movies." Mark checked his watch. He didn't have time to waste on these questions. "He is guilty."

"I know the news stations said that Mr. Jameson killed that man and experimented on children, but I know he's innocent. He told me not to believe the news. I trust him. He knew that something was going to happen, and he was worried about the ajussi from my school-"

"Jameson told you all that? He certainly is fond of you." He pulled his sleeve over his watch. This may be worth the wait. "You said that he tried to protect you earlier. Why did you come here? If there is some conspiracy against Jameson, you're just throwing yourself in the middle of it. He wouldn't want you in danger, would he?"

Her eyes fell to the floor.

"Jameson's fond of you. I don't really care, but I will tell you for his sake. If you go through with this, it may not end well for you."

"I understand. It's just that…" She didn't look up. Her voice felt weak. "It's important."

"Well, I warned you. He's not the sort of man that you think he is."

"You never answered my question." Suyi looked up again, meeting his gaze. "How do you know he's guilty? He was just a security guard at that place. That doesn't mean that he's guilty of experimentation on humans and murder. He could have just been gathering information to report it to the police-"

"Now that really is something from a movie!" Mark smirked, enjoying this far too much. "He's not guilty of the murder, that much I'll give to you, but aren't you a little too naive? He was the head of security in a laboratory dedicated to human experimentation. Biological warfare is what the news is calling it. Do you really believe that he wasn't aware of what he was protecting? That he didn't have his hand in it? Just because he told you?"

"I trust him."

"Trust is a funny thing. It's not very reliable. Jameson trusted me, after all. Look where that got him."

"What do you mean?"

"And you trust me too much as well. I don't normally give second chances, but I'll ask you again. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I have to. I'm the only one that can."

"Come with me, then." Mark's eyes swept the length of the hallway. This conversation was taking up too much time. "Jameson's in an interrogation room. I will allow you to speak to him alone, but I don't know how compliant he will be. He has refused to speak to anyone else."

"I understand." She strove to keep up with him as he strode the short distance to their destination.

"Wait here a moment, won't you?" Mark asked, entering before she had the chance to answer and shutting the door in her face. Jameson was looking down at his hands and paid no attention to whoever came or went. It was almost too perfect. "You certainly got yourself in a bind."

Jameson's eyes shot up, locking with Mark's as recognition crossed his face.

"Sorry. Did I startle you?" Mark leaned back against the two way mirror and tapped his knuckles against the glass. "You can speak freely. No one's in the observation room. I've already taken care of that."

"You don't have a kid, do you?"

"You're smarter than you let on, you know." Mark stroked the letters on his cup. _Number 1 dad._ "It's amazing what people will assume through mere suggestion. I never told anyone that I had a child. I simply agreed with their presumptions, and it was a good cover for working two jobs. No one ever questioned my schedule, not even in the Union. It's not that uncommon for someone's family to be used against them, and even you felt sympathetic toward me."

"I never treated you differently."

"You didn't have to. I could still tell." He casually sat across from him at the table. "You're probably wondering why I'm here. No, not even that. You already have that figured out, don't you? One of two options: I'm either here on the boss' orders, or I am a double agent. Care to take a guess?"

"I am not interested either way."

"You should be." Mark took a drink, purposely allowing Jameson a little time for thought. "It's a little of both, I guess, but not in the way you would think. I am a double agent, but that has nothing to do with the police. I'm a double agent for the boss against Mr. Ruze. Well, now that he's dead, that roll has changed a bit."

"Heh, I told you I'm not interested."

"You will be." Mark pulled a gun out from under his jacket and set it on the table. "This is for you."

"What do you expect me to do with that?"

"I have an assignment for you. There's another man here, Principal Lee of Ye Ran High School, that the boss wants to blame for the experiments. I'm sure you know how the media has been treating this. They're looking for a scapegoat. I can make it either you or him. It's going to be him."

"If the boss wants to blame him, he wouldn't kill him just yet."

"As I said, this is for you." Mark slid the gun across the table and folded his hands under his chin excitedly as the words sank in. "The bullet is for you, but I'll give you a second option. I have a hostage that you could use to escape. It doesn't matter what you choose to me. I don't mind if you prefer to escape over suicide. I only need you out of the way. The end result is unimportant."

Suicide or hostage? It's really the same thing in the end. Jameson made no move to touch the weapon. This wasn't a choice at all. "It seems I underestimated you."

"Everyone does. That's what makes me so good at my job."

"You're the one responsible for informing the media, aren't you?"

"Oh, it goes a little deeper than that. I inform so many people of so many different things. Just like I informed you now. I'm just following orders." He stood, leaving the weapon behind. "Keep the gun. There are no strings attached. Use it as you want. I'll send the hostage in. No one's guarding the area. Whatever you chose, you won't have much time."

Jameson lifted the gun from the table and checked for ammunition before cocking a bullet into the chamber. "Never leave your back open."

"Oh, I haven't." Mark calmly swung open the door and, yanking Suyi into the room by her wrist, held her against his chest to keep her from seeing the man behind her. "_The_ Im Suyi, thank you for waiting."

"You're too close." She pushed against him, but his arms didn't move.

"Let go of her!" Jameson dropped the gun into his lap and held up his hands acquiescently. "I'll go along with what you want. Now, let her go."

"I never imagined I would see you so submissive, Jameson, not to me. I wonder what your attachment to this girl is."

"I said I would do what you want. There's no need to hurt her."

"Calm down. I wouldn't dream of causing her any unhappiness." Mark released his hold on her, and she quickly jumped back from him. "This situation was the result of your actions, not mine. And I believe that I told you that I do not care what you decide. You can choose not to go along with it if you want. I'm just putting on a show. The end result doesn't matter."

Suyi glanced in between Jameson and Mark and took a deep breath before breaking the tension. She needed to sound brave. Convincing. If he wanted a show, she would give him an actress. "Thank you for your assistance. I will not require an escort from here on. I'm perfectly safe now."

"Of course you are. If you need anything, I'll be in the observation room. One door over." Mark waved his hand toward the room and caught the image of his cup in the mirror. He grabbed his coffee from the table. Of all things, he couldn't forget that. Stopping at the doorway, he turned back with a grin. "Good luck, Jameson. And _the_ Im Suyi? I really am a fan."

[-] [-] [-]

Those creepy red eyes. She remembered them. That man in the alleyway. The one that attacked her on the first day she met Rai. Shinwoo had saved her then. He wasn't here now. Yuna backed away from the boy as he curled into a ball on the sidewalk between her and the convenience store.

He looked up at her, red eyes disoriented, and arms wrapped firmly around his stomach. "Meem-mememme-mem-mem."

"I can't tell what you're saying."

"Mememe-me-mem."

She clenched her phone between her fingers. Principal Lee had always told her to call him in case of an emergency, but this boy looked so pitiful. Nothing like the man she had met in the alley a year ago. Except for the red eyes. He looked confused and in pain. He couldn't be that dangerous. She reached out and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"


	35. Chapter 35

**I Am Tao (Part 35)**

The concrete floor felt cold against his skin and sucked the heat from his muscles. If he remained here motionless like this, his body would begin to ache, but his mind could not force his arms to move. Instead, the solution from the tank dripped down his sides and formed a puddle beneath his back. The ceiling above him swirled in white, burning lights as his eyes came in and out of focus. Somewhere nearby, there would be a folded uniform that was assigned to experiments.

M-21 rolled onto his stomach, using what little strength he had to hold back a dry heave from the sudden rush of nausea. He pulled his knees under him and pushed himself up into a sitting position, already panting from the strain. The experiments had never left him like this before. Not this weak. Was it a new drug? A stronger one? He caught his breath and reached for the shirt on the bench next to him, yanking it over his head. The water from his hair soaked through the collar. Another pause for rest and he slid the pants over his black shorts before collapsing onto the bench.

The drugs were starting to wear off. Dr. Crombel would come in soon either to administer another dose of medicine or to evaluated his condition. Was Regis in another room like this? M-21 leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He needed to clear his mind. If Regis was in danger, he had to use everything he had to protect that boy. He had fooled Crombel once before when he and M-24 had been offered a new experiment. It would be difficult to fool him twice.

[-] [-] [-]

"Are you okay?"

The boy shivered, rocking back and forth. "Memem."

"Are you okay?" She repeated a little louder this time, shaking his shoulder gently. The boy looked up at her. Confusion covered his face, but his eyes seemed to sharpen at her touch. "Are you ill?"

"Meme-I-me-mm-I'm-meme-im-immm."

"It's okay." She soothed as onlookers passed them by. "Take your time."

"Mem-I-I'mm-mem-im-am-smmm-memem-m-m-m."

"You are?"

"I'mem-mmm."

"I'm going to call for help." Yuna held her phone hesitantly. She promised Suyi not to go to the hospital, but she hadn't planned for this.

[-] [-] [-]

"One down, one to go." Mark happily strode into the observation room. The principal had not moved in the least. He still sat with his back to the glass with an untouched mug on the table. Wasteful. Mark turned his gaze to the other side of the room as he sipped his own coffee. Suyi stood near the glass and anxiously gripped the sleeve of her jacket near the elbow. She tried this hard to meet with the man, and now she didn't know what to say? "_The _Im Suyi? Heh. What a stupid girl."

A jolt of unease swept through the room. Mark lowered his cup from his lips. His skin was crawling. Trembling. He fixed both hands around his cup to keep them from shaking. The atmosphere felt violent. Terrifying. His heart quickening into a tumult as the aura thickened. There was a _presence_ in the room, a darkness. It felt alive.

Suyi and Jameson stared awkwardly at each other, unaware of what was happening. What about the principal? Could he feel it? Mark turned around to face blue eyes. "Ahhg!"

He jumped back, spilling his coffee over his hands and onto the floor. The principal stood inches away, glaring directly at him. Mark scooted to the side, but the man's eyes followed him. How did he know? He shouldn't be able to see him! The two way mirror prevented that. Principal Lee was only looking at his own reflection, right? He gasped for breath. Why did the room feel so unnerving?

The principal's phone rang, and all at once, the atmosphere dropped to a comfortable level. Mark ran from the room while he had the chance. Whatever that man was, he did not stand a chance against him. Best to finish his work here and disappear as planned.

[-] [-] [-]

Why did she come here? The gray haired man should have protected her. There had been determination in his eyes. He wouldn't have let her come. Did that mean that he didn't know? Had something happened to him? That was it. Of course. Why else would she come here? Jameson carefully clicked on the safety lock, keeping the gun concealed under the table. Of course she wouldn't have come for just to visit him. Still, the idea that someone would visit, it was nice.

Suyi pulled on the fabric of her sleeve in a nervous habit that betrayed her thoughts. She had showed a little bravery when Mark was present, but now that he had left, her vulnerability was starting to show through. Her courage was an act just as it had been when she stopped the fight between him and the school guard.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm…" She wiped her sleeve under her eyes. "It's been a bad day."

"Heh," he cracked half a smile, attempting a joke to cheer her up, "that makes two of us."

She nodded, still uneasy. It didn't work.

"He, uh, Mark wasn't trying to…when he grabbed you… He wasn't…" Jameson cleared his throat, unsure how to proceed. "It had nothing to do with you. He did that to get at me."

"It… just surprised me a little." Suyi slid into the chair across from him and pulled her hair over her shoulder nervously. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"You don't have to worry about me." He grunted gruffly but smiled just the same. She was in a difficult position herself, and she was still worried about him. Good girl. "How'd Mark treat you? Ya find him likable? You know, other than what happened here."

"No!" She slammed her hands down on the table a little too loudly and, blushing, tucked them into her lap. "He… I don't know what to think of him. Everything he said felt like it had double meaning, like the way he said my name, and he kept telling me that you were guilty. He said you wouldn't be who I thought you were."

"He, uh, he was right about that, kid." His eyes fell to the gun on his lap and immediately shot up again. "If you don't like Mark, that means he doesn't have a use for you, a reason to manipulate you. He might screw with you a bit, but you're safe for now. Just leave before he changes his mind."

"I'm not going anywhere."

So determined. Jameson sighed. He would be proud of that if she hadn't been using it against him. "Look, I like ya. I don't want a nice girl like you getting mixed up in this. I'm telling you now. Leave."

"I have something that I wish to ask you." She said as professionally as she could. Her eyes motioned toward the glass to signal that she didn't not want to discuss it before an audience. "But we can discuss that later. I'm going to post your bail, Mr. Jameson."

It would be very clever if it wasn't so dangerous. Posting his bail would only attach her name to his, and ruining her reputation would be the least of her problems. "You don't know what you're getting into, kid. This isn't something you can handle."

"It's important."

"Look, I don't know anything about him."

"What?" The word sounded breathless.

Jameson frowned. He had been right. She was here about the gray haired man. "If he's gone, it's already too late. He won't be coming back."

"But-" She choked, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Forget about him." He refused to look away, meeting her tears with practiced callus. He had see much worse. He couldn't let her move him now. He could save just one. "You should leave. I don't know what Mark may have told you, but he didn't bring you here with your best interest in mind."

"Mr. Jameson, I… I understand." Suyi stood and pushed in her chair. "Mr. Jameson, are you really okay here? I could help you."

"I'm alright, kid. I don't need any help."

"Okay." She whispered and walked to the door. The handle didn't turn. Suyi looked at her reflection in the two way mirror. "Mr. Mark, I'm ready to leave now." A minute passed. Two minutes. She looked to Jameson, but his face had already paled with understanding. She didn't need him to tell her that Mark had locked them in.

[-] [-] [-]

"Calm down, Yuna." Frankenstein hushed into his cell phone, interrupting her rushed explanation. "What is this about a boy?"

She held her breath and released it slowly. "I found a boy on the street. He's ill, and I don't know what to do. I've never seen anyone act like this before. I was going to call an ambulance, but Suyi warned me not to go to the hospital. I just… What should I do, Principal Lee?"

What does Suyi know about the hospital? He stood near the glass, feeling for anyone in the observation room. No one was near. He was safe to speak as long as no one was recording the conversation. Even if they were, he could have Tao erase it later. Yuna was the most important thing right now. "What are the young man's symptoms?"

She touched the back of her hand to the boy's forehead. "I think he has a fever. He feels hot. He's holding his stomach like it hurts, and he's mumbling to himself. I can't tell what he's saying, but when I talk to him, he tries really hard to concentrate on what I'm saying. I know he wants to answer me, but he can't get the words out."

"Yuna, get away from that boy and call Tao."

"I can't just leave him, Principal Lee!"

Someone was coming. Frankenstein returned to the table and trained his eyes on the door. He would have to convince her quickly. "I believe the child is contagious. Call Tao. Tell him that I want him to take care of the situation. He will know what to do."

"I don't have his phone number."

"Just call the house phone. He'll answer." Only a few seconds. They were just outside the door. "Yuna, be sure to leave the area. Do you understand?"

A moment passed as she hesitated. "Alright, I will. Goodbye, Principal Lee."

The line went dead as the door opened. It was too late to conceal the phone call, but his mind wasn't on that. Yuna's hesitation. She was lying.

[-] [-] [-]

"Whooooooo-hooooo!" Tao cheered, bounding around the room in excitement. "I found something!"

"What is it?" Takeo asked as he automatically ran to the computer screen instead of Tao's side. "Get over here and show me!"

"Somebody has been searching M-21's name!" Tao laughed, flopping into his computer chair.

"Who?" Takeo asked as his own excitement dropped. M-21 and Regis were definitely in trouble after all, and someone searching M-21's alias didn't necessarily mean M-21 would be with them.

"I don't know yet, but it won't take me long to find out!" He laughed giddily as the phone began to ring. "Did you change your ring tone, Takeo?"

"That isn't me." Takeo shoved the back of his chair, spinning him in a circle. "That's the house phone, you idiot. I'll get it."

"We have a house phone?" Tao trotted along behind him as Takeo walked into Frankenstein's office.

"We're not really supposed to use it." Takeo hesitantly picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"May I talk to Tao oppa?"


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**I Am Tao (Part 36)**

"It's just a little farther." Yuna whispered, leading the boy by the hand. His eyes looked glassy, but he followed without a struggle. "Oppa, Principal Lee told me to call you."

"The boss did?" Tao slid into the chair, careful not to touch anything on the desk least Frankenstein notice that something was misplaced. "What do you need?"

"I need to go to the hospital, but Suyi called me earlier and told me not to go there. She was really worried about the strange message they left on her answering machine."

What did Suyi know about the hospital? Tao met Takeo's eyes and mouthed for him to grab his laptop. "Yuna, are you alright? What's going on?"

"I'm fine. It's not me." She stopped on the sidewalk and smiled back at the boy. He seemed okay so far. His pace was slow, but the walk hadn't tired him out. "He's a student from our school. He's sick, and I think he needs to go to the hospital. It's just that Suyi was so worried about the hospital when she called me earlier. I tried to ask Principal Lee about it, but he told me to call you."

Takeo reappeared with the laptop. Tao quickly took it from him and searched through the hospital database. "So, the boss told you to call me? Must be important. What's wrong with this boy?"

"I think he might be delirious. He's trying to focus. I know he is, but everything he says comes out as a mumble. Here, listen." Yuna held up the phone to the boy's ear. "Say something. How do you feel?"

His eyes gleamed red in the streetlights but softened as the words eventually processed in his mind. "M-em I-memmm I'm memem-mem."

The phone slid from Tao's hand.

"What's wrong?" Takeo rushed to his side and clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder, gently shaking him. "Tao, is it?"

"It… happened again."

Takeo grabbed the phone from the desktop. "Yuna, are you okay? What happened?"

"Memme-mem-me."

"Yuna!"

"Yes?" She took the phone back from the boy and continued to walk.

"Get away from that kid!"

"I know he's contagious, but I can't just leave him all alone on the street if he's this sick. I'll take him home. The address on his ID is near mine. I can at least take him home and call an ambulance. Thanks for helping, Oppa. I'm sorry I bothered you."

The call fell silent. "She hung up?"

Tao's eyes flashed up.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm not going to let you do it." Takeo dumped the phone into the receiver and stomped through the door. "I'll do this."

"I'm going!" Tao instantly chased after him, catching his arm just as they reached the living room. "I'm going with you."

"You're needed here, Tao."

"Takeo, I…" The words trailed off as his voice filled with vulnerability. "I know what to do. How to handle the infected kid. I made a mistake last time, but I know how to handle this now."

"Think this through. What about that lead you found? You are needed here. I can't do what you can do, but I can go collect one child. I'll bring him back here."

"I can help you."

"Tao, I'm not going to let you go through this twice."

He nodded in resignation. "Wear your headset. I'll entrust him to you."

[-] [-] [-]

What a scary guy! Mark panted outside the police department and collapsed onto a bench. Whatever that principal was, he was a frightening man. How could someone like that head a school? The police must not be aware of this. If they were, they would be trembling just as he was now. Scary, scary guy. No wonder the boss wanted to keep him distracted. Whenever that man grew tired of going along with this charade there would be hell to pay, and no way was he going to stick around to see that. That man outmatched him. There was no doubt about it. He didn't stand a chance in fooling him.

Mark closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing slowly. He didn't have much time before the police officers realized that they had been played against each other, and when they did, they would find him at the center of everything. Lies could only last for so long. His part in this had to end tonight.

As an informant, it was his duty to gather and spread information. As a double agent, he had access to important data from many sources. As an Union member, he only operated in half truths and boldfaced lies. As all three of these, he would give the principal one final blow and then run for his life.

He dialed the number to the tip hotline, and the call was answered on the first ring. He had called in false information before regarding Jameson. It wouldn't be difficult to fabricate another series of lies. This was only to create time. It didn't matter what happened in the end. He wouldn't be there to watch it fall apart. "I have information regarding the experiments… all those kids. I know what happened to them. Who's behind it."

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor screeched through the phone, and a deep voice coughed with surprise. "What do you know?"

"Listen carefully, and don't interrupt me. I don't have much time. I'm in a bad situation, and if they found out… This isn't safe for me." Mark lowered his tone to a whisper as if afraid that someone would overhear the conversation, and the fear that he still felt from the brief encounter with the principal caused his voice to quiver. "The stories about biological warfare on the news… those kids just started on a rampage. I know why. He… a man like that… He's wanted in so many industries, and he works at a school? A man like that? He just needed access to children."

"Who is-"

"Just listen. The children involved in the biological warfare were part of a pilot series of experiments. They were targeted through their interest in a comic that was specifically designed to train the children how to be experimental material. The internet popularity of the comic was a means to study potential specimens. This greatly reduced the amount of evaluation required, and the outcome was considered successful. The next step of experimentation was started. The comic was converted from an online resource to a physical convention. While the internet was used to select specimens on an intellectual level, the convention was intended to select specimens based on a physical level to be used for future combat. This was interrupted, and the results were inconclusive. The lab was discovered, and the experiments were thwarted. This is where the police are incorrect. The lab was discovered, yes, but the experiments were simply moved elsewhere. The children that have gone missing over the last few hours were all taken from the same school. The kids in those experiments. The kids missing now. The principal of Ye Ran knows where they are. He arranged all of this. He-"

"What did you say?!"

The question was screamed from behind him. Mark abruptly ended the call. He wasn't able to incriminate the principal as thoroughly as he had intended, but the man he was speaking to would have heard the shout and believed that he had been discovered. That was valuable by its own right.

"What did you say about Principal Lee?!" The voice belonged to a young man with red hair, a Ye Ran student from the uniform, and by the way he ran towards the bench, the boy already knew the answer to his question.

How inconvenient. Mark walked away from the boy as if he hadn't heard his call. Too much time had passed as it was. He couldn't afford to waste it on something like this. His purpose here was complete. It was time to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and swung him around. His coffee cup fell to the ground. Mark knocked the hand away and jumped back, landing in a fighting stance. The young man matched him effortlessly. "You have good form."

"So do you." The boy brought his fists up to his chin, ready to block or strike at a second's notice. "I heard what you said about Principal Lee. I don't know your intentions, but I don't like people lying about my friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about. The principal's your friend?"

"I know him well enough. He didn't do any of that stuff. I see him all the time. I was at that convention. He has nothing to do with it."

"Shinwoo, what are you doing?" A shorter boy ran up to them, out of breath.

"Woo Ikhan?" Mark lowered his fists. It would draw less attention to handle this diplomatically. If Ikhan was here, then that should be simple to accomplish, but the boy was too smart. Best to keep his focus misguided. "You know this delinquent?"

"Yeah, he's one of my friends. The idiot's always jumping into fights."

"Attacking a police officer is a little more serious than just a simple fight, but if he's your friend, I'll let it go this time." Mark crouched down and picked up his cup. "He made me spill my coffee."

"Ikhan," Shinwoo did not lower his defenses, "how do you know this guy?"

"Everyone knows Mark. He's really popular."

"Haha, you're embarrassing me! I'm just an intern. That's all. No one really cares about what I do." Mark smiled at the boys, disarming Shinwoo's apprehensions. If he showed no signs of aggression, the boy would feel like he was the provoker rather than the defender, and it looked like that idea didn't settle well with the kid. "But what are you doing here? Checking on the computer system or visiting the chief?"

"My uncle's here?"

"Yeah, one of the detectives got caught giving confidential information to the principal of Ye Ran. I was passing that information along to another officer when your friend attacks me out of no where."

"Shinwoo," Ikhan sighed, "did you really do that?"

"It's not a big deal!" Mark laughed, checking his cup for cracks. It seemed to be okay. "It was just a misunderstanding, right?"

Shinwoo finally lowered his fists. "But your information on Principal Lee was wrong."

"I didn't verify it. I was just passing it along, but I can't really talk about that. I don't want to end up like Detective Kim."

That caught Ikhan's attention. "What happened to Detective Kim?"

Mark shrugged. "I can't talk about that, either, but the detective is with your uncle now. Go ask him."

"Alright, we will."

"Hey, what about Principal Lee?" Shinwoo interjected before Ikhan could go inside. "We can't just let people accuse him of stuff like that. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah… he's nice." Mark cringed at the compliment. A nice guy with a creepy presence. "The principal is inside, too."

"He is?"

"Yeah." Mark shrugged and placed his cup in Shinwoo's hands. "You made me spill my coffee. The least you can do is wash this for me."

"Number one dad?" Shinwoo looked at him and back to the cup. "You have a kid? You're not that much older than us."

"That's what it says." Mark smirked. "I will offer you one bit of fatherly advice. If you make a habit of showing off that talent of yours, sooner or later someone will take notice. Keep that in mind when you fight."

"Um, thanks?"

"You boys stay safe." Mark waved as he walked away. "I'd hate to see either of you in my line of work. I mean that."

[-] [-] [-]

"Good evening, Principal Lee." The man sat down across from him at the table and slid the cold cup of coffee out of reach. "I see Detective Kim has kept you quite comfortable. Was this part of your arrangement? Pay him off for information and special treatment? You will not find me so complaisant."

"Detective Kim is merely an acquaintance." Frankenstein answered calmly, allowing his tone to recompense the officer's stern words with indifference. "Care to tell me why I am here?"

"Hand over your cell phone."

Frankenstein obediently set it on the table but did not give it to the man. "I came here as a courtesy. The officers at this police department have worked closely with Ye Ran to ensure the safety of the students. I believe we have had a beneficial relationship in the past. Considering this, I would like an explanation of my current treatment."

"You think you can just push me around? I've dealt with suspects like you before." He huffed and bared a cocky grin. "I've got your accomplice in the other room. He's saying some pretty interesting stuff about you."

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about."

"Eric Jameson."

"I don't know the man."

"We'll see about that."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**I Am Tao (Part 37)**

"What's Principal Lee doing here?" Ikhan waved to the lady at the front desk and walked by without being interrupted.

"Maybe because of what happened at the convention? There were probably a lot of Ye Ran students there."

"He'd just have the officers call him like always."

"What?!" Shinwoo shouted, grabbing Ikhan's arm. "You can't just say something like that and not explain it! The principal's in good with the cops?"

"Yeah, Mark mentioned it once. Well, he was talking about Detective Kim, but when I looked into the detective's phone records, I found Principal Lee."

"Whoa! I can't believe Principal Lee has connections like that!"

"Keep your voice down. Just because they know each other doesn't mean it's a connection." Ikhan tapped on his uncle's office door. "Wait. We should find Suyi first."

[-] [-] [-]

It wasn't right. Not that it mattered. An order was an order. He could not disobey. But it wasn't right. Not with Suyi here. She was innocent. He had known that this would end badly for him, but he had hoped that she would be saved. He could only save one. Just one. And it wasn't him.

Suyi knocked against the door. Even her frantic beating sounded polite and her shouts refined. The girl wasn't afraid. Not for herself. She was worried about the gray haired man and, maybe, about him.

"Hey, kid?" The coolness of the metal gradually warmed in his hands as Jameson held the gun under the table. "That's not going to help."

"But…" Her eyes were wide as she turned toward him. Her fist still rested against the door as if waiting to knock. "But someone has to come."

"Yeah, sure, kid. They'll come." He spoke softly and set the weapon on the table. There would be no hiding this from her now. "Come sit down for a bit. I've got something to tell you."

Her eyes fell on the gun. "Mr. Jameson…"

"You've seen me use one before." He pushed it further away to reassure her although it remained within easy reach. "I've got to tell you something so listen up."

She nodded and slipped into the chair.

"Look, about Mark. I don't want you to tell anyone about him no mater what happens. It'll only bring you trouble. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Her voice was so soft and insecure that it sent a waver through his resolve. Jameson took a deep breath and pushed through his hesitation. He couldn't go easy on her now. "I don't want you to involved with me."

"Mr. Jameson!"

"And I don't want you looking for that guard. Going after him will just get you killed."

She closed her eyes, trying desperately to keep her composure.

"Go ahead and cry. It'll look better if you're scared." He stood, snatching the gun from the table. "Here's how this is going to happen. I'm going to shoot out the lock in that door. The shot's going to draw attention. I don't have a silencer. If anyone sees us, I'll use you as a hostage. That'll at least protect your innocence. I don't want anyone tying you to me. If we're clear, we check the observation room for witnesses. After that, I want you to run for it. You don't know anything. You never saw me. Got that?"

"I don't want to do that." Her gaze fell down and to the side. "If we just wait, someone will come. I'll just explain that I was locked in here by mistake."

"I'm not giving you a choice." Now it was his turn to look away. He walked over to the door and listened for anyone outside. "It's not the police that I'm worried about. There's no telling who's watching us. Now come here."

"I don't want to do this." She left her seat anyway and joined him by the door.

He aimed the gun at the lock, but voices outside stopped him from pulling the trigger. Jameson glanced back at the girl. Her shoulders were trembling as she held her arms against her stomach. "So, an idol, huh? That make you a singer or an actress?"

"Singer."

"Any good?"

"I guess so. One of my songs made the top ten chart last week." The shaking lessoned a little. "'Days of Summer.' Have you heard of it?"

"No, I.. I, uh, don't get to listen to the radio much." The voices died down. He just needed a little longer to give them distance. "Top ten's pretty impressive. That your favorite song?"

"No, I like 'Hold Me,' but it's sad and slow so it's not very popular."

"That's too bad." He lifted the gun again. There had been no sounds for awhile now. "Stay close behind me. I don't want the bullet to ricochet into you."

"Okay." She grabbed the back of his shirt and pressed herself against the wall.

He could feel her hands shaking through the fabric. "You nervous?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

[-] [-] [-]

_He's not here?_ The thought flowed through his mind like a slow current, thick and unclear as it struggled to form. _He's not here. Why?_ The answer didn't come even as the drugs left his system. _Why?_

_Crombel should be here. He was always present for this. He wasn't here._

_He wasn't here._

M-21 watched the door, but nothing moved outside. Should he try to make an escape? Was this a trick? A test?

_Where was Regis?_

"M-21, how good to see you." Crombel nonchalantly opened the door, concentrating more on the clipboard in his hand than the specimen panting on the bench. "I can see that you have been very well. Excellent condition. Your stats have improved since our last visit."

"You-"

"But I'm not very interested in you right now. The noble you brought, however… Well, that is a different matter."

_Regis._ M-21 narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth. The show of anger felt forced. The drugs must still be in his system after all.

"I had planned an experiment for you, but I may perform it on the other specimen instead."

_Not Regis!_ M-21 squeezed his eyes shut as a new wave of nausea swept over him. His stomach churned, and water rushed to his mouth. He swallowed hard. It tasted sour. _Not Regis. Not that kid. He has never experienced something like this. I'll do anything to protect him. To spare him from this. A thousand more experiments. I would return to that life. To save him, I'll do anything. _"I'll do it."

"Hmm, do what?" The pen stilled in his hand, and Crombel looked up.

Did he say that out loud? M-21 set his jaw and met his gaze. He wouldn't look away this time. Wouldn't show a shred of weakness. He would give that man nothing to use against him. Keep his attention on him and far away from any experiment he could perform on Regis.

"Are you volunteering for the experiment?" A smile curved over Crombel's lips. "Now that's an interesting change in events."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

**I Am Tao (Part 38)**

"Are you there yet?"

"Ask me that one more time, and I'll turn off the headset."

"Okay! Okay!" Tao laughed as he filtered through the information on his computer monitors and dropped into a more serious tone. "Yuna said that the boy lives near her, and he's a Ye Ran student. There are two possible locations within Yuna's apartment building and seven total in the area. I'm tracking down her cell phone as we speak."

"Alright, I'm on the roof of her building now." Takeo searched the streets below for any sign of the two children. Rai was perched on a taller building, and as always, Seira was at his side. "I still don't see anything. The others are still looking, too."

"Almost got it." Tao zoomed in on the signal. "Looks like she's southeast of you."

"I see her." Takeo dropped down to the ground in a narrow alleyway and peeked around the corner. "Yuna's two blocks away from me. It looks like the boy is resting on the sidewalk, and she's trying to get him to move to the stairs."

"Is she okay? Does she look hurt at all? You're going to have to search her for injuries, or she could turn-"

"Um, Tao?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe Seira could handle that."

"Oh. Right."

Takeo motioned to Rai and Seira. They both appeared at his side in seconds. "We're moving in."

[-] [-] [-]

The door opened. "What are you doing here, Ikhan?"

The boys looked at each other then back at the police chief. Why were they there? Suyi had called, but she hadn't told them anything. Ikhan stepped forward, quickly forming an excuse in his mind as he adjusted his glasses. "I noticed a vulnerability in the computer system that could be used to access police files. I thought I should take care of this immediately."

"And him?"

"Him?" Ikhan glanced back at his friend. "He just tagged along."

"Hey!" Shinwoo protested. "I didn't-"

"You're the one that insisted on seeing the inside of the police station. Don't try to deny it now." Ikhan ducked around his uncle and waved at Detective Kim. "We just need to borrow your computer. We'll just be a minute."

[-] [-] [-]

"Get ready."

Suyi closed her eyes and covered her ears, humming the tune to "Days of Summer" to distract herself.

"Okay," Jameson whispered, bracing himself. "Here goes nothing."

The shot rang through the room, and she was flying. Her eyes sprang open as her hands involuntarily clung to the arm wrapped around her stomach. The empty hallway flashed by, and he set her down in the observation room before she had a chance to react at all.

"We're in luck!" Jameson laughed under his breath. "No one's watching. You're in the clear, kid!" His smile faded as he glared back at her. "Now get lost."

"What about you?"

Did she have to sound so pitiful? Jameson looked away. "I'm staying here. Just leave."

"Mr. Jameson?" She clasped both of her hands around one of his. "I will never forget you. Please, be safe."

"Sure, kid, anything you say." Jameson murmured awkwardly, uncomfortable shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Seconds passed, but she didn't pull away. He should say something. There wasn't time for this sentimental nonsense. "Uh, kid?"

Suyi stared through the glass into the other interrogation room. Two men were inside, but her eyes were concentrated on the frilly blonde in a pinstripe suit.

"Kid?" Jameson rigidly gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Suyi, let go."

"That's Principal Lee!" She snapped out of the daze and, throwing his hand away, ran into the hallway.

The blonde glanced at the glass and reached for a coffee cup. The other man, having heard the shot, moved toward the doorway with his fingers on the handle of his gun. The door swung open before he reached it. The gun aimed. A shock of blue hair burst into the room.

"You _idiot!" _

[-] [-] [-]

"You can make me stronger, right?" M-21 held his gaze, forcing his mind to focus. "I volunteer."

"Volunteering for an experiment." Crombel mussed aloud, repeating the same simple phrase several times now. Each time he said the words, the corners of his lips curved up farther, and he turned back to M-21 with amusement in his eyes. "You truly believe you have a choice."

M-21 gritted his teeth to hold back his words. He would have to be careful now.

"If you truly volunteer," Crombel filled a syringe with a new round of drugs, "then you would not resist this."

"I said I volunteer." M-21 held out his arm without hesitation.

"Your increase in strength is very intriguing. I may have to disassemble and reconstruct you to investigate the changes in your body." Crombel slid the needle under his skin and injected half the solution. He pulled out the syringe without finishing the dose. "But, I have already taken samples from you. I can study those, and as I said, I am not very interested in you right now. The Noble is much more valuable."

M-21 sprung off the bench, summoning his powers to his fingertips, but no claws formed. His legs gave out from under him, throwing him to the floor, as nausea overtook him. The medicine already surged through his system.

"I have all I need from you for now. Grow stronger. I will take you up on your offer someday."

M-21 glared back with all of his resolve. "You think I'd let you?"

Crombel looked down on his creation. "Just because I let you run loose doesn't mean that I don't still own you."

[-] [-] [-]

"I have decreased his regeneration abilities to a manageable level."

The words sounded strange, distant, and no one answered them. Was the person on the phone? Speaking to himself? It was hard to tell.

The sound of wheels turning filled the room, and the cart jostled as it hit the grooves between the tiles. It rolled to a stop next to the bed. No. It was more like a table. It felt hard beneath him. He could sense someone was near, hear the person moving, and he struggled to open his eyes.

A ring of light bulbs floated above him, but no light came from them. His eyes strained to widen farther, taking in the sea of blue cloth that covered him. It felt as light as paper, but under it was something stronger that weighed him down. The strap over his chest made it hard to breathe although the face mask pumped air into his lungs.

The person near him moved again. A man also clothed in blue. His yellow hair was tucked under a cap, and he glared down at the table from behind his white mask.

"Noble A-1 is starting to gain consciousness."

No one answered him again. Who was he speaking to? Who else was here? Where was…

He felt a haziness flow through his mind. The lights above him came on, but darkness filled his sight. The room began to fade, and someone finally answered.

"The surgery will have to be rushed."

Then everything fell silent.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 39)<strong>

"We can wait right here if you're tired." She tucked her skirt under her legs and sat down on the step next to him. "How are you feeling?"

The boy trembled with his shoulder and head pressed against the railing for support. His skin looked so pale, almost a shade of blue, and he hid it from even the streetlamp's light.

"Are you okay?" She tapped his arm lightly, carefully. He seemed so fragile now that even the softest touch would shatter him. "Try to concentrate. How are you feeling?"

His fingers wrapped around one of the spindles, bending it slightly, as he shrank farther away from her.

"Please," she whispered, "please, say something."

"Mmmmm…" The boy suddenly gripped his arms around his stomach like he was in pain and curled into a ball on the stairs. He shoved his hand into his mouth, biting down on it hard enough to draw blood. All at once, he relaxed.

"Yuna," Takeo kneeled next to her on the ground and gently pulled her away from the kid, "are you alright?"

"Oppa?" She looked up at him in surprise. "I'm fine, but he's…"

"It's okay." He gave her half a smile. "I'll take care of this from here."

"Is he…"

Takeo met Seira's eyes and hoped that she understood his intent.

She nodded once and took Yuna's hand. "I will walk you home."

"What about-"

"It's alright!" Takeo laughed quietly. "I said I'll take care of it, and won't your mom be worried if you stay out too long?"

"That's true." She hesitantly looked back as Seira led her away. "I called an ambulance. It should be here soon."

"That's great. Thank you." Takeo smiled until she left then turned back to the boy. "Hey, can you hear me? We're going to take you somewhere safe."

"Memmmemem-mem I'm-I'm-m-m-m." The boy stared at him. His face twisted like he was struggling to form the words. "I-I'm mem-y-mm-you-emem-re."

"It's alright." His voiced smoothed into a reassuring tone. "You don't have to say anything. I'll take you home, and as soon as the boss gets back, we'll find a way to fix this. Nothing to worry about, right?"

"Meme-mem."

"I guess we should get out of here before the ambulance arrives." He glanced back at Rai, but no one was there. "Now where did he go?"

"M-mm-I'mm-smemd."

"You said it." Takeo sighed. "I hope he didn't get lost."

The boy's hand pulled away his mouth, and he spit the blood onto the ground. His eyes sharpened as he stared at the bite mark on his skin. "M..I'm…msc." He looked up with a horrified expression. "Msss-mem scmmaremd-mm."

_Scared. _Was that what the boy way trying to say?

"I know how frightening this must be for you." Takeo eased the boy from the ground and slid him onto his back. He looped his arms under the kid's legs just like giving a piggy back ride to a small child. "Are you ready?"

The boy squirmed nervously for a moment but soon settled down.

"Okay, here we go." He carried him into an alleyway and leapt into the air. His feet delicately touched down on top of the building. "Still doing okay?"

"Mememmme-mem-mem." It almost sounded like a laugh.

"Hold on tight. We're going to go fast."

Soft "mems" floated in the air just loud enough to be heard as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Do you like that?" Showing off a little, Takeo spun in a circle midair.

The boy buried his face into Takeo's shoulder with one hand tangled in his hair, but his murmurs echoed with delight.

So this was what Tao had experienced. No wonder he had gotten attached.

[-] [-] [-]

"Ikhan, this isn't the best time for this."

"Why? Is something going on?" Ikhan glanced up at his uncle for a second before immediately shifting his eyes back toward the computer screen. If there was something happening, the man wouldn't admit it even to him. At least, not while everyone else was around.

"If it's more convenient, he can use my office." Detective Kim offered as he nervously watched the chief.

"Oh, it'll only take a few minutes." Judging by the discomfort the men showed, it would be better to interrupt this meeting for as long as possible. Ikhan's hands flew across the keyboard, dragging up any document he could find that could explain why Suyi had called him here.

"So, what are you doing?" Shinwoo lowered his voice as he leaned on the back of the computer chair.

"Could you move? You shouldn't be seeing this."

"Fine." Shinwoo walked around to the front of the desk, purposely bumping a paper closer to Ikhan as he passed. "Find anything, yet?"

"No." He glanced over. Paperwork for suspension? It was already signed. Ikhan looked up at Detective Lee. No wonder the man seemed so uncomfortable. "This might take longer than I thought."

The sound of a single gunshot cut through the room, and the chief immediately drew his weapon. "You two stay here. Detective Lee, come with me."

"What do we do?" Shinwoo watched them leave.

"Lock the door." Ikhan stopped typing and just stared at the computer screen. "I have something to show you."

[-] [-] [-]

"Principal Lee!" Suyi dashed into the room, nearly colliding with the officer as she came face to face with the barrel of his gun. She shrieked as she skidded to a stop.

The officer hesitated. The man had not expected to encounter a child, much less an idol, and it was clear by his confusion that he recognized her at once.

That was all that he needed. Jamison darted in after her and shoved Suyi to the ground as he raised his own gun toward the officer. He only had a second before the man realized what was happening, and he couldn't let that man put Suyi in jeopardy. Jamison pulled the trigger without a second thought.

The room blurred. Coffee sprayed everywhere. It was cold and sticky and smelled strong. Dumbfounded, Jameson stared down at the officer. The man lay unconscious in the floor next to a shattered coffee cup. There was no bullet wound but neither did the bullet ricochet.

"Suyi, are you alright?" Frankenstein kneeled next to her with his hand extended to help her up.

He no longer had a coffee cup, but the man had never had the chance to throw it. There hadn't been enough time. Jamison shook his head with a slight smile. So that's what happened. He's just like the electricity wielder. That man must have caught the bullet, too.

"Are you hurt?" Frankenstein delicately lifted her from the ground.

"I'm okay." She said, but worry flooded her eyes. "Principal Lee, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You two should leave before someone comes." Jamison cocked another bullet into the chamber. It was too late to end this subtly now, and even if he could, the Union would not let him live through it. He was worthless to them now that the lab had been revealed. "This isn't going to end well."

"It is already too late for that." Footsteps thundered outside, and Frankenstein put himself between Suyi and the door.

A stance of protection. She would be safe with him. "Hey, kid, you trust him?"

Suyi nodded.

"You can tell him about that gray haired guard of yours. He might be able to do something about it."

That caught Frankenstein's attention, but he didn't ask.

Jamison met his eyes and nodded. "Take good care of that kid for me."

[-] [-] [-]

Dr. Crombel slid the scalpel along the base of the specimen's skull, cutting an incision into the skin. For such a complicated experiment, the procedure was rather simple. He had preformed it several times before. A connection just as he had with Mary. Noble-A1 would soon be tied to him.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 255 has nothing to do with the character in this story. The name is just a coincidence.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p>I have upped this chapter ratting due to subject matter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 40)<strong>

"What did you find?" Shinwoo locked the office door and slipped behind the desk.

"You overheard Mark giving a report about Principal Lee, right? I thought it was strange that an intern would be handling that kind of information so I looked into it. Mark didn't give a report to anyone at all. He made a call to the tip hotline. That's not the first time he called in, either. Look at this." Ikhan's fingers flashed across the keyboard and brought up a series of related files. "There are several other reports. They're all given anonymously, but I matched them up with the call record from his cell phone. The time and length of the call are perfectly identical, but that's not the strange part."

"What is?"

"There's no other call history on Mark's phone at all. He only used it to call in the tips."

"That's weird."

"I know. Everyone loves Mark. You'd think that people would call him all the time. So I tried to find out if he had a second phone for personal use, and he doesn't have anything at all. And not just that. I pulled up his profile. His address, his work history, his name, everything. None of it exists. Well, it does on paper, but if you look into it any deeper that that, nothing's there. It's like he doesn't exist. I don't know how he ever got into the police force like that."

"But what about the calls?" Shinwoo asked, straining to understand the connection, and he looked to Ikhan for help.

"It'll take me a little longer to find the content of those calls."

"I heard what he said. He was setting up Principal Lee."

"I can find Principal Lee if he's still inside." Ikhan entered the principal's name into the police database and selected the most recent result. "Looks like he was brought in for questioning. I can pull up the footage from the interrogation room and… why is this camera turned off? You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"The gunshot earlier… Principal Lee and Suyi have been taken hostage."

"Let's go!" Shinwoo ran around the desk, rolling up his sleeves as he reached the door.

"What are you doing? You can't just run into a hostage situation!"

"I've gotta do something." He turned back impatiently. "If Suyi and Principal Lee are in trouble, I've got to help."

"What are you going to do against a gun? You're just going to aggravate that guy and get someone killed."

"We can't just do nothing." Shinwoo held onto the door handle, ready to take action, but his voice already sounded in defeat. Interfering this time would only put his friends in danger.

"I'm not going to stand back and watch." Ikhan flipped through the files on the computer as he searched for more information. "But I'm not going to rush the guy like an idiot, either. We need to figure out what's going on first."

[-] [-] [-]

"Calm down!" An officer ordered in a tone that was far too demanding to have a soothing affect on anyone, and the man himself looked far more anxious than the gunman. "Calm down!"

"Like that'd convince me." Jameson muttered under his breath and shook his head at the poorly trained officer. The man did nothing to influence the tension other than to elevate it. "Why don't you go get somebody that knows what he's doing. You have a boss, don't ya? Somebody that's qualified to handle negotiations?"

"You just need to calm down!" His voice rose nervously, and he proudly glanced at the two officers next to him as if being spoken to by the gunman somehow made him remarkable. Neither of them looked impressed. "Just cal-"

"Oh my!" The woman's hands flew her mouth as realization and guilt flashed through her eyes. She stepped back, hitting the wall on the far side of the hallway, but she never looked away from the scene. "That's Im Suyi!"

"The actress?" The first man asked, forgetting to yell his less than soothing commands, and he turned back to look at the woman with a move that left him completely vulnerable to attack. It was a tempting chance, but opening fire just now wouldn't benefit anyone.

"Singer." The third officer, the most professional so far, whispered with his fingers on the handle of his gun. "Weren't you in the observation room? What happened?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "Mark…"

"What's that intern have to do with this?"

"He convinced me to leave the observation room because Im Suyi was here, but all I could find out was that he had promised to take her to see him." She pointed at Jameson. "Mark wouldn't have set this up, would he?"

"The gun had to have come from somewhere." The third officer answered, and unlike the first officer, he never took his gaze away from the culprit. "Release the hostage."

Jameson made no move to obey, but the man's eyes were not on him. He was speaking to the principal. "You've got to be kidding me."

Frankenstein stood between Suyi and harm's way and seemed unfazed by the accusation. He didn't even acknowledge it. Suyi's breaths came in shallow gasps like choking on air, and her fingers carved into his arm with enough strength to cut off his circulation had he been a normal man. She was the one holding him, and the officer mistook _that_ as him taking her hostage? It was clearly a stance of protection, but even so, her body trembled. She was terrified and trying as hard as she could not to cry.

"Suyi, look at me." Frankenstein waited until she gathered enough courage to meet his eyes. "It will be alright. I'm right here with you. Everything will be just fine."

"Principal Lee, I'm…" She bit her lip to fight back the tears. "I'm sorry I got you into this."

"You don't need to apologize." Frankenstein spoke with perfect reassurance, and unlike the first officer, his words had the desired affect. "This isn't your fault. It'll be fine."

"Don't listen to him." The third said. "The principal's here for questioning regarding the experiment incident, too. They're in this together."

"He's good." The woman watched with wide eyes. "He even had me believing him for a minute there."

"Get up." Jameson kicked the broken pieces of the coffee cup across the floor and shook the officer in charge of interrogations. He'd work better as a hostage if he were awake. "You think you can just sleep through this?" He grabbed the man by the collar, heaving him into a chair at the table, and sat down across from him. That would have to be enough of a shield for now. "Now one of you three idiots go get your boss."

"Hey, now, just calm down!" The first one yelped proudly, still acting as the self-proclaimed negotiator. "We don't want anybody to get hurt! You need to calm down!"

Should have shot that one when he had the chance. "Just shut up."

"What happened?" A new officer ducked down next to the doorframe and sized up the situation for himself rather than listen to the first officer's drawn out explanation. He moved closer to Suyi and Frankenstein, ready to dart in between them and the line of fire at a moment's notice. The man immediately took charge. One motion sent the woman to the observation room, and the next sent the first officer to fetch the negotiation team. The third officer he kept with him as backup, and with his men finally acting proficiently, he turned his full attention to the gunman. "Eric Jameson, my name is Detective Kim."

Someone capable. Respectful. Protective. He couldn't hope for anyone better. "You'll do." Jameson nodded and aimed his gun at the unconscious officer across from him. "I'm gonna make this easy. I don't have any demands. I just want you to hear me out."

"Alright." Detective Kim said quietly. "I'll listen to you."

Jameson glanced over to Suyi. "Cover your ears. A kid like you shouldn't hear this."

"Mr. Jameson, plea-"

"Don't argue with me, kid." He hardened his voice until it shook with the authority he used with his subordinates. "I don't want to hear a word from you. Now do what I said."

"Okay." She obediently lifted her hands to her ears.

"Good," Jameson said softly this time. Keeping her quiet would have to be enough to keep her safe. If nothing else, she wouldn't incriminate herself by trying to help him. "This idiot," he kicked the chair of the unconscious officer, "doesn't know what he's doing. Tried to play me against that frilly blonde over there. Turn us against each other. He said that the principal was talking about those child experiments and wanted me to make a deal if I confessed. Problem is I don't know the guy. That sort of pressure only works if the person talkin' actually has something to do with the crime. This idiot didn't check his facts. The principal's not involved with me."

"This is suspicious." The only remaining officer of the original three whispered loud enough to be overheard. "Why is he suddenly covering for Principal Lee when they're in this together? We got tips about both of them."

Detective Kim pressed his lips, uncomfortable with the question. "Let's try to see this fairly from both sides."

"I know Principal Lee's one of your contacts, but you can't just overlook the situation. They both had detailed tips called in about them, and then Eric Jameson breaks into the principal's interrogation room?"

"Let's just hear him out for now."

"Chief," the officer looked down the hallway at someone who was out of sight, "I don't like that Detective Kim has ties to at least one of the suspects if not both, and if Mark brought Im Suyi here, then Detective Kim may be involved even deeper than that. Mark was one of his favorites. This is too interconnected to ignore."

"That's enough from you." Jameson growled. If it continued like this, then the principal would be in the same situation he was in, and he needed that man to get Suyi out of this. "You have my facility. You'll find more than enough evidence against me there, but like I said, I'll make it easy for you. I confess-"

"Mr. Jameson!" Hands falling from her ears, Suyi dashed forward, but Frankenstein held her in place. "Mr. Jameson, I know you're innoc-"

"I lied, kid." His gaze lowered to the weapon in his hands. "Everything you heard about me is true. The children. The experiments. All of it. It's true. I was head of security. I was in charge of protecting the facility, and I followed every order I was given. Orders are everything in my line of work. There's no breaking them. Failure to complete them means… I had hoped to save just one, but I couldn't even do that. That's the sort of man I am. I didn't want you to know this."

"Mr. Jameson, please, you don't have to-"

"Detective Kim, was it?" Jameson loaded a bullet into the chamber. "I met Im Suyi a few hours ago. She was booked as a guest speaker at the comic convention. I'm sure her agent can confirm this. She didn't know a thing about what I was doing behind the scenes. She has nothing to do with me. As for the Principal, I've never seen him before now. I doubt my word is worth much, but I can't break orders anymore than I have tonight. Hey, kid?" He glanced over to her. "Cover your ears. I don't want you to hear this."

"Please, Mr. Jameson… What are you…" Her eyes filled with tears, but she lifted her hands anyway. "Please… Don't…"

"Why don't you sing something?"

"I-I can't…"

"That sad song you liked." He lifted the gun to his head. There was only one order left to fulfill. "I'd like to hear it."

"I-I… Mr…Please."

"Don't watch." Frankenstein gently covered her eyes with his hand.

"Y-you nev-never." Suyi choked on the words. She took a deep breath and tried to sing again. "You never said that you were leaving 'till I caught you at the door. I only needed you to need me. I guess you needed something more. I never knew the depths of sorrow-"

"You're good, kid." He pulled the trigger.

"Mr. Jameson!" Suyi screamed, ducking under Frankenstein's hand.

"It didn't fire?" Jameson stared down at the gun in bewilderment. He loaded the chamber and tried again. "There was a bullet-" Detective Kim slammed into him, using the confusion to knock the gun from his hand. The weapon hit the ground, dispensing a spray of black dust from the barrel. His eyes flashed back over to Frankenstein. "What did you do?! You had no right to interfere!"

"I've got him!" The second officer rushed in to help restrain him.

"You had no right!" Jameson never looked away from the principal. "I was under orders! Do you know what they do to you for breaking orders?! You had no right!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Frankenstein said smoothly. "Everyone was watching. I never moved. How could I interfere?"

"Principal Lee never moved." Detective Kim agreed, wrestling Jameson to the ground.

"Come on, Suyi." Frankenstein lead her through the door. "You shouldn't see something like this. It must be traumatic. I would be surprised if you blocked the whole night from your memory."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't support suicide for any reason, ordered by the Union or not.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hold Me" <strong>(Suyi's Song)

_You never said that you were leaving_

'_Till I caught you at the door_

_I only needed you to need me_

_I guess you needed something more_

_I never knew the depths of sorrow_

_Understood the lengths of time_

_Now I'm pleading for tomorrow_

_To take you off my mind_

_I never dreamed I'd be so lonely_

_I cry the whole night through_

_I'm dying for you to hold me_

_I'm living in the absence of you._


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 41)<br>**

"Principal Lee." Suyi tried to line her voice with confidence, but the attempt left her looking more pitiful than before. "I need to tell you somethi-" A group of officers ran in between them, darting into the interrogation room. "-something important that Mr. Jameson said."

There were too many people around to overhear this conversation. It would have to wait a little longer. Frankenstein smiled gently, allowing the small gesture to fill with a reassurance that would set her at ease. "Perhaps we could discuss it on the walk home? This is not the place for-"

"Please." Suyi's hand habitually tugged at the sleeve of her jacket, unconsciously revealing her nervousness, and she couldn't look up at him. "I don't think it can wait. It's about Ajussi."

M-21? Had he and Regis still not come home? Frankenstein nodded and motioned toward the end of the hallway. They could find an empty office for this discussion. "If it's that important, come with me."

"Where do you think you're going?" The sharpest of the original three officers casually rested his hand on the hilt of his gun and smirked up at Frankenstein as if that would somehow intimidate him. "I thought you might use the distraction to make your escape."

"We're not…" Suyi's fingers dug deeper into her jacket sleeve.

"It's alright." Frankenstein gently set his hand on her shoulder and stepped in front of her. "I'll handle this from here."

"No." Suyi said with forced determination. "Please… You've done enough. It's my fault you're involved. If I had only listened to Mr. Jameson, this never would have happened. I'm sorry, but I can't pull you into-"

"Suyi, do you really think so little of me?"

"What?"

Frankenstein turned back. Confusion and uncertainty covered her face, and he met her gaze with a tired smile. "Do you truly believe that I would abandon one of my students in a situation like this? I have my pride."

"Principal Lee, please, I'll… I'll be fine here, but after what Mr. Jameson said, I don't think Ajussi can wait."

"So, you're using a student to pass messages between the two of you?" The officer interjected proudly and called back into the interrogation room. "Chief, I think you may want to hear this."

"What is it?" Chief Woo stepped out into the hallway.

"I overheard these two-"

"It's good to see you again, Chief Woo." Frankenstein interrupted suavely and passed the officer in order to shake the chief's hand. "Although, I regret the circumstances. It troubles me to see one of my dear students swept into a dangerous situation like this, but once I look into the matter, I'm sure I will find that everything possible was done to ensure her safety. I'm certain you have a good reason why a high school student was in a position to be taken hostage by a suspect. In fact, I would very much like to hear your explanation regarding that."

"Well, you see…" The chief cleared his throat. "About that… The investigation is still ongoing. I cannot comment on that at this time."

"Of course. I fully understand that you must be careful with what you say. This is a difficult situation for you, and words can so easily be taken out of context." Frankenstein glanced over at the officer, and the man instinctively took a step backward. "I would prefer to avoid such trite misunderstandings."

"Chief," the officer addressed them more hesitantly than before, "I overheard them discussing Eric Jameson. I think we should investigate this further."

"Yes, I agree." Frankenstein looked back to the chief. "This entire situation needs to be thoroughly scrutinized. I have been quite tolerant so far, but I can no longer be lax now that one of my students is involved. I assure you, I will not rest until this is settled."

"Principal Lee, perhaps we should discus this in private?" The chief motioned down the hall, and one glare commanded the officer to stay behind. "We'll see if we can clear this mess up."

"Yes, that would be for the best." Frankenstein followed with Suyi at his side.

"We'll use my office." The chief quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Hey, your uncle's back." Shinwoo dropped a handful of papers into the printer tray and walked across the room before the man noticed that he was looking at confidential information. "Does that mean the gunshot- Principal Lee! Suyi!"

Frankenstein frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just a little computer work." Ikhan snatched the papers from the printer and, shuffling the ones Shinwoo had been holding into the correct order, handed them to his uncle. "I found something that you might want to see."

"This isn't the time for-" The chief's voice cut off sharply, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked up over the papers. "Where did you get this transcript?"

"I, uh, I just happened across it."

"Ikhan, I've warned you about-"

"We can talk about how I got it later." Ikhan ripped the papers from his hand and grabbed a pen from the desk. "Look at this." He circled the times on the phone record and aligned it with the times of the tips. "These match up perfectly with Mark's cell phone, and if you listen to the recordings, it sounds like his voice. I printed off the transcripts from the tips, and it looks like Mark impersonated someone from that lab you found in order to frame Principal Lee."

"Yeah, I heard him make the last call and confronted him!" Shinwoo enthusiastically sided with his friend. "He said that he was just passing the information to a different police officer, but we found out that he was calling in a tip instead. Tell him about how Mark's information doesn't exist except on paper."

Ikhan covered his face with his hand. "You're not supposed to know that last part."

"You were going to tell him about it in front of me anyway. What difference does it make if he knows I knew about it beforehand?"

"There are certain procedures that need to be follow-"

"You have researched this rather well, Ikhan." The chief sat down behind his desk and read through the papers rather than listen to the boys. "I believe you're onto something."

"Do you…" Ikhan lowered his voice even though everyone could still hear him. "Do you think Mark was doing something like an inside job?"

"You know I can't answer that." The chief picked up the dismissal papers for Detective Kim's suspension. Mark had always been an exceptionally capable intern, and he had a way capturing the trust of the entire department. If anyone was able to easily gather information, it was him. No one would ever suspect him of leaking it, and if he set someone else up to take the fall, no one would second guess it. The chief slid the dismissal papers into the shredder and watched as the machine destroyed the evidence that it had ever been signed. He had even fallen to Mark's influence. It seemed like an inadvertent comment at the time, but looking back now, everything Mark had said about Detective Kim's association with Principal Lee was directing him to blame the man. It really wasn't that surprising that Mark would do the same thing to the principal. "We'll have to reevaluate all of the evidence from the beginning."

"Excuse me, Chief." A soft knock tapped against the door, and a woman opened it at the chief's bidding. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's a young man in the lobby who appears to be lost. When I asked him if he needed help, he gave me this picture of Principal Lee, and since you were speaking to the principal, I thought…"

"That's Rai!" Shinwoo laughed and shoved Ikhan's shoulder. "Remember how he did the same thing to us?"

"That's fine. We're through here for now." The chief waved toward the door. "Principal Lee, you may go."

"I guess we should go, too." Shinwoo shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned at Ikhan. "I think I've seen enough of the inside of a police station."

"You need to stay here. I'll have someone drive the three of you home." The chief pressed his fingertips together, forming a triangle, and frowned at the boys. "And, Ikhan, we will have that discussion about appropriate access to confidential information very soon."

"I will be on my way, then." Frankenstein stopped at the doorway and glanced back. "Children, once you are home, please stay there. It's dangerous to be out late at night."

"Principal Lee, please wait!" Suyi darted around Shinwoo and Ikhan and caught up with Frankenstein in the hallway. "I still have to tell you what Jameson said. He said that his boss was after Ajussi and that if he was missing, then it was already too late. Principal Lee, I haven't been able to contact him. I-I think something might have happened to Ajussi. Mr. Jameson said that you might be able to do something about it… are you?"

"Suyi," Frankenstein whispered softly, "do you believe I am?"

"I…" Her hand fell away from the sleeve of her jacket. "I know you are."

"Then entrust this to me." He smiled once more for her sake and joined his master. Rai stood in the lobby, either unaware or unconcerned that the other inhabitants of the room were staring at him, and Frankenstein immediately wove through the crowd until he stood at his master's side. "I apologize for my tardiness. Was it difficult to find me?"

Rai turned toward the exit, and the onlookers naturally parted to let him pass. "It is time to leave."

[-] [-] [-]

"Almost home." Takeo whispered to the boy once the house came into sight and raised his voice a little as he spoke into the headset. "Is it clear to enter, Tao?"

"It looks like no one's around, but it'd still be better to sneak inside."

"Open a window for me." He crouched down to examined his options and repositioned the boy on his back. It may be a tight fit, but he should be able to get them both through the window at once.

"How about a door?" Tao stepped out onto the balcony and anxiously waited for Takeo to make the simple jump. "Let me see him. How is he?"

"Wait until we get inside." Takeo moved around him to lower the boy onto the couch, but the kid instantly buried his face into Takeo's back and refused to let go. "What's wrong? I'm just going to set you down."

"Turn off all the lights." Tao threw a blanket over both of them and ran to fulfill his own command.

"The sun's down." Takeo eased the child from his back, keeping him carefully wrapped in the blanket. "Does incandescent light matter?"

"I don't know, but even if it doesn't burn him, it's still bright." Tao snatched a plate from the refrigerator and set it on the coffee table. "I prepared a few things to make him comfortable. You can feed him this for now, and-"

"Raw meat?" Takeo held the boy protectively and glared at his friend. "You can't feed a kid that."

"That's the closest I have to blood. If he doesn't eat, he'll… The boss said to stay away from the blood bank at the hospital, and we can't give him any of our own." Tao pinched a piece of meat between his fingers and held it near the boy's face. "Hey, kid, you've been pretty quiet. Is that because you're hungry?"

"Tao?"

"What?" He looked up with the meat still poised in his hand.

"Have you been watching the computers since we left?"

"I needed to make preparations for the kid-"

"I told you that I can take care of one child." Takeo scooped the boy into one arm and grabbed the plate with his free hand. "I can do something like this, but I can't do what you do. I know you mean well, Tao, but you can't let this distract you." He hit the elevator button and let the doors close on Tao's hurt expression. "What do you think, kid? Was I too tough on him?"

The edge of the blanket moved as the boy moved beneath it.

"Yeah, I thought so, too." Takeo sighed, leaning his head against the wall. "I guess we'll wait for Frankenstein in the lab. He'll know what to do."

[-] [-] [-]

He opened his eyes to an empty room.

No voices carried through the walls. It was like Crombel to work in silence, but it was unusual not to hear the anguished cries of his latest experiment. So quiet.

His arm was pressed into his stomach, and his body curled around it as if subconsciously trying to contain the pain from the injection. The medicine burned through his veins as it coursed its way back toward his heart. He unwound his body and stretched out his hand. His fingers slid over the tattoo on his wrist, tracing the path of the experiment number that had become his name. M-21. That man's brand.

And Regis?

M-21 pushed himself to his hands and knees. How much time had passed like this?

* * *

><p>AN: Just a reminder-Mark was named before the Mark in Noblesse showed up. They're not supposed to be the same person, but it is a funny (and likely confusing) coincidence.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**I Am Tao (Part 42)**

Light flooded the lab and reflected off the white walls and metallic equipment far more brightly than it had originally shown from the overhead light fixtures. Takeo squeezed his eyes shut and opened them slowly, focusing on shadows to allow his sight a moment to adjust to the change. His superior vision acted as a weakness in moments like this, but the effect would wear off shortly.

"Msssmmmmemem." The bundle in his arms coiled more tightly into a ball and instinctively drew the blanket more firmly around himself.

"Right, it's bright, isn't it? Sorry about that." Balancing the plate of raw meat on top of an expensive-looking machine, Takeo switched the light off again, diminishing it to the glow of computer monitors and unused medical equipment. "What do you think?" His hand gently stroked the boy's hair through the blanket. "More comfortable now?"

"Mmmsssm-mem." An elbow jabbed into his ribs.

"It's okay. I've got you." Takeo hummed softly, easily curving his voice into a soothing tone. "You're alright."

"Mmmmmm-mmmemss." An irritable moan escaped from the child.

"It's okay. You're okay." He spun in an airy circle, mimicking the motion that had previously thrilled the boy. "See? You're—"

"MEHHHMM!" The boy shoved both hands against Takeo's chest and pushed him away, nearly toppling out of his arms.

"Alright. Alright. I'll set you down." Takeo dropped the kid on a gurney and stepped back to give him room. "What's gotten into you?"

Teeth pierced the blanket, dragging it in while his fingernails scraped along the inside of the material and forced it to bulge out. Threads snapped under the force and tore a small hole. His fingers emerged from under the surface and hooked around either side of the gap, yanking away from the center to make the rip wider. His hands withdrew, and he was still.

Takeo bent down to peer inside but maintained his distance. "Hey, kid? You okay?"

A nose appeared in the opening. It crinkled as he greedily sniffed the air, and it disappeared again, replaced by a pair of hallow eyes.

"I don't like that look." Takeo reached up to turn on his headset, but lowered his hand again. He had said that he could handle one child, and Tao was already struggling to do his work instead of caring for the boy.

"Mmmmmmmmmememmm." The sound deepened into a low growl, and his body shifted under the blanket, rolling himself onto the balls of his feet.

"I really don't like that look." Takeo restated and snatched the plate from the machine again. "I think you should eat—"

The boy pounced, springing off the gurney with enough force to send it crashing to the ground, and landed inches from him.

Takeo flashed back, recreating the separation and spilling the raw meat from the plate. He grimaced and glanced to the door. Frankenstein would kill him if he came in now. "Let's not cause a mess. We want the boss on our side."

Crouching down, the kid sniffed at the meat.

"That's it." Takeo knelt and collected the pieces from the floor. "Try one of these. It'll have to last you until Frankenstein gets home." He set them on the plate again and held it out in front of the kid. "He'll come up with something better than this."

The boy stared at the meat, struggling to understand the gesture, and his eyes followed the curve of the plate to the point where Takeo's thumb overlapped the rim. He breathed in deeply, focusing in on Takeo's wrist. Blue veins charted a path beneath his skin and disappeared within his forearm. The boy's gaze traveled up Takeo's arm to his neck and down to his heart.

Takeo placed the plate on the ground and slid it closer to the child. "C'mon, kid, you've got to eat some—"

The boy bounded across the distance and leapt for Takeo's throat.

"Hey!" Takeo skid to the side, but the boy shot forward again, throwing his whole body behind the momentum of the attack. "Calm down!"

"Mmrremmm!" The boy pivoted, knocking over some equipment.

Takeo pressed the call button to his headset and darted to the far end of the lab. "Tao?"

"No. 1 here. What's up?"

"I think the kid's getting worse."

"I'll be right there."

"Wait!" The line went dead, cutting him off. "Great." Takeo swept his hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. "Now he has an excuse to be distracted."

"Mmmmmmm."

"You're being quiet?" Takeo lowered his hand and tiptoed over to the corner where the boy had knocked over the medical equipment. Wires stretched across the floor from one clearly damaged piece to a fairly salvageable one. "Frankenstein is going to kill me."

The boy looked up at the sound of his voice. Blood dripped down his chin, running down his neck and staining his white collar. Disinterested, he turned away and buried his teeth into his arm.

"Hey, don't do that." He clasped his fingers around the boy's arm and maneuvered it out of his mouth against his protests.

"Memrrmmm!" The boy's hand flew at Takeo's face.

"I know you're hungry." Takeo caught his wrist with his free hand, restraining him halfheartedly. "I know you're hungry, but sucking your own blood will just make you bleed to death."

The boy stared down at his wrists, at Takeo's hands cuffed around them, and bit down on his lover lip.

"I'm sorry." Takeo's hold loosened. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I know you're scared. I know you're hungry. If I had something to give you…" His eyes fell on his own wrists "…I would."

"Takeo!"

"Over here." He shouted, but Tao was already running toward him.

"That elevator takes forever!" Dropping to his knees, Tao slid the last few feet and stopped just in time to avoid hitting them. "What happened? How did he get cut?"

"It's a bite mark."

"The meat didn't work, did it?"

"He didn't even try it."

"Bit straight through the cloth." Tao murmured as he rolled the boy's sleeve away from the bite. "Looks deep. Try to stop the bleeding. I'll get the bandages."

"Right." Takeo lifted the boy's arm above the level of his heart to slow the blood flow. "Tao, do you think… Have his cells started to deteriorate?"

"I don't know." He gave Takeo a clean cloth to put pressure on the wound and set out the basic supplies for first aide. "We can't do much about that until the boss arrives."

Takeo pressed the cloth tightly against the wound. They boy shuttered in pain, biting more heavily on his lip instead of crying out. "He'll have to experiment on the kid… won't he?"

"I think so."

"Yeah," Takeo whispered, "I thought he might."

"Move the cloth." Tao washed the cut with soap and water and applied antibacterial ointment before closing the gash with butterfly bandages and wrapping a layer of gauze around it for good measure. "Well, it's not perfect, but it's the best we can do for now. Take good care of him while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Tao stood and deposited the excess materials on the counter. "You're the one that wanted me to get to work."

"That didn't stop you before."

"Yeah, I know, but there's a lot of kids in danger right now. You're right. I shouldn't focus on just one when you're able to handle him, and I think I have an idea for a temporary solution." 

[-] [-] [-]

He became aware of the light first. It swirled in a green and white circle against a dark backdrop as if spiraling into a black hole. It latched onto every thought, pulling them further from understanding as they sank into the darkness, and every other emotion subsumed to confusion. His body felt numb other than the pressure from his restraints and the sensation of a thousand needles constantly pricking his forearm. The soft buzzing of some unseen object faded into silence, and the pricking subsided with it.

"Dr. Crombel, he's starting to wake."

Slow, sturdy footsteps approached from a distance that seemed like miles and miles. He could sense someone nearby as his mind started to clear. Pain shot through the back of his neck and burned through his brain like fire. His brows knotted back as he attempted to push back the pain. His hands reached for his head, but the restraints secured them inches from his side. The pain—no, not pain—the _presence _of someone uninvited shot through his mind. He cringed, inhaling sharply and choking on the thin air. He flung his head back, shaking it in desperation and calling all of his strength to force the intruder out, but every thought felt disconnected, every action unperformed. The presence shrank into the farthest recess of his mind, unwilling or unable to do more than simply exist.

"The experiment was successful. The connection is now complete."

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: "I Am Tao" has not been forgotten!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 43)<strong>

The house looked empty at first sight. Night cloaked it from the outside, and nothing illuminated it from within. She left the lights off, choosing instead to walk through the darkness as she slipped through the front door. The others were missing, but Tao must be in his room. The sound of his keying reached her even from here, each stroke pounding out his frustration as clearly as if he had screamed it. She peeked through the door, opening it just wide enough to reveal her face and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Man, I wish the boss was here." Tao leaned back in this chair and stretched his hands over his head before finally tucking them behind his neck. "Or Regis. I could use some coffee."

"Would you like me to make it for you?"

His hands shot down, and he swung around to face her. "I didn't notice you come in." He looked up at the monitor. A small red dot was flashing in the corner, alerting him of her arrival. "I didn't even notice..."

"I'll bring some coffee." She quietly returned to the kitchen and ground the coffee beans before dumping the fine powder into the filter. The coffee dripped into the pot within minutes, and she carried it back to Tao the moment she had enough to fill a cup.

"Thanks." He barely moved his head as she set it on the desktop. "Get Yuna home safe?"

"Yes."

"Good." He took a sip and shoved the cup out of the way. "I really needed this. It's harder than I had expected to filter the experiments from the normal humans and—and has anyone told you about the experiments?"

"It is not necessary to inform me now."

"Right. You saw the infected kid." He motioned toward the monitors that displayed the lower laboratory. Takeo was kneeling in front of the child, straining to keep him from biting himself. The kid must be hungry, and the longer they waited, the more his cells would deteriorate until—No, Takeo would take care of it. He could handle one child. "The experiments are to make infected kids. I'm trying to stop the hospital from 'awakening' the 'dormant' experiments, but they're hidden beneath patients that genuinely need treatment. If I can find the experiments, I can just cut the power to their area. It wouldn't last long. The backup generators would kick on, but it'd slow them down long enough to come up with a better plan. I just… I don't want to be rash about this. I don't want to hurt one person in order to save another. If the boss was here…"

"You are the protector. You are the defender. You are the deliverer."

"What?" He choked. "That's my—"

"Regis cherishes these words," she whispered softly, feeling the absence of their connection like a void in her mind. "You know who you are. Trust in your decisions."

Tao removed his hands from the keyboard and turned to face her with a gentler manner. "I have an IP address for someone that tried to search for M-21's alias. If M-21 found Regis, they might be together, but I have nothing for Regis specifically. All I know is that they left my barrier, and the CCTV footage was altered beyond that point. There's no sign of a battle. It's like they just disappeared. I didn't really know what to focus on. This or the hospital—"

"Save the humans." Seira said without hesitation. "Save the humans first. I will go look for Regis."

"I… I know you can take care of yourself, but I don't like you going alone."

"There is no one else that can go."

He jumped from his chair and ran down the hall to Takeo's room. The weapon case was lying on the floor at the foot of his bed, and Tao snapped it open without hesitation. "At least take a headset with you. I can track down the location of the IP address and cut the power. Start looking there. It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

"It will be enough." Seira accepted the headset and attached it to her ear.

"I'll update you if I find out any more, and…" his eyes fell on a dark shape inside the box. He pulled it out, holding it up between two fingers. "And do you want to go in style?"

[-] [-] [-]

"Don't do that." Takeo squeezed both of the boy's wrists into one of his hands and carefully dabbed a cloth over the kid's mouth with the other hand. Blood gushed from the bite mark on his lip and dribbled down his chin and neck until it absorbed into his collar. He didn't feel the pain, but the wound wasn't healing.

The boy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, stealing what blood he could from the wound, and Takeo immediately wedged his finger into his mouth to yank it free. If left to himself, the boy would drain his own body of blood, but was it really any better to stop him than to let him have his way? If blood could stave off his regression… If he was already bleeding... why waste the blood? But that was only trading one death for another.

What had M-21 said? The infected that M-24 made only had twenty-four hours to find a victim, but that was an adult. This was a child. Would the infection progress more rapidly in a child?

"I hope the boss comes home soon. He'll know what to do." Takeo sighed and returned to putting pressure on the wound. What would be faster? Bleeding to death or starving to death? How much longer could he wait?

[-] [-] [-]

_This was too easy._

M-21 leaned against the doorway, listening for the sound of someone coming, but all was still. Eerily still. The door had been unlocked, begging for him to escape, and not a single guard canvassed the area. It was too easy. Far too easy. He felt as though he was following Crombel's plan, but even if this was a trap, he couldn't let an opportunity like this pass by. He had sworn to be the sacrifice. He would step boldly into a trap if that's what it took to save Regis.

Hastily packed boxes were scattered across the hallway, collecting in the corners and against the walls. He peeled the tape from one and unfolded the cardboard tabs to investigate the contents. Beakers lined the inside, so hurriedly inserted that not even newspaper separated glass from touching glass. Were they leaving? This was too easy.

The hallway was sealed by a door on either end. Crombel must have used one of them to reach him, and he must be close to the lab if Crombel was willing to administer his dose here rather than to have him brought to there. And the last visit. Why had Crombel only given him half a dose? Was that part of the trap?

The air smelled sterile and foul. The scent of a morgue. M-21 stumbled through the boxes, shoving them aside as the scent grew stronger. They crashed down to the ground loudly enough to draw the guards' attention, but no one came. This was too easy. Where was Crombel? He must know that his experiment had escaped.

His hand twisted the doorknob, but it didn't budge. Why was his room open and this one locked? What was Crombel hiding? He rammed his shoulder into the door. It didn't matter who heard him as long as it brought someone. This was too easy. The door didn't move, and he collapsed to the floor, panting for breath. Was this what Crombel had done to him? The half dose? He had enough strength to move but not enough to change his circumstances. He would have to go wherever Crombel chose to lead him.

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: Anon, you asked where the next chapter was. Well, it's right here. Who knows how long I would have left it unwritten if you hadn't poked me about it. Thanks!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 44)<strong>

"Mmmm." It sounded like a halfhearted growl, low and moaning. "Mmmmm…"

"Running out of energy?" Takeo smiled, loosening his hold on the boy's wrists. "You resisted so strongly that you wore yourself out, didn't you?"

The boy didn't try to pull free so he released him altogether and watched for any signs of aggravation. "Mmmm…"

"Or…" A frown spread across his face. "Say something. You could use more letters than that." The boy only brought his arm up to his mouth, but Takeo stopped him before he could reopen his wound. "Don't… Don't do that. You don't need to lose any more blood. That's not the kind of blood you need."

The boy tried to yank his arm away, but the resistance felt weaker than before. He must be imagining it. No, he couldn't be imagining it. He was trained far too well not to recognize changes in an enemy's strength.

"This is for your own good. Don't be scared." Takeo carried him over to a gurney and laid him down, holding him still as he strapped the restraints over his limbs and torso. He wiped away the excess blood from the boy's face, staining the hem of his white shirt, and he looked down at the kid with a worried expression.

Below him, the boy struggled against the restraints until his black hair was soaked in sweat and clung to his scalp. His lips parted and pulled back, his mouth gaping open as a fierce scream tore from his lungs. His chest curved away from the table, and his tendons and muscles stretched taut as he strained against the restraints. The straps forced him back down, and his eyes were dark and terrified. Such a piercing expression. They brimmed with such unimaginable fear.

"Don't…" Mortified by the boy's reaction, Takeo backed away until he bumped into the computer. The monitor flashed to life with a ghastly green light. "You don't have to be scared."

The boy stared at him with accusation, but now that there was a distance between them, he no longer made a sound. He feebly pulled against his bonds for a moment longer but quickly settled down as his strength gave out. His teeth cut into his lower lip, and his eyes drifted closed.

"I'll find some blood for you so don't be scared. And the boss… When he gets here, he'll know what to do. It'll be okay." Takeo held up his hand as an oath. "I promise. I'll make this be okay."

[-] [-] [-]

"How does it feel?" Tao asked, attempting to sound more lighthearted than he felt.

Seira slid her fingers under the edge of the mask, lifting the pressure from where it pinched the bridge of her nose. It felt too small. Uncomfortable. She said nothing and untied the strings, pulling it from her face. A sticker on the inside marked the size. It was made for a child.

Tao smiled genuinely this time. "Yeah, Regis doesn't like that one, either."

"I will take it to him." Seira tucked it between her hands and quietly slipped out the door.

"Yeah, and I'll get to work, too." Tao slunk back to his computer chair and poured himself into the seat. If nothing else, he could at least shut down the power to the IP address' location. There was no guarantee that M-21 and Regis would be there, but it was the only lead he had.

[-] [-] [-]

The scent was growing stronger. M-21 pushed himself from the floor and searched for a weakness in the door. A magnet near the top held it in place, and a touchpad to the left of the handle waited for a password to deactivate the lock. M-21 struck the door with his fist, but the motion seemed to lag, dragging out the action. The hit weakly landed off mark, and the impact reverberated through his wrist, up his arm, and though his entire body. His stomach turned with a fresh wave of nausea. He clamped his over his mouth to hold it back, and was it the exertion or smell that sickened him now?

He stumbled forward, hazardously maneuvering around the boxes and leaning against the wall for support. He couldn't even break through the door in this state. If Tao had been here, it would have been simple to bypass the security. They would have been inside by now, and as much as he had teased Regis about this after their practice mission, M-21 wished he had taken the penalty cards much more seriously than he had.

The air cleared as he slowly approached the other door. The sharp scent of disinfectant overpowered the foul odor, and the amount of boxes decreased into smaller, neater piles. Was this the direction that Crombel wanted him to go? Was he behind this door?

M-21 held his ear against the cold metal and listened for the sounds of an experiment within, but only the distant murmur of amnio tanks gurgled behind the closed door. He pressed himself against the wall so that he remained concealed from inside. Reaching for the handle, the latch easily released, and the door slid open without resistance. This was too easy.

He stood still, listening for any movement, any show of surprise from someone beyond the doorway, but nothing changed. Slowly, he curved his face around the doorframe just far enough to peek inside. If Crombel led him here, there must be a trap. There must be a reason. This was too easy.

Bright lights burned overhead, destroying every hint of shadow and revealing every hiding place. Tanks lined the floor in two rows that created a small aisle. Light refracted in the water, causing it to glow in an eerie shade of green, but only one tank bubbled with the presence of an inhabitant. His eyes locked onto this figure. Regis.

M-21 slammed his back into the wall once again, forcing himself not to charge in. This was too easy. There must be a trap, and setting it off would only hurt Regis. He took a deep breath, calming his heart and suppressing the tide of sickness that threatened to bring him to his knees. He needed to think this through, to figure out Crombel's plan. He had already fallen into that man's hands. He had already been captured. For what purpose would he let him out? Or was it just as Crombel had said? "Just because I let you run loose doesn't mean that I don't still own you."

He cringed at the memory and pushed it far from his mind. He did not belong to that man. He bore Crombel's brand on his wrist; he only knew the experiment number that had become his name, but even with these constant reminders to bind him as strongly as chains, he did not _belong_ to that man.

M-21 peered around the door again, skillfully searching every recess for a hidden assailant, but nothing lurked just out of sight. He hesitantly took one step into the room, crossing into full sight and waited for a swarm of guards to rush at him. Nothing happened. He carefully took another step towards the tanks, indicating his intent, but no one tried to stop him. He took two more steps, three more. This was too easy. His sight turned to the cameras. Was someone watching him from the safety of the security room? Why hadn't they stopped him yet?

Five steps. Seven. Ten. This was far too easy. He glanced back at the open door, his only escape. Nothing blocked his path. Twenty steps. Thirty. The tanks rose from the floor like massive columns to his right and to his left. Eight more steps. Thirteen.

He could see Regis clearly. His white hair curled through the liquid as his head bobbed with each breath. His school uniform had disappeared, replaced by the black shorts that all experiments wore while inside the tanks. M-21 ran the remaining steps and flung himself against the glass.

"Regis!" His fist beat against the side of the tank. He didn't care if it was a trap. "Crombel! If you touched him, I'll kill you!"

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: Anon, as you wish.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 45)<strong>

It should have been here. He glared into the empty container and struggled to understand where it had gone. Frankenstein was peculiar about these things. He would never have permitted the supply to run out or the blood bags to be misplaced. They should have been there. Why would they be missing?

Takeo closed the container and searched the cooler for any additional reservoirs, but if it wasn't in the assigned location, it wouldn't be anywhere at all. His fingers lifted to his headset, ready to contact Tao, but on second thought, they slowly drifted down again. Frankenstein had warned Tao against using enhanced blood, and if the blood was missing now, then one of them probably had the foresight to hide it from him.

He put the empty container away. After restraining the child so that he could make this search, he could only return to the boy's bedside empty handed. He had scared him for nothing. "I didn't find anything for you to eat yet, but I'll…"

The child laid perfectly still. Calm. Too calm.

"Hey, are you asleep?"

The boy didn't respond.

"Hey!" Takeo called louder. "You okay?"

Nothing.

Was he breathing? Takeo clutched his shoulder in one hand and shook it violently. "Hey! Wake up!"

The boy's eyes snapped open. "Mmmm!"

"You were just sleeping. You're just a heavy sleeper." He laughed nervously. "Don't scare me like that."

The boy closed his eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" Takeo held his hand against the kid's forehead, but his skin felt cold and clammy. It looked thin and pale. Almost gray. Wasn't he even resisting anymore? "Tao?" He tapped the button on the headset. "Hey, Tao?"

"Need something?" Tao's voice came through the earpiece, but it didn't hold any of his usual cheerfulness.

"You busy?"

"I'm trying to cut the power to a couple things, but it's giving me some trouble." The sound of keying ceased. He must be looking at the monitors. "How's the kid? Did you strap him down?"

"I didn't know what else to do. He kept trying to suck his own blood."

"That's bad. He could bleed to death."

"Yeah." Takeo looked down at the boy. He was already asleep again. Wasn't he even hungry anymore? "Hey, Tao?"

"Yeah?" He returned to keying but kept his pace slow enough to concentrate on the conversation. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering… about the first kid… was he ever… did he… was he quiet?"

"It always worried me when he was." The keying stopped again for a brief pause. "Do you need help?"

"No." Takeo stepped away from the kid and pretended to busy himself so that his worry wouldn't show through. "I just wanted to know if you have heard anything from the boss?"

"Not yet. He hasn't called."

"Yeah, that was all I wanted. Get back to work. I can take care of the kid."

[-] [-] [-]

"Regis!" M-21 screamed, but the cry didn't reach him.

His eyes searched the noble for damage, for incisions, for any sign of experimentation. Regis had been wearing his school uniform despite being submerged in the tank, and if he was clothed in black shorts now, someone must have taken him out while they were separated. His eyes skipped to the cameras, daring the viewer to show himself. "Crombel! What did you do to him?!"

Bubbles burst through the liquid, snapping his attention back to his comrade. The oxygen mask that covered Regis' nose and mouth mechanically pumped air into his lungs and released it into the water again with every exhalation. His eyes were closed, trapped in a forced sleep. M-21 slammed his hand against the tank, pulling all of his strength, but it wasn't strong enough to shatter either the glass or Regis' comatose.

"Regis! Wake up!" M-21's heart beat rapidly, straining under the exertion. It felt as though it had leapt into his throat, sticking there in a warm, gushing lump. He could almost taste the blood. No, he did taste it. He spit on the floor, contaminating the white tile with a red glob of saliva. What had Crombel done to him?

No, Regis. What had Crombel done to Regis? M-21 looked for the chart that was always stationed next to the tank. He had seen Crombel check the papers for various experiments thousands of times. He could still hear the firm warning of Crombel's pen tapping against the glass, and if unheeded, the simple reprimand transformed into excruciating experiments. He had shared the last moments of life with many of his comrades after they had succumed to this.

But not Regis. Not this time. M-21 abandoned his search. The chart, like Crombel, was missing, and he couldn't afford to waste time on questioning its disappearance. If Crombel had given him an opportunity, even if this was a trap, he couldn't waste it. He needed to calm down and assess the situation clearly.

The scientists controlled the conditions inside the amnio tank from a control panel near the chart. He had seen enough of his comrades pulled from the solution to understand that the experiments must be awakened properly to avoid damaging their state of health. The titration of medicine must be adjusted to produce consciousness, but he could only guess what that adjustment would be. Any mistake could—

The overhead lights went out, pitching the room into darkness as even the tanks shut down.

Had Crombel finally made his move? The pace of his heart soared, threatening to dislodge the clot of blood in his throat, and he watched the doorway for the first intruder to appear. This had been too easy. It had been a trap all along.

A soft tap-tap-tap circled through the air with a low, distant sound as if it had been traveling through water. Crombel. Where was he? M-21 spun around, checking the other tanks for the scientist while protectively guarding the tank that held Regis. Where was he? The other tanks were clear.

Tap-tap-tap.

That came from behind him. M-21 twisted around to see the last tank. "Crom—"

Tap-tap-tap.

Regis' fingers barely touched the glass. No air bubbles filtered through his mask.

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: I was planning on posting this tomorrow, but you amused me so you get it a day early. Thanks for keeping me motivated^^


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 46)<strong>

It hurt. The pain burned through his lungs, his head, and was the only thing strong enough to break through the fogginess in his mind. He reached out, trying to push the pain away, but he barely touched a wall of glass. _Tap-tap-tap._ His fingernails scraped against the surface. _Tap-Tap-Tap._

_Thud-thud-thud._

A louder sound echoed back, overtaking his weaker tapping and pounding relentlessly through the water with shockwave after shockwave. What was it? His fingers pulled away from the glass as his mind struggled to understand, but he could only feel the pain in his head.

_It hurt._ He sucked in a breath, but no air reached his lungs. Something was blocking it. His hands scratched at his face. Something was there! He tore at the plastic, but the long tube wrapped around his arm, strangling it like a snake. He moved faster, trying to fight the snake off, but it was latched on too strongly. It hurt! He kicked the glass. The snake twisted around his foot.

_Thud-thud-thud!_

The snake was louder now, more desperate. Regis pried his fingers under the edge of the mask. Once he had gained this stronghold, he yanked it away from his face and drew in a sharp breath. Water filled his mouth, and he reflexively spit it back out.

The pain began to subside and fade away into darkness.

[-] [-] [-]

"Regis!" M-21 pushed the release button for the tank, but it didn't populate a request for the passcode. The control panel remained dark and lifeless. Why weren't the backup generators coming on? They should have come on by now.

No, he didn't have time to question that, and it was too late to worry about waking Regis properly. He just had to break him out of there right now. M-21 concentrated his powers to the tips of his fingers until his fingernails felt hot, but no claws jutted out from his skin. What had Crombel done to him?

He punched the glass yet again, but the tank had been crafted to retain specimens throughout the various stages of experimentation. It wouldn't give in so easily. Regis' hand pushed against the glass from the inside as his body slumped forward, and the air hose dragged it down.

"Regis!" M-21 interlocked his hands to strengthen this brace and threw his whole body into the rotation. His elbow collided with the glass, but he was still too weak to shatter it. The room swirled around him in streaks of gray and black, signaling that this much activity was too much for him in this state, but he didn't heed the warning.

He jumped up, hooking his hands over the top of the tank and pulling himself up to his chest. The control panel refused to release the hatch, but if the power was already out, maybe the lock had released on its own. He held his breath as he tried the door. Luck hadn't been with him at all so far. He just wanted _something_ to go right.

[-] [-] [-]

"I sensed him."

"You did?" Tao leapt from his chair, too excited to sit down. "You can sense him? Can you communicate? Is he okay? What happened? Where are they? I was right about the location, wasn't I? I already shut down the power so it should be easy for you to sneak in."

"I was unable to establish a connection."

"What do you mean?" He pulled his chair closer to the computer and seated himself once again. Minimizing his work on the hospital, he brought up the location of Seira's headset. A small dot flashed across the screen as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

"I only felt him for a moment. I did not have enough time to communicate, and he wasn't in a state of mind favorable to forming a connection."

"Wait, was he hurt? I couldn't find any evidence of a fight."

"I am uncertain. He was very confused." She landed behind a billboard for a comic book. "I am ready to pass the barrier."

"Be careful."

[-] [-] [-]

The boy's chest barely moved at all. Takeo watched it rise and fall and measured the decrease of motion with every breath. He laid his hand on the kid's shoulder and shook it gently. "Hey, I'd feel better if you didn't sleep. Stay awake just until the boss comes, okay?"

The coldness of the boy's skin seeped through the layers of his clothing, and the gesture did nothing to wake him. "Hey, kid."

"Kid?" Takeo shook him more forcefully, causing the gurney to tremble. "Hey! Are you okay?" Nothing changed. He couldn't wait any longer. Frankenstein wasn't coming.

Takeo grabbed a scalpel from a drawer and slid it across his palm, causing blood to pool in his cupped hand. Setting the knife down, he tilted the boy's head up and poured the liquid into his mouth. Nothing. Not even a gag reflex when the blood hit the back of his throat. "Come on. Swallow." His fingers carefully massaged the boy's throat, attempting to trigger the desired result, but his body didn't respond the the stimulation. "C'mon, kid. Please swallow."

"Please." He lifted the boy until the binds over his chest stopped his ascent. The blood just dribbled out of his mouth.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Takeo lowered the boy to the table and sat on the edge of the bed with his head hung in defeat. "What am I going to tell Tao?"

-Vapor

***  
>Anon, the schedule had been every 5 days. <em>Had been<em> because I had written a stockpile of chapters when I happened to have a nice chunk of free time, but this chapter marks the end of the previously prepared ones. I have one more chapter that isn't yet finished, but I expect it to be done by the time that another 5 days rolls around. After that, who knows? I'm trying to wrap this up, and that motivates me. However, my December will be very busy, and I probably won't do much unless I can create another stockpile of chapters before that time. Wish me luck!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 47)<strong>

Tao wasn't the easiest person to fool.

Takeo walked the length of the lab and back and back again, each turn performed more quickly than the one before, and as he pivoted on his toes, he could feel the ease of his motion. His steps were light, his strides sure. Each one securely propelled him forward. Strong and fast. Faster than Tao.

Diverting from his path, Takeo walked over to the boy's bedside. He could restrain the child from harming himself any further, but little could be done to heal him, not without Frankenstein. But he wasn't here, and he wasn't coming.

Maybe Tao could do something, something better than this, but there were other children counting on him. He couldn't neglect them for just one child. Takeo stroked the boy's hair away from his face, revealing more of his cold, pallid skin. He may not be Frankenstein, but he had to do _something_. Time was running out.

Takeo patted the boy's head gently and slipped away without disturbing him further. It would be difficult to fool Tao. He was clever and quick. Yes, Tao was fast, but he was faster. Takeo rode the elevator to the upper levels. Tao may figure him out, but he wouldn't be able to catch him.

[-] [-] [-]

If only one thing went right, he wanted this to be it. M-21 hooked his fingers under the overhang of the lid and easily pulled it away from the roof of the tank. Unlocked! It was _unlocked_.

He ducked his head into the hole and reached down with one hand while holding the rim with his other hand to keep himself from falling. His fingers broke through the water surface, splashing for the chord of the air hose, for the hair on Regis' head, for anything that he could reach, but grasped nothing. He dipped in further. The water passed his elbow and wet the crown of his head. Nothing.

Regis laid at the bottom of the tank, entangled in a chord. The air hose twisted around him like a rope, and he no longer struggled against it. Time was running out. M-21 released his hold and fell headfirst into the tank. Water swept around his body, the salt in the solution burned his eyes, but he didn't look away. His arms stretched out, encircling Regis and ripping the hose away from him.

Once loose, M-21 slung the noble over his shoulder and pushed off the bottom of the tank, shooting his head above the surface. He gulped down a deep breath and repositioned Regis so that his head emerged from the water. M-21 lightly tapped his hands against the side of Regis' face. "Are you alright?"

The noble didn't respond.

"Regis?" He tapped his cheek more forcefully, forgetting to tread water. They both sank under the surface, and M-21 kicked until they reached the air again. His feet could no longer reach the floor. M-21 flung his hand into the air, attempting to catch the opening, but his fingers barely brushed the edge. It was too high.

"Come on!" M-21 kicked harder, trying to push himself farther out of the water, but Regis' body felt like a deadweight pulling him down. His hand missed the roof altogether this time, and they sank into the solution once again.

M-21 let his body drift to the bottom of the tank until the soles of his feet were firmly planted on the floor. He crouched down, summoning whatever power he could access, and used the strength of his legs to launch himself toward the ceiling. His hand cleared the opening, catching the edge for half a second before slipping, and they crashed into the water again.

M-21 curved his arm around Regis' neck, mimicking a lifeguard with a drowning victim, and and swam back up to the surface. His body couldn't take much more in this condition. He was already dizzy and sickened with the taste of blood. How much longer until the little strength he had left wore out? Was this what Crombel had wanted? To give him a chance to save his comrade but remove the means to accomplish it?

"Crombel!" He screamed. His voice echoed from the walls of the container and through the water, repeating the man's name. He didn't want to hear it. M-21 swallowed his words, and looked around for a way to free them both. Nothing but water and the air hose. He may be able to make it out alone, but he could not rescue them both.

Was this what Crombel wanted? Was he watching this from the safety of a computer screen? He angrily kicked at the wall, but it didn't yield to the blow. Was this what Crom— The air hose brushed against his foot. M-21 dug his toes under it and kicked it into his hand. He tied one end under Regis' arms and, leaving a length between them, tied the other end around his ankle. It wasn't much, but it might be enough to free them.

He sank to the bottom again, taking Regis with him and placing him on the floor. His body curved alone the glass wall and tried to float with its natural buoyancy. Good. That was good. M-21 crouched again and sprung from the floor in an instant. Without the extra weight, his hands easily passed the mouth of the opening, and he clasped onto the edge. With a little effort, he worked both arms through the hole until he dangled from his chest. The cord around his ankle tightened as he moved farther away from Regis, but once he had a secure hold on the roof, he easily climbed out of the tank.

M-21 untied the air hose from his ankle and slowly pulled his comrade up after him. He forced Regis halfway through the hole so that the weight from the upper half of his body kept him from falling, but his legs still dangled in the air. He untied the the hose from under his arms and tossed it back into the tank. M-21 grabbed Regis' waist and yanked as hard as he could in this state. Regis slid forward with unexpected ease, throwing him off balance, and they both fell from the top of the tank.

His back struck the ground, knocking the air from his lungs and dislodging the clot of blood in his throat. M-21 rolled over to spit it on the ground before collapsing onto his back again. The ceiling twisted above him, capturing what little light still existed just like a black hole.

"Regis?" He closed his eyes to block it out. "Let's get out of here."

No response.

"Hey, wake up." M-21 slithered his hand across the floor and shook Regis. "We need to go."

The spinning slowed, and he brought himself to his knees. Regis had landed on his stomach with his arms and legs awkwardly sprawled in all directions. He hadn't moved yet.

"Hey!" M-21 shoved him harder, grabbing him by both shoulders to turn him over. "Get up! We have to leave!"

He immediately snatched his wrist for a pulse. Nothing. No, it couldn't be nothing. Regis was too strong to die so easily. Crombel hadn't had him that long, and a noble was too important to waste, wasn't he? Regis wasn't trash like him. He wouldn't die like this. Not in a tank like this. Not like his comrades. Not without sharing the last moments of life. M-21 placed his forefinger and middle finger on Regis' Adam's apple and slid them down the side of his neck until a low heartbeat pounded against his fingertips. He was alive. Of course he was alive.

M-21 forced Regis' eyelids up, but his eyes were rolled back in his head. Why wasn't he waking up? Too weak? Too drugged? No, don't think about that. Leave first. He couldn't do anything for Regis here, and there was no telling when Crombel would come for him. It'd be best to take him to Frankenstein. He'd know what to do.

There wasn't any time to waste. M-21 scooped his arms under Regis's back and maneuvered his body so that it would be easy to lift him. Regis' head limply hung forward, revealing a patch of hair that had been shaved from the base of his scalp. A fresh incision ran the length of it and stopped partway down his neck. M-21 touched it carefully, feeling the sutures that held the skin together. What had Crombel done to him?

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter is looking good. I expect it to be on time. See you then!


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I Am Tao (Part 48)<strong>

Another area cleared. Tao checked off the surgery rooms off the list. There was no sign of unusual activities there. Where was the hospital infecting the children? Had he been wrong about them? No, the boss had been rooting out the scientists over the past year, and even the kids had been suspicious of—just why had the children been suspicious?

Tao picked up his phone and flipped through the call history. The kids had been so anxious to speak to him earlier, and he had been too distracted to realize the significance of this. His thumb lingered over the call button. They had known to worry about the hospital. The other children had been infected at the hospital. How had they known to go there?

[-] [-] [-]

Nothing had changed. Boxes still lined the hallway, half-packed and hastily shoved against the walls to clear a narrow path from one door to the other, and although darkness cloaked them now, he could tell that no one had passed through this area since the last time he had. M-21 stood at the threshold of the doorway and listened for the sounds of the guards searching the rooms. The power outage should have triggered a security sweep at the very least, and the guards were sure to lock down any other experiments that Crombel had at this location.

M-21 stepped into the hallway and cautiously maneuvered through the labyrinth of boxes. The sound of his movements seemed magnified by the perfect silence around him, and he strained to catch even the faintest noise. Regis breathed thinly near his ear. His head rested on M-21's shoulder as his body slumped forward against his back. His hands dangled at his sides, unable to hold on, and M-21 kept him in place with his arms tucked under Regis' legs.

He couldn't fight in this position, and after whatever Crombel had done to him, he was even more vulnerable. It wouldn't be difficult to stop him now, but where was Crombel? Surely he hadn't gone to this much effort to let him escape. Where was the trap? Why hadn't Crombel come for him? Why hadn't anybody?

The smell of antiseptic gave way to a stale, sour scent as he neared the end of the hallway. The door was still shut, blocking his path. M-21 leaned forward, balancing the noble on his back, and removed one arm from beneath Regis. He tapped the keypad next to the door, testing it for any sign of activity, but the screen remained lifeless. His hand moved over to the door and pressed gently against it, expecting the magnetic lock to hold it in place. The door slid open without the slightest restraint. He waited for the alarms to sound, for the guards to finally come for him, but nothing changed.

M-21 stepped into the room. Water from the tanks still dripped from his hair and coursed down his body in small streams that would have left a path of wet footprints leading to him should it have been light enough to see the trail. The ground felt cold beneath his feet, far colder than the other rooms, and the water chilled his skin even further.

Something was wrong. This didn't feel right. The scent was stronger now, almost unbearable. The hair on the back of his neck rose, spiking as the eerie feeling coursed through his veins. His heart beat loudly enough to hear, warning him of hidden danger. Was this the trap?

He hurried forward, racing blindly toward the opposing wall. Once he was able to reach it, he could feel for a door and get Regis to safety. His heart pounded harder now as this exertion fought against the drugs. It thundered against his chest wall . His feet padded quickly across the floor, desperately attempting to be quiet despite his rush, but each footfall ripped through the air, declaring his location. Where was everyone? Why weren't they coming?

Fingers shot out of the darkness and wrapped around his ankle. M-21 darted to the side before they had the chance to latch on to him and collided with the back of a chair. It spun around as it tipped over, and the person inside leapt out at him, trying to tackle him around the waist. M-21 jumped backward. He should have sensed someone there. Why couldn't he feel them? Someone from behind knocked his heels out from under him, and he tumbled to the ground, landing in the arms of another man. He brought his elbow down into his stomach fast and hard and rolled out of his reach.

Panting, M-21 scrambled to his hands and knees and prepared for the next assailant to attack. His power instinctively flashed to his fingertips, but his claws only protruded a fragment of an inch. No one moved. Were they waiting for him to make the first attack?

He quietly swept his hand across the floor, searching for Regis. His fingers clasped around a small, thin wrist, and he pulled it near him, ready to hoist Regis over his shoulder. A bundle of clothes came with it, falling into his arms as long tresses flowed over his skin. M-21 shoved the woman away from him and scooted backward into on a cool, damp body.

"Regis?" His hand touched it hesitantly.

He could feel the water from the tank on the noble's skin, matching so perfectly with the water on his own. It was him. M-21 gratefully scooped Regis into his arms and lifted him from the ground. He would not lose the boy again.

Clinging to him tightly, M-21 slowly made his way across the room, stepping over the bodies that no longer surprised him. The smell of decay was too strong for them to come to life. Whatever trap that Crombel had set for them, they had not escaped.

Feeling along the wall, he found a door that opened to a large hallway. He left the room without trying to understand what had happened. Searching for answers now would only lead him to share their fate.

Doors lined the hallway, appearing every few paces as he walked with one hand against the wall. The other hand supported Regis, cradling him in place. No sounds came from behind any of the doors, and he left them untouched, uncertain what waited behind them. He needed to go up. They must be underground. A lab would be a security risk if placed above ground level. His fingers slid across the metal doors of the elevator, and he immediately sought for the stairwell.

He had failed as a protector. He had failed as a defender. He had failed even as a sacrifice. He would not fail as a deliverer. No matter the cost, he would free Regis from this place. M-21 mounted the steps and climbed flight after flight with Regis tucked safely into his arms. No matter what, he would not lose the boy again.

He kneeled on the landing and lowered Regis to the ground to check his condition. His pulse still beat weekly through his veins. Enough light flooded under the door to highlight a pale line across the floor. M-21 turned Regis' face toward it, but he couldn't see whether it still held its color.

The light flickered as a shadow moved beyond the door. Was it Crombel? M-21 grabbed Regis from the floor and backed into a corner, judging his escape routes. He couldn't go back down. There was nothing for them there. He peered up, searching the stairwell above him. Lights dimly lined higher doors, flowing into the rooms beyond the doorway from the exterior windows until the floors rose above the reach of the streetlights. He must be at ground level, but he couldn't exit on this floor, not if someone was waiting for him, and he was in no state to stand and fight. Up. He had to go up. It was his only option.

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: It'll probably be a little while before the next one is ready. Maybe a couple weeks? Sooner if I can. Thanks for reminding me, Anon. A lot of these updates are because of you.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 49)<strong>

Up.

M-21 snatched Regis, carelessly flinging the noble over his shoulder as he took two and three steps at a time. The staircase shook with the pounding of his barefeet against the ground, and if the unseen enemy had failed to notice him previously, there was no doubt that he was aware of him now. As if on cue, the first floor door opened, casting the base of the stairs in faint streetlights and shadows.

He was out of time. M-21 threw open the door and exited onto the second floor. Windows filled the walls from floor to ceiling, swarming the room with the same poor light that had come from the first floor, and maybe he was fortunate that he had only made it this far. In this condition, it may be difficult to jump from the third floor, but he was willing to risk the second. He had no choice.

Power circulated through his fingertips until his fingernails grew into two inch blades. It wasn't much, but it would be enough. It had to be. He swung his hand forward, slashing through the window. Glass rained onto the street below, and without a second thought, he jumped through the hole down to the sidewalk.

Shards of glass pierced the soles of his feet, implanting themselves deep within his skin. He instantly collapsed to his knee and caught himself with one hand to avoid dumping Regis into the glass along with him. He turned his palm over. Blood gushed from the cuts, but the skin around them had already begun to heal around the glass. This would slow him down but not for long. He just had to—

Shoes tapped the ground beside him, effortlessly landing the jump from the second floor. A hand wrapped around his wrist, ripping his arm away from Regis. The boy's weight disappeared from his shoulder. M-21 twisted around to retaliate, but the hand that still held his wrist prevented his resistance. He couldn't move.

[-] [-] [-]

"Hello, this message is for Im Suyi. According to our information, you recently attended a comic convention. Do not be concerned, but the convention was involved in questionable practices that may endanger the attendees' health. Everyone in attendance must report to the hospital for a free clinic evaluation before being cleared to return to school. Your school will be notified of this situation. Please return this call to schedule an appointment. Walk-ins are also accepted. Thank you."

It had been that easy.

Tao played the message again, listening even more closely, but the content was the same. No tricks. No hidden information. It really was that easy. The hospital really had left messages for the targeted children, all of them Ye Ran students. He could narrow down his search to these individuals, and once the boss came home, he would know what to do with them. But first, he needed to prevent other children from being infected. He dialed the callback number.

"Hello," a woman's voice answered his call, "you've reached the nurses' station. This is Hana. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Hana, I got a phone call about a convention that I attended, but I'm not sure where to go."

"Once you come to the hospital, there will be signs and volunteer guides to help you find your way. We have the path clearly marked for your convenience."

Tao tapped his fingers on the desk. That wasn't quite the answer he wanted. "I'm already in the hospital. I don't see anyone. What floor should I be on?"

"Oh, the hospital can be tricky to navigate. Just stay where you are. I'll send someone to find you."

Even worse. Tao frowned. It'd be faster to just track the call. He brought up the program while he spoke. "You would really do that? I'm not sure where I am. I think I'm lost. Are you located in the clinic? What does it look like?"

"I am, but you would see the signs if you were near the clinic." She covered the phone with her hand and called out a muffled order to someone standing nearby. "I have someone ready to find you. Now, look around. Do you see any personnel or department signs or room numbers?"

"I'm just standing in a hallway. They all look the same." Found it. Tao pinpointed the nurse's location and hacked into the cameras for her area. She sat at her desk while a volunteer stood next to her, waiting to be instructed. Another volunteer ushered a child past the two and into a room. Everything was just as clearly marked as she had said.

"Do you know what floor you're on?" Her voice sounded kind, but her expression looked fierce. She was growing tired of this.

"The fourth… maybe." Tao searched for information on the fourth floor. "I see a sign for the... cardiovascular unit."

She held up four fingers to the volunteer, and the man disappeared with a nod. "Stay right there. I have someone coming for you."

The man boarded the elevator. The doors closed after him, making it too late to call him back. Perfect. "Wait, not the fourth floor." Tao grinned at the annoyance on the nurse's face. "Maybe the second?"

"The cardiovascular unit is on the fourth floor."

"I just saw that on a pamphlet. I'm not there."

"You're not there?" She repeated as her aggravation clearly filled her voice. She motioned for a different volunteer to come near. "There should be signs on the walls that clearly state what area you are in. Look around. What do you see?"

Tao opened the powergrid for the entire hospital. He shouldn't shut down the whole thing since there were patients that legitimately needed help. He could shut down just the fake clinic, but he needed to make sure nothing important was located on the same unit. "It just looks like a hallway to me. I'll go into a room." Tao stood and opened the door to his computer room for effect. "I see a bunch of metal cabinets. Maybe I'm in the morgue? That's creepy. I didn't see a sign."

"The morgue isn't labeled with a sign, and it should be locked." She sounded testy.

"I guess I could open one to find out." Tao walked into Frankenstein's office and tugged on the drawer to the filing cabinet to create the proper sound, but it didn't budge. Of course the boss would keep it locked.

"Don't!" She hissed, and Tao hurried back to his computer. She now stood alone at the nurses' station. The second volunteer was probably already on his way to the morgue. "Go back into the hallway. You aren't supposed to be in there."

"I'm starting to get worried. Do you think attending the comic convention affected my health? Maybe I'm delusional? I never get lost, and if you say I'm not in the morgue—"

"No, no," she said calmly but sternly, "that's not the case. You just need to come to the clinic, and we'll take care of you. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm getting out of here. This place is creeping me out."

"Come down to the first floor." She answered somewhat hesitantly. "We're based in the ER. Do you think you can find that?"

The emergency room. He couldn't cut the power to the emergency room.

"Are you still there?"

"I…" Tao leaned back in his chair, defeated. "I think I have to go."

"Will you be able to find it on your own?" The first volunteer returned empty handed. "I could send some to find you ag—"

"I shouldn't use my cell phone in a hospital. It may interfere with the equipment. Bye." He hung up and grabbed his headset. "Hey, Takeo, I think I need to—" The screen only showed the boy sleeping on the table. Takeo was nowhere to be seen.

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: Nice to see you all again!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 50)<strong>

"I have something to show you." Yuriy frowned from the computer screen.

Crombel nodded without averting his gaze from the documents in his hand. "Patch it through."

"Yes, sir." He leaned forward as he typed the command into his computer, and the image of a building appeared in its place. "This was taken from a building near the lab. The image is poor, but—"

"I told you to destroy any incriminating footage."

"I believe you may want to see this."

Glass rained down onto the sidewalk, and a body tumbled down immediately afterward. M-21 barely manage to land on his feet before collapsing to his knees. Noble A-1 slung forward with the movement, and a third person jumped from the window, landing beside them and saving the noble from falling to the ground.

"Let go!" The image of M-21 mouthed the words as he swung around, attempting to regain possession of the boy, but he couldn't break his wrist free from the other's grasp. "Let g—Seira?"

She didn't even look at him. Seira unconsciously released his wrist and brought her fingers up to stroke Regis' hair. Her eyes drifted closed as a pained expression swept across her face, and just as quickly as it had come, the look transformed into a silent fury. Her eyelids parted, and she glanced at the building behind her, studying it with a concentrated gaze. "There is…" She frowned and turned her back on the building, placid again. "No one to fight?"

"Everyone else already died." M-21 confirmed as he stood, uncomfortably stumbling over the broken glass. "I don't know what happened."

Crombel set his documents aside. "M-21 is doing better than expected, but Noble A-1 is doing worse than I anticipated. Has something happened?"

"I am currently looking into it." Yuriy dismissed the surveillance footage and reappeared on the screen. "The power was cut to the facility—"

"I ordered the surveillance footage erased." Crombel tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair. "I gave no commands regarding the power."

"It was cut from an outside source. I have not been able to gain access to any—"

"The proper procedures were not taken to awaken Noble A-1." His fingers stopped. How unexpected. Crombel leaned back in his chair as an amused smile spread across his face. How unexpected that they would harm themselves. "Where are the experiments now?"

"I am unable to find current footage of them, but I am tracking them through the city."

[-] [-] [-]

"Takeo?" The elevator doors flew open, and Tao burst through them before they had a chance to fully recede into the walls. "Takeo, where are you?" His fingers snapped to his headset as he repeated the question again. "No. 2, state your coordinates."

The room was empty except for the gurney. Tao approached it carefully, watching for any signs of life. The kid breathed shallowly. His chest barely moved at all. Not even a monitor counted out the beats of the boy's heart, but with the absence of the boss, no one had ever connected one. Tao stuck the sensors to the boy's skin and attached the wires. The machine began to whirl in a slow chorus of reassuring beeps.

"No. 2, report." Tao laid his hand on the boy's forehead. His skin felt unnaturally cold. Was it the experiment? The loss of blood? He grabbed a blanket from the warming bin and draped it across the boy. That should help a little. "No. 2, report. What are your coordinates?"

No answer came.

"No. 2, report. What is your location?

No response.

"Takeo, where are you? I know you're listening. You're not irresponsible enough to leave without a headset."

Nothing.

"You know I can find you." Tao impatiently pounded the button to the elevator. "Are you really going to make me waste my time on this?"

The doors didn't open. He punched the button again, but the elevator had already been called to the ground floor. Someone else was coming down. Tao crossed his arms over his chest and stood poised in front of it, scowling as the doors rolled back. "Takeo, you—" A hand slammed into his chest, shoving him out of the way.

"Move." M-21 retracted his hand and turned back toward the elevator.

"M-21! Where have you been?" Tao chirped, forgetting his irritation with Takeo and set a hand on his comrade's shoulder to make him turn around again. Water coated his fingers, and he instantly yanked it away. "And why are you wet—"

M-21 glared over his shoulder, silencing the question. He turned back to the elevator and took Regis from Seira's arms. She reluctantly relinquished the boy. The place where he had been pressed against her jacket felt damp, but she ignored it as she followed M-21 into the lab.

Tao moved in closer, circling around M-21, and his eyes lit with recognition as Regis' black shorts caught his sight. "What happened?"

"Crombel." M-21 said no more and carried Regis to the table. The infected boy still slept on it.

"No, not Regis." Tao whispered at first, but his voice quickly gain in volume as he saw the sutures on his neck. "No-no-no-no-no, not him! Not to him!"

"Set up a table." M-21 demanded, not caring which of the two obeyed.

Seira stepped forward, but Tao cut her off, fetching a second table at a reckless speed. He lined it up next to the first and shuddered as M-21 gently laid Regis down. His eyes silently searched the boy for additional wounds.

"I found them at the location you gave me." Seira supplied softly. "They were both injured. I brought them back here."

"Both?" Tao's eyes leaped up to M-21.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly, never looking away from Regis. "He won't wake up. Where's Frankenstein?"

"He's not here."

"He has to be here. His master is drinking tea upstairs."

"When did he…"

"If he's not here, then where is he?"

-Vapor


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 51)<strong>

_I am Tao._

His fingers hung nimbly over the keys, unmoving.

_I am Tao._

He stared at the computer screen, his mind racing.

_I am Tao._

The words were before him, clear and precise.

_I am Tao._

Each step was perfectly instructed in the flawless way that Frankenstein could explain even the most difficult procedure as though it was child's play. There was nothing to doubt, nothing to misunderstand, but without Frankenstein, he didn't know which process to implement. The others counted on him. They expected him to do this.

_I am Tao, and I don't know what to do._

Tao rolled the computer chair back in front of the monitor and tried to avoid M-21's gaze as long as he could. He walked across the lab to the warming bin where Frankenstein kept sterilized blankets for patients after surgery. He grabbed two of them from the compartment and focused on how they felt as though they had just come out of the dryer rather than about the individuals that would receive them. He braved a direct look at the others, but M-21 had not been watching him as he had expected. The man simply sat at Regis' bedside with a weary expression and slumped shoulders.

Tao unfolded one of the blankets and laid it over Regis. "I can sit with him for awhile if you want to change."

M-21's eyes drifted down to his tank top and pants, the clothing provided to those who had survived the experiments long enough to be removed from the tanks. He tugged at the hem of his shirt, prying the bloody, wet cloth away from his skin in order to examine it more clearly. Blood. Whose blood? Regis? The bodies in the darkness? His own? He didn't even know.

He turned his hand over to see where his skin had healed over the glass embedded in his palm. The same was true for his knees and the soles of his feet, but at least Regis had been spared the excruciating task of digging out each shard one by one. His hand clenched into a fist, squeezing the bits of glass until pain coursed through his hand. It had been his fault that Regis almost landed in the broken glass and his fault that Regis had even been there at all.

"M-21?"

"I'm not leaving him." He answered roughly, abruptly.

"I thought you'd say that." Tao spread out the second blanket and thrust it over M-21's shoulders before he could protest. "I think I need to do some more research upstairs. I'll bring some clothes down as soon as I get the chance." Tao placed a hand on his shoulder, expecting it to be cast off. "For both of you."

"Yeah," M-21 folded his hands and rested his forehead against them, "for both of us."

"You know," Tao spoke gently, taking advantage of the small opportunity to comfort his comrade, "he's a tough kid. Tougher than us." He fought back a grimace and turned away before M-21 could catch his expression. What had happened to someone tougher than them that would prevent him from waking up? "I'm going upstairs. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do what you need to."

"You sure?" The question had been directed at M-21, but he glanced over to Seira for confirmation.

She nodded once.

"I'll be back soon." Tao slipped into the computer room and settled down behind the desk. "No. 2?" He pinned down the button to his earpiece. "Come in, No. 2." He rewound to footage to the last time he had seen his comrade and watched as the man snuck out of the house. "Takeo, please don't just disappear. I need you here."

[-] [-] [-]

If anyone had doubted the path to the clinic, there was no question of it now. Signs marked the way from the street to the building and doubtlessly clung to the interior walls. Each sign was designed and printed in a quality that suggested the so called epidemic had been anticipated for some time. It was anything but subtle, and if the display was this excessively blatant, then the one behind it must believe himself to be so detached from the charade that he is at no risk of being revealed regardless of its extravagance.

Takeo pushed the thought from his mind and searched for an opening. The hospital was swarmed with everything from personnel to students to news crews. He hadn't taken the current state of affairs into consideration. He was fast, but even using his speed, would he be able to evade the gaze of so many witnesses? Maybe he had been too hasty to come here.

No, the child needed blood. If he could just obtain a little blood, then maybe he could… What if it was already too late? Takeo fingered the earpiece in his pocket. Just one call to Tao could answer the chilling question, but he removed his hand without contacting the hacker. He had left the child alone for this mission. If the boy had died because of his neglect, because of this attempt to save him, how could he face Tao?

Tao had been through the same situation. He had left an infected child alone only for a moment, and that boy had died as a result. Tao had told him this. Tao had warned him. Knowing this, how could he repeat the same mistake? Takeo drew in a sharp breath battling these thoughts. There wasn't time for this.

He sprinted forward, pushing himself to top speed as he locked his sights on the hospital. He ran from rooftop to rooftop without breaking stride as he passed over the gaps where the streets cut below him, and as he approached the last roof, he launched himself into the air. The grounds, the parking lots, everything sailed sailed beneath him, unaware of what flew over their heads, and he touched down on the landing pad for the lifeflight helicopter. He had made it without notice.

"Why have you come here?"

Takeo held his breath. He should move away from the clearing. This location was too visible, but he couldn't force himself to turn around to face the voice. Why had he come here? Could he even find the words to explain it now?

"Not going to answer me?"

He swallowed dryly. "I had to do something."

Steps gently clicked against the pavement, walking away. "Very well, then. Come with me."

"W-wait." Takeo finally spun around. "That easily?"

"Why not?" Frankenstein looked over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway. "You will be useful for my objective."

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: I kinda enjoyed this chapter.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 52)<strong>

"What is the experiments' present location?"

"Still stationary. I believe they have reached their destination."

"Send me the coordinates."

Yuriy typed out the information immediately. "What action would you like me to take?"

"Remain on standby. Now is the time for observation."

Crombel disconnected the call and poured himself a drink. Now was not the time to act. No, he had already fulfilled his intentions perfectly. He had damaged M-21 significantly enough to require repairs and gave him the opportunity to leave. Catch and release. When the time came, he would collect him again. After all, just because he let M-21 run loose didn't mean that he was free. He still owned him.

He smiled over his glass, inhaling the scent of alcohol. Now was the time for observation. Let M-21 run back to that wildcard blonde. Let that man save him. Let M-21 continue to grow in power, and after his wounds had been mended, after he believed himself to be secure, Crombel would swoop in once again and claim what rightfully belonged to him.

But not before. Not before M-21's body held new information to be studied. Crombel tipped his glass in acknowledgement. Let M-21's current caretaker rise to this challenge. May the better man win.

[-] [-] [-]

"Where are we going?" Takeo hurried to keep up. He was fast, but he always seemed to be a step behind Frankenstein. "I need to go to—"

Frankenstein paused just long enough to shoot him a glare. "I seem to recall telling Tao not to go to the blood bank."

"Well…" Takeo pulled at his tie. It suddenly felt too tight. "There was… And you weren't there…"

"No, I wasn't." He said a little more softly. "How is the boy?"

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Yuna contacted me before she called you, and if you're defying my orders to be here, I'm sure his condition is critical."

"He…" Takeo felt his feet come to a stand still. "He kept getting worse. I think he sucked too much of his own blood... I couldn't just let him die. I just thought that if I could replace it..."

Frankenstein also slowed to a stop. "Did you give him any of your own blood?"

"I tried, but it—"

"Orally or by injection?"

Takeo slowly shook his head. "It didn't work."

"This is why I warned Tao not to give the infected child blood until I arrived. Have you not considered the side effects? Your blood is not the same as a human's. Enhanced blood contains incommensurable levels of different antibodies, proteins, hormones..." Frankenstein pinched the bridge of his nose as he mentally processed all the divergences. "Injecting your blood into a human that is already fighting the infection could be detrimental, even lethal."

"What about… What if I… I tried to pour the blood in his mouth?"

"The risk of simply digesting the blood is somewhat unsubstantial. There are possibilities, but those are unlikely. The danger of giving blood orally lies in its effect on you." He lowered his hand and met Takeo's eyes. "Did you give him the blood directly from your body? Did he bite you?"

"I cut my hand. There wasn't any contact."

"That is the best that can be hoped for. At least you haven't been infected as well." Frankenstein motioned to a door at the end of the hallway. "This is your destination."

"But this is the blood bank."

"Yes, I am aware. Now, gather blood bags. I am sure that is what you came here to do. Be certain to select from a variety of sources. Take as much as you can, and have Tao adjust the footage."

Takeo pressed his lips. "Yeah, Tao…"

"He doesn't know you're here?"

"I acted alone."

"We'll discuss this later." Frankenstein sighed. "Just get the blood and go home. Don't give it to the child until I return."

"You're not coming?"

"No, I just need you to perform this task for me. There is something else that I must do. There are more lives at stake than just one, and in any case, I was called here."

"What?"

"The hospital contacted me to request an appointment for Regis regarding the clinic, and being the concerned guardian that I am, I set up a time."

[-] [-] [-]

Tao took the elevator to the ground floor and crept down the hallway on his tiptoes. He didn't want to disturb Rai, but even with this precaution, he knew that his presence had not gone unnoticed. Rai made no acknowledgement of him, no motion other than the periodical raising of the teacup to his lips. How long had he been there? He had never set off any sensors. He had never turned on the lights. And as quiet as he was, it was nearly impossible to notice him until the moment they had come practically face to face.

"No. 1, you there?"

"No. 2!" Tao's hand flew to his ear and cupped over the earpiece so that he could hear the voice of his comrade with even more clarity. Rai looked over at him, and Tao immediately lowered his voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the blood bank."

"You didn't." He dashed down the hallway and crashed into his computer chair, instantly pulling up the footage. "The boss told me not to go there. There has to be a reason. You need to leave right now."

"It's alright. Frankenstein's here—"

"Let me talk to him. Regis and M-21 are—"

"They're back? That's a relief!"

"They're in trouble. I don't know what to do for them. Let me talk to Frankenstein."

"No. 1…" Takeo hesitated. "He went to the clinic."

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: The next chapter is already written, and I'm working on the one after that. See you soon!


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 53)<strong>

"You could have told me, you know." Tao searched through the hospital's phone record to see which students were targeted and cross-referenced the children in the lobby against their student ID cards to separate the possibly infected victims from the pool of potential candidates. "You knew I was dying to do something for that kid."

"I didn't want to distract you from your work." Takeo looked around for something to hold the blood bags, but nothing looked promising. "What you were doing was important, and I couldn't just let the kid… How is he?"

"Seira's watching over all three of them." He set the footage back to locate the students that had already passed through the clinic's treatment process. "M-21 won't leave Regis' side. You know how he gets when he drops the tough guy act. He's doing alright. Regis and the kid are doing about the same. No changes for them."

"At least they're not getting any worse." Takeo took a lab coat from the back of a chair and spread it out on a desk. If he tied the corners, it could work as a makeshift container.

"I'll check on them again once I get this set up." Tao pointed at his computer screen even though his comrade couldn't see it. "I'm going to send an automated message to all the children that the hospital called. Try to buy us some time for the kids that haven't made it to the clinic yet."

"Yeah, it'll be best if they never make it there." Takeo gathered a variety of blood bags and stuffed them into the lab coat.

"Someone's coming your way. Better hurry."

"No problem." Takeo smiled. "I'm fast enough not to get caught."

[-] [-] [-]

"I really don't want to go through with this." She nervously clutched her

white lab coat to her chest. After all that had happened, she couldn't bear to wear the scientist costume anymore. "We shouldn't have come."

"The shot didn't hurt." He slapped his palm against his shoulder to prove the point, but winced as pain flared through his arms. "That much."

"Your eyes are watering."

"It's just these contacts." He pulled his eyelid back, fishing out the contacts one at a time, and displayed the colored lenses on his fingertips. "See? I wasn't crying or anything."

"Your eyes are still red." She leaned in to study the color more carefully.

"They're just bloodshot."

"No, they're turning red."

"No way." He looked around for a reflective surface, and she offered him the mirror in her compact. "Maybe it's an allergic reaction?"

"That wouldn't change the color of your irises, would it?"

"Maybe some of the dye from the lenses…" He snapped the compact closed and shoved it into her hand. "It's just dye. That's all."

"I don't know. It's creepy how realistic it is. You look just like one of the experiments in the comic."

"Mi Son?" A nurse poked her head through the door and smiled at the girl. "It's time."

"I just need a minute." She said anxiously.

"You'll be in the first room on the left. Come in when you're ready." The nurse disappeared, shutting the door behind her.

"Seon, I don't want to go."

"Come on, this was your idea. You'll have to miss school if you don't get the immunization. You know that. It's all over the news."

"I just don't feel right about this. After your eyes…"

"It's just dye. There's nothing to worry about." He opened the door and held it for her. "I already went through it, and I'll take you through it. I'll be right there with you."

[-] [-] [-]

M-21.

He stared at the experiment number on his wrist.

M-21

His fingers traced over the letters.

M-2—

He stopped over the '2' and followed the curve until it jutted out into a flat line. There was something there. He pressed harder until he could clearly feel the outline of an oval under the surface and clawed a half circle in his skin around the object. M-21 squeezed it through the cut and rolled it between his fingers to clear the blood away.

Crombel had left something behind. What was it? Some kind of capsule? He pinched the object between his fingers and held it up to the light. The outer casing was clear and undissolvable if it had remained fully intact for this long. What was it? Some kind of circuitry filled the interior. Was it some kind of a monitor? A tracker?

He snatched Regis' wrist and turned it over, feeling the length of his forearm for a hard bump. The first arm came up clean. Maybe Crombel hadn't had the opportunity to do the same thing to the boy? He grabbed his second arm and twisted it around so that the underside faced upward.

N A-1

M-21 delicately touched the black letters tattooed onto the noble's skin.

N A-1

Crombel's brand. Regis bore that man's brand.

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: If you don't remember the kids, that's probably because they have been missing for 20 chapters. Check out "I Am Tao" Chapter 33.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 54)<strong>

Returning undetected was far more difficult than arriving undetected. Takeo enshrouded himself in shadows as he peered over the edge. News crews roamed the grounds below, searching for interviews and the most dramatic footage to keep the viewers from turning the channel. By the restlessness they portrayed, their efforts had been in vain. They idly swept their cameras over the building, over the crowds of concerned citizens that had come to watch the show, and this made the risk of being seen more dangerous, the chance that he may be caught on film.

The blades of the lifeflight helicopter whirled in the distance, providing a fresh wave of excitement as all eyes turned to the sky. Takeo crept behind the air conditioners to conceal himself from the pilot as he prepared to land. There was no good place to escape. The door to the staircase was in plain sight of the pilot, and the crowds below were watching the helicopter.

Takeo crouched down further, blending himself into the scenery as much as possible as he got a better look at the aircraft. Something was wrong. The helicopter… It wasn't the one used for lifeflight emergencies.

[-] [-] [-]

"You'll have to wait outside."

"I promised that I'd go with her. Can't you make an exception?"

The doctor shook his head. "No exceptions. Rules are rules. You'll have to wait for her in the lobby."

"Seon, it's okay." She handed him her cosplay lab coat and tried not to appear as anxious as she felt. "Hold this for me. I won't be long."

"She'll be out soon." The doctor stepped through the doorway, cutting off Mi Son from his sight. "She'll see you then."

"Seon, will you—" The door shut before she could finish the sentence.

"Mi Son?" He tried the handle. Locked. "Mi Son, I'll wait for you in the lobby! I'll be there!"

No reply came back to him through the door. She couldn't hear him.

"Take care." He whispered and carried her coat down the hallway to the waiting area. Half a dozen students filled the chairs, but none of them had been accompanied by an adult. Other than the nurse behind the desk, only the two volunteers were older than him.

He sat down in an empty chair a few seats away from the closest kid and idly watched the overhead television repeat the same breaking news that he was experiencing now. Reporters stood outside the hospital, trying to capture the best shot of terrified comic attendees as they entered the building. The camera zoomed in on a young girl as she covered her face, but the paint she used to look like an experiment still covered her arms. He suddenly felt ashamed of his own costume.

"Excuse me."

The familiar voice interrupted the nearly silent room. He looked over at the intruder. A tall blonde man stood over at the nurses' station, leaning against the desktop with all the charm and charisma of an aristocrat, but the nurse would have nothing of it.

She waved her hand to the set of doors he had just entered. "The parent-briefing room is down the hall and to the right."

"Yes, I am aware." The man tilted his head just so that his hair slid from his shoulder and fluttered down to his collarbone. "That is not quite the reason I am here."

"If you want an interview, you'll have to wait outside with the rest of the reporters."

"Yes, I do have many questions to ask, but I believe that it is better for all parties if they are discussed privately with the person in charge."

"Like I said, go wait outside with the other reporters."

"Chairman?" Seon jumped from his seat, dragging his friend's lab coat along behind him.

Frankenstein looked down at him with a reassuring smile, but his eyes searched him with an unexpected intensity. "That is an impressive costume. Are you wearing red contacts?"

"I took them out." He stared down at the floor. "I think some of the dye on the lenses came off. I'm sure it'll wear off by Monday morning."

"Of course."

"Chairman," he glanced up again, "I will be allowed to attend class, won't I? I came here for the clinic's evaluation, and I already got my immunization shot for the epidemic." He lightly tapped the injection site on his shoulder. "So I can go to class, can't I? I don't want to fall behind the other students."

"What makes you think you would not be allowed in school?"

"I got a call that said we had to be cleared by the clinic before we could go back."

"Ah, yes, you received that message as well. I have came to inquire of it." Frankenstein turned back to the nurse. "I have never agreed to that condition, and I am very interested to hear the explanation."

"But she said you were enthusiastic about it." The boy pointed his finger at the woman, drawing the attention of the other children.

"Enthusiastic?" The corners of Frankenstein's lips turned down into a frown.

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." She forced a threatening smile to form over clenched teeth. "Now, wasn't it?"

"I heard you say it." A girl grabbed her purse from under her chair and slung it over her shoulder. "If I'm not getting kicked out of school for this, I'm going home. Who's with me?"

"Sit back down." The nurse ordered, barely maintaining control of her voice. "You have been exposed to a contagious—"

"Says who?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, daring the nurse to answer. "You lied about the chairman. You think I'd believe you now?"

"Are you going to allow one of your students speak to her elder like this?" The nurse crossed her arms over her chest, shifting the pressure onto Frankenstein. "Is this level of disrespect what you teach in your school, Chairman?"

"Although it could have been phrased more politely, I do expect my students to exercise critical thinking skills and express independent opinions. If they are uncomfortable with the information they received, then they should act upon their intuition and research the matter further." Frankenstein nodded to the students in the waiting room. "There will be no repercussions for disobeying a rule that Ye Ran has not agreed to. If you wish to leave—"

"Chairman! You can't authorize—"

Frankenstein narrower his eyes, cutting her off. "You had no qualms authorizing this in my name when I was not present."

"Maybe we should talk about this in private, Chairman?" The nurse grabbed the phone from her desk. "I'll call the doctor in charge and—"

"No, thank you." Frankenstein walked away from the desk, ushering the children out of the lobby. "As you said, I should address my concerns to the reporters outside."

The nurse pounded the buttons on the phone and impatiently waited for someone to answer. "We've been compromised. If you have any students left, take care of them now."

-Vapor


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 55)<strong>

"I hate shots." She rolled up her sleeve to expose her upper arm and focused on simply breathing as the doctor whispered into his phone. "They make me diz—"

"Time to get started." He slid his phone into the breast pocket of his shirt and snapped on a pair of latex gloves.

"I tend to feel dizzy after getting a shot. I'll have to lie down aft—" The door handle jiggled up and down, unable to move more than half an inch as someone tried to open it from the outside. "Why is the door locked?"

"It's not." The doctor wiped an alcohol pad over her skin to disinfect the area and tossed it carelessly toward a trashcan. It fell short.

"Someone's trying to get in." Mi Son pointed at the door as the person on the other side began to pound against the wood, drowning out his muffled shouts. "I'll get it."

"Wait until I finish." The doctor grabbed a vial, flipping it upside down and impatiently piercing the needle through the thin, rubber lid. The liquid gushed into the syringe as he pulled the plunger back to the correct dosage.

"It sounds like Seon!" Ignoring his order, she jumped up from her chair and threw open the door. "What are you—"

"Mi Son!" Seon clutched her arm and immediately began to pull her after him. "We have to leave. The chairman was here, and he didn't know about the immunization. The clinic was lying!"

"But why would—" An arm wrapped around her waist, trapping her in place as a foot slammed into Seon's abdomen. He fell to his knees, choking for breath. A second kick flattened him onto his back. She reached out for him, struggling against her captor. "Seon!"

"Stop that." The doctor shoved her to the ground and folded her hands behind her back, pinning them under his knee. He snatched the syringe from where he had dropped it on the floor and tapped his fingers against the side of the barrel, causing the air bubbles to rise to the top.

"Get off!" Mi Son attempted to roll away, but he shifted more weight onto her back until she could hardly breathe. She twisted her face away from the carpet, straining to watch as he sprayed a small amount of liquid into the air to rid it of the air pocket. He flipped the shot over and roughly jabbed the needle through her shirt and into her upper arm, forcing the medication to disperse in a torrent beneath her skin. All at once, she felt his weight lift from her back, releasing her from her confinement. She immediately rolled over and scampered backward away from him until her back hit a chair. "W-What did you do to me?"

"If you start to feel dizzy," he calmly smoothed his clothes as if nothing had happened and stepped over Seon as he walked out the door, "be sure to lie down for awhile."

[-] [-] [-]

The doors opened just like the curtains in a theatre pull back to reveal the scene of a play, and Frankenstein stepped out among the reporters with all the grace of an actor taking the stage. Spotlights draped him in a veil of radiance as every camera focused on him, and he met them all with a subdued defiance. "I realize that many of you have concerns," he said, descending the stairs slowly until he was elevated merely a few steps above them. "You have heard the rumors that a startling epidemic has swept through the city, and then you received the frightening call that your children may have been exposed to harm—"

"Is that why you're here?" One of the reporters dashed forward, shoving her microphone in his face.

"I am here because I, too, received the same call." Sorrow filled his eyes, matching the expression of so many parents in the audience. "A child in my own household was endangered, and if it had not been for this, I would have been uninformed." Frankenstein glided down the last few steps so that he stood on even ground with his audience. "Uninformed that my name and my school have been used to force medical treatment upon students."

"Uninformed?" The microphone lowered as she forgot to maintain a professional atmosphere. "You, the chairman of Ye Ran, were uninformed of a policy involving your own school? Didn't you order it for the wellbeing of your students? If the epidemic spreads from children who were directly exposed to the epidemic to the other students or worse yet if the rumors of experimentation and biological warfare are true..."

"If these rumors are true, then I would expect my students to be far more prudent with their healthcare than ever before. I hold the wellbeing of my students in the highest regard. That is why I was astonished to find that my students had been informed that they may not return to class without first visiting a specific clinic at this hospital. I was very surprised that this clinic would contact students of Ye Ran, claiming my support to prohibit them from attending class, without making any effort to contact me. If a child in my household had not attended the same convention, I would have been unaware of this deception. As the chairman of Ye Ran, I would never force my students to undergo unwarranted medical treatments, especially with the seemingly rushed testing of this immunization."

[-] [-] [-]

"Chun Hei here." The reporter tossed her hair back and smiled into the camera. "I am at the hospital where the chairman of Ye Ran has just made a startling accusation. Questions have arisen. Is it ethical to force children to be immunized for an epidemic that has only recently started? Have the immunizations been thoroughly researched in this short amount or time? Find the answers to these questions as we live stream the press release." The scene transferred to Frankenstein as he calmly spoke to a captivated audience. The reporters had forgotten to play their parts, standing silent as they simply listened to him speak, and if even they were spellbound, then those watching the program must be equally as encaptured.

"A bold move." Crombel spoke to the man on the television, a drink in his hand. "Fighting fire with fire by taking this to the public? You are a wildcard."

[-] [-] [-]

"What's going on down there?" A doctor ran onto the rooftop, followed by a nurse and a few volunteers.

"That chairman's causing trouble!" The nurse screamed over the whirl of the helicopter blades. She held her hair down with one hand as she haphazardly climbed inside.

"We don't have orders to leave!" One of the volunteers shouted as he fastened his seatbelt, but he clearly had no intention to remain behind.

"It's better to get out early." The nurse finally managed to restrain her hair. "It'd be suicide to see this through to the end." The helicopter lifted from the launch pad and sped toward the horizon.

Takeo shouldered his makeshift carrier for the blood bags and darted off in the opposite direction. The helicopter would draw all attention away from him, and Frankenstein mesmerized the cameras below. It would have to be enough of a distraction for him to slip away unnoticed.

-Vapor


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 56)<strong>

"The scientists have left the hospital." Yuriy stood on a rooftop, watching their helicopter swoop low to the ground in order to avoid being detected by radar. "What would you like me to do with them?"

"I never gave permission for them to leave."

"Understood."

[-] [-] [-]

"This is for when Regis wakes up." Tao handed a neatly folded pile of clothes to Seira and set a second pile on the counter next to her. "And this is for M-21 if you can convince him to leave long enough to change. I haven't had any luck."

Seira pressed the fabric between her fingers. "He doesn't wish to leave until Regis is conscious."

"I can understand that." Tao opened a cabinet and removed a petri dish from a shelf. "I wouldn't leave either if I didn't have to research the hospital. I can only watch from my computer monitor and make excuses to come down. I wish I could do more, but without the boss…"

"We can only do what we can."

"Yeah, you're right. And we know so little right now that rushing into something may be just as harmful as waiting. I wished he'd wake up, though."

"I felt his consciousness for just a moment before I found him."

"You did? Did he say anything? How was he?"

"He was disoriented and in pain." Seira laid Regis' clothes next to the pile for M-21. "He didn't feel alone."

"M-21 must have found him by then. That's a relief." Tao carried the petri dish across the lab and held it out to his comrade along with a pair of tweezers. "I thought that you could at least remove the glass from your skin while waiting. You shouldn't just leave it in there."

"What do you make of this?" M-21 held out his hand and dropped the capsule into the dish. It clicked against the cold glass, and he looked up for an explanation.

"A tracker?" Tao ran over to the boy and slid his fingers along his forearms. There was no lump beneath the skin, but neither was there a wound from where the tracker had been removed. "You didn't take this from the kid?"

"It was… in me." M-21 tapped the numbers of his tattoo where the cut had already healed. "And there's one in Regis, I think."

"We have to get the trackers out of here." Tao left the boy and turned Regis' arm over. The black tattoo contrasted sharply against his pale skin, and Tao carefully touched his fingertips against the letters. N A-1. "This is…"

"Crombel's brand." M-21 glared at his own tattoo.

"It can't be." Tao's fingers pressed in harder, fiercely rubbing the mark until Regis' skin turned red, but the ink didn't smear. "It's not coming off."

"It's a tattoo, Tao." M-21 grabbed his wrist and yanked it away from Regis. "I don't like it either, but it's not going to just disappear by rubbing it. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that… Regis doesn't deserve this. He's not like us. He's not like you, M-21. He wouldn't do well with a constant reminder hanging over his head. I don't want him to see it before Frankenstein has it removed. This will be hard enough as it is." Tao fetched a scalpel from a tray and slid the blade over Regis' skin. "I'll get rid of the trackers. I don't like them being in the house."

"What are you going to do with them?"

Tao dug the capsule out from under Regis skin and rinsed it off before carrying it to the elevator. "I'll have to move it around for a while. It has been stationary for too long." He hit the button and rode the elevator to the ground floor. "No. 2?" Tao spoke into his headset as he cut through the living room. Rai glanced up from his tea. "I need to leave for a quick mission. M-21 found a couple trackers, and I need to get rid of them before someone notices how long they have been here."

"You're not going alone, are you?"

"I don't have a choice." Tao aligned his slippers next to the others. "Regis and M-21 aren't up for it, and Seira needs to watch over the two of them. You and the boss are both out. Who else is there?"

Takeo sighed. "If you can wait, I'll be home soon."

"The trackers have been here too long as it is. It can't wait." Tao reached for his shoes but stopped mid-motion. Something was off. An additional pair of shoes was missing. His eyes jumped over to the couch where only a teacup remained on the coffee table. "I don't think you have to worry about me going alone anymore."

[-] [-] [-]

"I think that's the last of it." M-21 dropped the tweezers into the petri dish along with the shards of glass. He made a fist and stretched out his fingers to test for remnants, but nothing felt admiss. The skin on his palm had already healed over as if nothing had happened. How could he be healing while Regis remained unconscious?

He leaned forward to look into Regis' face. His lips held a blueish tint as if he was freezing. Even his fingernails looked blue. What did that signify? M-21 wrapped his hands around Regis' fingers in an effort to keep them warm, but it wasn't enough. He slung his blanket over top the one that Tao had laid on Regis and pulled it up to his neck. "He's just cold, right?"

"He's moving."

"What?" M-21 immediately scanned Regis, but the noble slept perfectly still.

Seira walked over to the human child and stood motionlessly by his bed. The boy stirred restlessly as if trying to wake from a fitful sleep, but his mind couldn't dispel his dreams. How many other children had been infected? She looked back at him. "Someone's here."

The elevator doors slid into the walls and released Takeo into the lab. "M-21!" He almost dropped the blood bags as he sprinted across the room. "Tao said you were back!"

"Keep it down." M-21 glared, failing to hide a faint smile.

"Where were you?" Takeo placed the blood on the counter before it really did fall from his hands. "Are you okay? Tao said that—"

"Tao talks too much." The smile disappeared, and he hid his hands in his lap least Takeo notice that they had recently been filled with glass. "I'm fine. It's Regis. He won't wake up."

"His breathing's shallow." Takeo looked him over, studying his body for symptoms. "And fast."

"That's been getting worse."

"Tao said he was hurt, but this is…" Takeo shook his head and reached for his phone. "I'll call Frankenstein. He should be on his way home by now. I don't know whether he turned his phone back on but—"

Ring.

"That sounds…" M-21 turned around as the sound came from the elevator.

Ring.

The door slid open.

Ri— You have reached the voicemail of Chairman—

Takeo ended the call in disbelief. "He sent me to voicemail!"

"What of it?" Frankenstein tucked his phone back into his pocket as he entered the lab. "You can't expect me to take every call."

"Just the important ones." M-21 shot him a glance from the corner of his eye, but he was too tired to force sarcasm into the words.

"I see you are back." Frankenstein pulled his lab coat over his shoulders and flipped his hair out from under the collar before looking him over. "Although not unscaved."

M-21 tucked his hands between his knees. It wouldn't be long before even the scars had faded. "I'm fine."

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that? I'm insulted."

"It was Crombel." Takeo provided quietly, barely making himself heard.

"I see." Frankenstein held his hand under the soap dispenser and began to thoroughly scrub his fingers. "Takeo, Miss Seira, come over here and watch closely. You must copy what I do perfectly."

"You want us to help?" Takeo rubbed the soap between his hands and moved out of the way so that Seira could use the dispenser. "Wouldn't Tao be better suited for this?"

Frankenstein smiled. "He won't be after I finish with you."

"He won't…" Takeo pressed his lips, not daring to risk completing the thought. "I'll help in any way I can."

"Yes, you will. Put on gloves." He slid his own pair over his hands and gathered the necessary supplies. "M-21, hold out your arm and make a fist. I'm going to draw your blood."

"Take care of Regis first."

"Arguing with me will just waste time." Frankenstein tied a tourniquet a few inches above his elbow and traced his finger over the veins, taping them to cause dilation. He slid an alcohol swab in a circular motion over the area and allowed it to dry as he turned to the other two. "Pay close attention. M-21 has volunteered to be your pincushion. You will practice starting an IV on him once I finish drawing blood and put him through a MRI."

Seira nodded without hesitation.

Frankenstein wrapped his hand around M-21's arm and pulled the skin taut. "You will line the needle up just as I am doing and insert it into the vein. That should be simple enough." Blood gushed into the collection tube as the needle pierced the skin, and he untied the tourniquet. "Open your hand, M-21." Frankenstein removed the needle as soon as the container was full and taped gauze over the puncture site. "Seira, please label this." He passed the collection tube to her and peeled off his gloves. "Takeo, you will follow my directions while I check on the others. I'll bring you the supplies."

"You don't think he's actually serious about making us better at this than Tao is?" Takeo whispered under his breath.

M-21 shook his head. "I wouldn't put it past him."

-Vapor


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 56)<strong>

"His veins are hard to find." Takeo said to no one in particular as he slid the needle into the boy's arm and unfastened the clamp from the IV bag so that the liquid tinkled down the tube. The kid turned his head to the side, but the IV wasn't enough to wake him from his sleep. "Hold in there, kid. It's just fluids, but it'll help. You'll have to make do with this much until we can get some blood for you." He tenderly wiped this boy's hair away from his face. "I'll take care of you. Promise."

"If you're finished, come here." Frankenstein studied the early results of M-21's blood tests as he waited for the longer tests to become available. "I am going to teach you how to use an electron microscope."

"Coming." Takeo gave the child one last pat and left his position at the boy's side.

"You will need to make an object slide for each blood bag." Frankenstein set a slide in front of him and immediately selected a bag of blood. "You will only need one drop of blood per bag. Place the drop on the object slide, and then put the slide into the EM. The machine will take pictures. Mark the images for the corresponding blood bags, which Seira has already labeled for you, and bring the pictures to me. I will show you how to do the first one, but you will have to repeat the process on your own after that. It will take you several hours to complete them all."

"I think I can do that." Takeo watched as Frankenstein demonstrated what he had just explained.

Frankenstein fetched the picture from the printer and looked over the image of the blood cells. Pulling a pen from his pocket, he circled two large black dots. "These don't belong here." He pointed to the image with one hand as he returned the pen to his pocket with the other. "That is not what I wanted to see. I will have to wait until we find a clean bag before I can administer the blood to the child."

"What is in it?"

"I will have to do more tests before I can answer that. For now, it simply doesn't belong. Bring me the pictures as they come available." Frankenstein walked over to Regis and pressed his fingers over the tattoo on his wrist. His eyes flew to the clock on the wall, counting the heartbeats as the second hand ticked in a slow circle.

M-21 intensely watched him, waiting for him to finish before interrupting. "How is he?"

"His pulse is faster than it ought to be. And weaker." Frankenstein moved his fingers away from Regis' wrist and gently turned it over to take a better look at the tattoo. "'N A-1.' If it is fashioned after yours, then 'A' is the series number, and the '1' is the individual number. The 'N' stands for 'noble,' I suppose, but there's no feasible way to verify that. I will remove it once he recovers. I could remove yours if you'd like."

"No." M-21 clamped his hand over his own tattoo, hiding it from sight. "Don't worry about me. Just take care of Regis."

"Your results are just as concerning as his."

"But I'm—"

"Yes, you're faring much better. I believe you have your regenerative abilities to thank for that. I'll explain it further once I finish running tests on your blood, but for now, you are well enough to change into some clean clothes and find something to eat."

"I'm not going to leave him."

"You have mistaken me." Frankenstein looked up at him over the rim of his glasses. "Change into clean clothes before you track any more dirt into my lab. You are contaminating the area."

"Tao brought this for you." Seira held out a neatly folded pile of clothes.

"He brought my work uniform when it's the weekend?" M-21 begrudgingly scooped it into his arms.

"I could—"

"You don't have to bring me anything else. I'll wear this." Carting the IV stand behind him, he carried the clothes into a back room and threw the clothing that Crombel had provided into the trash. He donned the black slacks with minimal effort, but he had to hold the IV bag in the air as he slid his arm through the sleeves. He rolled them up so that the line of folded cloth rested above the point where the soft tube penetrated the skin. M-21 fastened the buttons on his white shirt up to his clavicle and returned again to the lab.

"You're just in time." Frankenstein held up a paper. "Part of Regis' blood work came in. He has a high amount of drugs in his system, which would hinder his regeneration, but his body should be able to filter through that rather quickly. That alone shouldn't have caused the state he's in. I haven't yet found any sign of further enhancement, and the short amount of time he was missing rules out most experiments. I suspect that the incision at the base of his skull is either a simple procedure or the initial stage of a more complex progress. That's more likely a factor for his unconsciousness than the drugs, but it will still be more time before I can narrow it down."

"Boss, I have the next one." Takeo stole the image from the printer and immediately delivered it to him.

Frankenstein quickly scanned the picture. "This one is also tainted."

"I'll keep going." Takeo sighed and ran back to the machine to continue making slides.

"And I will see if there is enough of a supply to start centrifuging the blood." Frankenstein murmured, tucking the picture into his stack of papers. "Seira, watch over the others."

[-] [-] [-]

"I guess this is far enough." Tao stood at the riverbank and watched the water rush by. He drew his arm back as if winding up like a baseball pitcher and threw the first tracker into the water. "It'll eventually make it to the ocean if it can float that long."

Rai watched him expressionlessly from the sidewalk.

"Last one." Tao rolled it forward like a bowler this time. The capsule skipped once before diving under the surface. "Ready to head home?"

Rai nodded once.

"Yeah, me too."

-Vapor


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 58)<strong>

Takeo dropped off the image and returned to the EM without inquiring about the result. All of the pictures so far had contained cells with the suspicious black dots. He didn't want to hear another negative reply. Instead, he loaded the next slide into the machine and waited as the new image slowly came to life.

"Tainted." Frankenstein said simply, adding the picture to the slowly growing pile on his left, and continued with his lab work without more than a moment's pause.

"How…" Takeo cleared his throat and tried again. "How much of a chance do you think the kid has?"

"The outcome isn't promising."

Takeo took a deep breath, trying to focus on his work. "Maybe if I moved a little faster, I could find a clean bag—"

"Adjusting the speed of the machine will lower the quality of the images."

"There must be something better than relying on the luck of the draw." He twisted his chair to face Frankenstein. "Isn't there..."

"If there was something more that could reasonably be done, I would have done it. These things simply take time."

"Yeah, time..."

"We're back!" Tao swept into the room with Rai slowly meandering behind him. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"The boss ordered blood tests and MRIs." Takeo prepped the next slide as the machine photographed the current one. "I'm running the blood bags through the EM."

"You're doing lab work?" Tao leaned against the counter beside him and spied on his progress. "You're not used to that. I can take over."

"I have it down pretty well now, and besides," he pointed to the child's bed, "I want to help that kid if I can. The rest of us have each other, but he's here alone."

"Hey, I get it. I'm worried about the kid, too." Tao watched as Rai found his way to the boy's bedside and stared at the child with a look of concentration. "And I think even _he_ is worried."

Frankenstein looked up when he heard the stress placed on 'he' and followed Tao's eyes to his master. He pushed up from his seat and swiftly disappeared into a back room. "Tao, a word."

"Yes?" Tao joined him in the room and reluctantly shut the door.

"Why have you brought my master into the lab?"

"He, uh, just sort of followed me…"

"There are three sick patients here. Two of them are critical." Frankenstein pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and exhaled slowly. "Take him upstairs before he begins to consider performing an awakening."

"Oh! Right!" Tao ran out of the room and slid to a stop next to the boy's bedside. Rai hadn't moved, but Takeo now stood next to him. "Umm…" He nervously swept his hand behind his neck and instantly ripped it away when the action brought Regis to mind. "That is…"

Rai leaned forward, staring intently into the boy's face.

Takeo watched him with a mesmerized gaze. "What is it?"

"He is… different."

"Different?" Takeo repeated, startled. "Different how?"

"Hem." Tao coughed into his hand, breaking the atmosphere. "I'm going upstairs to make tea. Why don't you come with me to have some?"

Rai nodded.

"Wait," Takeo trailed them to the elevator, "what was different about him?"

"Why don't you ask Frankenstein about it?" Tao pushed the button for the ground floor. "He'll explain it to you."

"What's gotten into him?" M-21 asked.

"I guess I have to talk to the boss." Takeo cut across the lab to the back room where Tao had left Frankenstein. He knocked on the door frame to announce his arrival and closed the door behind him. "Hey, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Frankenstein flipped through his stack of blood cell pictures but set them aside in favor of the final results for M-21's bloodwork.

"Is there something… different about the kid?"

"What do you mean?"

"About his condition."

Frankenstein looked up from his papers. "As I have already told you, his condition is poor."

"But how poor? If I could just find a clean bag of blood, then his condition would improve, wouldn't it?"

"His health would improve slightly, yes, but that isn't enough to stop his transformation."

"What if you had a test subject? If you could observe the transformation as it was happening, then you could experiment to stop it and reverse it, couldn't you? If you did that..."

"Takeo, what is this about?"

"What about me?"

"You?"

"What if I volunteered?"

"That is out of the question."

"I know I'm enhanced, but I'm better than nothing. No one else could do it. Regis and M-21 are injured. Tao's irreplaceable. I'm expendable. If there's something I can do for this kid, I want to do it."

"You seem to be under the wrong impression." Frankenstein rested his elbows on his knees and folded his hands in front of him as he chose his words carefully. "Even if I did as you asked, it wouldn't work. The child has already changed. Stopping the process is one thing, but reversing cells that have already been transformed is something different altogether. It would take months of intensive therapy to bring even a small amount of improvement. I can keep him alive—and I will—but he couldn't go back to being human anymore than you could. You should know this."

"I had hoped..."

"It is already too late for him to live a normal life. If you want to help him, find clean blood so that I can give him a transfusion." He straightened the papers between his hands and tucked them under one arm, turning back with a smirk before he walked out the door. "But I will keep your offer in mind for future experiments."

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: I have completed "Tao!" I'm a few chapters ahead of you so I will post them roughly every 5 days until they run out. Thanks for sticking around so long! "Tao" turns 2yrs on 2/26. I had been pushing to finish writing him before that date arrived. I made it! (Posting the chapters, however, will extend past that date.)


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 59)<strong>

"M-21, the results to your bloodwork are rather unusual." Frankenstein stood across from him and checked Regis' vitals while upholding the conversation. "Were you alert enough to know what happened to you?"

"Yeah, I was awake." M-21 took a deep breath as he traced his tattoo with his thumb. "For parts of it."

"What happened?"

"I... woke up in a tank. Regis was in a tank across from me. I think he slept through almost everything. Crombel was constantly monitoring him. I tried to get his attention, distract him, but it didn't work. Then I was moved to a different room. I don't know what happened to Regis from there."

"Do you recall feeling dizzy or nauseous?"

"How did you know?"

"Those are common symptoms of poisoning."

M-21's eyes jumped up to his face. "Poisoning?"

"There are considerable amounts of poisons in your system. It doesn't seem to serve any purpose other than to harm you, but neither does it appear malicious. I was hoping that you would be able to explain this a little further. Was there anything strange that you saw or overheard?"

"No, there wasn't… Wait, there was something unusual. Crombel came to give me an injection once. He talked about studying the changes in my body and told me to grow stronger. But then he only gave me half the dose."

"Hmm, perhaps he was studying your body's ability to recover? It concerns me that he told you to grow stronger. It's as if—Ah, well, never mind. The damage isn't life threatening, but it does make more work for me. Be sure to rest until I can tend to you."

"It's as if he plans to come back." M-21 snarled as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "He said as much."

Frankenstein silently adjusted Regis' IV, allowing M-21 time to sort through his thoughts.

M-21 unrolled his fingers and weakly attempted to return a casual tone to his voice. "I kept thinking that it shouldn't have been that easy. The half dose. The open doors. No one tried to stop us. I thought that it had to be a trap. It had to be. But then we made it out, and I realized that Crombel had let us go. It had been his choice to release us all along. Because even if he let us run loose, he still owned…"

"I can't say I care for this sort of talk." Frankenstein marked down the latest stats on Regis' chart as he spoke. "I have told you this before. Crombel may have initially altered your body, but ever since that time, you have been under my care. If you must insist on belonging to someone, then it at least should be me."

"Heh." He smiled in spite of himself. "How's Regis doing?"

"Better. The fluids have helped to stabilize his body from the shock, and his pulse is almost back to normal. It won't be long before he's ready to undergo surgery, but I want to learn more about that the experiment performed on him before simply cutting it out."

"What is there to cut out? Was something implanted into him?"

"A microchip, I believe."

"Boss?" Takeo appeared beside them with a paper in his hand. He gazed down at the image hesitantly before holding it out. "I think this one is… What do you think?"

"Let me see." He pulled the pen from his pocket and used the clipboard from Regis' chart as a surface to write on. The pen hovered over the picture, waiting, but then he replaced it in his pocket once again. "You have been paying attention."

"Then it's…"

"It's clear. Start the transfusion."

"I'll get the supplies." He said quietly and left to gather the necessary equipment.

"What's wrong with him?" M-21 crossed his arms on the edge of Regis' bed. "I thought he'd be more excited after the way he's been watching over that kid."

Frankenstein glanced back at M-21. "I told him the truth about the child's condition. He knows that this won't bring much improvement."

[-] [-] [-]

"The sun's coming up." Tao interlocked his fingers and stretched his arms over his head. "Another allnighter calls for a cup of coffee."

He adjusted the laptop so that the screen didn't catch the early morning light and scanned it once more before leaving his post. The reports from the hospital promised to revive on the news stations with the coming of a new day. He switched on the television, turning the volume down low, to keep him company as he rummaged through the pantry.

"—casualties from the wreckage. There are reports that this may be a helicopter that was seen leaving the hospital late last night, but the police are unwilling to confirm this information. Witnesses claimed that the helicopter was flying low to the ground when it suddenly burst into flames. We are not allowed to approach the scene of the accident due to safety concerns, but as you can see from here, the damage is quite extensive."

Tao glanced over as the footage showed bits of metal sprawled across the ground in blackened heaps. Only the broken blades that protruded from the earth still resembled anything belonging to the aircraft. Suited agents picked through the debris, lead by a brown-haired woman. She turned back to shout something to a gray-haired man, but he only smiled in return.

"The KSA is investigating the crash?" Tao ground the coffee beans into powder and dumped them into the filter.

"I could have made that." Seira quietly entered the kitchen as she tied an apron behind her back.

"Can't expect you to do everything." He pushed the largest button and leaned against the counter as it started to brew. "Making breakfast?"

"Yes." She took a frying pan from the cupboard and placed it on the stovetop.

"How are things going down there? I've been watching from my computer, but I haven't heard any updates. The kid got a blood transfusion, didn't he? I saw Takeo and the boss set that up. And then M-21 still looks okay. It's Regis that worries me. Has Frankenstein said anything?"

"He wants to let Regis recover a little more before he performs the surgery. I believe he may wake up soon. I can feel him coming to the verge of consciousness."

"You think so? Wait a second. I have something for him." Tao ran into his computer room and, yanking open his desk drawer, snatched a pad of sticky notes. He peeled one off and slapped it on the side of the coffee mug. "No. 3 Regis!" gleamed up at him in black letters. "I know you can't fill the cup with the boss down there, but will you take this with you when you go down?"

"Of course."

-Vapor


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 60)<strong>

Seven in total.

He tapped his fingers against the side of his laptop. The KSA had taken seven children in total. That was only the start. "Looks like we have help."

Rai's eyes shifted slightly in his direction.

"I think the KSA is investigating the incident at the hospital." Tao twisted his laptop around so that he could see the screen and pointed out each child that the KSA had managed to find. If Rai understood that others had come to the rescue, he would be less likely to intervene on his own, as Frankenstein had feared, but it would still be best not to bring any more injured children before his eyes. "I'll send them my list of children that have been through the clinic." Tao pulled out his phone, making a fuss about contacting the KSA. "It will be easier than letting them find them on their own, and I can send them medical information from the boss later. Frankenstein has his hands full right now."

Tao cringed at the last sentence and clamped his mouth shut. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have mentioned anything about how Frankenstein must be doing in his lab. Twisting the laptop to face him again, he stole a peek at Rai's reaction, but the man showed no sign of worry.

The sound of Seira sliding a plate next to him on the coffee table broke him from his thoughts. She set a second plate next to Rai. "Is there anything else I can get you before I leave?"

"This is plenty." Tao answered for both of them, counting on Rai's silence. He picked at his food with his fingers and popped a bite into his mouth before wiping his hands on his jeans.

"I made another pot of coffee." It almost sounded like a hint. She returned to the kitchen and took Regis' cup from the bar. "I'll be leaving now."

"Thanks!" Tao immediately shoved his work aside and walked over to the bar to refill his cup. He could feel Rai's eyes follow him from across the room. What was it? He took the pot from the coffee maker and poured the liquid into his cup. Was Rai worried about the children after all? Tao slowly stirred sugar into his drink, trying to make the information sound like idle small talk. "I already sent the list of names to the KSA. They'll be able to work more openly than we can here. That alone will make treating the children simpler..."

No change of expression. It must be something else. He sipped the drink, wishing that Frankenstein was here to decode the man's desires. It would have been easy for the boss. The way he could walk into a room and know without a doubt just what his master needed. How many years had it taken him to reach that point?

Years that he didn't have. Tao gulped down half a glass, ignoring how the liquid burned his throat. It would heal soon enough. He tried to follow Rai's gaze to discover a clue. It seemed to be set on Tao. No, on the cup in his hands.

Did he want a refill? Tao turned his head just enough to inconspicuously spy on the coffee table. How much was left in his cup? Where was his cup? It wasn't on the coffee table. It wasn't in Rai's hands.

Tao felt his heart sink to his stomach. He had forgotten to make Rai the drink he had promised him. He instantly grabbed the daintiest teacup he could find and filled it with— How many teaspoons of sugar? On second thought, he grabbed the entire sugar bowl.

[-] [-] [-]

"This is the last one."

"What do you think the outcome is?" Frankenstein asked without looking away from the proteins that were digesting in front of him.

"Clear?"

"Is that a question?"

"It's clear."

He held out his hand for the picture and with one glance nodded his approval. "Clear."

"Is there anything else that I can do?"

"Nothing at the moment. I am nearly finished with this, and there is currently nothing else in your level of capabilities. You should use this opportunity to have breakfast." When he didn't hear any footsteps walking away from him, he looked up to see why his advice had not been heeded. "What is it?"

"I was… I'll wait for Seira to return just in case you need something."

"Suit yourself." He returned to his work, not believing the answer but too busy to press the issue. Takeo still didn't walk away. Frankenstein impatiently shoved the proteins aside, finished, and gave him time that he didn't have to spare. "What is it?"

"With the pictures of the blood cells… The ones that had the black dots... What was wrong with them?"

"They contained DNA-altering proteins." Frankenstein answered briefly, limiting his reply to only the most efficient information, and wrote down the test results as he spoke. "Although I will need to perform a mass spectrometry to determine anything more specific."

"How long will that take?"

"Hours." Sliding his pen into his pocket, he gathered the used tubes from the tray and placed them in a bin for disposal. "But I already have everything necessary. I was simply waiting to attain a sample to study. The notes that Tao obtained from the lab were useful but incomplete. As you can imagine, the precise ingredients used were encoded, but once I have the answer, I will be able to remove it by filtering it from the blood with a process somewhat similar to dialysis."

"And that will stop the transformation?"

"Yes, it will remove the components that harbor the infection, but it will not mend it," he added carefully, reinforcing their prior conversation and killing any false hope. "The dormant experiments will not transform. The awakened ones will not degrade further." Frankenstein looked at the clock on the wall and immediately rose from his chair. He had taken too long to explain this. "That being said, I should check on Regis."

Takeo followed him across the room to where M-21 still stood guard over the sleeping noble. "Seira's making breakfast upstairs. If you want to go up, I'll watch over him for awhile."

M-21's gaze didn't avert from Frankenstein as he monitored Regis' condition. "I'm not leaving."

"Yeah, I guess I knew you'd say that. What if I brought something down?" Takeo turned to Frankenstein, redirecting the question. "Boss, can I bring something down to the lab just this once?"

Frankenstein gently adjusted Regis' head so that the incision showed more clearly. His gloved fingers pressed against the wound where the edges had turned a faint pink that threatened to grow more vibrant as time passed. "Hmm?" He asked, not listening to the question even as it was repeated a second time.

"What is it?" M-21 leapt from his chair, gripping the side of the bed for support. A sudden wave of nausea swept through him, reminding him of the poison, but it passed in an instant.

"Takeo, bring me that machine." Frankenstein pointed to a cart in the corner and flashed into the supply room without waiting for a reply. He reappeared seconds later with a vial in his hand. "What are you waiting for? Do it."

"Right." Takeo followed his lead, sprinting for the cart and holding the equipment in place as he sped it back to them.

"What's going on?" M-21 ran around the side of the bed to look over Frankenstein's shoulder at the wound, straining to find what had alarmed the boss. This didn't feel right. "What is it?"

"Sit down." Frankenstein snapped as he attached wires to Regis' temples. "Takeo, add this vial to the to the IV bag."

"On it." He clamped off the IV and prepared to add the medication.

"Wash up and wipe off the the injection port first. Where's Seira?"

"Sorry!" Takeo fled to the sink.

"Tell me what's going on." M-21 demanded, still standing behind him. "I can feel him. I know there's something wrong."

"Like a dog." Frankenstein mused under his breath as he adjusted the machine. "Go sit down. You're getting too worked up. The more you move, the more the poisons pump through your heart. You have already caused enough damage to yourself. I don't have the patience to tolerate you making it any worse."

Takeo wiped an alcohol swab over the injection port and added the medication to the IV. "What did that do?"

"It's an immunosuppressant." Frankenstein applied the last wire to Regis and immediately studied the results as they became available. "It will lower Regis' immune system."

"Why would you want to do that?" M-21 unwillingly returned to his chair, forcing himself to remain calm.

"Regis has a foreign object implanted in his brain. His body recognizes that it doesn't belong, and it is producing antibodies to attack it. Suppressing his immune system will prevent him from accomplishing this."

"He's rejecting it?" Takeo whispered. "The experiment."

"Exactly."

M-21 leapt to his feet again, angrily pointing at the wound. "You're forcing Regis to accept that thing? Whatever Crombel left behind—"

"If you want to remain here, I suggest you sit down before I sedate you." Frankenstein waved two fingers toward the door. "Takeo, ask Seira to come back down."

"I'll be back in a minute." He dashed toward the elevator.

Frankenstein nodded. "Now, M-21, how does Regis feel to you?"

"What?"

"You said that you could feel him. That's how you knew something was wrong."

"He just doesn't feel right." M-21 settled into his seat and struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"Dogs can be trained to detect different medical conditions. I believe you may be sensing—"

"She's already on her way down." Takeo called, raising his voice to be heard as the elevator opened in front of him. He stepped aside so that she could exit. "The boss was asking for you."

"Yes?" Seira carried the empty cup that Tao had prepared into the lab. The sticky note still clung to the side, declaring "No. 3 Regis" in dark letters.

"Are you able to form a link? His brain activity is…" Frankenstein immediately turned from results and pinned the noble to the table. "Don't let him fall off."

"What?" M-21 copied him, grabbing Regis' arm and shoulder as his body began to shake beneath his hands. "What's happening?"

"It's a seizure—"

"Ah." Seira gasped, clasping her hands to her head as the cup shattered against the floor and buried "No. 3 Regis" beneath a wave of shards.

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to do a little editing to the ending. I don't expect any delays, but this is just a heads up.


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 61)<strong>

"Seira?" Takeo leapt over the broken cup to help her but stopped mid-step when he realized there wasn't anything he could do. "What is it? Are you okay?"

She shook her head, wincing. "I can feel… a presence. He's not alone."

The glass crunched beneath his feet. "No. 3 Regis" was buried beneath the rubble, and he stooped down to rescue the paper. "Not alone?"

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the link she shared with Regis. His mind bordered the brink of consciousness, struggling to come to life, but as he became more aware, the more he could feel the presence lurking behind his thoughts. His confusion projected into her. His pain. His determination to fight back.

Seira pulled his emotions into herself, sharing his burden, and pushed back against the presence as his battle became hers. Her resistance empowered his, and she guided his mind through the confusion, leading him to the source of the presence. They wrapped around it, shoving it down, beating its tentacles from his mind, but it never fought back. It never faded. Never withdrew.

Her eyes opened, looking to him. Regis' body convulsed on the table, held in place only by the strength of his two caretakers. M-21 squeezed both hands around his arm, frantic and desperate and too weak to restrain a nobel. He leaned forward, pressing his weight on Regis' chest, but even so, it was Frankenstein's grasp that held him in place. Regis' lips involuntarily pulled back into a grimace as the strain of the forced connection affected his body.

"What's happening?" Takeo whispered beside her, his brow twisted in concern and Tao's note crushed in his fist. The question wasn't directed to anyone, and he stood frozen, unable to do anything other than watch.

"It won't break." She answered, still searching for a means to sever Regis from the device, but no matter how she prodded it, it didn't retreat. If she couldn't control it, she could at least ease Regis' mind. Her powers gently lulled him back into slumber. If he slept, the presence wouldn't be able to access his mind, and her connection with him also disappeared.

"Is it over?" M-21 looked to Frankenstein, demanding an answer before he released the noble. Even though Regis' body had ceased to shake, he could still feel his own hands tremble, and he couldn't pull his fingers away from his comrade just yet.

"For now."

"What happened? He was doing better."

"Yes, he has been doing well. Well enough to wake up." Frankenstein pulled off his gloves, filtering through his thoughts as he folded them, inside out, between his hands. "Therewithin lies the problem."

"What problem?" Takeo touched Regis' shoulder just to be certain that the tremors really had stopped. "Did you figure out what happened to him?"

"That's simple. Do you understand the nature of a psychic link?"

"Well enough." M-21 cut in. "What about it?"

"One is able to disconnect from a psychic link at will, provided one does not forcibly overpower the will of the other. Seira and Regis share a connection as you are aware."

Seira nodded.

"But a mechanical link is different. There are no psychic components in an artificial connection, merely the input and output of electrical signals into the cognitive—ah, well, to say it simply, Regis isn't able to use his mental powers against the chip in his brain. I suspect that when he gains consciousness, his mind attempts to dislodge the connection, which it cannot, and as a result, it is thrown into an unstable state. The only choice is to force him to accept the connection through medication or to remove it altogether."

M-21 grit his teeth, trying hard to stay calm. "You can't leave that thing inside him."

"I will stop him from rejecting the connection for now." Frankenstein tossed the gloves into the garbage bin. "I have seen enough to be satisfied. I'll perform the surgery tonight."

[-] [-] [-]

His phone was ringing.

The thought struggled to form in his head. Where was it? He never lost things before, but his mind felt so foggy. It was hard to concentrate. The ringing stopped, replaced by a loud knock. He struggled to focus on the sound, allowing it to lead him from his bedroom to the apartment's front door. He fumbled to unfasten the lock and squinted as sunlight poured into the room. "Mmmm, it's bright."

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Mi Son placed her hands on her hips, prepared to scold him, but then the stern expression slipped away from her face. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I don't feel very good. I think I should go to bed."

"Sorry." She tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket and shyly stared at the ground. "I just got worried when you didn't answer your phone. I must have let it ring for ten minutes."

"It's fine. What did you need?"

"My parents took me to file a police report after I told them what happened. A detective held us there forever to ask questions. Wouldn't let us leave."

"Yeah?" He smirked wearily and leaned against the doorframe. "Then how are you here now?"

"The detective's in the car with my parents. He's taking us to some agency's medical facility. Everybody that went to the clinic is being taken there. I think you should come too."

"Are you sure you can trust them after…"

"It's through the government this time. I think it'll be okay. So," she looked up at him, "what do you say? You coming?"

"Yeah."

"Really? I wasn't sure after last time. You don't want to think it over?"

"What's there to think about? If you're going, I'm going."

-Vapor

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to rework my ending so "Tao" is no longer complete. I'll still try to stick to my schedule. Thanks!

(By the way, if there's a "Detective Lee" floating around somewhere, it should be "Detective Kim." I also stopped using "Principal Lee" somewhere along the way. I personally think that it's marvelous, but I finally gave in and admitted that the "Chairman" argument has more weight to it.)


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 62)<strong>

Midnight had passed with no word, and the hours of early dawn threatened to usher in the first signs of light. A faint glow lined the horizon, too distant for the naked eye to see and too miniscule to be called anything but darkness, and even the house lights offered no assistance, darkened to fein human normalcy.

Tao leaned against the siding, standing where Frankenstein would have stood if he were here and not tied down to the patients in the lab below. The boards carved paths into his back where one board overlapped the next in perfect, parallel lines, and he focused on this rather than on the passage of time.

Frankenstein was late. He was never late.

Rai stood next to the railing, staring out into the distance. Staring at what? Tao couldn't tell. There was nothing to see except the city while it slept, but even as the wind chilled his skin, he didn't return to the house.

Was Rai waiting? They were both waiting.

[-] [-] [-]

"Can I ask you something?" The question came softly, earnestly. Takeo pulled up a stool and perched himself across from M-21. Leaning against the table, he rested his chin on his crossed arms so that his head was inches from Regis' face. "What does it feel like?"

M-21 shrugged, pulling his shoulders back just enough for his comrade could see the movement before dropping them back into place. "I don't know. It just feels wrong."

"I haven't felt anything." He mumbled into his arms. "Not even once."

"You can't see anything?"

"Not until after it's too late." Takeo sighed and propped his head up between his hands. "I wonder if I should check on the boss?"

"He won't appreciate it."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that he's late. He's never late." Another restless shift of position brought him to his feet. He scooped the stool under one arm, returning it to its place next to the child's bed. The kid stared up at him in a drugged haze, his eyes vacant. Uncaring. Unseeing. He would rather face the hunger-induced attacks than watch the child give into lethargy. Takeo held up his finger in front of his face and slowly moved it through the air, hoping the kid would follow it but knowing that he wouldn't. "I hate this."

M-21 glanced over to him, silently asking the question he wouldn't speak.

"Do you… You ever think that this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for us?" Takeo shook his head as soon as he had voiced the thought. "Never mind. Forget I mentioned—"

"I think that every time."

"Yeah, me too."

"Tao said that the KSA has been collecting the infected children. He asked Frankenstein to give them information. Not even a deal this time. This is just for the children." Takeo tapped his fingers against the boy's arm, trying to evoke a response. The child barely moved his hand but at least he tried. "I guess this kid will be going there too."

"You knew we wouldn't keep him."

"Yeah, I know. It wouldn't be like how Frankenstein kept us. He probably has somewhere to go. A family. He's nothing like us." Takeo abruptly sprinted across the lab to one of the back rooms. "I'm going to check on the boss. He's late."

The door flew open before he could reach it. "Takeo, come here." Frankenstein held up his hand, motioning for him to draw near, but didn't bother to wait until the command was obeyed. "Bring the chart."

"Coming." Takeo doubled back to pull the chart from the foot of the bed and flipped the papers over to the most recent entry. "Here it is."

"Is the child awake?"

"Barely."

Frankenstein looked at the time, a frown forming on his lips. "It will still be an hour before we can administer another dose of sedatives. You'll have to stay with him."

"I can do that."

"First," Frankenstein shoved the chart back into Takeo's hands, "fetch Tao. It's time."

"It's time?" M-21 repeated, standing as he spoke and instantly sitting down again when Frankenstein gave him an irritated look. "You're ready?"

"Regis still needs to undergo pre-op procedures, but, yes, I will perform the surgery now."

"I'm going with you."

"You'll do no such thing."

"I want to be there. I'll stay out of the way. You won't even know I was—"

"No."

"I'm not going to leave him."

"You don't seem to understand your condition. How many times do I have to remind you that you need to remain calm and relaxed until I can treat you properly? You know this, and you ask me to include you in a high stress environment?"

"I can stay calm."

"With that temper of yours?" Frankenstein crossed his arms, challenging him to deny it, but immediately dismissed any answer before he had the chance. "Takeo, didn't I give you an order? Why are you still here?"

"Right, I'll call him." Takeo clipped the headset over his ear. "No. 1?"

"Hey! It's about time I heard from you!" Tao slipped into the house, leaving Rai alone on the balcony. "How long are we going to wait?"

"Frankenstein just finished up a mass spectroscopy. I have the lab work for you. He'll filter out the kid's blood, and then we'll hand the kid over to the KSA. They will be able to do the same thing with the other children."

"Yeah, they just picked up the last one. There's no telling how many dormant experiments were created before we found them, but at least the children are receiving care." Tao grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and head towards the elevator, anticipating his next order. "Is the boss ready for me to come down? I have nothing left to do up here."

"Yeah, come down. He's about to start."

"See you at the bottom." Tao pulled out the earpiece and tucked it into his pocket as the elevator carried him down to the lab. "How's Regis doing?"

"Frankenstein has been keeping him sedated, and Seira tries to relieve the pressure whenever he starts to wake up. He's never really conscious." Takeo handed Frankenstein's research over and easily fell in step beside him. "M-21 hasn't left his side. You know how he is."

"I can hear you." M-21 growled halfheartedly, watching as Frankenstein gave Seira instructions. She nodded once and disappeared into the surgery room.

"You going to deny it?" Tao set up his laptop and forwarded the mass spectroscopy results to the KSA.

M-21 looked away.

"Tao, get ready." Frankenstein disconnected the unnecessary machines and wheeled Regis through the same door that Seira had just entered.

"I guess I should get going. The boss doesn't like waiting." Tao followed after him, disappearing with the others.

M-21 leapt to his feet and kicked the stool to the ground. "I'm going—"

"To interrupt the surgery?"

He glared back at Takeo. "Maybe you can take this sitting down, but I'm not going to abandon—"

"You think I don't want to be in there, too?" Takeo jutted his finger at the closed door. "But I need to be here to take care of the kid."

"Yeah, well I don't have anyone to take care of."

Takeo's pointed finger swept down to the overturned stool. "You're here to take care of yourself. That's just as important." He gave a little smile, easing up a little. "I have to stay here with the kid, but you can sit still anywhere. In the observation room, for example."

-FV

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took awhile.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p>I<strong> am Tao (Part 63)<strong>

"Attention everyone." A short man flipped through the papers on a clipboard and adjusted the tiny glasses that rested on his massive nose. "I will give everyone a quick evaluation and separate you into groups. I will answer any questions you may have during the evaluation."

"What do you think about this?" Mi Son whispered as she watched the man filter person after person into different groups. "Seon?"

"Sorry." He pressed his hand against his forehead and leaned back in his chair. "I'mm having a little trouble concentrating. What did you say, Mmi Son?"

"It's almost our turn and... Are you okay? You sound like you're slurring your speech."

"Yeah, I'mm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"And you're next." The man stopped in front of her. "I'm just going to do a basic check up starting with your pulse." He placed the end of his stethoscope over her heart and nodded his approval. "How have you been feeling?" He flashed a pin light in her eyes. "Have you noticed any symptoms?"

"I'm okay so far, but Seon isn't feeling well."

"Mmi Son!" He protested. "Worry about yourself first!"

"Red eyes." The man frowned and marked a number next to their names on his clipboard. "You'll be in group seven, and he'll be in group two."

"We can't be in the samme group?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You are at different states in the illness."

"Please? When the hospital separated us, the doctor…" Mi Son bit her lip.

"I won't let that happen again." Seon promised softly and turned to the man. "Isn't there sommething you can do?"

"I suppose I can make an exception. You'll both be in group two." He changed the number on his chart and tucked his pen into the pocket of his white lab coat. "You kids have nothing to worry about. In a few hours, we'll have the toxins filtered from your blood. It's going to be alright."

[-] [-] [-]

M-21 paced the length of the window over and over again and tried to avoid the clock on the wall. Watching the seconds pass would only remind him that it had already been hours. No one had left the operation room in order to give him an update, and it was difficult to tell whether Frankenstein's quick motions were do to haste or his natural speed.

He looked tense. The muscles in his jaw drew taut as if clenched teeth hid beneath the cover of his surgical mask, and his brows furrowed over dark eyes. More than once, Frankenstein had glanced his way with a stern expression. M-21 only stared back, trying to decipher what that meant for Regis. The surgery had started late. Was it too late? If even Frankenstein looked apprehensive, was Regis' condition that bad? Was Frankenstein warning him to expect the worst?

M-21 closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the glass. He could feel nothing from here. He couldn't tell if Regis felt _wrong_. He couldn't sense if another seizure was coming. What if it happened during surgery? He wasn't there to warn the others. His fist slammed against the glass. He should be in there!

His own condition had improved. His body was mending itself even without Frankenstein's help. He was recovering on his own. He wasn't in any danger. He felt fine. Mostly fine. And even if he didn't, it wouldn't matter as long as he was able to help Regis. They had been taken together. They had been in the tanks together. They had escaped together. They were comrades. They should go through this together.

His heart was racing as fast as his mind, and it beat against his chest until it hurt. M-21 rubbed his hand across it. He could taste the blood. Frankenstein was right. He needed to calm down. Stepping away from the glass, he walked the length of the room to slow his heart down a little at a time. If Regis saw him now…

M-21 looked up through the glass. Regis lay motionless on the table. Frankenstein turned to Tao, shouting some order that could not be heard from here. Tao sprinted from the room in an instant.

What happened? M-21 ran over to the observation window. What was it? What had happened? He clenched his hand over his chest, curling his fingers into his shirt as his vision started to blur. He needed to hold out a little longer. He couldn't rest until he knew what had happened to Regis. What had made Frankenstein send Tao from the room? He was needed for the surgery. What could be so important?

A sharp pain shot through his upper arm. Had he pushed himself too far? M-21 reached for his shoulder, but his arm felt like iron. He closed his eyes, trying to shake the feeling off. He had been recovering. He had been just fine. What was…

His knees struck the floor. How had that happened? His fingers latched onto the windowsill, struggling to support himself. On the other side of the glass, Frankenstein carried on with the surgery. M-21 sank to the ground, no longer able to maintain a sitting position. Was this what Frankenstein had warned him about? Had he moved around too much and spread the poison? The room faded as he slipped into unconsciousness.

[-] [-] [-]

"I'm ready to remove the device." Frankenstein looked over his shoulder at the door. Tao still hadn't returned yet. He would have to do this shorthanded. "Be ready."

Seira moved in closer to Regis. He lay motionlessly on the table, too drugged to be aware of the procedure. Blue cloths covered his body to prevent contamination and hid even his face from her site. Only the incision at the base of his skull remained visible. Skin and blood and the quick work of Frankenstein's fingers as he gently disconnected the chip and dislodged it from Regis' head.

Frankenstein dumped it into a glass dish and glanced toward the door once again. Tao still wasn't back. He pierced a needle through each side of the incision and pulled the thread tight to force both halves of the wound together.

The door flew open as Tao dashed into the operating room. "I'm back."

"You're late." Frankenstein didn't remove his eyes from the incision as he continued to suture. "Hurry and deactivate the chip."

"Got it!" Tao immediately raced out the door with the device cupped in his gloved hands and carried it to the lab. "Takeo!" He held up the device. "It's out!"

"'Bout time." Takeo grinned, straying a few feet from the boy so that he could watch Tao clean and dismantle the chip. "How long until he wakes up?"

"Not long. We just have to wait for the medicine to wear off. Seira will be there just in case there are any lingering effects, but Frankenstein expects an easy recovery."

[-] [-] [-]

_What is this?_ Crombel frowned, turning his drink rhythmically between his hands as he focused on the connection. He had sensed it flare as the noble had started to wake, but after that brief encounter, the connection had fallen into a quiet dormancy. Almost a hibernation. They must have sedated him with a more powerful means than the drugs that he had available. How powerful? He prodded the connection, feeling for an answer even though the microchip wouldn't be capable of transmitting the information.

It had worked, at least. It was possible to establish a connection with a noble, and if their minds were vulnerable to his science— Crombel stood up, throwing his glass to the floor. It rolled in a circle through the puddle of alcohol and ice. The connection. It had disappeared.

-FV

* * *

><p>AN: And the second part of the previous chapter. Haha, sorry if splitting them up makes them a little awkward. I try to keep each chapter roughly the same length.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Tao (Part 64)<strong>

Takeo instinctively drew back as the man approached. He forced himself to shake off the feeling. The KSA labs were not the same as the Union labs. There would be no experiments here. Not on the children. Tao was already monitoring their progress to make sure of that, and nothing would get by him. It would be alright. As good as it could be considering the circumstances.

"His blood has already been filtered." Takeo stated again. He wasn't sure how many times he had repeated that information to anyone who would listen. "He's already had that done."

The man nodded as though it was his first time hearing the words. "Yes, that will stop his state from declining, I'm afraid that there won't be much improvement. Science can only go so far. We'll put him through speech and behavioral therapy. We'll do everything we can for him."

"Yeah, I know." Takeo sighed, pulling the kid close one last time before prying his arms from the boy. He kneeled down next to him and set his hand on top of his head. "You'll have to go with the doctor now. He'll take care of you from now on. Be good, okay?"

The boy stared blankly back at him.

"Stay out of trouble." Tao patted his shoulder and turned to the scientist. "How are the other kids doing?"

"We were able to remove the substance from the blood before many of the children showed symptoms. Most weren't so lucky."

"I expected as much." Tao sighed. "Take good care of them."

"We'll do the best we can."

Takeo waved to the boy one last time and followed Tao outside. "I know we couldn't keep him, but I think I'm going to miss the kid."

"It's probably better this way," Tao answered quietly. "I feel like this happened because he got tangled up in our world. I don't want him to experience something like that ever again."

[-] [-] [-]

"Does anything hurt?" An unusual sensitivity filled Frankenstein's voice. He spoke softly, slowly, in the gentle tone he used when he addressed the same question to his master. Frankenstein never used that tone with them. Was it really him? A hallucination?

M-21 struggled to reply, but his body didn't move. His eyes refused to open. He could feel the cold metal of one of the lab tables seep through his clothes. He could sense Frankenstein moving beside him. He could hear the scratches of the pen as he jotted down notes and every inflection of his voice as it lowered below a whisper.

"I know it's unsettling. Take your time to recover."

No, he needed to move. He had to find Regis. He had to be there when he woke up. M-21 tried to force his eyelids open but only managed to crack them enough to see the white and yellow blur of Frankenstein standing over him. It was too much to hold them open for even this long. He switched his concentration to forming the words, but the sound came out as a groan.

Something cold touched his arm. Latex-tipped fingers wrapped around his wrist for a moment then disappeared. Pages flipped, fluttering through the air until they hit something solid and then scraping as Frankenstein put the chart away. "It won't be long now. He's almost awake." Shoes clicked against the floor. The opening of a door. "I'll give you a moment alone." Fabric rustled. The door swung shut. Silence.

What had happened? M-21 tested his fingers. The tips barely moved. He worked them, wiggling them until he began to feel control come back to his body. His hand formed a fist. It moved up his torso until it landed on his heart. Still beating. He almost smiled. Of course it was.

What about Regis? Where was he? His eyes sprung open, quick to respond this time. The ceiling above him came into focus. The lights. He looked over to the door. Frankenstein hadn't come back yet. Why had he left?

Someone winced, sucking in a sharp breath.

M-21 turned his head away from the door to search the room. A second bed lay next to him, separated by a narrow aisle, and he began to realize that Frankenstein had been speaking to someone else the whole time. A hand protruded from beneath the blanket, covering its owner's face, but the black streak through white hair was unmistakable. "Regis?"

Another choked breath as he fought to keep tears from rolling down his cheeks. Regis sat up and buried his face in his knees. His hair fell forward, no longer slicked back after being submerged in the tank, and his shoulders shook as he attempted to hold back the sobs.

M-21 rolled onto his side, uncertain what to do. Why had Frankenstein left? Should he call him back? He glanced at the door again and back to the noble. No, Regis wouldn't want anyone to see him in this state. He reached his hand across the aisle but pulled it back as their last argument came to mind. Instead, he settled for the same question Frankenstein had asked. "Regis, are you hurt?"

"I-I've been waiting for you to wake up. I wanted… wanted to tell you…"

"It can wait until—"

"You were right," he gasped, running his wrist under his eyes. "I-I really didn't understand anything. I-I thought… thought I could... understand… because I had seen how it hurt you… all of you… and I-I had thought we… we were comrades."

"We are comrades!"

"I feel… I don't think there could be any… anything worse… than this." Regis swallowed and took another shaky breath before turning to look at M-21 with red-rimmed eyes. "Am I… a-am I still myself?"

"Regis…"

"I-I don't feel like myself." He turned away again and rotated his wrist to show the tattoo on his skin. His fingers traced over the black ink of Crombel's brand. "It won't come off. I… I guess this means… I'm… I'm like you now."

M-21 snatched his wrist, covering the tattoo with his hand. "I never wanted this for you."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Frankenstein told me what happened to you. You went through this again… because you came after me. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"It's my fault." M-21 released his wrist and fell back onto his bed. "If I hadn't lost my temper, this would never have happened to you."

"You're not still mad?"

"How could I be?"

Regis nodded slightly, or at least, he thought it was a nod. His head just barely moved.

"Something wrong? How do you feel?"

"I have a headache."

"Yeah, I guess you would."

"Are you guys done making up yet?" Tao poked his head into the room. "Frankenstein said we had to wait, but you're taking too long."

"Get lost." M-21 launched a pillow at his face.

Tao ducked and looked over his shoulder at someone in the lab. "The sedative wore off. He's awake!"

"Wait," M-21 frowned, glaring. "What sedative?"

"Uhhh… Gotta go help Takeo!" Tao darted out the door

"Where's Takeo?" M-21 called after him although he was already out of hearing range. "What sedative?!"

"I see you're feeling well enough to shout." Frankenstein appeared in Tao's place and quietly glanced over them both from the doorway. His voice no longer held the gentleness that he had used with Regis. "I would like to remind you that we are indoors."

"What's he talking about? You never gave me a sedative."

"Of course I didn't. I couldn't leave Regis' surgery to do something as simple as that. I asked Tao to do it." Frankenstein crossed his arms with an amused smirk. "Why are you surprised I told him to inject you with a tranquilizer? I warned you not to excite your heart, and you spent the entire operation pacing in front of the observation window. Did you think I wouldn't notice? After living here for a year, I expect you to be able to follow simple commands. Tao shouldn't have to give you an injection in order to accomplish it." Frankenstein motioned to someone in the lab to come and left the door open as he entered the room.

Seira followed him seconds later, seeing Regis for the first time since the surgery. Without a word, she ran her fingers over his hair and brushed it back into his usual style.

"I can do that!" Regis announced but didn't try to stop her.

Takeo walked into the room and smiled at them both. "Good, you're both up. We're ready for you upstairs."

"Ready for what?" Frankenstein frowned, already dreading the answer.

"You didn't know?"

"What did I not know?"

"Tao," Takeo grabbed his arm and yanked him aside, "you said it was his idea."

"It was! It's not my fault that he forgot."

"What have you done?" Frankenstein narrowed his eyes.

"Um," Tao laughed nervously and ushered them all into the elevator, "maybe you should just go see for yourself. You'll like it, I promise!"

"I suspect that some of us may enjoy it more than others." Frankenstein sighed as the elevator rose to the ground floor.

Tao dashed out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened and stood poised under a homemade banner that was draped across the kitchen cupboards. Pink balloons sprouted from strings that were tied to the dining room chairs, and he held up a deck of cards as the others slowly wandered into the room. "I brought our practice mission board game. We have a lot to work on. Like our theme song."

"We won't make a mess." Takeo promised, rushing past them and avoiding Frankenstein's gaze.

"What is all of this?" M-21 stared at the takeout boxes from the safety of the doorway. Rai already sat at the head of the table with a box of ramen and cheap, disposable chopsticks. Had Tao bribed him to participate? Whatever his master did, Frankenstein would follow.

"You requested a meal from a restaurant for your anniversary." Frankenstein covered his face with one hand, struggling to control himself and muttering under his breath.

_I will protect my house._

_I will defend my master._

_I will deliver..._

_I will kill Tao._

**Epilogue**

Blood swished in a vial. Each rotation mechanically mixed the compound as he recorded the new information. M-21 had improved more than he had speculated, and the greater prize enticed more than his original motivation for capturing the man. He must be patient. He had known that his would take time. M-21 had changed, but he had not been pushed as far as he could grow. Yes, it would take time, but when the time was right, he would take back what belonged to him.

-Vapor

A/N: I was a little iffy about Regis here. The last time we really saw him talk with M-21 was chapter 26. M-21 had been angry about everyone hiding information from him, and Regis had run from the room, obviously upset. So if that's the last that we really see of him awake, then his mindset ought to be pretty similar to then or worse considering what he's been through. At the same time, that was _how many_ chapters ago? Who'd even think of that, and Regis would try to be elegant anyway. In the end, I liked it so it stayed, suiting or not.

I considered killing Regis for a bit. I was tempted to. The prompts that oOTinaOo gave me two years ago were to write something about M-21 and Regis. It could be something tragic or maybe some bickering. I used that as my template. I set up the story so that the situations continuously got worse. It wasn't going to have a happy ending. Well, not a perfectly happy one. This story's a "beauty from ashes" sort of thing. Things would be horrible, but because they were bad, everyone would eventually grow and develop. The thing that saved Regis is that I haven't killed him yet. I've killed almost everyone else whether it was through "Aftermath" or some one shot. I kind of liked the idea of keeping the kid alive.

The name "I Am Tao" came from a line in the manhwa. Tao said it sometime around the beginning of this fic. I thought it was funny, and I was too lazy to come up with a real title. The idea that this was ever about Tao was just a deception. As you can see from the prompts, it's a M-21 & Regis story. I had a lot of things going on in the beginning. Tricks. Foreshadowing. Stuff like that. And then I *hem* didn't write the story for a long time and forgot almost everything. This really bothered me. It still does. It's like a foundation being laid, but the house is never finished.

Well, I finished somehow. I'm glad to be done. Even if it's a little messy, I feel accomplished in a way.

oOTinaOo, thanks for your scientific help. You're awesome.

**"I Am Tao" END.**


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: Noblesse isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>I am Crombel (Part 1)<strong>

"Last question." He reclined in his chair, leaning back with his hands behind his head in a position that was much more comfortable than the formality of the situation commanded, but the confidence of his interviewee somehow set him at ease. They had both shed their suit coats ages ago, and almost without realizing it, he had unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbow.

The man across from him warmed his fingers around his coffee mug, hiding whatever design may have embellished the off-white glass, and dark rings tinged the inside of the cup from constant use. His jacket hung from the back of his chair, and although his sleeves remained fastened at his wrists, his tie had been loosened and the first button of his shirt had been casually undone. "Shoot," he said, undaunted by the difference in their statuses. "I'm up for one more."

"You had an internship with the local police department. If you wanted to pursue your career, you had your foot in the door. You could have climbed the ladder. What makes you leave that to come to us?"

"It's actually rather simple." He paused to bring his cup to his lips, briefly delaying his answer. "I was there when the first rumors of what had happened to the children surfaced. You'll remember the incident. It was called many things: an epidemic, biological warfare. It was in the news for a long time. It still is."

"I remember." He lowered his hands to his desktop, adapting his behavior to fit the serious turn their conversation had suddenly taken. It had been lighthearted up until this point, but the topic forced them both to become somber.

"After seeing that incident unfold, I realized my own powerlessness. I could do little to help, and even my superiors watched with their hands tied. We all did what we could, but the incident was far beyond the scope that the police force was able to handle. I suppose it may sound like an insignificant reason, but I don't want to see that happen again. With the KSA, it's different. They're prepared for situations that are on a larger scale. They're able to do more. If I can, I'd like the be a part of that."

"That's not too far from my own reasons for joining years ago." He whispered nostalgically but then caught himself. This was becoming too personal, but he felt that the other man trusted him as a confidant. It had been too easy to treat him the same way. He grabbed the man's resume from his desktop and set it to the side of the other resumes that had gradually piled there. He had found his man. He reached across the desk, offering him his hand. "Mark Yong, welcome to the team."

[-] [-] [-]

Frankenstein leaned against the doorframe and silently observed his target as he waited to be noticed. The room was tidy. The furniture had been neatly arranged with almost painstaking care, and if it had not been for the inhabitant reading in a chair, it would have been difficult to believe that anyone lived there at all. When he remained unnoticed after two pages, Frankenstein gently tapped his knuckles against the open door.

The book snapped shut, and Regis immediately tossed it onto the cushion as he leapt to his feet. "Yes?"

"I would like a word with you in my office." He left the doorway, giving Regis no opportunity to decline, and by the time the boy had emerged from his bedroom and scampered down the hall, Frankenstein had already seated himself behind his desk. "Shut the door."

Regis meekly crept inside and closed the door behind him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Frankenstein pointed to the chair across from him, hurrying Regis along and avoiding the answer with the same gesture. "Your quarters are immaculate."

"You like to keep the house clean so I…" Regis descended into his seat and let the explanation trail off.

"You've been spending a lot of time in your room lately."

"I've been reading."

"I can see that." Frankenstein placed his elbows on the desktop and interlocked his fingers in the air. "Regis, I can't help but notice that this new hobby has become a preoccupation for you ever since…" he paused, selecting his words carefully, "your last mission."

Regis's gaze dropped down to the floor.

"To the point that you're neglecting your comrades."

"I fulfill my duties," he offered weakly, almost inaudibly.

"It isn't your duties that concerns me." Frankenstein whispered softly. "How are you adapting?"

His head sank low. "I'm fine."

Frankenstein walked around his desk and crouched down beside the boy so that he matched the level of his eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Regis turned away, unable to face him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Seira told me that you no longer share a connection with her. Why is that?"

"I don't know." He shrank further into his chair, pressing against the opposite arm in an effort to distance himself from the question.

"I realize that what you experienced is very shocking, but I want to reassure you that I have removed the device. There are no lingering traces. Physically, you're the same as before—"

"I feel different." Regis finally looked up, his eyes filled with accusation. "You treat me differently."

"How have I—"

"You're kinder now that you pity me." His sight dropped to the floor once again. "If that is all you wanted to say, may I leave?"

"I have just one more thing." Frankenstein rose and repositioned himself behind his desk. "Thus far, I have refrained from informing Gejutel about the experiment as per your request. I have decided to retract that agreement."

"You can't!"

"I have already penned the message."

"But there's no reason for you to tell my clan leader. I'm fine! You said I'm the same! There's no need to tell him anything."

"Physically, you are the same, Regis, but locking yourself away in your room is not 'fine.' Unless you have a valid reason to conceal it from him, he needs to know."

"Please." He stood, making a formal request. "Please, don't tell him."

"Your reason?"

Regis balled his hands into fists as he struggled to voice his answer. "I don't want him to know..." Shame burned his cheeks, and he repeated the line under his breath. "I don't want anyone to know."

"I will give it some thought. You may go."

Regis left without a word, closing the door behind him. Frankenstein lifted the letter from his desk and turned it over in his hands. Would it really do either of them good to send it to its recipient? Regis felt vulnerable even within the household, and even he couldn't speculate what Gejutel's reaction may be.

The doorknob twisted, and Rai walked into the room to hear the outcome of the meeting.

"Master." Frankenstein smiled before the man could ask him why he was so worried and smoothed the letter between his fingers. "You were right. Regis isn't coping with this as well as we had hoped."

"It will take time." Rai answered, uncomforted by his own advice.

The smile slipped from Frankenstein's face. It would take a lifetime.

[-] [-] [-]

His back slid down the closed door until he found himself huddled on the floor of his bedroom with his knees pulled up to his chest. He just needed to block it out, what Frankenstein said. He just needed to forget. He didn't want to think about it, and if he didn't remember, then it wouldn't hurt like this. Regis closed his eyes, meticulously pushing these thoughts from his mind, but even if he could erase this, the others would remember. And now even his clan leader would know.

"Hey, Regis!" Tao pounded on his door, and the beat of each knock reverberated through his chest. "Come out here! We need to have a meeting!"

"Was there a meeting planned today?" M-21 asked. His voice was raised and distant as if he was far away.

"There wasn't." Takeo answered loudly and then lowered his voice to a whisper. "What are you doing, Tao?"

"Regis was just in the hall. You saw him. Having a meeting worked for the boss so I thought I'd try…"

"Come on, Tao, let's go."

"Are we having a meeting or not?" M-21 sounded closer now, just outside the door.

"No, Tao and I are going to have a talk outside."

"What about Regis?"

"Why don't you stay here with him?" Takeo set a hand on his shoulder for a second before walking away with Tao.

Regis released a slow, grateful breath. He couldn't face Tao right now. His comrades had experienced more excruciating experiments than he had. They have to live with the consequences that Frankenstein had saved him from. If they could deal with this, then why couldn't he move beyond this point? They were the monsters that man made, as Tao had said once. How could a noble fall so far? To become something made by man. His hand gripped his wrist, hiding the tattoo that was no longer stained his skin. Why did he feel like the brand was still there?

Something hit the outside of the door and slid down to the ground as M-21 must have seated himself in the same position that he was sitting in now. "So…" M-21's voice faded as he searched for something to say. "What are you reading?"

* * *

><p>AN: Let me just ruin this for you now. This is NOT a real sequel to "I am Tao." I know it says part one at the top, but I don't really have any intention to carry it beyond this point. Quite honestly, I just don't have the time. So what is this, then? It's a gift for Kay Hau. Thanks for your support!


End file.
